All the man that I need
by Angelofmorning
Summary: Harry hamnar lite fel när han egentligen ska åka på europa resa. Han hamnar hemma hos Snape. I Snapes hemma miljö börjar Harry känna anorluna gentemot sin lärare. Vad betyder det han känner och känner Snape samma sak?
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1.

**Jaså, så du kastar dina saker som ligger och skräpar?**

"Harry, hej! Vad jag har saknat dig", skriker Ginny och kastar sig runt halsen på Harry när han kommer in genom dörren till kråkboet.

"Jag har saknat dig också men jag är här bara för att säga att jag ska bort, sen går jag."

"Åh", säger Ginny besviket.

"Jag är ledsen men nu när jag är myndig och har ett skönt lov framför mig och det är sista året på Hogwarts snart, så vill jag utforska världen. Jag vet att Ron hoppats att jag skulle vara med honom nu men jag kan inte, jag är verkligen ledsen. Åh… hej Ron, du hörde väl att jag inte kommer att vara hemma? Inget ni säger kan hindra mig. Jag stannar bara här om helvetet fryser till is", säger han och ler.

"Men har du inte hört nyheterna?" frågar en röst som han tror tillhör Fred. "Djävulen var nyss och köpte skridskor och håller på att åka skridskor som bara fan."

"Jaså?" säger han skrattande.

Alla blir tilldelade en kram var, innan han går ut genom dörren och transfererar sig iväg smått oroad hur han ska klara det med sin tunga väska och i bakhuvudet gnager en liten röst som vet att det inte kommer att gå bra.

Och mycket riktigt när han landar, landar han på en kylig plats och när han hör steg så upptäcker han att han inte har sin trollstav kvar och hur mycket han letar, kallar och försöker få den att börja lysa så funkar det inte och han känner hur starka arma tar tag i honom och drar upp honom och trycker honom mot ett träd.

Ett starkt ljus bländar Harry.

"Potter?" säger rösten tvekande.

"J-ja det är jag", säger han tyst och armarna släpper honom och han glider ner på marken och nu när han ligger där på marken ser han vem det är; Severus Snape, deras trolldrycks lärare.

"Vad gör du här?"

"Tänkte just fråga dig samma sak", svarar han kallt. "Sist jag kollade så bor jag här. Men vad gör _du_ här vet jag inte, ingen ska kunna komma i närheten av min stuga."

"Har du gömt dig här hela tiden? Är det inte ensamt?"

"Ja och nej."

"Eh jaha...?"

De står tysta en stund och tittar på varandra och i fjärran hörs en varg… eller är det en varulv?

Harry tittar upp. Jo det är fullmåne. Tydligen tänker Snape samma sak för han börjar röra sig bakåt.

"Potter vi borde ta oss in igen för förtrollningarna håller bara för människor och jag tror inte att det är en varg", han tar upp Harrys väska som om han inte kunde bära den själv.

Harry reser sig och följer efter Snape in i en liten stuga. Eller han tar tillbaka det där med liten…

Harry blir riktigt förvånad när han kommer in och ser att det är typ tre gånger större än vad ytan på huset egentligen borde vara och han misstänker att det handlar om ungefär samma förtrollning som de hade kastat över tältet som han och de rödhåriga hade bott i under världsmästerskapen i Quidditch.

"Woow", andas han. Väggarna är av lackat ek. Golvet är mörkt furu. På ena väggen finns en hatthylla och ett skoställ. Mittemot så är det en spegelgarderob, ena dörren står halvt öppen och avslöjar Snapes mantlar och svarta skjortor. Men lite åt höger skymtar han en vit skjorta.

Konstig använder Snape andra färger än svart, nattsvart och extramörk svart?

Hallen är inte så lång och den avtar in i köket och till vänster ligger ett stort vardagsrum.

Han upptäcker spåren han gör av sina skor och när han tittar upp på sig själv så ser han att han dryper av lera från topp till tå.

"Du kan använda badrummet. Det är andra dörren till höger där borta", säger han och pekar bort i hallen. "Men det finns också ett badrum där uppe om du hellre vill vara där uppe. Jag vet inte om det är så stor skillnad men... jaa."

"Nej det spelar ingen roll jag kan gå här nere", svarar Harry och går bort till dörren som Snape pekat på. Han tar med sig sin koffert in.

Badrummet är stort och även om det är målat i en mörkgrön färg så är det lika ljust som om det varit målat i vitt.

Det svaga blåa ljuset avslöjar att den stora spegeln har fått någon förtrollning så att den inte immar igen. Badkaret är enormt och det finns till och med en dusch bredvid karet.

Han tar av sig sina kläder och lägger dem i smutskorgen.

Harry sätter på vattnet och kryper ihop i badkaret och känner hur vattnet stiger uppför hans kropp.

När det är fullt så börjar han titta på olika tvålar och schampon. Han väljer den tvål som luktar godast. Schampot luktar citron. Han masserar in schampot och njuter sen av det varma vattnet.

Han tycker att det känns lite onödigt att ha två stora badrum när han själv knappt får använda sitt eget hemma hos sig själv.

När Harrys hud är lätt röd så går han upp och sätter på sig en stor tröja och ett par förstora jeans, som han håller uppe med ett brunt bälte.

När han öppnar dörren så känner han matlukt. Det luktar gudomligt.

"Hej", mumlar Harry tyst.

"Går soppa bra?" frågar den svartögde.

"Javisst."

"Va bra", Snape tystnar och tittar ner i bordet. När han tittar upp igen så ser han hur Harry sitter och tittar på honom.

"Vad är det?" frågar den forne Slytherinaren.

"Det är inget...", säger Sökaren snabbat och tittar bort.

"Jaså?" säger Snape och sätter sig och tittar nyfiket på Harry.

"Nej det är inget, jag lovar."

"Jaså?" Frågar den äldre mannen och tittar med rynkade ögonbryn på den Grönögde.

"Nej varför skulle det vara något?"

"Med tanke på att du är här av alla platser du kunde ha valt...-"

"Tror du att jag vill vara här?" avbryter Harry och kollar roat på Snape.

Snape rodnar och kollar bort. Åh hans dumma fantasi.

Snape reser sig och ställer fram soppan på bordet.

"Okej Potter jag har vissa regler i detta hus. Du får absolut inte gå in på mitt arbetsrum. Det finns drycker dyrare än du någonsin kommer ha råd med!"

"Ska vi slå vad?" muttrar Gryffindoraren och surt och tänker på det överfulla bankvalvet. Han gillar inte regler.

"Fredagar är tvättdagar så då ska du ha samlat ihop allt!"

"Är du säker på att du är _man_?" frågar den grönögde och flinar.

Läraren mumlar något innan han fortsätter.

"Frukosten serveras prick åtta sen blir det ingen mer. Saker som ligger och skräpar åker allvärldens väg."

"Hey den hittade du nyss på!"

"Nehe!"

"Jaså så du kastar dina saker som ligger och skräpar?"

Åh varför måste den irriterade pojken alltid ha rätt? Snape snörper på munnen och tittar på klockan.

19.00

Den går så segt.

"Jag kanske inte låter mina saker ligga och skräpa! Aja, det var väl allt. Nu går jag och lägger mig. Godnatt."

"Vart ska jag sova då?"

Pojken-som-överlevde har en poäng. Vart ska han sova? Han har ingen plats för honom, vilket är lite ironisk med tanke på storleken på huset. Han har bara fåtöljer i vardagsrummet. Biblioteket finns det bara ett par stolar. Badkaret? Nja det skulle bli svårt att förklara om någon skulle finna honom där... men vad skulle han säga om någon skulle finna honom i hans hus överhuvudtaget?

"I badkaret", svarar mannen enkelt.

"Meh! Tänk om jag drunknar."

"Men är du helt dum i huvudet Potter? Du behöver inte tappa upp något vatten."

Det slutar med att Harry sover i Snape säng.


	2. Chapter 2

**Här är nästa kapitel. Hoppas ni gillar det, kommentera om ni gör det (kommentera även om ni inte gillar det ;))**

Kapitel 2.

**Jag trodde att fladdermöss var uppe på nätterna**

Snape vaknar nästa morgon utan täcke. Han huttrar till. Det är inte, med betoningen på _inte_, roligt att vakna utan täcke.

Slytherinaren vänder sig om och kollar. Jovisst har Potter tagit hela täcket för sig själv.

Halvblodsprinsen reser sig upp och tar tag i madrassen och rycker bort den, så att Harry ramlar pladask ner på golvet.

"Vad? Vad?" Harry rycker till och kommer på fötter. Han letar efter trollstaven men hittar inte den. När han ser en flinande Snape så fattar han.

"Det där var inte snällt!"

"Nej det kanske inte var meningen, träskalle! Och det är inte snällt att ta åt dig hela mitt täcke!"

"Vadårå?" säger den grönögde oskyldigt.

Snape tittar på Harrys tomma hand.

"Potter vart är din trollstav?"

Harry stelnar till. Ja vart är den? Hade han den igår? Jo när han kom. Men sen då? Han hade inte behövt den tills nu. Eller ja han behöver den inte nu.

"Potter? Vet du inte vart den är? Detta är helt fel plats att tappa bort den på..." Varför bryr han sig för? Nej han bryr sig inte han vill bara inte att hans säkerhet ska rubbas bara för en idiotisk tonåring har tappat bort sin trollstav. Plus att ju fortare som Gryffindoraren hittar sin stav ju fortare kan han kasta ut honom.

"Nej, jag vet inte vart den är", fräser Sökaren. "Det försvann i går när jag landade." Han vänder sig om och går ner för trappan. När han står där vid ytterdörren kommer han på att han inte har några kläder på sig. Vart har hans kläder tagit vägen? Ja, jo han har underkläderna men det är också det enda… Han är hundratio procent säker på att han hade på sig en stor T-shirt och ett par gamla Hogwarts pyjamasbyxor.

"SNAAAAAPE! Vart är mina kläder!"

Uppe i sovrummet stelnar den nämnde till. Vad sjutton har han gjort? Det är ju inte sant. Han stönar för sig själv.

"Hur sjutton ska jag veta det Potter? Det är inte jag som inte kan hålla reda på min trollstav! Hur kan du då komma och fråga mig vart dina kläder är?"

_Vad babblar den mannen om? Jag frågade om vart mina kläder är! Jag vet att jag inte kan hålla reda på min trollstav_, tänker Harry surt.

Harry sparkar till garderoben, men sen så skiner han upp. _He he._

"Vart är den dumma åsnan nu då? Potter! Hittade du din trollstav?" Snape går ner för trappan, efter att ha bäddat sängen. Han svänger förbi garderoben och fortsätter in i köket. Inne i köket tar han ner en skål och plockar fram ägg. Han ska precis ta fram mjölken när han stelnar till.

Han vänder sig om och går tillbaka genom hallen stannar framför garderoben. Dörren är helt uppskjuten och någonting fattas. En, två... sju. Jo alla skjortor är där... eller, vad **i helvete**. Vart är den vita skjortan och hans jeans?

"POTTER!"

"Jaaaa?" Harry dyker upp bakom Snapes rygg och ler sockersött.

"Jag har en regel till! Låna aldrig då menar jag aldrig... mina... aldrig... min.. mi... m... aldrig..." Snapes ögon vidgas när han ser Harry. Skjortan sitter löst och man ser konturerna av dennes kropp. Jeansen sitter slappt på hans höft. Gud vad den pojken är och vältränad. De där jeansen blir helt "utfyllda" när han använder dem.

"Hrm. Ta inte mina kläder bara." Snape vänder sig om och går tillbaka till köket.

"Va? Får jag inte poängavdrag eller straffkommendering?" frågar pojken-som-tror-att-han-är-rolig.

Snape rynkar på ögonbrynen och kollar ner i äggröran som står på bordet en bit bort.

"Tjurgubbe…"

Snape börjar skratta.

"Skulle du kalla din pappa det?"

"Nej! Varför skulle jag det?"

"Du vet att han och jag är lika gamla va?" Säger den svartklädde och kollar på Harry där han står lutad mot dörrkarmen.

"Nja det vet jag inte. Är du säker?" frågar Harry och flinar mot Snape.

Den sist nämnde höjer irriterat på ögonbrynet och blänger på Harry.

"Jaså Pojken-som-överlevde tror att han har humor!"

"Vada denna anklagelse?" frågar Harry leende.

"Ät din frukost och knipkäft är du snäll."

Harry sätter sig ner och lastar på äggröran och häller upp mjölk åt sig. Han stoppar munnen full och tuggar fundersamt.

"Vet du vad?" frågar Harry och gestikulerar vilt med gaffeln och äggen far åt alla håll.

"Ja att du ska städa här sen! Och nej, på det du egentligen ville säga, för annars så hade du inte behövt säga det."

"Jo..." Han tuggar ur munnen. "Jag såg de där spåren där ute och jag vet inte riktigt vart gränsen går för din förtrollning men jag tror att de är innanför din gräns."

Han ser hur Snape tappar färgen och far upp. Och mycket riktigt så är det massor av spår där ute och det är spår av människor. Men människor utan skor...? Vad nu då?

"Potter tycker du att detta är kul?" frågar Snape.

"Eh nej..." säger han försiktigt. Han vet inte riktigt vad det är han ska tycka är kul…

"Vad har jag nu gjort då?" suckar han sen. "Är det spåren? Jag har inte gjort dem jag lovar. Jag tycker att du borde göra om barriärerna. Varför provar du inte någon av dina förhäxningar som du har i din bok, _halvblodsprin__sen_?" Säger han grötigt med munnen full med ägg. Det sista säger han som tilltalsnamn åt Snape.

"Men jag vet inte om ens hälften av alla de där förbannelserna fungerar."

"Ehum jo det gör dem..."

"Potter vad säger du? Har du provat dem? Har dina föräldrar inte lärt dig något?"

Han ser hur Harry ilsknar till.

"Vad sa du?" Harrys ögon smalnar. "Ta och fixa problemet och låt mig vara!"

Gryffindoraren reser sig och går iväg.

"Jag kan meddela dig att du bor i mitt hem! Du kan inte säga vad jag ska gö..!" Harry smäller igen en dörr... "ra", Avslutar han. Han går muttrande ut i trädgården och försöker fixa problemet.

"Potter kan jag få komma in nu?"

Irriterande nog upptäckte Snape att det är sovrummet Harry låst in sig i. Kunde idioten inte ha valt badrummet istället för det har han två stycken?

"Nej!" ryter Harry.

"Men Potter", stönar Snape. "Du låter som en treåring. Snälla släpp in mig så att jag kan få sova."

"Jag trodde att fladdermöss var uppe på nätterna", svarar Harry kyligt tillbaka.

"Jaja nu har du förolämpat mig också. Och du jag tänkte inte på vad jag sa då förut. Du? Snälla, släpp in mig."

Snape märker inte att Harry öppnar dörren utan han står kvar med händerna på dörren och hängande huvud, eller ja, han står i alla fall så fram tills Harry öppnar dörren och han plötsligt faller handlöst in genom den nu öppna dörren rakt på Harry.

"Var det där nödvändigt?" frågar en irriterad pojke andlöst.

"Det var väl inte jag som öppnade dörren. Eller hur?"

"Ja men vilken normal person står lutad mot en dörr medan han ber om att få dörren öppnad? Sch!"

Snape var precis på att säga något när Harry hyssjar honom.

"Hörde du det där?"

"Hörde vad?" frågar Snape förvirrat.

"Det var någon som gick utanför dörren tror jag."

"Potter du måste ha Hippogriffer på loftet." Han får en mördande blick från mannen under sig. "Men om du nu tror det så får vi väl undersöka saken", lägger han därför tämligen snabbt till.

De letar igenom huset två gånger kollar under varenda pryl (på Harrys order), men när Harry säger åt Snape att titta bakom dörrhandtaget tycker Snape att det har gått lite för långt och han börjar tro att Harry verkligen har Hippogriffer på loftet eller något liknande. Mörkrädd kanske?

"Potter det finns ingen här, förutom lite dammråttor under soffan, vilka du ska städa bort på fredag, så kan vi sova nu?" frågar Snape trött och gäspar.

"Varför ska jag göra det?"

Men vid Merlins BH kan den pojken aldrig sluta ifrågasätta allt!

"För att du tydligen bor här och jag tar inte någon hyra... Varför är du kvar här egentligen?"

"Jag vet inte riktigt. Alla tror att jag är på resa genom Europa, men jag hade ingen lust med det och jag visste att alla skulle tjata på mig tills jag kom och bodde hos Ron och hans familj om jag bodde i högkvarteret, jag hade tänkt ta in på något hotell, men det här går väl också bra och nu när du sa att du inte tar betalt så blev det ju bara bättre, eftersom jag är såååå fattig", lägger han roat till.

"Eh jaha", Severus vet inte riktigt vad han ska svara. "Ja jag har väl inte så emot det tror jag", lägger han osäkert till.

"Okej... visst det är väl inte någon här, så ja vi kan väl sova nu."

Det var lättare sagt än gjort. För Harry kan inte somna, han tycker fortfarande att det är någon i huset. När Snape somnat så kastar Harry en förhäxning över rummet. Och kollar igenom att _personen_ inte är i rummet för då gör den ju ingen nytta. Sen kan han somna lugnt fram till nästa morgon…

"POTTER...!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

**Och? Jag gillar dig inte ändå.**

"POTTER! Vad har du gjort med dörren?"

Harry lyfter ena ögonlocket och kikar på Snape och sen på klockan. _Idag ska jag få ha lite roligt med __hans regler_, tänker han och sluter ögonlocket igen.

Klockan visar nämligen 7.58. Snape hade nämligen försovit sig tack vare Harrys idiotiska inbillningar i går kväll.

"POTTER!"

7.59.

"Potter kliv upp! Och fixa detta! Det går ju inte! Vad har du gjort med dörren?" Snape går fram till fönstret och försöker få upp det, men icke, sa Nicke. "Och vad har du gjort med fönstret? Potter! Gå genast upp."

8.01

"Jaja", suckar Harry och kliver upp. "Nämen gud så tråkigt! Kolla vad klockan är. Och du som hade en regel och allt. Om du inte hade pratat så mycket så hade du kanske hunnit ner och fått i dig en smörgås. Men bara kanske."

"Potter", stönar Snape.

"Nej Severus. Regler är regler och inget småätande mellan måltiderna."

Ännu en regel hade kommit upp i går när Harry var lite små hungrig innan middagen och tänkte äta en smörgås och Snape kom på honom. Vi kan säga så här han fick i alla fall inte äta upp den...

"Potter jag kommer strypa dig! Jag lovar att så fort jag kommit ut ur det här rummet och in på toan så kommer du vara så gott som död.

"Så jag kommer leva lite i alla fall", flinar Harry. "_Så gott som_ sa du. Haha."

"Det är kul att jag kan roa dig Potter. Men vet du?"

"Nej... vill jag veta?"

"Du får inget att äta du heller."

"Vill du veta en sak?"

"Nej, det vill jag inte!"

"Jag har knappt fått någon mat under hela mitt liv. Så jag kommer nog klara mig. Men det är nog lite värre med dig och tanken på Hogwarts maten du har vuxit upp på hela ditt liv."

"Ååå." Ett högt **KABOOM** hörs när dörren sprängs och Snape står kvar med dörrhandtaget i handen. "Och du lagar dörren sen!"

"Men* jag hade ju inte sönder den."

"Inga men*."

"Kvinnor då?" Skriker Harry efter Snape som rusar till toaletten.

Den svartklädde hittar Harry fem minuter senare sittandes på knä i vardagsrummet.

"Vad gör du nu då, Potter?"

"Ser du det här?"

"Nej", suckar Snape ironiskt.

"Det är lera!"

"Om du glömt det, Potter, så lerade du faktiskt ner mitt hus när du kom!"

"Jo men jag var ju aldrig in i vardagsrummet... och prova att städa bort det!"

"Renskrubba. Inget hände. Renskrubba. Renskrubba… renskrubba, renskrubba, renskrubba, renskrubba, renskrubba, renskrubba, renskrubba, renskrubba...!"

"Jag tror inte, _Snape_, att även om du säger den där trollformeln två hundra gånger så kommer den fläcken stanna kvar."

"Är du säker?" muttrar Snape.

"Vad är det då?" frågar han sen.

"Hur ska jag veta det? Det är ju du som ska vara expert på geggor."

Harrys mage avbryter tystnaden för att kurra högt.

"Så klarar dig verkligen?" frågar Snape höjer ena ögonbrynet och ler snett.

"Hm", svarar han surt.

"Äh, jaja skit i reglerna kom så lagar vi frukost. Äter du pannkakor?"

Snape lagar pannkakor och Harry sitter och kollar på.

"Är det inte varmt med svarta kläder?" frågar Harry nyfiket.

"Varför undrar du det?" Snape vänder koncentrationen från pannkakorna till Harry.

Harry rycker på axlarna.

"Är det inte kallt utan kläder?" kontrar Snape och kollar menande på Harry som bara sitter i underkläderna. "Jo det är det väl ibland..." svarar Snape sedan.

"Nehe jag tycker att det är varmt. Känn..." Harry reser sig och lägger Snapes hand över sitt hjärta. "Känner du?"

Snapes ögonvidgas lite och han sväljer häftigt.

"Mm", svarar han kort innan han rycker tillbaka sin hand och vänder pannkakan.

Harry sätter sig trumpet ner och fortsätter kolla på Snape.

_Varför måste han överreagera? Jag bad ju bara honom att känna att jag inte frös!_ Harry lägger armarna i kors och tittar surt på Snape.

"Vad är det nu då?" frågar Snape och suckar. "Jag tror inte att jag har träffat någon mer labil person i hela mitt liv. Ät nu och sluta vara sur."

Harry äter men han slutar inte vara sur. Han vet inte riktigt varför han är sur men nu är han det och då kan han lika gärna vara sur ett tag.

När han ätit upp sitter han och väntar på att Snape ska äta färdigt. Och det tar en liten stund. Han äter inte så mycket men han äter sakta som en snigel.

"Är du hungrig igen?" Frågar Snape roat när Harrys mage börjar kurra igen och han ser in i den grönögdes ögon.

"Jag är alltid hungrig. Men jag klarar mig utan mat."

"Det låter som någon jag kände. Din far var också hungrig jämt likaså din gudfar. Jag såg dem ofta när de smög in i köket de dagar jag blivit ut kastad ur mitt elevhem."

"Blev du utkastad?"

"Ja det vart jag. Många gånger. Och sen undrar alla varför jag har problem med barn. Barn är så elaka mot varandra."

"Men jag är inte något barn!" Säger Harry.

"Och? Jag gillar dig inte ändå."

"Vart är maten?"

"Vet du vad klockan är?"

"Men du brydde dig ju om den regeln i morse."

"Ja men det var ju då. Men nu är nu. Och klockan är över åtta!"

"Ghaa!" Harry vänder sig om och stormar in i vardagsrummet. Han kan åtminstone hålla på med kvast... en. Vart är den? Den var här nyss! Han kastar sig på golvet och kollar under bordet. Sen som slagen av en blixt kommer han ihåg Snapes regel.

"Snape vart är min kvast? Du kan inte göra så! Vad som helst förutom min kvast! Snape!"

"Ja, Potter. Du får skylla dig själv. Jag sa faktiskt att du..." säger han lugnt men Harry vill inte lyssna. Han vänder om och stormar ut ur vardagsrummet och smäller upp ytterdörren.

Han går ilsket rakt ut i skogen med huvudet sänkt, men efter tio meter så stannar han till. Någon eller något morrar precis ovanför hans huvud. Han lyfter blicken och ser ett par stora håriga fötter. Centimeter för centimeter lyfter Harry blicken medan han sakta går bakåt. Paniken stiget inom honom när han ser hur stor den är. Och hur vassa tänderna ser ut att vara.

"He he fin vovve", säger Harry nervöst. Varulven morrar till svar. "Nehe inte det. Jag går nu, okej?"

Nu tror han verkligen att det är ute för honom. Han hade inte varit så här rädd när han stod inför Lupin under hans tredje år. Då hade han ett litet hopp om att Lupin skulle känna igen honom.

"Potter!" Snape stelnar till i dörren när han ser Harry och varulven. "Potter gå sakta hitåt." Varulven ger i från sig ett vrål. "Potter lyssna på mig för en gångs skull!" Väser Snape.

Och han behöver inte upprepa sig. Harry börjar gå bakåt. Han fumlar efter sin trollstav men han kom på att den hade legat bredvid hans kvast och den är ju borta!

Han hör inte Snape säga något men en rosa ljusstråle far förbi Harry och varulven stannar förvånat upp. Harry tar tillfället i akt och springer tillbaka in i stugan.

Han ramlar på Snape och Harry sparkar igen dörren.

Snape tror inte att han någon gång i sitt liv varit så rädd.

Han känner Harrys tyngd mot hans kropp och hur Harrys kropp skakar.

"Gråter du Potter?" Han får en snyftning till svar. "Jävla idiot", mumlar Snape mjukt.

Harry lägger huvudet där Snape har sitt hjärta och lyssnar på hjärtslagen och blir genast lite lugnare.

Han snyftar till igen och han känner hur hans andetag blir lugnare.

"Potter? Du håller väl inte på att somna? Va? Potter...?"

Harry svarar med ett lågt hummande.

"Gud va jag hatar barn", muttrat Snape men han ler svagt. Försiktigt lyfter han upp Harry och tar med honom upp till sovrummet.

Han räddar sin skjorta från att bli skrynklig genom att ta av honom den. Han lägger på honom täcket.

Själv hämtar han ett eget och sätter sig i fåtöljen som står snett i ett hörn, bredvid fönstret, i sovrummet.

"Godnatt Potter", viskar Snape.

* det låter ju som män så ni fattar hur jag menar. Men de flesta av er kanske fattar haha :D


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

**Ja och du skulle behöva kamma dig och skaffa ett jobb.**

Harry vaknar nästa morgon och ser att Snape sitter i fåtöljen och sover.

Han lutar huvudet i handen. _Han är rätt snäll __ändå_, tänker han. Men han behöver inte få det så lätt för det ändå.

Snape snarkar till och vänder på sig.

Harry börjar fnissa. Och han kan inte hjälpa det, han kan inte sluta fnissa. Tillslut så ligger han i sängen och asgarvar.

Snape hoppar till när han hör konstiga ljud. Först så kan han inte placera ljuden men sen så ser han Potter som ligger och vrider sig av skratt på sängen.

"Vad är det?" frågar han irriterat och sätter sig rakare upp i stolen.

"Du-hu snha-harkade, haha."

"Gjorde jag väl inte!" protesterar Snape.

"Jo-ho! Ja-hag får ingen luft", tårarna rinner ner för Harrys kinder och han håller sig för magen.

"Potter är du säker på att du inte blev biten eller något sånt i förrgår?"

Harry nickar och vrider sig av skrattsalvor.

Snape reser sig och muttrar något om att han inte måste vara riktigt riktig i huvudet.

Harry lyckas resa på sig och följa efter Snape.

Han torkar tårarna och sätter sig ner vid frukostbordet.

"Potter hit med din... min skjorta. Den ska tvättas."

Harry släpar fötterna efter sig när han styr stegen mot badrummet.

"Nej _mamma_ varför ska den det? Den är väl inte smutsig... och den luktar inte svett", säger han när han luktar i armhålan.

"Den ska tvättas ändå!"

_Men då luktar den inte som du!_ Protesterar Harry i sina tankar. _Men vid Merlins namn tänker han på?_

"Jaja om du ber om det", säger han och flinar, den grönögde knäpper upp knapparna, tar av sig den och kastar iväg skjortan mot Snape som missar den med några centimeter. Eftersom han stirrar på pojken med de gröna ögonen.

Potter envisas med att inte sätta på sig en ny tröja. Han går bara runt i byxor. Envisa åsna!

Det hade äntligen blivit sol och nu känns det som om det verkligen var mitten av juli som det nu faktiskt är. Och inte en novembernatt. Som det har gjort hittills under sommarlovet.

Och Harry sitter i trädgården med uppkavlade byxben och halvsover i solen.

Snape kommer ut och sätter sig bredvid honom.

Harry halvkikar på sin lärare.

"Du skulle behöva sola", säger Harry.

"Ja och du skulle behöva kamma dig och skaffa ett jobb", muttrar Snape blundande med ansiktet vänt upp mot solen. "Och städa upp i vardagsrummet. Om du gör det så kanske du får tillbaka din kvast."

Harry tänker efter i två sekunder innan han reser sig och går in och börjar städa undan i vardagsrummet.

Han vet inte riktigt vad han ska städa undan men han tar bort lite damm och flyttar om böckerna lite.

"Vad ska jag göra? Egentligen alltså?"

"Vad har du gjort."

Harry känner att Snape har en baktanke med den frågan och svarar _"Allt"_.

"Det kan du inte ha gjort."

"Jo! Varför skulle jag inte kunna ha gjort det?"

"När ska du flytta?" stönar Snape och masserar tinningarna med fingrarna.

"Aldrig. Det kan jag inte göra nu. Inte nu när jag är skyldig dig en tjänst när du räddade mig i förrgår."

"Jag räddade dig inte i förrgår", protesterar Snape.

"Joho", säger Harry och han ställer sig i dörren. "Det gjorde du visste."

"Ja okej. Men då vill jag att du flyttar härifrån det är en tjänst gentemot mig."

Harry rynkar på ögonbrynen och tittar surt på Snape. Varför vill han bli av med honom? Varför vill han inte ha honom här? Men varför vill _han_ vara här?

"Varför kan jag inte få stanna?"

"Vill du stanna?" frågar Snape och sätter sig spikrakt upp.

"Ja varför inte? Är det något fel med det?"

"Potter..." suckar han. "Varför ska du krångla? Varför kan du inte bara hålla dig med att vara fiende?"

"Varför vill _du_ vara fiende? Beror det på att min pappa var elak? Du känner mig inte! Du vet inte hur jag är! Jag är inte som min pappa. Jag kan inte ha blivit som min pappa, eftersom jag aldrig har träffat honom så vet jag inte hur han var. Jag har hört historier, men det räcker inte. Jag är jag. Lär dig känna mig."

Snape vänder sig i stolen och vägrar möta Harrys blick.

Gryffindoraren vänder sig om och går in i huset.

Harry ligger på sidan i sängen. Klockan är runt elva på kvällen och Harry har inte sett av Snape på hela dagen efter diskussionen som de hade.

Sakta så reser han sig och försöker lyssna om han hör Snape.

Han hör hur någon plockar i kylskåpet. Han gissar på att det är Snape.

Harry kliver upp och går ner för trappan.

"Snape?"

_Varför svarar han inte?_

Harry ser att arbetsrumsdörren står uppe, så han går in.

Där sitter Snape och sover.

Och så händer det som Harry hoppats på inte skulle hända. Han snubblar till och ramlar in i Snapes bokhyllar och de små kristallflaskorna börjar svaja.

Snape rycker till och den första flaskan faller. Harry fångar upp den och andra flaskan faller. Han fångar även den men tredje och fjärde ramlar och krossas bredvid Harry. Glasskärvorna skär upp i Harrys ansikte.

"Ao, ao, ao, ao!"

"Potter! Åh jag sa ju åt dig att du inte skulle komma in här! Kom..." Snape hjälper Harry upp och leder honom in i köket.

"Hoppa upp här jag kommer snart."

Harry hoppar upp på diskbänken. Han tar en handduk och försöker att stoppa blodet men glaset i såren skär bara djupare in då. Ont, ont, ont, och ja ont!

"Så... nu ska vi se… - ta bort handduken Potter, det är ju glas i såren. Får jag se", Snape lägger sin hand försiktigt under hakan på Harry och lyfter upp huvudet så att ljuset faller bättre på ansiktet.

"Jag är inte lika duktig som madam Pomfrey så jag får göra allt för hand, men jag kan läka sår. Vi får se om det fungerar... jag vet inte riktigt vad det var i flaskan."

Snape tar upp en pincett och plockar ut första glasbiten.

Harry tar tag i Snapes klädnad.

"Du har stått emot tortyr från Voldemort, men du klarar inte av att jag plockar ut lite glas ur dina sår?"

Harry behåller sitt grepp.

Det går fort för Snape att ta ut glasskärvorna och sen gör han rent såren.

Nu släpper Harry sitt första grepp och tar tag i Snapes arm istället.

Snape tittar in i Harrys ögon. Han håller kvar blicken ett tag innan han fortsätter med såren. Tre lyckas han läka men det fjärde var djupare och ena flaskans, eller de båda flaskornas vätska ihop blandade verkar göra det omöjligt att läka såret så han blir tvungen att tejpa det.

"Så Potter..." Snape böjer sig ner och kastar skräpet i papperskorgen. När han rätar på ryggen igen kommer han väldigt nära Harrys ansikte. Han rycker till lite, det var han inte beredd på. Han ska precis backa när Harry snabbt lutar sig framåt och kysser honom, snabbt och häftigt. Harrys hand letar sig runt hans nacke och håller fast honom några sekunder som känns som timmar.

"Förlåt", säger Harry förskräckt och en aning generat när han släpper Snapes läppar och låter handen falla.

Snape kliver förvånat bakåt och placerar två fingrar på sina läppar.

"Förlåt Snape, förlåt. Det var inte meningen."

"Nejdå... det... det gör inget. Gå och lägg dig, vi glömmer det här."

Det känns som om Harry faller hundra meter rakt ner för en klippa. Varför gjorde han så? Varför. Jaja Snape sa att det var okej. Men på något sätt gör Snapes _det är okej_ ondare än om Snape slagit till honom.

Harry somnar oroligt den kvällen. Han vaknar någon gång, kall svettig, under natten och ser att Snape inte ligger där bredvid honom och det har han nog inte gjort på hela kvällen heller.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hej förlåt att jag inte har lagt upp på ett tag, jag har jobbat och så har vi vart i stugan, kanske inte en så bra ursäkt men jag har helt enkelt bara inte hunnit med :D men här kommer ett kapitel i alla fall, hope u enjoy**

Kapitel 5

**Vilket bankfack rånade du? Malfoys?**

"God morgon Potter. Hur ser såren ut, får jag se?" Snape reser sig på sig och lyfter på omplåstringen utan att vänta så svar.

"Det ser bra ut."

"Du sov inte i sängen inatt", säger Harry och kollar ner i golvet.

"Nej jag städade undan det du stökade ner", säger Snape och ler lite. "Nu så äter vi frukost och sen så ska du betala mig."

"Mm, men då måste vi åka in till gringotts."

"Hm. Jaha jaja vi får väl göra det och så kan vi handla mat då, det börjar ta slut."

"Okej."

"Potter jag vill komma hem ikväll så vi måste vi åka nu! Vad gör du som tar så lång tid Potter?"

"Du har ju inte torkat kläderna och jag har inget att ha på mig."

"Men ta min skjorta då! Den är torr."

"Jaja."

Harry kommer ner för trappan.

"Snape?"

"Ja?"

"Vart är min trollstav? Den låg vid min kvast."

"Snälla Potter säg inte att du har tappat bort den igen. Du borde ha en sån där kedja som bebisar har på nappen för att de inte ska tappa den. Jaja, håll dig till mig bara. Och vi får hoppas att det går att få ut dina pengar ändå. Har du nyckeln med dig?"

"Nej juste!"

"Potter du vet att jag inte är din mamma!" Ropar Snape efter Harry som kutar upp för trappan igen.

"Men sluta bete dig som det då!"

Harry lägger motvilligt handen på Snapes arm och så är de borta sen. För att dyka upp utanför banken.

"Så skynda dig så att vi kommer härifrån. Tänk om någon ser oss!"

"Jo men då kommer de bara tro att de sett i syne, för ingen kan drömma om att vi skulle gå till banken tillsammans. Eller göra något tillsammans överhuvudtaget", säger Harry leende. "Kom igen nu!" Harry drar lätt i Snapes arm och sätter iväg in på banken.

När Snape kommer fram så har Harry redan fixat en svartalf.

"Jag väntar här uppe, jag gillar verkligen inte de där vagnarna."

"Så här har du", säger Harry några minuter senare. "Kan vi handla mat nu. Jag är hungrig."

Snape står med gapande mun. Harry hade nyss gett honom en läderpåse som nästan väger 3 hg. Plus att han håller på att stoppa ner en egen i fickan.

"Tror du att vi kan gå och köpa böckerna idag så slipper vi det se…", han tittar upp på Snape och får se hans ansiktsuttryck. "…n. Vad är det nu då?"

"Vilket bankfack rånade du? Malfoys?"

"Nej, varför skulle jag göra det jag har ju egna pengar."

"Vart har du fått dem ifrån?"

"Arv från Mamma och Pappa. Det är det som de har ärvt från sin mamma och pappa. Kan vi sluta prata om det här? Jag gillar inte att tänka på det! Vet du vilka böcker jag ska ha? För jag har inte fått någon boklista, kom jag nyss på. Det är nog för att Dumbledore för en gångs skull inte vet vart jag är."

"Nej det vet jag inte. Men jag tror inte att du behöver några böcker alls det brukar man inte behövas under år sju. Eller ja jo du behöver en i mitt ämne."

"Men jag har ju en så bra bok..."

"Potter jag skulle gärna vilja ha tillbaka min bok! Och det är fusk. Om det är något är det väl bara att fråga mig."

"Jaså så att du får en anledning att ge mig poängavdrag?" protesterar Harry.

"Tjafsa inte emot mig! Då kommer ni ligga minus första dagen!"

"Det är inte rättvist!"

"Har jag sagt att jag är rättvis?" ger Snape igen.

"Nej tydligen inte!" muttrar Harry.

_Åh att han alltid ska hålla på_, Tänker Snape surt. _Och varför skulle han behöva kys__sa mig? Jag gillar inte den här känslan. Men är det nog bara för att jag__ inte vet vad det är för känsla…_

Snape går och tänker på annat och snart så är de redan framme vid bokhandeln.

"Gå in och köp boken nu", säger Snape med en sådan ton som inte går att säga emot.

"Jaja."

"Du vet Potter att du skulle behöva nya kläder. Dina egna kläder! Så när vi ändå är här så kan du väl ta och köpa något som passar dig och som inte är fem storlekar förstora och dina egna."

"Hellre går jag naken!" fräser Harry.

_Intressant tanke... hrm_, Snape avbryter sin egen tankegång.

"Potter!"

"Nej säger jag."

"Tjurunge!"

"Tjurgubbe! Kan vi handla lite mat nu så att vi kommer hem?"

De går in i mataffären och en halvtimme senare så är de hemma igen. De packar upp och in sakerna där de ska vara. När de är klara med det så faller de båda ihop i varsin fåtölj.

"Puh, det var jobbigt. Är du hungrig?" frågar Harry.

"Nej men det är väl du?"

"Nej faktiskt inte."

Några minuter senare så har Snape somnat och Harry smyger iväg på toa för att tvätta sig.

Snape vaknar av att någon är i köket.

"Potter! Vad har vi sagt om småätande?" Snape reser sig och går ut i köket. Men Harry är inte där. Han hör hur någon är i hallen nu så han går ut dit. Och där är han. Bara i handduken. Men inte tänka på det nu. Eller kanske tänka lite på det.

"Vad har vi sagt om att småäta?"

"Ja att jag inte får göra det", säger Harry osäkert.

"Ja men varför gjorde du det då?" frågar Snape. _Den korkade ungen, och så erkänner han det också._

"Men jag har inte gjort det."

"Du sa ju nyss att du hade gjort det."

"Nehe det sa jag inte jag sa att jag inte får och det har jag inte gjort. Jag har varit i duschen hela tiden. Jag kom nyss ut. Jag har inte kunnat vara i köket. Och hur skulle jag ha kunnat komma förbi dig? Det går ju inte att gå ut ur köket utan att du ser det från vardagsrummet. Eller hur?"

"Jo men vem var då i köket?"

"Snape jag börjar tro att det är du som har Hippogriffer på loftet... vänta nu jag har också hört det. Då jag ramlade in i din bokhylla så var jag egentligen på väg ner för att jag hörde dig i köket, men sen så såg jag dig på ditt kontor och så glömde jag bort det hela."

"Potter vart sa du att du hade lagt din trollstav? På bordet? Och sen så var jag i köket och du på toa innan du kom in i köket och var arg? Jag tog bara din kvast och jag lät din stav vara kvar på bordet. För den känns lite för extremt för att ta. Potter jag tror att vi har någon inneboende."

Harry går närmre Snape.

"Tror du att det är personen som var här ute?" viskar Harry. "Då måste den ha kommit förbi när skyddet inte fungerade riktigt. Det var nog när jag kom. Vi måste leta efter personen, men hur ska vi kunna göra det utan att han/hon hör det?"

"Potter vi måste hitta din trollstav! Och sen hittar du inte på några lögner om att du inte var i köket!" Harry fattar skådespeleriet och hänger med.

"Men jag lovar... jaja men du tror mig ju aldrig. Kan vi försöka hitta min trollstav nu?"

"Vi börjar uppe och går neråt."

Harry gå precis bakom Snape och när de kommer in sovrummet så ställer Harry sig ännu närmre och viskar.

"Har du någon vind? Eller källare, kanske?"

"Nej inte var jag vet. Men det kan det inte finnas för då skulle jag ha hittat dem vid det här laget."

"Okej", viskar Harry och Snape ryser. Han vänder sig om för att dölja rysningen.

"Okej nu letar vi. Du kan stå vid dörren så att du ser om han/hon smiter", Snape pratar så tyst att Harry är tvungen att luta sig jättenära.

"Oki", svarar han och gör som han har blivit tillsagd.

De letar igenom hela huset på en timme utan att hitta något.

"Åh det fungerar inte. Vi får fixa något. Förtrolla alla dörrar så att det bara är du och jag som kan öppna dem."

"Fixar du det så kan jag fixa lite choklad."

"Okej, vi gör så", Snape vänder sig om och går upp till övervåningen för att börja där.

"Så! Här drick din choklad."

Harry räcker över en mugg och Snape tar emot den. Deras fingrar snuddar vid varandra och hela världen stannar upp.

"Hrm. Tack", Snape för muggen till läpparna och dricker. "Mm gott!"

Han kastar sig framåt och slår muggen ur trolldrycklärarens händer och kysser honom vilt.

"Potter?"

Harry rycks ur sina tankar och tittar frågande på Snape.

"Du dreglar!"

"Det gör jag väl inte!" protesterar Harry och torkar sig runt munnen.

"Vad eller vem tänkte du på då?" frågar Snape retligt.

"Ingen!" Harry sjunker tjurigt ner i fåtöljen.

"Okej om du säger så."

"Ja det gör jag!"

"Va lätt retlig man kan vara då. Det måste vara någon speciell..."

Snape är nyfiken till bristningsgränsen nu. Han vill veta vem Harry tänker på så att han kan straffa den personen. Han vill inte att Harry ska tänka på någon annan...

Harry suckar och kollar in i väggen.

Plötsligt börjar det sticka i ärret.

"_Slingersvans! Vart är pojken Potter? Vi måste veta var han är för vart steg han tar!" Voldemorts röst är kall och vass._

"_H... he... herre jag vet inte, Malfoy och Crabbe tappade bort honom efter att han varit hos Weasleys. Alla söker efter honom men man kan inte hitta honom. Vi...-"_

"_**Vi?**__"_

"_V... vi som söker efter honom tror att han har flytt landet."_

"_Nej! Potter är för modig för att fly landet. Han gömmer sig någonstans och planerar nästa drag mot mig. Alla räknar med honom. Till och med jag räknar med honom... Håll ögonen öppna för han kan vara vart som helst, kolla alla skogar noga..."_

Harry rycks ur Voldemorts tankar. Han hade nästan glömt bort Voldemort. Hur han nu har kunnat göra det…

Harry rycker ännu en gång till när han ser Snapes ansikte nära hans.

"Vad såg du? Och du skulle ju öva på legilimering!"

"Snape..."

"Ja?"

Harry lutar sig närmre. Så nära att hans kind ligger mot Snapes.

"Han kommer leta igenom alla skogar... han gav nyss order om det", viskar han.

Snapes ögon vidgas.

"Men jag tror att vi är säkra här ett tag. För de har ännu inte hittat mig. Vi måste hitta den inneboende och få honom att glömma allt och sen måste vi ge oss iväg. Vi kan inte vara här. Det är för riskfullt."

"Okej packa väskorna så att vi är beredda på att åka när vi behöver det."

Harry är inte sen att lyda. Han reser sig och hämtar sin koffert.

"Snape! Är det här du gömt min kvast?" ropar Harry glatt.

"Ja, jo jag kunde ju inte kasta bort den. Det verkar lite onödigt nu när du är så bra och allt."

"Ska du inte packa?"

"Jag har redan gjort det. Men måste vi få panik för det. Vi kan väl stanna här i en vecka så får vi se hur nära dödsätarna kommer huset. Och sen tycker jag att vi inte ska nämna Du-Vet-Vems namn högt. Lova mig det. För jag tror att de har gjort något med namnet. För att lättare få tag på dig för det är bara du och Dumbledore som är dumma nog att nämna hans namn högt."

Harry ler.

"Okej", säger han. "Kan vi sova nu?"

Snape nickar.

"Bra."

Harry tar av sig kläderna och lägger sig i sängen. Snape går iväg i några minuter innan han kommer tillbaka. Han har hämtat en bok.

"Ska du läsa?" frågar Harry och gäspar stort.

"Mm. Tänkte det."

Snape lägger sig ner. Han slår upp en sida på måfå och börjar läsa.

"Favoritbok?" frågar Harry.

"Ja, hur vet du det?"

"Du slog bara upp en sida. Man brukar göra så när man har läst den hundra gånger. När man vet vad som händer och man bara vill läsa."

Snape skrattar till och tittar på Harry.

Han flyttar blicken sedan till boken och fortsätter läsa läser.

Harry makar sig närmre Snape och börjar läsa han med.

Antingen så väntar Snape ett tag efter att han själv läst klart sidan för att vara säker på att Harry hunnit läsa klart eller så har de fått in samma rytm och läser lika fort. Han hoppas på det sista. En koppling mellan honom och Snape uppstår då och det gillar Harry.

En halvtimme senare så har Harry somnat och ligger med sin kind på Snape axel.

"Godnatt Harry", viskar Snape mjukt.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

**Varför tog vi inte den när vi skulle ner då?**

Mitt i natten vaknar Snape. Han har kommit på en sak.

"Potter, vakna! Det finns en källare."

Harry rycker till.

"Tre minuter till, mamma..." knorrar Harry och vänder på sig.

"Nej Potter. Källaren! Nu. Vi måste bli av med den inneboende! Kom."

Harry rycker till när han uppfattar vad Snape säger.

"Kom då!" Harry får så bråttom ur sängen att han ramlar ur den och drar med sig Snape i fallet.

"Bravo, Potter. Ja nu är ju inte personen beredd på att vi kommer", suckar han. "Ta det bara nu lugnt och håll låg profil."

Snape reser sig och tar sin trollstav. Surt muttrar Harry fula mugglarord åt Snape medan han tar på sig en tröja och följer efter Snape. Måste han komma på att han har en källare mitt i natten?

"Vart är den då?"

"Du får se. Och var _tyst!_"

"Jaja, magistern."

Harry får en arg blick av Snape, men han är tyst.

Snape går in i köket och fram till diskbänken. Där öppnar han underskåpet och plockar ur rengöringsflaskorna och sopskyffeln.

"Vad har du det där till när du kan använda magi?"

"Sa jag inte åt dig att vara tyst?"

"Kanske det, men prova att vara tyst någon gång då man blir tillsagt att vara tyst!"

"Menar du allv… –"

"Tyst!"

"Ge dig, Potte… –"

"Tyst, sa jag!"

"Potter...!"

"Där ser du! Och så klagar du att _jag_ inte kan vara tyst!"

Den äldre mannen stönar och slår sig för huvudet. Varför hjälper han egentligen den där ungen?

"Ingången är i golvet, men var tyst nu om vi inte vill ha sällskap på en gång."

Harry lägger armarna i kors och tittar skeptiskt på golvet.

"Ser det ut som om jag är ett spöke?"

"Ser det ut som att jag är magiker?"

"_'Ser det ut som om jag är magiker?_'" Upprepar Harry muttrande med barnröst. "Härmar du kanske mig?"

"Härmar _du_ kanske _mig?_"

"Jag frågade först."

"Ska vi kanske fortsätta?"

"_'Ska vi kanske forts ...'_ Okej."

Snape himlar med ögonen. Han tar fram sin stav och drar den i en cirkel på golvet innanför skåpet.

"Varsågod. Damerna först."

Snape gör en överdriven bugning.

"Skulle det där vara roligt?"

"Ska du stanna kvar här uppe?"

Harry ger Snape en sista misstänksam blick innan han böjer sig ner och hoppar igenom hålet till källaren.

Det är mörkt och fuktigt där nere. Det luktar unket och instängt. Vilket kanske inte är så konstigt eftersom det inte har används på väldigt länge.

Snape kommer ner strax efter och hamnar bredvid Harry.

Golvet de står på är av jord och man ser tydliga fotavtryck som har gått omkring där nere. Några går till höger om dem, in genom en dörr, och några andra går fram och tillbaka genom en dörr framför dem. Eftersom de till höger om dem har gått flest fotavtryck fram och tillbaka går de ditåt och öppnar försiktigt dörren.

Det är ännu mörkare där innanför och Snape fixar fram något ljus som bara de två ser och de går in.

Det finns massor med fotavtryck som har gått omkring i hela rummet flera gånger om.

Det finns också en hel del bråte som ser ut att ha legat där ganska länge. Även nyare saker finns där som ser ut att ha kommit dit nyligen. En hylla sitter och svänger i vinden (som det drar här nere!) och på den står det en violblå parfymflaska.

Harry tittar sig runt om i resten av rummet.

Severus går förbi Harry och får syn på den violblåa flaskan. Han spärrar upp ögonen.

"Det där är mi… – "

Harry slår handen för hans mun.

"Tyst!" Väser han i hans öra och nickar in mot ett hörn av rummet där en mörk figur går fram och tillbaka och håller en juiceflaska i handen. Juicen häller han över några böcker som ser väldigt gamla ut.

Snape morrar till.

"_Håll tyst!_"

Mannen snor snabbt runt. Harry trycker in Snape mot väggen och kikar fram för att se vad mannen gör.

Han tar upp en stav och tänder den. _Det där är min stav!_ tänker Harry argt.

En lukt slår emot Harry och han känner igen den fräna doften. Han fnissar lågt.

"Vad är det?" Frågar Snape irriterat.

"Det där är inte juice..."

Den före detta Slytherineleven vrålar till och drar sig ur den svarthåriges grepp.

Mannen där inne vänder sig om och ropar _lumos_. Han ser Snape på en gång.

"J-jag k-kan förk-klara!" stammar han.

"_Lamslå_!" ropar Severus och den skäggige mannen blir stilla och faller ihop.

"Vad var det där om att ta det lugnt och hålla låg profil?"

"Det var innan han började urinera på mina värdefulla böcker och sno mina saker!"

Harry skrattar.

"Rätt åt dig, gamle man."

"Ursäkta?"

"Ja, vore du trevligare kanske du skulle ha lite mindre fiender."

"Så du menar att jag har fullt med fiender runt mig?"

"Ja, har du en massa bästisar då?"

"Varför bryr du dig om mitt privatliv?"

"Förlåt då. Jag ska inte bry mig", säger den grönögde surt, "men det skadar inte att ge komplimanger då och då."

"Åh, vilken fin stav du har."

"Nu gör du dig bara till."

"Äh, ta din stav nu."

Han rycker åt sig staven som Snape håller fram och klampar därifrån.

"Jag går nu", säger han helt i onödan för det gick inte Snape förbi att Harry går därifrån.

Severus suckar och börjar samla ihop sina saker som den skäggige mannen tagit från honom.

"SNAPE!"

"Vad?"

"Hur kommer jag härifrån?"

"Ta stegen!"

"Åh...! Varför tog vi inte den när vi skulle ner då?"


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

**Snälla låt mig inte veta vad jag gör låt mig bara göra det**

Det har gått en vecka sen de hittade personen i källaren och Snape har nyss berättat att han är tvungen att åka till Hogwarts för att förbereda inför den kommande terminen. Han sa också att Harry fick följa med och han personligen tycker att han ska följa med. Det är mycket säkrare på skolan också. Och han tror att Harry tänker följa med.

Snape sköljer bort tankarna i duschen. Vrider ner graderna och avslutar med en kall dusch.

Han kliver ut och virar handduken runt höfterna.

Framför garderoben stannar han och sträcker trött in handen för att ta ut en skjorta men möts av luft.

"Va nu?" Han tittar upp och ser att hela garderoben är tom. Han skjuter dörrarna åt sidan och ser att det enda som finns kvar är en vit tajt T-shirt och de bleka jeansen.

"Potter! Vart är mina kläder?" Snape får inget svar utan greppar kläderna och går ilsket upp för trappan.

"Potter? Vad menar du med att ta mina kläder?"

"Men jag har inte tagit dina kläder." Harry ligger på sängen med benen hängande utanför sängen och med halvt ned hasad kropp. Skjortan – som han vägrar att ta av sig, Snapes skjorta alltså – har åkt upp så att den avslöjar hans mage. Han läser en gammal veckotidning.

Den grönögde sänker tidningen och kikar på Snape.

"Varför skulle jag vilja ta dina kläder?" Harrys blick letar sig upp för Snapes kropp och Snape känner sig naken, bokstavligt talat. "För att se din underbara kropp?" Han menar det, men för att dölja det så låter han sarkastisk.

"Jaja jag får väl ta de här då." Han letar upp underkläder och drar på sig jeansen. Tröjan blir liggande när han inte kan hitta sin trollstav.

"Är det den här du letar efter?" Säger Harry och flinar.

"Hmpf", Fnyser Snape. "Jag visste hela tiden vart den var."

Harry lägger huvudet på sned och tittar på Snape. Han är väldigt vältränad med tanke på hans ålder.

"Aja om du säger det så", svarar Harry och gömmer sina rodnande kinder bakom tidningen.

"Jag hoppas att du är klar Potter för jag åker om två minuter."

"Ja, jag är klar och det har jag varit i en timme nu!"

"Bra! Ta din väska och kom då."

Harry tar sin koffert och travar ner för trappan.

"Så vad ska vi säga nu då?"

"Säga?" Snape ser ut som ett frågetecken.

"Ja vi kan ju inte säga att vi har bott ihop. Eleverna kommer väl inte märka något. Men lärarna. Vad ska de höra för något? Stötte vi ihop i Hogsmead och jag gjorde sällskap med dig för jag tänkte komma lite tidigare? Eller...?"

"Jo det låter väl bra... kom nu vi måste dra nu."

Harry och Snape röjer undan alla spår efter sig. Sen ger de sig iväg för att efter några minuter dyka upp i Hogsmead.

"Så", säger Snape enkelt och börjar gå mot slottet.

"Så vadå?" frågar Harry.

"De du."

"Men..."

"Vad är det nu då Potter? Jag sa bara _så_, så?"

Harry mumlar något.

"Vad sa du?"

"De du."

"Treåring..."

"Gubbe", Harry sätter näsan i vädret och går några meter framför Snape.

"Eh, Potter vet du vad jag kom på?"

"Nej..." han tittar på Snape över axeln. Imponerad av att Snape kan tänka.

"Tror du inte att _han _har sänt ut spioner?"

"Jo det har han väl", säger Harry enkelt och tar fram osynlighetsmanteln. "Kom här."

Snape går lite närmare Harry.

"Men fåna dig inte", Harry drar Snape närmre. Han kastar manteln över de båda och Harry börjar gå och som om han visste att Snape inte skulle följa med så tar han tag i Snapes hand och drar med honom.

Innanför grindarna så släpper Harry Snapes hand och drar samtidigt av dem manteln.

Harry ler åt Snape och i det ögonblicket så smäller det till och som om någon öppnat stora kranar börjar det vräka ner regn.

Snape börjar muttra på en lång ramsa av svordomar och han slutar inte förrän de är på översta trappsteget utanför portarna.

Snape kommer innanför portarna med håret drypande av vatten, tröjan fastklibbad mot kroppen.

Harry sneglar lite på Snape.

Han själv har håret också hängande och skjortan också fastklistrad men denna avslöjar något mer än vad Snapes gör.

"Potter om du förstört min skjorta så kommer du önska att du inte ens blivit påtänkt!" morrar Snape

Harry lipar åt Snape precis innan Dumbledore kommer fram.

"Nämen, Harry! Så trevligt! Och Severus...?" Nu blev han förvirrad. _Vad gör pojken med Snape?_ "Sååå... är ni hungriga?" Frågar han tillslut. "Ja husalferna har fortfarande semester, de kommer i morgon, men ni kan nog laga något själva..." Dumbledore vänder sig om och försvinner uppåt sitt kontor.

"Kom då Potter, du är väl hungrig", det var ingen fråga.

"Japp", svarar Harry och ler.

Merlin vad han älskar det leendet.

Snape ställer sina väskor utanför sitt kontor och Harry härmar honom. Han går tillbaka och kittlar päronet.

"Vad vill du äta då?"

"Kan du göra dina pannkakor?"

"Gillar du dem?" frågar Snape förvånat.

"Ja de är goda..."

Snape tar fram det som behövs och rör ihop allt.

Han börjar steka den första pannkakan och Harry hoppar upp på bänken, bredvid honom.

Sökaren studerar den äldre mannens profil. Den är vacker. Han kan inte förneka det längre, han har känslor för sin lärare. Och varför skulle hans lärare gillar honom? Han vill ju säkert ha någon i sin egen ålder plus att han försökte att dölja den kyssen som Harry gav honom.

Snape vänder sig mot Harry och ler mot honom.

Försiktigt så lutar sig Harry snett framåt. Han stannar nära, nära Snapes läppar och andas ut i väntan på en protest men det kommer inte. Försiktigt smakar han på dem. Igen och igen.

Han hoppar ner och ställer sig framför Snape och tittar upp på honom. Han är längre än Harry. Harry stryker sin tumme över Snapes kind. Låter handen glida upp till Snapes nacke.

Han sträcker på sig och kysser honom, först mjukt sen häftigare och häftigare.

"Potter...?"

"Kyss mig bara snälla..." ber Harry.

"Nej, Potter!" Snape tar tag i Harrys armar och håller i dem. "Potter tänk på vad du gör." I sina tankar önskar han att Harry ska börja kyssa honom igen men han kan inte tränga sig på. Harry måste veta vad han gör och att han väljer själv.

Harry bryter loss sin ena hand och smeker Snapes kind.

"Snälla låt mig inte veta vad jag gör låt mig bara göra det", Snapes hjärta gick nyss i tusen bitar. Men han låter Harry kyssa honom och han kysser tillbaka.

Harry kan inte sova. Han tänker bara på vad han sa till Snape. Han sa det mest för att han inte skulle få sitt hjärta skadat. Men han gillar inte orden som lämnat hans läppar. Han tror att han vart mer skadad av sina egna ord än om Snape skulle ha sagt dem.

Men den verkliga orsaken till att han inte kan sova är för att Snape inte ligger där bredvid honom.

Sakta smyger han ut ur Gryffindorsoval. Smygandet gör han av gammal vana.

När han står utanför Snapes dörr tvekar han. Men bestämmer sig tillslut för att gå in.

Där inne sover Snape. Han är avundsjuk på honom, att han kan somna utan någon bredvid sen.

Försiktigt kryper Harry ner bredvid Snape och strax så har även han somnat. Omedveten om vad som kommer hända nästa morgon.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

**Det är lätt att få en dålig vana på en månad.**

Snape vaknar tidigt nästa morgon, sträcker på sig och vänder sig om i sängen. Men det går inte så bra eftersom när han vänder på sig så får han någon under sig.

"Potter? Vad gör du här?"

Harry rycker till och tittar upp.

"Jag kunde inte sova, han slår ner blicken och tittar ner i golvet."

"Så vad gör du här då?"

"'Så vad gör du här…-' jag sa ju att jag inte kunde sova."

"Och?"

"_Oc__h_ vad?"

"Ja och? Vad har jag med att du inte kan sova? Vad gör du här?"

"För att jag har vant mig med att du är bredvid mig. Det är lätt att få en dålig vana på en månad."

"Jaja förolämpa mig bara", muttrar Snape och sätter sig upp.

"Va e klockan?" frågar Harry.

"Du kan väl kolla själv."

"Nej det kan jag inte, jag ser inget!"

"Åh... halv nio."

Harry sätter sig upp han med.

"Vad är det här", Harry sträcker sig fram och lyfter försiktigt på det lilla smycket som Snape har runt halsen.

"Det är min månadssten."

"Är du född i september?"

"Hur vet du det?"

"September har mörkblå."

Harry smeker den lilla stenen och kedjan den sitter i.

"När börjar du jobba?"

"När jag vill. Jag har inte så mycket att göra."

Harry har inte pratat så mycket med Snape under dagen. Han har strövat lite i biblioteket. Gått i korridorerna. Vandrat ner till sjön en sväng. Det var vackert där nere. Helt spegelblank och näckrosornas rosa färg gav ljus till hela sjön. Han har haft en riktigt tråkig dag.

Nu sitter han vid Gryffindorbordet och äter middag. Han sitter och sneglar på Snape och han ser att Snape sitter och tittar på honom.

Det är väldigt tomt i salen den känns mycket större än vad den är.

Hans blick flyger över lärarbordet. Där sitter alla – så när som på Hagrid, som var ute på ett uppdrag – och skrattar och har kul. Ingen hade tänkt tanken att sätta sig hos honom och äta med honom. Nej det verkar inte så. Han petat i maten och lutar huvudet i sin vänsterhand.

Han kan inte se Potter sitta alldeles för sig själv. Eller ju han _kan _se det men han vill inte se det. Det känns plågsamt inom honom.

Han ställer sig plötsligt upp.

"Ingen som har tänkt tanken att sätta sig med pojken?" hans kollegor tittar förvånat på honom.

Snape lämnar bordet och går mot Harry.

"Är det ledigt här?"

Harry tittar häftigt upp när han ser Snape. Han får lust att skina upp, men motstår frestelsen.

"Vad gör du här?"

"Tänkte sitta och äta med dig. Det är lätt att få en dålig vana på en månad..." Snape ler och Harry kan inte låta bli att le han också.

"Vad ska du äta på då?"

"Tar väl din tallrik eller har du något att invända mot det?"

"Eh… ja faktiskt... vad ska de säga?" Viskar Harry.

"Skit i dem. Ge hit maten eller är du rädd att du inte får någon mat?"

"Tss. Jag har väl sett hur lite du äter."

Snape tar Harrys gaffel och tar en bit kyckling.

Uppe vid lärarbordet sitter alla med gapande munnar. Vad har hänt? Är världen upp-och-ned vänd? Är Voldemort god?

"Så vad har du gjort i dag då Potter?"

"Inget, typ, haft tråkigt, har ju inte haft någon att trakassera."

"Eller kyssa", mumlar Snape.

"Vad sa du?" Harry rycker till. "Vad sa du?" han rycker tag i Snapes arm.

"Eller att kyssa", mumlar Snape men tillräckligt högt för att Harry ska höra.

Harry biter sig i underläppen och ser förtvivlad ut. Vad menar Snape? Tycker han att han tvingat sig på honom?

"Tycker du..."

"Tycker jag vadå?"

Harry mumlar det sista igen.

"Tycker vad Potter?"

"Att jag tränger mig på?"

"Nja, jag blir ju lite förvånad. Varför skulle du vilja ha en kille och det jag är mest förvånad över är att du väljer _mig_!"

Harry tittar upp. Han lägger huvudet på sned och kollar forskande på Snape. Hur ska han tolka det här då?

"Gillar... gillar du _det_?" Frågar han tvekande.

Snape undviker hans blick.

"Gilla är ett så starkt ord. Du måste förstå", han gör en paus, "att... att", han undviker fortfarande Harrys blick"...att jag inte vet vad jag ska tycka. Jag vet inte vad du håller på med. Du kanske bara leker runt, vill skaffa dig erfarenhet… Och jag är lika gammal som din far."

"Jag bryr mig inte om någon ålder. Och jag _leker _inte runt."

"Ja, jo Potter du säger det, men du är inte ens myndig!"

"Det är jag visste!"

"Jo i åldern om att få använda trollstaven men du har inte gått ut skolan ännu."

"Severus..."

Snape tittar upp när han hör Harry använda hans förnamn.

"Severus nu får du faktiskt ta ditt förnuft till fånga, jag sitter här och säger att jag gillar dig och..."

"Jag trodde vi bara pratade om kyssarna. _Gillar_ du mig!"

"Inte så högt. Ja det gör jag. Så snälla..."

Harry blir avbruten av att Dumbledore kommer fram.

"Ursäkta att jag stör."

Harry orkar inte höra vad Dumbledore ska säga utan han reser sig och lämnar salen. Han förbannar sig själv när han upptäcker att han står utanför Snapes sovsal. Jaja han går väl in då när han ändå är där.

Han kastar sig på sängen drar åt sig Snapes kudde och kramar om den. Den luktar Snape och den har en lugnande effekt på honom. Doften alltså.

Han har sagt det nu. Nu kan han inte dölja det länge. Gjort är gjort – kommer aldrig tillbaka.

Han hör vagt att Snape kommer in senare på kvällen. Han blundar igen och väljer att låtsas sova, men det fungerar inte någon lång stund.

Han hör Snape klä av sig och lägger sig. När han känner en arm runt sig så hoppar han till. Han vänder sig om och tittar på Snape.

Snape sträcker ut armen. Smeker undan en hårslinga och låter handen sedan smeka Harrys kind. Harry ryser under beröringen.

"Menade du allvar, Potter? Om att du gillar mig?"

Harry nickar och blundar.

Snape lutar sig framåt och lägger sina läppar mot Harrys. Han kysser honom försiktigt. Tungan smeker underläppen och letar efter en inbjudan. Harry ger den inbjudan och han kysser tillbaka.

"Jag gillar dig också..." mumlar Snape mot Harrys läppar. "Så nu så måste du sova." Harry kryper in mot Snapes varma bröst och lyssnar på hans hjärtslag och det tar inte lång stund innan han somnar.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

**Och du ska nog tacka**_** idioten**_** att du inte förblött i alla fall**

Harry vet inte vart tiden flyger. Han ligger där i sängen och tänker tillbaka på de två gångna veckorna. Han har fått lika många ömma kyssar som kyssar lika häftiga och intensiva som om det inte fanns någon morgondag, men de har inte kunnat spendera längre stunder tillsammans förutom då på natten då de sover. Tiden verkar för knapp, vad ska de göra efter skolan sen då? Snape kommer säkerligen att fortsätta att jobba på Hogwarts. Och efter att de flesta dödsätarna antagligen har dött eller vänt sida och att det inte kommer nya så har Voldemort blivit väldigt svag, så verkar det inte någon större fara med det. Han vill fortsätta sin tankegång om att bli auror men det har ju hans kära trolldryckslärare bredvid honom i sängen sett till att han inte har någon överhängande risk att bli det. Och han tror inte att han kommer få några bonuspoäng för att han är bra på att kyssas. Dessutom vet han inte ens om de är tillsammans. Snape verkar lite motsträvig när det gäller den punkten.

Han suckar. Tittar på klockan. 3.00. lägg på några timmar och sen så kommer Ron och Hermione och resten av alla elever vara tillbaka på skolan. Hela Hogwarts kommer vara fyllt och han kommer definitivt inte kunna smita ut till Snape.

"Snape", viskar han. "Severus. Han ruskar försiktigt på läraren.

"Mm vad är det Potter?" Snape vänder ner huvudet i kudden och stönar.

"Jag kan inte sova."

"Vad är klockan?"

"Tre."

"Har du vart vaken hela tiden?"

Harry nickar men kommer på att Snape inte kan se det. Och meddelar istället ett svar med ord.

"Aa, nästan, ett bra tag i alla fall.", svarar han.

Han sätter sig upp i skräddarställning.

"Jag funderar över morgondagen. Eller rättare sagt nu om några timmar."

"Potter du tänker för mycket."

"Jag har i alla fall fått förmågan att tänka", fräser han surt tillbaka.

"Ja, jag vet och du är bäst och du är den utvalde. Det är klart att jag är dum i huvudet och inte kan tänka. Så nu har vi rett ut det. Får jag sova nu?"

Harry älskar Snapes sätt att vara likgiltig mot allt. Att han kan vara ironisk på ett sätt som nästan inte märks eller hörs. Ett knep han ofta använder på lektionerna.

Harry flinar.

"Juste. Och då tänker jag ju för oss båda och då blir det jättejobbigt."

"Potter detta är en världsligsak att prata om nu, så kan vi ta det i morgon... Idag... När vi är vakna... _och _utsövda", lägger han till när Harry är på väg att påpeka att de faktiskt är vakna just nu. Han famlar med handen efter Harry och drar ner honom bredvid sig. Han lämnar sitt bo i kudden och kysser honom.

"Okej", viskar Harry och blundar.

Och snart så somnar han igen.

"Men nu är ju nästa dag… senare idag… så nu måste vi prata om det!" Harry är så ursinnig att han river ner allt som står på Snapes skrivbort.

"Fem poängavdrag från Gryffindor för det där Potter."

"Du kan inte mena allvar!"

"Jo det gör jag Potter", han är nästan lika ursinnig som Harry, men han kan behärska sig lite mer.

På det sättet har Snape ett övertag för om han ställer till något bråk mot Snape, som nu, så kommer det ryka fler poäng.

"Jag tyckte att du sa att du gillade mig. Jag börjar tvivla jävligt mycket på det."

"Potter jag är på bristningsgränsen så reta mig inte. Det är klart som Merlins kalsonger att jag gillar dig. Men det jag inte gillar är din attityd, Potter."

"Du sa i morse att vi skulle prata om det nu. De kommer om någon timme nu. Hur tror du att jag mår? Jag vill vara hos dig!"

Någon måste hört sakerna från Snapes skrivbort krossas mot golvet för McGonagall står plötsligt i dörröppningen.

"Gjorde du detta Potter?"

"Ja…!"

"Tio poäng Potter!"

"Till eller i från?" frågar han försiktigt.

"Ifrån så klart! Tror du verkligen att du kan behandla en lärare på detta sätt?"

Harry vänder sig mot Snape.

"Straffkommendering imorgon kväll Potter! Befinn dig här imorgon prick sju."

Harry står med gapande mun och glor ilsket på Snape. Han mimar ilsket: _tro inte att du får några kyssar!_ Sen vänder han på klacken och stormar ut från kontoret och mumlar en trollformel som återställer Snapes kontor.

"Harry! Vi har varit så oroliga vi visste inte vart du var. Du var inte på tåget du har inte svarat på något av våra brev, ingenting!"

"Jag kom hem tidigare och jag åkte hit. Jag tyckte att det var klokast. Och på tal om brev. Jag har inte fått några brev, men det är väl bara för att Piggy inte har kunnat hitta mig kanske. För jag skulle ha svarat om jag fått några", Harry ljög inte det var helt sant, nja kanske inte de första men det sista i alla fall. "Jo juste, jag har redan lyckats få straffkommendering så vi ses inte i morgon kväll."

Harry flyr snabbt fältet, för han ser hur arg Hermione blir.

Nästa morgon så sätter Harry sig själv ner och hamnar olyckligt nog precis framför en tallrik pannkakor. De påminner om Snape, den förrädiska... han kommer inte på något bra ord.

Sur reser han sig upp igen och skippar frukosten och går iväg för att ha sin första lektion istället. Vad det nu är för lektion han har… Han har inte fått sitt schema ännu. Men om han vandrar omkring tillräckligt länge kanske han hittar sin klass eller ett schema.

"Potter!"

_Fint!_

"Snape!" Harry vänder sig inte om.

"Vart tror du att du är på väg?"

"Till min lektion", ljuger Harry.

"Och hur vet du vilken det är? Du har ju inte ditt schema."

"Och varför kan jag inte veta det? Och hur vet du att jag inte har mitt schema?"

"För att jag har det här i min hand", Snape viftar med Harrys schema framför näsan på honom.

Harry sliter åt sig det och tittar på hans första lektion.

"Du har fixat detta va?" Harry är lika arg igen som han var i går kväll.

"Potter akta dig!"

"Står du och hotar mig?"

"Nej Potter! Akta dig!" Snape kastar sig framåt och drar ner Harry under sig samtidigt som Peeves släpper ner en rustning mot golvet nedanför.

"Ja, ja jag går väl på din dumma lektion då. Flytta på dig nu", fräser Harry.

Snape gör som han säger och flyttar på sig.

"Så. Nu när alla har varit vänliga att dyka upp så kanske vi kan börja. Idag ska vi göra ippo-drycken. Är det någon som vet vad det är för dryck?"

Snape stirrar misstänksamt på Harry när han räcker upp handen och ger Hermiones vilt viftande hand ingen som helst notis.

"Det är den dryck som visar om det är äkta kärlek som man känner", mumlar han lågt.

Snape sveper fram och stannar framför Harry – han har fortfarande inte hittat sina kläder så han har på sig den vita tröjan och de ljusa jeansen vilket har fått eleverna att börja prata om Snape vilket de _aldrig_tidigare har gjort – tar upp Harrys trolldrycksbok och kollar i den. _Halvblodsprinsen _står det med hans egen handstil. Potter måste ha snott tillbaka den. Med en smäll slår han ihop boken och slår den med den stora platta framsidan i bakhuvudet på Harry.

"Din idiot", fräser Snape.

"Tack", muttrar Harry.

"Och då kan ni börja", säger Snape kyligt och tar med sig boken bort. "Och Potter du kan dela bok med Weasley."

"Gubbe", muttrar Harry när han ställer sig bredvid Ron hjälper honom att slå upp rätt sida.

"Harry säg inte så tänk om han hör dig, vi ligger redan 15 poängback!", säger Ron förskräckt.

Harry lyssnar på vad Ron säger och håller tyst. Han läser först igenom vad han ska göra tre gånger innan han kliver fram till sin egen kittel.

Försiktigt mosar han fikonen, en sak som han åtminstone har lärt sig av Snape. Försiktigt häller han ner det i det kokande vattnet. Ånga väller upp i ansikte på honom och immar igen glasögonen och till sin förskräckelse så löses den hinna som såret i hans ansikte lyckats läkt och det börjar blöda.

"Vid Merlins idiotiska kalsonger! Han kan inte göra en enda sak rätt, hur svårt kan det vara att läka ett sår? Han kunde gott ha urin på sina böcker", Harry börjar svära högt och förbanna Snape, vilket han med öppet hjärta gör och så väl in bundet i "koder" att ingen fattar att det är Snape han pratar om.

"Vad det något du ville, Potter? Och om det nu är någon trolldryck inblandad i det där såret så är det svårt att läka ett sår. Och du ska nog tacka_ idioten_ att du inte förblött i alla fall", säger Snape kyligt. "Och passa så att du inte får blod i drycken så kan det bli vad som helst."

Harry biter ihop käken och stirrar ner i Rons bok för att läsa sig till vad han ska gör härnäst.

Han ska vadå? Han måste ha läst fel. Det kan inte stämma. Inte kan väl en dryck begära _det_? Snape har säkert planerat att de ska göra den. Den står säker inte ens med i kursplanen!

Harry tittar upp och ser flera av hans klasskamrater ser förvirrade ut och ingen verkar vilja fråga Snape om vad de ska göra.

"Snape", säger Harry med en väl dold sockersöt ton i rösten, men Snape verkar ha märkt den.

"_Professor_ Snape!" säger läraren surt. "Vad är det Potter?"

"_Mr_Potter!Det står här att man ska ha lite av blodet från den person man tror att man är kär i? Och om man inte är kär i någon då?"

"Då blir det svårare Potter. Du får väl välja någons blod här inne. Du kan ta mitt till exempel, men inte för att jag skulle vilja spilla mitt blod på dig", säger han med en flysning.

Menade Snape att han kunde ta hans blod? He he. Nej vänta inte he he. Tänk om... om det skulle visa sig att han skulle vara _kär_ i Snape? Vilket han inte är han bara gillar honom, väldigt lite... *hosthost* mycket *hosthost*. Hur ska han göra nu då? Han skulle själv vilja ta lite blod från Snape för att se om han verkligen är kär i honom. Han tror med hela sitt hjärta att han har fallit för sin lärare men det vet han inte säkert. Men vid närmare eftertanke, vill han att en trolldryck ska avgöra om han är kär eller inte? Både ja och nej. Han vill hellre veta om Snape är kär i honom. Hur ska han göra då? Då måste han ha i Snapes blod först så att det blir Snape som är _ägare _av trolldrycken och sen sitt eget efter fem minuter.

Han berömmer sig själv för hur duktig han är ibland. Han får Snape att tro att han skär dig på ett papper. Och snabbt, när Snape går iväg för att tvätta såret längs bak i klassrummet, så samlar han ihop lite blod. Tillbaka till sin plats lika snabbt och skarpa ner det lilla blod han fått ihop och hoppas att det räcker.

Fem minuter går sakta när man väntar på något.

Den grönögde börjar må illa i väntan på att klockan ska slå exakt fem minuter.

När den långa visan stannar på fem i så droppar han ner två droppar blod från det snitt han gjort i fingret.

Medan drycken kokar i två minuter till så läker han ihop sitt sår.

När den blåröken lägger sig tjock runt honom stelnar han till. Klumpigt snurrar han runt och spiller ut hela sin kittel.

Medan han står och stirrar på Snape söker eleverna skydd från hans dryck. Och när Snape förstår att drycken är riktad mot honom så spärrar han upp ögonen. Snape förstår att Harry förstår.

"Potter...! Nej Potter. Din dumma unge. Vad har du gjort?" kraften rinner ur Snape och han får kämpa för att inte ramla ihop på golvet. Harry har förstört allt. Harry skulle aldrig få reda på att han älskar honom. Det gör saken värre. Han är för gammal. För ful. De kan aldrig bli ett par. Det skulle ministeriet aldrig gå med på. Och han vågar knappt räkna efter hur gammal, eller rättare sagt hur ung, Potter kommer vara när han är 70.

"Potter vad har du gjort...? Alla lämnar salen! Försvinn. Den som fortfarande är här om 30 sekunder kommer få straffkommendering resten av skoltiden!"

Snape har aldrig gråtit och men nu är han väldigt nära att göra det. Och nu är han inte _väldigt nära_ längre att göra det utan han gråter.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

**Alla pratar redan om mig, de behöver något nytt att skvallra om**

"Potter. Varför... varför gjorde du så?"

Harry struntar i Snapes fråga.

"Gillar du mig?"

"Klart jag gör din idiot. Det har jag ju sagt."

"Är du kär i mig?"

Den här gången så får Harry inget svar. Men Harry tar inte tårarna som ett dåligt tecken utan tar det som om han träffat en svag punkt.

Sakta går Harry framåt samtidigt som Snape backar. När väggen tar emot Snapes flykt bakåt så ler Harry.

Han höjer sin hand och låter ett finger följa linjerna i Snapes ansikte.

"Jag älskar de här linjerna ska du veta. Och jag älskar tanken på att du gillar mig. Är de sant? Severus gillar du mig?"

Snape sväljer hårt och tittar upp i taket. Han vill inte svara på den frågan.

"Är du inte redo för att svara på den frågan? Det är okej. För om drycken verkligen gör det den säger så talar den för dig själv och då vet jag utan att du behöver säga något att du gillar mig. Men jag vill gärna höra orden."

Harry lutar sig försiktigt framåt och smakar försiktigt på Snapes läppar. En liten suck undslipper Snapes läppar. Harry lägger armarna runt Snapes hals.

Han släpper den äldre mannens läppar och lutar huvudet mot hans bröstkorg.

"Potter det här kommer aldrig fungera."

"Det har fungerat finfint hittills."

"Ja men det är ingen som vet om det här mellan oss. Vi har mycket att förlora båda två."

"Som vad?" Gryffindoraren släpper taget om Snape och backar bakåt.

"Ja kan förlora mitt jobb. Alla kommer börja prata om oss."

"Alla pratar redan om mig, de behöver något nytt att skvallra om", avbryter Harry och försöker lätta upp stämningen.

"Ja men de pratar inte om mig, inte på det sättet. Du kommer förlora dina vänner när de får reda på det här…"

"Då är de inga riktiga vänner. Varför försöker du bara hitta på saker som säger _"Jag vill inte göra det här"_?" Harry rynkar på ögonbrynen och tittar upp på sin lärare. "Vill du inte försöka?"

"Det är ju klart att jag vill försöka och jag tror att det är lite försent att _försöka _jag tycker att det är rätt så självklart vad vi båda vill. Tycker du inte det?" frågar Snape och undviker Harrys blick.

"Ja det är väldigt självklart. Åh du är så envis! Kan du inte bara erkänna direkt vad du känner för mig? Det finns faktiskt ingen regel för att man _måste _springa och berätta för alla direkt när man har träffat någon. Det är något som kommer efter ett tag."

"Ja... Jo… det har du rätt i. Okej Potter jag är kär i dig. Är du nöjd nu?"

"Ja", ler han till svar. "Mycket."

För första gången under hela samtalet möter Snape Harrys blick och ler tillbaka.

"F-får jag kyssa dig?"

"Severus du behöver inte ens fråga." Deras läppar möts hungrigt. Och de kysser varandra häftigt tills de båda nästan svimmar av syrebrist. Flämtande släpper de varandra. Försiktigare den här gången kysser Harry Snape. Den sistnämnde gör ett krångligt försök att få av tröjan på sökaren. Men misslyckas och tröjan trasslar sig. Efter en mindre brottningsmatch vinner de tillslut över tröjan.

Snape kan fortfarande inte sluta häpnas över den vältränade kroppen. Med lätta fingrar följer han alla konturer och fascineras över hur mjuk huden är. En rysning av välbehag strömmar genom Harry och han själv ryser också. Att man kan bli så upphetsad av att bara lätt smeka en annans hud.

Harry fumlar med Snapes tröja och byxor och försöker få av de båda plaggen samtidigt. Och det går inte så bra. Snape får tillslut hjälpa honom.

Ingen av dem vet hur det gick till men de ligger helt plötsligt i sängen. Försiktigt kysser Harry Snape längs hans hals och ner längs nyckelbenet och ner över bröstet.

Ett plötsligt utrop av Snape får Harry att hoppa till.

"Helvete! Jag ska sitta i ett lärarmöte nu!" Snape far upp ur sängen och klär snabbt på sig.

Frustrerat slår Harry till kudden. Han tittar surt på mannen som försvinner ut genom dörren. Men en suck så börjar även han att klä på sig.

Ja det positiva är i alla fall att han vet att Snape tycker om honom.

**Hej! Ännu ett kapitel, men jag ju sagt att detta är en julkalender till er ;) och eftersom jag ger er detta så kan ni väl förgylla min dag genom att kommentera? Skriv vad som helst en "smiley" ett "bra" eller en längre kommentar, bara så att jag vet att det är några som läser och jag vill gärna veta synpunkter och liknande!**

**Ha en bra kväll**

**/ Angel**


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

**Jag älskar dig verkligen, på riktigt**

_Tycker han verkligen om mig?_ Harry sitter ner sjunken i en av fåtöljerna framför brasan i deras uppehållsrum. Alla runt honom sitter pratar om deras lov, om vem som var på den coolaste qudditchmatchen, vem som träffade den coolaste människan och så vidare. Alla har försökt få kontakt med honom flera gånger under den gångna eftermiddagen men ingen har lyckats.

"Harry?" försöker Hermione igen. Försiktigt och trevande försöker hon. "Skulle du inte vara hos Snape på kvarsittning klockan sju?" hon lyckas nå fram.

"Joo… vad är klockan?" han blinkar till och fokuserar om och granskar Hermione.

"Klockan är kvart över…"

"Sjutton också!" Harry hoppar upp ur fåtöljen och rusar ut ur uppehållsrummet. Ner för stentrapporna och kommer inflåsandes på Snapes kontor.

"Vad gör du här Potter?"

"Nej! Nejnejnejnej! Du får absolut inte säga att jag sprungit i onödan hit för att gå på en straffkommendering du har glömt bort!"

"Självfallet jag har inte glömt den", fräser Snape irriterat.

"Jo det har du visste! Du hade glömt bort det! Jag kutade ner hit helt i onödan! Plus att om du verkligen hade velat ha mig här så hade du kommit ihåg det…" säger Harry lite sårat.

"Okej Potter jag har glömt bort det, men enbart för att jag inte kan sluta tänka på dig! Okej! Du är i mitt huvud hela tiden dag som natt jag kan inte tänka på något annat."

Harry stannar till i sin redan påtänkta mening.

"Du vadå?"

"Potter var inte barnslig! Vi låg näsan med varandra!"

"Jo…" Harry rodnar när han tänker tillbaka på det och känner hur pulsen stiger. "Men jag vet inte… jag menar jag tror inte jag är redo än… att… du vet."

"Okej."

"Okej? Är det allt?" Harry hade tänkt sig höga röster och kastande saker när han berätta det.

"Potter om du inte är redo så är det okej. Jag vill inte tvinga dig till något. Jag gillar dig och jag kan hålla med om att det kanske går lite för fort. Vi tar det som det kommer", Snape reser sig och går sakta fram till Harry. Han lägger armarna runt honom och tittar ner på honom. "Jag älskar dig Potter och jag kan inte göra något åt det, inte för att jag nu vill det men…"

Gryffindoraren tittar på Snape. Han låter tungan snabbt fukta läpparna och har fäst sin blick på Slytherinarens läppar. En försiktig hand når Snapes kind och smeker den mjukt, låter fingrarna flätas in i det långa håret, känna mjukheten glida mellan fingrarna. Handen fortsätter ner i nacken och kupar sig lite när han låter den vila där. Med hjälp av handen för han Snapes ansikte närmare sitt och kysser honom mjukt. Smakar, känner och leker. De låter munnarna utforska och lära känna varandra.

Harry lägger ena armen runt Snapes hals, sträcker på sig och trycker sig närmre Snapes kropp. Han vill vara nära. Kommer inte tillräckligt nära. Vill känna Snapes kropp reagera så som hans egen gör.

"Skulle du vilja att jag var tjej?" frågar Harry när han släpper Snapes läppar, han vet inte ens vart frågan kommer ifrån. Han lutar sin panna mot Snapes.

"Nej. Ingen tjejs kropp skulle uppnå den perfekthet och gudomlighet som din har. Varför undrar du?" Snape rynkar på ögonbrynen och studerar Harry.

Harrys ansikte brister upp i ett stort leende och skakar lite på huvudet för att säga nej _det var inget_ och han kan inte sluta le. Han bara ler och tittar på Snape. Tittar på alla linjer, studerar honom noga. Rädd för att missa något. Rädd för att glömma. Fastnar i de svarta ögonen. Drunknar, kan inte ta sig upp. Fastnar. Och med ens blir han rädd, tänk om det kommer någon, tänk om han aldrig kommer återhämta sig och bete sig som en kärlekskrank tonårspojke för alltid, tänk om han inte kommer kunna tänka på något annat än Snape, hur ska alla ta det när de väl berättar?

Harrys blick måste ha gått från kärleksfull till iskall och skräckslagen för Snape släpper honom och backar undan. Harry blinkar till men blicken fastnar i golvet istället. Vad håller han på med? Han känner Snape glida undan. Han vet att han överreagerar. Vet att om han inte gör något snart så kommer Snape att försvinna. Han vet att det finns ingenting att vara orolig över, men det är ändå något som håller honom tillbaka från att återfå fokus och berätta för Snape istället för att bli stel av fasa.

_Lägg av nu!_ Försöker han intala sig själv men det fungerar inte.

"Potter?" Snape ser riktigt orolig ut.

"Jag… jag vet inte om jag klarar av detta…"

"Nej Potter! Du springer inte ifrån!" Snape tar tag i Harrys arm när den sistnämnde börjar backa mot dörren. Snape drar honom till sig och kramar honom hårt. Harry gör först motstånd men ger snart efter och låter Snape hålla om honom. Han finner tröst och styrka i Snapes armar.

"Kom vi lägger oss ett tag, jag kan ändå inte släppa iväg dig på ett tag." Slytherinaren leder Harry till sovrummet och de lägger sig ner på sängen.

"Vill du prata om det?" Snape rullar upp på sida och låter ett finger försiktigt smeka den nakna hud som blottas i ansiktet och på hals på Harry.

"Jag vet inte vad jag ska prata om… det är allt och inget. Jag ser den här underbara som växer mellan oss och det skrämmer mig lite. Jag ser samtidigt den här kärleken växa fram mellan Hermione och Ron. Jag kommer bli tredjehjulet om det händer något mellan dem… Hur jag ska kunna berätta om oss för dem? Det går bara inte. Vad ska de tro om mig? Och framförallt vad ska alla tro om dig?... Jag kan inte se något _oss _när alla vet… alla tror dessutom att du står på Du-vet-vems-sida hur ska de någonsin kunna lita på dig?" han gör en paus.

"Även om jag tror på _detta_ så känner jag inte eller ser någon framtid med oss", Harry vänder på huvudet och ser på Snape. "Ser du den? Jag ser den inte alls längre…"

"Harry… _vi_ ska växa fram i sin egen takt. Att deras kärlek växer fram är inte så konstigt, de står vandra nära och jag tror inte att du kommer bli det tredjehjulet, ni står varandra närmre än så. Det får väl komma av sig själv när du berättar om oss. Varför ska någon annan än vissa personer som vi litar på i orden, veta något om oss? Och jag tror att det fortfarande kommer finnas ett _oss_ även om de vet om oss. Det är vår ensak vi pratar om. Om vi vill vara tillsammans så ska vi väl bestämma det? Eller? Jag ser vår framtid och vet du vad? Jag ser att den kommer bli underbar." Snape ler mot Harry och böjer sig framåt och kysser honom mjukt.

Harry ler lite och kysser tillbaka.

"Jag älskar dig verkligen, på riktigt", säger Harry tyst och mjukt vill inte förstöra ögonblicket, vågar bara viska rädd för att han ska krossa orden och verkligheten.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12.

**Kommer du ihåg nu då?**

"Ron!"

"Vad?"

"Kan du sluta vara så äcklig?" Hermione ger Ron en mörk blick och tittar sen menande ner på hans mat.

Ron ser ut som ett frågetecken.

"Är jag äcklig? Hurdå?"

Harry griper in när han ser ilskan växa i Hermiones ögon.

"Det Hermione försöker säga är att hon tycker att du inte behöver äta så… hmm… slafsigt?" Hermione nickar. "Slafsigt", konstaterar Harry.

"Jag är inte slafsig!"

"Jo det gör du visste!" Ginny klämmer ner sig mellan Ron och Harry.

"Nehe!"

"Jo det gör du visste käre bror. Och det är…" Fred slår sig ner bredvid Hermione.

"… inget bra beteende om man vill …" George slår sig ner på Hermiones högra sida.

"… charma in sig på…" Fred tar för sig av kycklingen.

"… tjejerna!" George tar kycklingen som Fred har lagt upp åt sig.

"Vad vill ni då?" fräser Ron surt. "Har ni inte några andra att plåga?"

"Det käre du…"

"… det har vi redan gjort och det kommer…"

"… snart att märkas. Om…" Fred tittar mot dörrarna.

"… tre…"

"… två…"

"… ETT!" säger de i kör.

Dörrarna smälls upp och en illsken Snape kommer infarandes. Han är drypande våt från topp till tå.

"Vem tycker det är kul att trolla fram en sjö utanför mitt kontor?"

Harry frustar till av skratt. Det är knäppt tyst i hela salen och det är bara Harrys skratt som hörs. Blickarna vänds mot honom och han sjunker ihop lite på bänken.

"Tycker du att det här är roligt, Potter?"

"Nej, sir, nej!" ett litet skratt slinker ur honom. Han tittar sig omkring och ser hur hela Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff och Gryffindor sitter och håller tillbaka sina leende.

"Gjorde ni det här?" mumlar Harry till Fred och George. Båda sitter utan att dölja deras flin och nickar jakande till Harry.

"Snape?" Dumbledore har ställt sig upp och börjar tala. "Du vet att du inte kan anklaga någon utan bevis. Men den som har gjort det här kommer ju att komma lindrigare undan om han/hon/de berättar nu, det kommer bli längre straffkommendering om vi senare får reda på vem som har gjort detta."

Stora salen förblir nästan tyst, det enda som hörs är Harrys kvävda skratt.

"Potter!" fräser Snape. "Mitt kontor nu!" han vänder på klacken och lämnar ett blöttspår efter sig.

Hermione ger honom en svartblick men han rycker bara på axlarna åt det, reser sig upp och fortsätter skratta.

Han följer det blöta spåret och ser Snapes svarta kappa försvinna ner till fängelsehålorna.

Han kväver skrattet och försöker sig på en allvarligmin. Han lyckas hålla kvar minen enda tills han möter Snapes svarta blick. Han bryter totalt ihop och börjar skratta.

"Potter! Du vet vem som gjorde det här va?" Harry rycker lite nonchalant på axlarna för att säga, _"ja kanske det"_ men tänker inte avslöja något. "Harry?" Harry sluta skrattar när han hör Snapes sockersöta stämma och känner att Snape har något i kikaren.

Han sväljer när han ser Snape kommer närmare och närmare.

Slyterinarens armar smyger sig runt hans midja och hans varma andedräkt nära Gryffindorarens ansikte och får den sistnämnde att sluta tänka. Snapes läppar nära, så nära att Harry känner dem snudda hans när Snape pratar.

"Så… vet du vem som gjorde det?" Gryffindoraren sväljer hårt men skakar trofast på huvudet och markerar att han inte tänker berätta. "Vet du nu vem som gjorde det?" Snapes mun rör sig längs Harrys käklinje låter munnen rita formen på den.

Harry sväljer igen men skakar fortfarande på huvudet.

"Var det någon från Gryffindor?" Snapes mun retar den tunna huden över nyckelbenet, får Harry att rysa.

Harry nickar motvilligt. En Gryffindorelev är väl inte så avslöjande, eller? Han borde komma ihåg att det är Snape han har att göra med.

Läpparna fortsätter upp för Harrys hals igen. Kysser adamsäpplet på vägen upp, får Harry att stöna och söka upp Snapes läppar och kyssa honom djupt. Låter en hand glida upp för Snapes rygg och pressa sig hårdare mot honom.

"Kommer du ihåg nu då?" Mumlar Snape och stönar han med.

"Nej…" Harry blir fuktig av Snapes blöta klädnad. Han släpper flämtande Snapes läppar och tittar på honom. "Jag gillar dig _professor Snape_", säger Harry och flinar. Snape ger ifrån sig en fnysning och himlar med ögonen.

Leende lutar Harry sig framåt och fångar upp några vattendroppar, som skapar en blöt rand på Snapes hals, med sina läppar. Leende kysser han Snape en gång till och går sen mot dörren.

"Du… Jag kommer ihåg igen! Vi syns!" Harry kastar en släng kyss efter sig innan han sveper ut ur klassrummet och går leende mot Gryffindortornet.

"Potter!" Snapes utrop får Harry att skratta till och hans leende blir ännu större.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ett litet mellan kapitel bara. Kan ju inte komma godheter hela tiden ;)**

Kapitel 13.

**Han som fångade kvicken**

Ute ligger hösten fridfullt och väntar. Väntar och väntar på att få släppa sina höstfärgade blad; röda, orangea, gula, bruna och vissa fortfarande gröna och få suga åt sig energin och sen gotta ner sig i sin vintersömn för att senare i vår vakna upp och sträcka sig mot den varma solen.

Men någonstans är det inte lika fridfullt. Om man verkligen anstränger sitt öra och vet vad man letar efter för ljud så kan man nästan höra det från bottenvåningen, om man sen följer ljudet skulle man fortsätta trevåningar upp för att sen fundersamt stanna upp. Ljudet ekar på tredjevåningen och skulle kunna komma från vilket håll som helst. Om man sen skulle chans och sen fortsätta upp en våning, en och en halv kanske, skulle man veta att man kommit rätt. Man fortsätter med nya bestämde steg och följer ljudet till sjundevåningen, men ler lite triumferat men man kommer snart ihåg något och slår sig för huvudet, man har haft tankarna på annat håll i en timme och helt glömt bort att de vann. Gryffindor vann ju nyss första qudditchmatchen föråret. Leende går man sen in och ansluter sig till festen. I det här fallet är man Harry James Potter. Han som fångade kvicken.

**Får man en kommentar ändå? :D Jag vet inte riktigt hur Harry glömde bort att de vann och att det var han som fånga kvicken men han hade väl huvudet fullt med Snape :P**


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14.

**13 timmar tidigare**

**Potter du gör aldrig om det där!**

Harry James Potter kan inte sitta still en sekund, han rör hela tiden oroligt på sig.

Weasley tvillingarna verkar inte heller kunna sitta still. Just nu står de upp och berättar livligt om någonting.

Den svarthårige Gryffindoraren petar lite i maten, han har inte ätit en enda bit av sin frukost.

De ska snart ha sin första qudditchmatch och deras lag har inte, eller rättare sagt knappt tränat något. Halva laget har legat sjuka och har inte kunnat träna något. De enda som har kunnat komma på träningarna har varit han själv, Ron, Fred och George och några nya som Harry ännu inte kan namnen på.

Hufflepuff, laget de ska möta sitter självsäkra och mumsar på sin frukost. De skämtar och skrattar och är hur lugna som helst.

Det gör Harry ännu nervösare. Han kommer inte klara det här. Han blir illamående och känner för att spy. Han tittar sig omkring för att hitta något som kan lugna ner honom och han möter Snapes blick.

Han ler när Snape stannar upp med gaffeln några centimeter från munnen och tittar, nej inte tittar, stirrar tillbaka på honom. Slytherinnarens mörka ögon får Harry att lugna ner sig, slappna av totalt och han känner hur hungern kommer krypande. Han vill inte bryta ögonkontakten. Men han kan inte börja fumla efter någon smörgås då kommer alla att titta på honom och de kommer se att han stirrar på Snape.

"Harry!" personen som ropar hans namn får honom motvilligt att bryta ögonkontakten i alla fall.

Ron vinkar åt honom att följa med och Harry ser att halva laget är på väg ut ur storasalen. Han hoppar upp från bänken och kastar en sista blick på Snape innan han tar en smörgås från bordet och går efter de andra.

"Potter! Lyssnar du?"

Harry tittar upp.

"Eh… ja, Angelina."

"Jag tycker inte att du lyssnar! Potter lyssna!"

"Jag kommer inte kunna lyssna om du inte slutar skrika i mitt öra." Harry stoppar fingrarna i öronen och tittar upp på Angelina.

"Tycker du detta är roligt Weasley?"

"Vilken av oss…?" Börjar Fred

"… vi är fyra här inne." Avslutar George.

"Angelina, raring", Fred ler mot Angelina. "Slappna av! Ta dig samman kvinna!" Angelina ger Fred en mörkblick innan hon vänder på klacken och marscherar ut genom dörren och försvinner iväg. Resten av laget hoppar upp på fötter och försöker komma ut genom dörren på en gång vilket resulterar i att alla tumlar ut på planen och faller ihop i en hög.

De börjar skratta när de hör Lees röst.

"Och Gryffindor gör sin vanliga entré för att visa att de är här!"

Hooch landar på planen och beordrar lagkaptenerna att skaka hand och strax där efter är matchen igång.

Den grönögde svävar omkring femtio meter ovanför alla andra och spejar ner mot planen. Han stänger ute alla ljud och slutar lyssna på Lee. Hufflepuff har redan gjort fyra mål och leder mot deras noll.

Än så länge har inget guldliknande glimmat till och det lilla han "råkar" höra från Lee skvallrar om att Hufflepuffs sökare inte sett den heller.

Sökaren spejar ner mot planen, låter blicken svepa överallt för att hitta den. Irriterad flyger han ett varv runt planen för att se om det gömt sig i skydd av solen. Men nej. Den syns inte till någonstans.

"… Har sett den!"

Vem har sett den? Har Hufflepuffs sökare sett den? Han ser den blonde sökaren dyka ner mot planen och något i guld glimmar till nära en av målstolparna.

Harry dyker också och hinner snart i kapp. De två sökarna flyger jämsides. En spark från Hufflepuffs sökare får Harry att tappa balansen och kvasten kränger till och han förlorar greppet. Kvasten fastnar i gräsmattan och han flyger säkert tio meter innan han landar.

Han landar på mage och rullar några varv och stannar på rygg.

Hela publiken verkar dra efter andan och håller den sen.

"Hur gick det Potter? Har du ont någonstans?" Madame Hooch landar bredvid Harry.

"Revbenen, och jag ligger på något!" Harry hostar till och trevar med en hand under ryggen och få fatt på något kallt. Kvicken. Han fångade kvicken!

"Mina damer… och herrar… Harry… ehum… Potter fångade kvicken!" skriker Lee ut och ett högt jubel utbryter.

"Får jag dö nu?" muttrar Harry och någon kastar en svävar förtrollning över honom och han blir förd till sjukhusflygeln.

"Det var helt…" Fred kommer och går jämsides med honom där han svävar fram med brutna revben.

"… otroligt Harry!" hörs George röst bakom honom och Harry gissar på att det är George som är ansvarig för hans svävar-situation.

När de kommer in i sjukhusflygeln kommer Madame Pomfrey fram skyndandes.

"Jag borde ha en säng redo för dig efter varje match, Mr. Potter."

"Mm", mumlar Harry tillsvar.

"Vad har du gjort nu då?"

"Revbenen…"

"… tror vi." Och det får medhåll från Harry.

"Harry!" Ginny, Hermione och Ron kommer in farandes och de skulle ha kastat sig över honom om inte Fred ställt sig för.

"Bruna revben…"

"… ni får hoppa på pojken sen." Flinar George.

"Om alla kan vara så snälla att försvinna, så jag kan jobba!"

Madame Pomfrey skyndar iväg för att hämta salvor och drycker och alla Gryffindorare förutom Harry försvinner ut. Dörrarna hinner knappt stänga innan de smäller upp igen.

"Potter du gör aldrig om det där!"

"Nej _mamma_, för det känns _sååå_ troligt att jag kommer med flit kasta mig av kvasten, flyga tio meter, volta, landa på mage, rulla över på rygg, bryta mina revben och landa på kvicken, _igen_!" säger Harry sammanbitet.

"Nej precis…! Bröt du revbenen?"

"Ja, men det ingick ju inte i min _Volta-med-flit-plan_", svarar han, höjer ett ögonbryn och tittar upp på Snape.

"Åh. Men som sagt, gör aldrig om det!" Snape vänder på klacken och går.

"Vart var du hela matchen? Du var ju tydligen inte där och såg att jag blev sparkad av kvasten!" ropar Harry efter Snape.

"Mr. Potter sluta skrik och ligg still!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Till Humlan: Hur menar du med julkalender? Jag menade med att jag skulle lägga ut ett kapitel varje dag fram tills julafton vilket jag har gjort sen den första december :) om du misstolkade det så är jag ledsen. Förklara gärna hur du menade! :D**

Kapitel 15.

**2 timmar tidigare**

**Du får inte utöva någon fysisk kontakt med någon annan person**

Harry blir efter åtta timmar utsläppt av en motvillig Madame Pomfrey från Sjukhusflygeln. Hans revben är hela igen men han är omlindad av bandage och fortfarande öm. Han hade velat bli utsläppt tidigare men har inte fått det, benen tog fem timmar att läka helt och sen var han tvungen att ligga och vila i tre timmar men nu får han vandra fritt. Eller får och får, det går ju att diskuteras…

Men han har fått en lång lista med saker han inte får göra på en evighet, känns det som, eller ja det är en månad i alla fall. Där bland finns till exempel att han inte får träna någonting, utöva något fysiskt med någon annan person, (hur gammal är Madam Pomfrey egentligen? Får inte utöva något fysiskt med någon annan person? Vem tusan säger så längre? Aja) får inte gå i trappor en längre stund, vilken faller under att han inte får träna något… och så fortsätter listan på en hel pergamentrulle.

Trött rullar han ihop pergamentrullen och fortsätter ner mot fängelsehålorna.

Okej, nu efter att ha gått ett tag kan han hålla med listan om att han inte bör gå i trapporna en längre stund. Det som brukar ta honom max tjugo minuter att gå ner för tar honom fyrtio minuter extra och han är nere vid Snapes kontor en timme senare.

Han knackar försiktigt på, får ett "kom in" till svars och kliver in.

"Potter, vad gör du här borde du inte vara och fira?"

"Kom nyss ner från sjukhusflygeln och jag ville fira med dig först." Harry ler mot Snape innan han mödosamt sätter sig ner i den lilla soffa som står mot ena väggen.

"Har du varit där uppe i åtta timmar?"

"Ja, hon vägrade ju släppa iväg mig! Hon tycker tydligen att det tar fem timmar att läka revbenen och ytterligare tre timmar för att jag ska vila upp mig. Det kunde jag ha gjort vart som helst."

"Mm, men det är Madame Pomfrey vi pratar om, hon är sån. Och det tar lång tid att läka revben. Det måste bli helt rätt och man måste göra det sakta och noga för att inte göra illa något organ."

"Kanske det." Harry blundar och lutar huvudet mot ryggstödet och njuter av att vara i Snapes närhet och njuter av Snapes blickar.

De skrapande ljudet från Snapes stol mot golvet får Harry att le bredare. Snape sätter sig nära Harry och lägger en hand mot Harrys mage.

Harry suger in ett andetag, spänner musklerna och håller andan.

"Gör det ont."

"Lite. Inte så mycket."

Snapes hand följer bandagets skrovliga yta och låter handen glida uppåt tills han når Harrys kind.

"Försiktig, jag får inte utöva någon slags fysisk närhet mot en annan person." Harry flinar och tittar på Snapes läppar.

"Ursäkta?"

"Det står det på min lista, jag citerar: _Du får inte utöva någon fysisk kontakt med någon annan person_, slut citerat."

"Skojar du?"

"Nej jag har en hel lista där det står idiotiska saker som jag inte får göra."

Snape skrattar till och kysser Harry sen.

"Jag ska vara försiktig."

"Det hoppas jag."

Harry lyfter sin hand mot Snapes nacke och trycker trolldrycksläraren närmre, kysser honom hårt och djupt. Nafsar lite i hans underläpp, smakar på honom känner tungan leka med hans egen, känner dess sträva ovansida och lenare undersida.

De släpper varandra för att hämta andan Harrys läppar letar sig ner för Snapes hals, nafsar suger och kysser. Smeker hans kind, låter handen glida ner för Snapes rygg, drar naglarna lite lätt får Slytherinaren att rysa, ler mot hans läppar och låter handen fortsätta smeka Snapes rygg.

De sitter där i soffan i närmare en timme innan Harry reser sig upp och måste gå.

"Kommer du tillbaka imorgon?" mumlar Snape i Harrys nacke när han kramar om honom innan Harry lämnar rummet.

"Klar jag gör. Varför skulle jag inte göra det?"

"Vet inte ville bara försäkra mig."

En sista kyss och Harry lämnar Snape leende.

**Okej det har varit lite korta kapitel nu, men jag ska försöka skärpa mig, men det är så mkt i skolan just nu massa arbeten som ska in och allt. Så jag tycker bättre något kort kapitel bättre än inget alls ^^ Komentera vad ni tycker. Så hoppas jag er en fortsätt trevlig kväll ;)**

**Kram!**


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16

**Ja men då har du inte smakat Se…**

Efter en halvtimmes (en halvtimme mindre än det tog för honom att ta sig ner till fängelsehålorna!) mödosam vandring från fängelsehålorna kommer han in i det varma och glada Gryffindortornet.

De flesta där inne är redan smått fulla och vinglar omkring, tafsar eller hånglar upp varandra mot väggen.

Harry ler mot Hermione då han upptäcker henne sitta själv i ett hörn. Så fort som han kommer fram så ångrar han sig att han upptäckte henne, då han upptäcker att hon kokar av ilska över något.

Konfundersamt följer han hennes blick och upptäcker Ron med Lavender i sitt knä och de ser ut att försöka käka upp varandra.

"Ehum, hej… hur är det?" Med en morrande och en mörk blick lämnar Hermione honom och stormar upp till sin sovsal.

"Hermione? Vänta!" Harry börjar muttra svordomar när hon försvunnit upp för trappan, där han inte se henne och hon inte längre han höra honom.

"Är det här verkligen nödvändigt?" frågar Harry sammanbitet och tittar ner på Ron och Lavender.

"Harry du är tillbaka! Hur mår du kompis?" Ron sliter sig från flickan i sitt knä och tittar upp på sin rumskamrat.

"Vad håller du på med?" men Ron hinner inte svara innan Fred och George har upptäckt honom och de kommer fram skyndandes till honom.

"Harry!"

"Hur mår du?"

"Det var en riktigt fin vurpa du gjorde!"

"Brutna revben bara, annars är det väl okej", svarar Harry och ler.

"Kom nu vi måste festa!"

"Får inte. Pomfrey gav mig en hel lista på saker som jag inte får göra. Jag tror jag går och lägger mig är lite trött av salvorna och dryckerna."

"Okej…"

"… gör så…"

"… men du vet vart vi finns…"

"… om du vill återvända! Angelina raring!" Fred skyndar efter Angelina när han upptäcker henne.

Harry vänder sig om och går mot trapporna och tar sig upp till sin säng innan han faller ihop på den och somnar nästan direkt. Han faller in i en orolig sömn. Han vänder och vrider sig hela tiden. Lakarna virar sig tätt om hans kropp och han börjar drömma att han är fast bunden och kan inte komma loss.

När Harry vaknar nästa morgon är han inte utvilad alls. Han är till och med tröttare än han var innan han gick och la sig och sov.

Han rycks ur sin sömn när Ron ger ifrån sin en hög snarkning. Armbandsklocka på nattduksbordet bredvid honom visar att hon är halv nio. Ljuset som sipprar in genom de stora fönstren har redan skänk Harry dess uppiggande effekt och han kan inte somna om. Han klär istället på sig och går för att äta frukost.

Storasalen är nästan tom när han kommer in. Men det är egentligen inte så konstigt det brukar inte vara så många vakna vid nio på helgmornarna det brukar komma upp lagom till lunch. Det är inte en enda från Gryffindor som är vaken, med det är inte så konstligt det heller när alla var uppe och festade igår kväll.

Harry tittar upp mot lärarbordet men Snape är inte där. Några smörgåsar dyker upp framför honom och han tar med sig några och beger sig till biblioteket för att se om han kan hitta Hermione. Han känner att han är tvungen, även om det är mer frestande att smita ner till Snape, kanske somna om och vakna upp med honom. Men plikten som en god vän är starkare, i alla fall nu när Hermione var så upprörd igår.

Framme vid biblioteket gömmer han undan smörgåsarna och smiter in under vaksamma blickar från madam Pince.

Längst inne i biblioteket hittar han Hermione. Hon sitter och tittar ut genom ett fönster har fokuserat blicken på något i fjärran som Harry inte kan se. På hennes kinder rullar några ensamma tårar.

"Hej." Hon rycker till och fokuserar på honom istället.

"Åh", säger hon och torkar bort det blöta på hennes kinder. "Hej", viskar hon sen.

"Hur är det?" Harry sätter sig i fåtöljen mitt emot hennes.

"Bra…"

"Dra den om tomten också." Hon ler mot honom.

"Jag är bara fånig. Jag vet att jag inte kan bete mig så här."

"Han är din vän och du bryr dig om honom, det är klart du får bete dig så här. Och det var faktiskt inte så smart gjort av honom att sitta där i med Lavender."

"Mm", Hermione tittar ut genom fönstret igen.

"Har du ätit?" frågar Harry efter en stunds tystnad.

"Nej. Jag orkade inte sitta själv."

"Vill du ha? Jag tog med mig några smörgåsar. Men vi kan gå ner till köket och få lite frukost där om du vill."

Hermione nickar och de reser sig upp och går tysta bredvid varandra ner till köket.

"Vill du ha pankakor? Jag vet hur man gör världens godaste!"

"Jasså? Det får vi väl se." Harry ler när han känner hur den vanliga Hermione är på väg tillbaka även om hon nu bara kommer stanna en stund.

….

"De här är ju jättegoda!"

"Ja men då har du inte smakat Se…" Harry avbryter sig tvärt när han kommer på var han är på väg att säga.

"Då har jag inte smakat vems? Vem är _"Se"…_ Harry döljer du något för mig?"

"N-nej", stammar han fram och stirrar ner i stekpannan."

"Harry vem är _"Se"_?"

"Ingen?"

"Tänker du inte tala om det för mig?"

"Ne-eej?" Han tänker febrilt men kommer inte på någonting.

"Även om du inte berättar så kommer jag att få reda på det! Jag ska ha reda på det."

"Okeej…" Säger han långsamt och langar upp den sista pankakan till Hermione innan han smiter iväg ut från köket. Ja det kan ju inte bli mer misstänksamt än det redan är och om han känner Hermione rätt så kommer hon fåreda på det förr eller senare och han hoppas på senare.


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17

**ÄR DET HAN?**

"Är det Seana Hock i Hufflepuff?" viskar Hermione åt Harry där de sitter på Förvandlingskonsten.

"Nepp. Jag vet inte ens vem det är. Är hon söt?"

"Hon går i trean, tja lite söt är hon kanske… Harry! Sluta upp med att få mig att tänka på annat." 

Harry ler och klottrar ner läxan som står på tavlan innan han plockar ihop sina saker och de går ner till storasalen för att äta lunch.

Hermione höll på hela söndagen igår med att komma på tjejnamn som börjar på "Se" och det kommer hon inte komma långt på då Snape definitivt inte är tjej.

Matsalen är full och livlig. De hittar två platser lite avskilt nära dörrarna.

"Men… Selena, vad heter hon, Grow?"

"Hon i Slytherin?"

"Ja! Är det hon?" svarar Hermione ivrigt då Harry verkar känna igen tjejen.

"Haha nej."

"Du är så elak Harry! Varför får jag inte veta?"

"För att jag inte är redo, så då får du komma på det själv."

Hermione snörper på munnen och äter tyst sin lunch. Men snart lyser hon up igen.

"Det är Selina eller hur?"

"Selina som blev ihop med Jack igen förra veckan? Självklart är det hon."

"Blev hon? Men jag trodde det var slut mellan dem totalt."

"Nej tydligen inte… Varför pratar vi om det här? Vet du hur dåligt det är för min image att prata tjejskvaller?" flinar Harry mot Hermione.

"Ha-ha. Men gah! Kan du inte bara säga? Vilken person kan vara så hemsk att du inte vågar berätta? Om du nu är tillsammans med henne så är det väl så farligt."

"Tja, jag tycker inte det."

De lämnar bordet och går ut i höst solen för att fördriva tiden fram till deras nästa lektion.

"Vad har vi för lektioner kvar?" fråga Harry när han sätter sig ner.

"Försvar mot svartkonster och dubbeltimme i trolldryckskonst."

"Det är ju okej lektioner."

"Sen när blev dubbeltimme i trolldryckskonst med Snape okej?"

"Jag vet inte riktigt…" de fortsätter under tystnad ett osynligt mönster ett tag, fram tills Hermione tycker det är dags att försöka få reda på vem denna mystiska tjej är.

"Är det Serafia Cole?"

"Nej! Hur kan du tro det, hon är ju hemsk."

"Det är sant…"

Det blir tyst mellan dem igen. Harry kikar på Hermione och ser hon febrilt försöker komma på vem personen är. Han blundar och tittar upp mot solen.

"Sessy Star?

"Nej."

Hermione kastar en blick på klockan och förmedlar att de kanske borde börja röra sig inåt.

"Serena Doley?"

"Haha nej, jag undviker ju den tjejen."

"Juste."

De kliver in i klassrummet just som läraren kommer in.

"Senza? Jag vet inte vad hon heter i efternamn. Hon i Ravenclaw."

"Nepp, vet inte riktigt vem det är."

"Harry jag har gått igenom alla tjejer som går på den här skolan." Väser hon åt honom medan hon flitigt antecknar det som skrivs på tavlan.

"Det var ju onödigt…" säger han lite hjälpande.

"Vadå då…? Åh… är det en _kille_?" Harry rycker lite osäkert på axlarna. Vet inte hur hon ska reagera.

"Är det Seamus?"

"Nej!" utbrister han relativt högt.

"Potter får jag be om att du är tyst?

"Förlåt professorn."

"Sean Green?"

"I Hufflepuff? Nej."

Hermione verkar inte komma på några fler namn vid tillfället och hon förblir tyst resten av lektionen.

"Snälla Harry jag ber dig, berätta."

"Jag har sagt nej, jag kan inte. Jag vågar inte. Fortsätt gissa då har jag ju inte berättat för dig."

"Sebastian Snow?" De kommer in bland de sista i klassrummet och Snape ger dem en mörkblick.

"När slöfockarna varit så vänliga att dyka upp så kan vi börja."

"Senan i Slytherin? Han där borta?"

Harry tittar bort på Senan och skakar på huvudet.

Snape börjar prata och Harry koncentrerar sig halvt på det Hermione säger och halvt på det Snape gör.

"Serafim?"

Harry skakar på huvudet, han har nu bara ögonen för Snape.

"Sergio, utbytesstudenten? Hur jobbigt kommer inte det bli?"

"Men det är inte han."

"Set?" Harry upprepar sin huvudskakning. "Jag har gått igenom alla nu! Det finns inga mer på skolan! Du gjorde det här för att vara elak va? Det finns ingen person på riktigt va?"

Allas blickar vänds mot dörrarna bak i klassrummet när de öppnas.

"Severus kan jag få prata med dig en kort stund?" Dumbledore har uppenbarat sig i dörrarna och Snape skyndar sig ut. Men han hinner höra Hermiones utrop och vänder sig förvånat bakåt.

"ÄR DET HAN?"


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18.

**N-ni… ni talar sanning. D-du kysste honom!**

"Är det han?" upprepar Hermione lägre.

Harry tittar ner i golvet och biter sig i läppen, undviker att svara på hennes fråga.

"Granger! Jag vill prata med dig efteråt och jag drar av tjugo poäng om du inte är tyst!" Snape har återvänt in i klassrummet och sveper fram till sin kateder och sätter sig. "Ni kan läsa ur boken idag. Jag vill att ni skriver en 24 tums uppsatts om dragrot."

Harry undviker Hermiones blick, stirrar ner i sin bok men han läser inte. Vad hade han trott egentligen? Hon skulle ju ändå ha fått reda det på något sätt även om Dumbledore inte kommit. Men skulle hon verkligen ha det? Tänk om han kunnat avslöja det i sin egen takt och att han inte nu behövt komma på något att säga till henne efter lektionen.

Två timmar går sakta och de går ännu saktare om man har en Hermione som sitter och stirrar en arg i nacken hela tiden.

"Ni kan gå nu." De flesta har redan lämnat klassrummet vid _"Ni". _

"Potter du stannar också." Snape väntar tills den sista eleven lämnat klassrummet innan han tar till orda. "Varför skriker du i mitt klassrum Granger? Till potter dessutom som sitter bredvid dig."

Harry ställer sig bakom Hermione och försöker få Snape att sluta prata, han hoppar och försöker få Snape att fatta, men idioten gör det tydligen inte. Han frågar istället: "Vad håller du på med Potter?"

"Eh inget." Harry slutar tvärt och kliar sig besvärat i nacken när Hermione vänder sig bakåt och tittar på honom.

"Jag skrek det för att du är den ende nu på skolan som börjar på _"Se"_ och tydligen lagar du goda pankakor."

Snape rynkar på pannan, men verkar sen förstå vad Hermione syftar på. Han lutar sig åt vänster så han ser Harry som försöker gömma sig bakom Hermione.

"Potter, är det något du vill berätta för mig?"

"Jag sa ingenting! Hon lista ut det själv!" försvarar han sig snabbt.

"Hur känner hon till pannkakorna då?"

Ops!

"Okej jag råkade nästan försäga mig. Jag trodde inte att hon skulle lista ut det jag sa bara _Se_ och sen tog personerna som började på _Se_ slut och sen kommer Dumbledore och säger ditt förnamn!"

"Så detta är sant! Skojar ni med mig? Är ni tillsammans."

"Nja… jo… kanske", stammar Harry rodnande.

"Jag tror er inte. Varför skulle ni göra en sån sak? Han är ju lika gammal som din pappa!"

"Tror du mig inte?" frågar Harry förvånat. Han kan inte förstå varför de skulle ha hittat på en sån sak, och hur han skulle ha fått Snape till att hitta på en sån sak med honom?

"Nej det gör jag inte."

"Okej…" Harry går fram till Snape böjer sig framåt och kysser honom. Han släpper Snapes läppar och ler. "Hej…", viskar han mjukt.

"N-ni… ni talar sanning. D-du kysste honom!" Hermione ser svimfärdig ut. "Bryter det här inte några regler eller nått?"

"Njo det gör det", svarar Snape. "Därför skulle vi uppskatta om du inte sa något. Till någon. Inte ens till Weasley."

"Tänkte du aldrig berätta för oss Harry?"

"Jo, men inte nu, jag ville vara beredd och att vi kanske skulle ha gått ut skolan först. För som du sa detta bryter mot reglerna."

"Hur? När? Hur länge?"

"Hur: jag hamnade fel på min resa och hamnade hemma hos Snape. När: två, tre månader sen… hur länge: två och en halv månad."

"Men… jaha…"

**Oj det måste ha varit det kortaste kapitlet hittills, men orden tog bara slut. jag kom inte på något att skriva efteråt :S såå vad tycker ni: ska Hermione berätta för Ron? Eller ska hon hålla tyst? Ska han få reda på det nästan på en gång? Eller ska det ta ett tag? Ni bestämmer ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19

**Fantomen! Vem tror du?**

Är det bra att undvika Hermione? Eller är det bättre att fortsätta att vara med henne fast det blir pinsamt? Alla kommer ju tillslut börja undra om varför han inte umgås med någon av sina kompisar.

De flesta har ju redan börjat undra när de inte längre umgås med Ron. Harry vet inte riktigt varför han inte pratar med Ron, det är det att han sårade Hermione och Hermione vill inte prata med Ron och så har han blivit indragen i det hela och hamnade på Hermiones sida. Och Ron verkar inte så pigg på att prata med Harry.

Suckande fortsätter Harry runt sjön. Det har blivit hans sätt att koppla av att tänka på annat – att promenera. När han är med Snape så tänker han bara på Snape, han kan inte tänka på något annat!

Luften ute är kall att andas in. Harrys heta andedräkt bildar små rökmoln. Han drar halsduken tätare runt sig och fortsätter gå.

Den första frosten hade lagt sig över skolområdet under natten och gräset knastrar fortfarande härligt under hans fötter.

Alla löven har snart lämnat sin uppväxt plats och ligger i sin stilla död på marken, väntar på våren, väntar på att förmultnas och bli mat till maskar eller energi till nya träd.

Gryffindoraren får en häftig impuls att vandra in i skogen, men vet att det är en dålig idé att själv vandra in i dess mörka gap och förlora sig där inne. Känner att om han går in så kommer han inte ut.

Han försöker springa bort impulsen men det verkar bara bli starkare. Skogen verkar kalla på honom. Vill dra in honom dit. Sluka upp honom med sitt mörker och aldrig släppa honom.

Känslan vägrar släppa hur långt ifrån skogen han än kommer. Men känslan är inte hemsk den känns varm, känns… trygg? Men trygg hur? Hur kan det kännas tryggt med den mörka, förbjudnaskogen? Trygg.

När Harry kommit runt sjön är det redan mörkt ute. Men det är inte så konstigt det tog ju honom fem timmar att gå runt den.

Han kastar en blick på klockan och ser att det är långt efter läggdags. Han känner försiktigt på dörrarna och de är som han trodde, låsta.

Samtidigt som han inser att han inte kommer in så känner han den konstiga känslan igen. Skogen kallar på honom! Den nästan drar och sliter i honom för att få honom att gå in i den.

Han sätter sig ner på trappan och försöker tänka på annat. Tänker på Snape försöker stänga ute skogens rop.

Portarna slås plötsligt upp och Harry hoppar högt.

"Harry?" Dumbledore står i dörrarna. "Kom in det är ju iskallt."

Harry hoppar upp på fötter och kastar sig in.

"Vad gör du där ute så här sent?"

"Jag var ute och gick och glömde bort tiden."

"Okej, men det var bra att jag hittade dig Harry för jag skulle behöva prata med dig… och Severus."

Harry börjar kallsvettas.

"Ja-jaså. Va- varför då?"

"Det tar vi sen. Du kan gå och hämta Professor Snape så kan ni komma upp till mitt kontor."

"O-okej."

...

"Han vet!"

"Vem vet?" Snape hoppar till när Harry smäller upp dörren till hans rum.

"Fantomen! Vem tror du? Dumbledore vet! Han vill träffa oss uppe på sitt kontor nu!"

"Ja men hur vet du att det handlar om oss?" 

"Vad kan det annars handla om? Det finns ju ingen annan logisk förklaring."

"Något om ordern?" Snape försöker lugna ner pojken framför sig som just nu hoppar upp och ner av nervositet.

"Nej han vet!"

"Harry! Lugna ner dig!" Snape går fram och lägger sina händer på Harrys axlar. "Snälla lugna ner dig?"

"Men… men jag kan inte. Du kommer ju bli avstängd. Jag kommer bli utslängt, kommer bli hatad av alla. Jag…" Snape avbryter honom med sin mun. Kysser honom varmt, hårt, djupt. Harry låter sig lugnas ner, smälta totalt.

"Är du tillräckligt lugnt för att vi kan gå till honom nu?"

Harry nickar och ler lite.

De går tysta bredvid varandra i korridorerna. De går nära varandra. Deras händer snuddar hela tiden vid varandras. Snuddar. Ger trygghet. Värmer. Irriterar. Gör vandringen härlig ändå.

De kliver in på Dumbledores kontor en kvart senare.

"Harry! Severus! Bra att ni är här, sätt er. Det är något jag behöver prata om som gäller er…"

**Ooooo vet Dumbledore om dem? Har Hermione sagt något? Vad handlar det om? Det får ni veta imorgon :)**

**Okej jag vet att det fortfarande är korta kapitel, men jag har stor engelska redovisning imorgon och behöver plugga mkt ikväll. Men det är bara den grejen och en till sen är jag fri från läxor och lovar att kapitlen kommer bli längre! Hoppas ni gillar det ändå **


	20. Chapter 20

**Var jag lite ond som slutade mitt i en mening? (A) he he. ^^ här kommer fortsättningen i alla fall ;)**

Kapitel 20

**Åh Sirius, vad trevligt, sätt dig**

"Harry! Severus! Bra att ni är här, sätt er. Det är något jag behöver prata om, som gäller er…"

Harry börjar svettas och sväljer hårt.

"Sätt er ner är ni snälla."

Harry sätter sig ner, hela hans kropp skakar medan Snape ser helt oberörd ut.

"Jag har förstått att det pågår något mellan er."

"J-jasså?" stammar Harry fram. Tröjan klibbar mot stolsryggen. Han svettas floder. Kan Snape inte sluta se så oberörd ut, eller?

Harry känner hur tavlorna studerar honom. Han ser en äldre dam som har klivit in i en annan dams tavla och viskar ivrigt med henne medan hon pekar på Harry. Den andra damen fnittrar till.

"Ja. Jag har förstått att ni har ett problem med varandra?"

"Med varandra? Vad skulle det var för problem?" där Snape som tillslut öppnat munnen och talar.

"Ja, tydligen handlar problemet om att du, Severus, kommer ge Harry här underkänt i trolldryckskonst. Och när nu Harry har sin framtid klar och vill jobba som auror så kan han inte ha underkänt. Jag känner att vi måste komma fram till någon lösning på detta problem."

"Vill du prata om mitt betyg?" frågar Harry. Han kan inte tro sina öron. "Skojar du?"

"Nej jag _skojar _inte. Jag tycker att det är ett bra framtidsval och jag tycker inte att något som er rivalitet ska komma i mellan."

"Men Potter är ju helt oduglig. Han tog ju till och med min bok och fuskade!"

"Är jag oduglig? Jag klarade ju trolldrycken här om dagen perfekt! Och utan ditt så kallade _fusk_!"

"Och vart har du lärt dig knepen?" Snape vänder sig i stolen och tittar på Harry och Harry vänder sig mot Snape.

"Okej jag lärde mig det i din bok! Men du ÄR ju lärare i ämnet så tekniskt sätt har jag inte fuskat i och med att det var dina anteckningar." Snape ler lite svagt, Harry har en poäng. Men det säger han inte, men det gör Dumbledore.

"Det kan faktiskt inte anses som fusk. Men jag står även på din sida Severus. Jag förstår att du troligen vill hålla dina egenpåhittade knep för dig själv."

Harry ser tillbaka på Dumbledore. När han gör det är det som att en sten lättar från hans nervöstspända mage. Dumbledore vet inte om honom och Snape. Inte än i alla fall!

"Är det här nivån ni två håller mellan er? En treårings?" Sirius stiger in i rummet.

"Åh Sirius, vad trevligt, sätt dig. Vad för dig hit så här sen?"

Blicken som Sirius ger både Snape och Harry skvallrar om att han vet. Att han vet om Snape och Harrys förhållande. Men hur? Är den stora frågan.

"Jag fick veta att Harry hade blivit upp kallad hit under vissa omständigheter. Vad rör sig detta om?" Frågar han lågt och vägrar bryta ögonkontakten med Harry. Den är fundersam, inte arg, inte ledsen, inte besviken, inte sårad, inte sur, kanske en aning förvånad och förvirrad, den är fundersam.

"Vi diskuterar Harrys betyg."

"Så här sent?"

"Jag hittade Harry utanför portarna för en timme sen, ungefär och eftersom han fortfarande var vaken så bad jag honom att följa med upp."

"Är det om det betyg som Snorgärsen…"

"… _Snape!"_ avbryter Harry morrande utan att tänka sig för.

"… Snape…", Sirius blick smalnar lite när Harry rättar honom, "tänker sätta på Harry i trolldryckskonst?"

"Ja det är det. Jag försöker komma fram till någon lösning om hur vi ska kunna få Harrys betyg lite högre, då han vill gå utbildningen som Auror."

Harry hör inte något mer om vad de andra säger under resten av "mötet". Det enda han kan fokusera på är vad han sen ska säga till Sirius, och Sirius ögon som hela tiden studerar honom.

När de äntligen får gå försöker Harry att snabbt få Snape att försvinna innan Sirius får tag i honom. Men Snape verkar aldrig vilja lämna honom!

När stenfigurerna svängt igen bakom dem lägger Sirius armarna i kors och tittar på dem båda med ett ögonbryn höjt.

"Är det något som ni vill berätta?"

"Hur vet du?" frågar Harry.

Snape ser lite oförstående ut men sen förstår han plötsligt vad de pratar om.

"Hermione skickade Piggy till mig och berättade allt och att Dumbledore letade efter er båda!"

"Är du arg?"

"Ja, kanske det. Men jag fattar inte vad ni håller på med eller vad ni tänker på! Vet ni konsekvenserna? Och Harry… _Snorgärsen_? Hur mår du!"

"Jag mår bra", svarar Harry lite kallt.

"Harry jag vill prata med dig själv."

"Okej." Harry vänder sig om mot Snape. "Det är lugnt, jag klarar mig, han kommer inte göra något. Jag fixar det här. Jag kommer ner till dig sen", viskar han och ler.

"Harry, vad håller du på med?" frågar Sirius när Snape lämnat dem.

"Jag håller inte på med något."

"Men vad är det mellan dig och Snape då?"

"Jag vet inte…", svarar Harry och tittar ner i golvet.

"Vi går någon annanstans och pratar." Harry går bredvid Sirius tills de kommer fram till ett tomt klassrum någon våning under.

Harry sjunker ner på en bänk och Sirius sätter sig på bordet framför bänken.

"Vill du prata om det?" frågar Sirius trött.

"Jag vet inte vad jag ska säga", svarar Harry buttert.

"Är det något mellan dig och Snape? Vi kan väl starta där."

"Ja, jag antar det. Kan ju inte ljuga nu när Hermione har skvallrat."

"Hon ville ditt bästa. Och jag ville vara med för att se vad som skulle hända med dig. Du hade tur nu, men det kommer inte fungera i alla evighet att ni ska smyga… Men Merlin Harry! Vad tänker du med? Snape? Han är ju lika gammal som mig!" Sirius har ställt sig upp och börjar gå runt i klassrummet. "Jag förstår inte. Är det här något slags protest mot hur du behandlas?"

"Nej det är det inte." Harry tittar lite skamset ner i golvet. Det känns som att han har gjort något jättefel.

"Men vad är det då? Du kan ju inte allvarligt mena att du skulle på något sätt gilla honom? Gillar du inte Ginny?"

"Jag vet inte vad det är, kärlek kanske! Nej jag gillar inte Ginny, inte på det sättet."

"Skulle du vara kär i Snape?"

"Ja, det kanskejag _skulle _vara." Harry tittar upp på Sirius. Försöker få Sirius att förstå. "Jag fattar att du är arg, men jag klarar inte av att du ska vara arg på mig. Vad ska jag göra? Jag har redan för mycket press på mig och Snape lugnar ner mig."

"Hur gick det till?"

"Vilket då?"

"Hur gick det till, hur föll du för honom?"

"Jag vet inte riktigt vad som hände. Men när jag skulle åka iväg i somras hamnade jag fel, jag hamnade hemma hos honom. Vi umgicks ju hela sommaren och det bara hände…"

"Och hur vet du att han känner samma sak? Hur vet du att han inte utnyttjar dig?"

"Jag vet det. Du får lita på mig. Jag gillar honom och jag tänker inte sluta träffa honom för att du inte vill att jag ska det. Sirius du betyder så oerhört mycket för mig och jag vill inte mista dig för att jag blir kär i fel snubbe."

Sirius sätter sig ner igen. Studerar Harry lite.

"Tror du att jag kommer lämna dig? Du vet att jag inte gillar Snape, men om du är säker så accepterar jag det här. Det är ju fortfarande ditt val och jag kommer ändå inte kunna ändra det eller hur?"

Harry gäspar stor och skakar på huvudet.

Den forne Gryffindoraren tittar på klockan.

"Hon är efter två. Du borde gå och sova. Jag åker tillbaka nu. Men jag finns för dig. Det är bara att skriva, eller använda spegeln. God natt Harry."

Harry ställer sig upp och kramar om Sirius hårt.

"Tack."

Sirius ler och vänder sig om och går.

**Sååå! Lite längre va? Hoppas ni är nöjda :D kommentera gärna :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Jag är ledsen att det inte har kommit upp några kapitel. Men det hände massa grejer hemma i min familj och jag var bara hela helgen. Jag kommer nog göra er besvikna men jag tror inte att jag kommer ta igen de kapitel som jag har missat utan jag börjar räkna idag igen. Men vi får se jag kanske hinner. Jag är ledsen men detta var inget jag planerat och nu är det så.**

**Och Humlan, jag hade velat svarat dig tidigare men eftersom du inte är inloggad (du kanske inte har någon inloggning) så har jag inte kunnat det :) Hoppas jag är förlåten ;)**

**Här kommer ett kort kapitel jag vet men jag vill bara bli av med den tråkiga skolan nu, känner att jag har "uträttat" allt jag vill få ut med det, så nu vill jag få dem att komma till Grimaldiplan och skriva storyn där :D**

Kapitel 21

**Slutet av oktober övergår till slutet av november och slutet av november blir början av december…**

Slutet av oktober övergår till slutet av november och slutet av november blir början av december…

Snön faller och faller och faller. Den tynger på taken och hotar att i vilken sekund som helst att falla ner och begrava den elev som oturligt nog är på väg in eller ut från slottet.

Korridorerna är dragigare än vanligt och det blir inte bättre av att Peeves hittat sin nya roliga sysselsättning: Uppdrag; öppna alla fönster i skolan!

När denna plötsliga övergång mellan månaderna noteras av eleverna sätter julstressen igång.

Lärarna har fått sitt nära-lovet-humör och börjar dela ut läxor och prov i mängder.

Ingen hinner umgås med varandra. Eleverna sitter med näsorna i sina böcker och fingrarna är fulla med bläck. Spökena är mer levande än Hogwarts eleverna just nu.

När ytterligare en vecka har gått, så börjar det vanliga pratet i lärarrummet.

_Har vi för stor press på dem?_

_För mycket läxor?_

_För stora krav?_

_Kommer de deppa ihop?_

_Kommer vi ta kol på våra egna elever?_

Men en ljusning skymtar i horisonten när de flesta börjar bli av med de flesta av sina läxor, och stämningen börjar lätta.

Ett meddelande på anslagstavlan utanför Storasalen får eleverna att återvända till sitt normala beteende och spökerna faller tillbaka i sina gråa skuggor, för nästa helg är det nämligen Hogsmead utflykt.

Matsalen fylls med det vanliga sorlet igen och julstressen rinner av.

Hogsmead utflykten gick åt till att köpa julklappar till nära och kära. När utflykten väl varit är det nästan dags att åka hem.

Dumbledore tycker att ungarna Weasley, Harry, Hermione och Snape ska åka hem några dagar tidigare så att de kommer iväg i säkerhet och Voldemort kan aldrig gissa sig till att de kommer åka hem tidigare än alla andra. Så natten tre dagar innan julafton, en dag innan alla andra, så smyger åtta personer sig utanför slottets portar och transfererar sig bort från Hogwarts och dyker upp utanför Grimaldiplan tolv.

**Jag vet att det är jättekort men så fort som jag har ätit så ska jag börja jobba på nästa kapitel :) men som sagt det är bara ett kapitel som för oss lite framåt i historien så att vi inte plötsligt hamnar på Grimaldiplan och ni fattar noll ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

Kapitel 22.

**God natt Snape!**

Det är ett trött gäng som kliver in genom dörren på Grimaldiplan tolv. En glad och rosig Mrs Weasley kommer framskyndande till dem och kramar om dem.

"Det finns mat i köket. Är ni hungriga?" alla förutom Snape nickar. "Vi har fått placerat om alla i rummen. Fred, George, ni delar fortfarande ert gamla rum. Ron du bor med Charlie…"

"Men jag bor ju med Harry!" protesterar Ron. Tydligen har han glömt bort att han ska vara sur på honom och Hermione.

"Det går inte att diskuteras, Ron", säger Mrs. Weasley skarpt, "Ginny du bor med Hermione. Remus har tagit Harry och Rons gamla rum. Sen står det två tomma gästrum om det nu är någon som kommer sova över, över jul. Det var väl allt… Okej då kan ni äta."

"Men… Men jag och han då?" frågar Harry och pekar med tummen bakåt på Snape.

"Det får du ta med Sirius, han sa att han skulle fixa det."

Harry sväljer hårt och får ögonkontakt med Hermione. Hon ser lite skamsen ut innan hon vänder bort blicken och följer med ut i köket.

Sirius sitter på sitt rum vid ett stort antikt skrivbord och skriver, vad det ser ut som, ett brev.

"Vad har du tänkt ut nu då?" frågar Harry.

"Vadå då?"

"Ja vi har inte fått något rum att bo i."

"Nej. Och det tänker jag diskutera med er. Jag känner på mig att om jag ger er egna rum, vad kommer ni göra då? Jag gissar på att ni kommer smyga in till varandra ändå…?" Harry tittar ner i mattan och skrapar lite med foten på matten.

"Antagligen", svarar Harry.

"Vart är Snorgärsen?"

"Jag sa åt honom att vänta utanför för att du inte skulle käka upp honom."

"Troligen klokt val. Så den enda lösningen på detta känns som om att det är att ni kommer få dela rum. Om jag tillåter det så kommer jag inte hjälpa er att komma på en förklaring. Även om jag är lugn med detta betyder det inte att jag accepterar det till fullo."

"Du vet att du är bäst Sirius!" säger Harry och flinar.

Sirius tittar upp på Harry och med ens mjuknar han.

"Du vet att du gör det svårt för mig va?" Harry nickar och ler.

"Jag tror inte att min far vill att jag ska gör det så lätt för dig heller."

"Nej han vill nog inte det. Men fortfarande… _Snape_? Han vill plåga mig rejält va?"

"Det tror jag inte, men jag kan inte hjälpa det, jag föll för honom. Du låter mig bo med honom för att plåga_ mig_ eller hur? För det innebär att jag kommer ligga vaken och fundera över vad jag ska säga till de andra. Och fundera över varför jag fick en så elak gudfar som du."

"Hey! Jag kan placera dig i källaren om du känner för det."

"Det tror jag säkert", skrattar Harry och sätter sig ner.

Han studerar sin gudfar. Han ser trött ut, men han ser fortfarande lika bra ut som på fotona från hans skoltid. De sitter tysta. Funderar på olika saker. Kanske på samma saker. Men troligen på olika.

Hur stort är egentligen Snape-problemet? Vad skulle egentligen hända om alla fick reda på det? Eller med alla så menas ju de närmsta i ordern, man behöver ju inte springa till första bästa dödsätare och berätta det.

"Hur stort är egentligen Snape-problemet?"

"Hur menar du?" frågar Sirius med en rynka i pannan.

"Ja, vad skulle hända om alla fick reda på det?"

"Ja troligen kommer ni vara mindre försiktiga i och med att ni tänker att de viktigaste personerna redan vet så skitsamma om ni kommer bli upptäckta. Och jag tror inte att alla kommer acceptera det. Snape kommer säkert förlora sitt jobb, du kommer bli stämplad… som någonting… det kommer sluta illa. Vänta tills du har gått ut. Då är det inte olagligt längre och inget kan hända."

"Mmm, det kanske är så… jag tror att jag går och lägger mig."

"God natt Harry."

"Natt."

"Hur gick det?" frågar Snape när Harry stängt dörren bakom sig.

"Bra tror jag. Vi får sova i samma rum."

"Får vi?" Snape står och gapar.

"Japp men vi måste själva komma på en anledning. Så det är värre att sova i samma än i egna."

"Åh."

"Japp."

De går tysta bredvid varandra till deras rum. De släpper ner väskorna, puttar igen dörren och kastar sig på varandra. De kysser varandra häftigt. Hungrigt. Harry släpper Snapes läppar tittar på honom och viskar "Hej." Han ler stort mot Slytherinaren.

"Ska vi lägga oss?" viskar Snape.

"Aa det gör vi jag håller på dö av trötthet."

Harry drar snabbt av sig kläderna och kryper ner i sängen. Snape klär långsamt av sig och viker ihop plagg för plagg och lägger på en stol. Harry njuter av den långsamma avklädningen. Ser kroppsdel för kroppsdel förlora sin täckmantel. Ser den nakna huden blotta sig. Han ler. Snape är så underbar.

Snape vänder sig om mot sängen och går fram för att sen krypa ner tätt intill Harry. Lägger sina kalla händer mot Harrys varma mage. Kysser honom långsamt.

Harry rycker till när Snapes händer nuddar hans mage.

"Du är ju iskall", mumlar Harry mot Snapes läppar. Gryffindoraren rullar över på sida och tittar på mannen framför honom. Låter ett finger smeka huden på Snapes arm. Stannar upp när han känner att huden höjer sig lite. Bildar något mönster. Han letar fram Snapes arm och tittar på den. Mörkrets Märke.

"Gör det ont?"

"Inte så farligt."

Harry snuddar det försiktigt med läpparna. Snape suger häftigt in ett andetag. Huden är känslig där. Han kysser det försiktigt. Hör Snapes stönande. Älskar ljudet och drar försiktigt med tungan över området. Vill att Snape för all evighet ska låta sådär.

"Sova", säger Harry sen retsamt och vänder sig om.

"Men Potter!" Snape följer efter och lutar sin panna mot Harrys rygg.

"God natt Snape!" säger Harry och ler ut i mörkret.


	23. Chapter 23

**He he, Angel kände för att vara lite elak ;) (A) Så inget Snarry blev det ;) så hur känns det nu så här dags på julaftonskvällen då? Själv är jag proppmätt och superglad över alla presenter. Så nu är det dags att ge er min present ;) sjukt irriterade att det bara är kapitel 23, men jag vill skriva ett lite längre kapitel så jag la ihop gårdagens och dagens kapitel :)**

**Hoppas ni är nöjda det blev långt den här gången ;)**

Kapitel 23

**Den 23 och 24**

Den 23

Hela den tjugotredje december ägnas åt att sätta upp juldekorationer, jaga förbjudna inneboenden; som möss, flugor och diverse magiska djur, städa alla rummen, laga mat; vilken uppgift Mrs Weasley ägnar sig åt, men hon drar sig dock inte för att sätta Ron och Harry på att skala potatis till kvällen.

Alla verkar vara på bra humör, för andra året i rad går Sirius runt och nynnar på julsånger. Hans röst ekar i huset och det verkar göra hans mor vansinnig då hon försöker klösa sig ut ur sin ram; munkaveln som Sirius tillslut lyckats trolla dit på sin mor är mycket effektiv och hon kan inte ge ifrån sig ett enda ljud.

Doften från köket smyger sig sakta genom huset. Den är mycket mer välkomnande än de motbjudande råttorna som Harry fått i uppdrag av Sirius att mata Vingfåle med. Han tänker på Snape medan han kastar de döda råttorna till den jättelika varelsen.

Snape försvann ut på uppdrag redan morgonen efter de anlänt till Grimaldiplan och Harry saknar hans närvaro. Det kommer bli jobbigt att fira julen utan honom. Han har ju i och för sig firat de föregående jularna utan honom men den nu när de är tillsammans så vill han ju fira den med honom.

Vid ett tiden är lunchen klar och Mrs Weasley kallar till lunch.

Röster uppe från hallen skvallrar om att flera lunchgäster har anlänt. In genom stenvalvet som utgör dörren till köket kommer Tonks och Charlie som är mitt uppe i ett häftigt samtal om Metamorfmagusar och en bit bakom dem kommer Remus in tillsammans med Kingsley båda två helt uppe i sitt lågmälda samtal med varandra. Om vad kan ingen höra.

Så fort som Remus och Kingsley sätter sin fot i köket avbryter de tvärt sitt samtal; som om de aldrig ens pratat med varandra.

"Tjenamors!" hälsar Tonks alla, som avbrutit sitt samtal med Charlie, samtidigt som hon råkar slå ut en bägare med honungsöl.

"Jag är så ledsen Molly, här låt mitt hjälpa dig…"

"Nej då kära du sätt dig." Harry hör den irriterade tonen i hennes röst.

Tonks slår sig ner vid Hermione och Ginny och Remus slår sig ner bredvid Tonks så han har Harry på sin vänstra sida. Och på Harrys vänstra sida sitter Sirius.

Rons mamma öser upp stuvning och ris på Harrys tallrik och ställer ner den med en liten smäll framför honom.

Frånvarande tittar Harry sig omkring. Tre kastruller står och småkokar på spisen, de innehåller julmat tills imorgon. I ugnen står något som liknar en stek eller en skinka. På ena långbänken håller bröd på bakar sig självt.

Sirius säger något som Harry hummande svarar på.

Han känner inte så mycket av smaken av maten. Han tänker på Snape igen. Kommer han verkligen inte komma få se Snape förrän efter julafton? Och han som vill att deras första jul tillsammans ska vara den här.

Skrikande hoppar han plötsligt högt och söker skydd på sin stol.

"Harry?" Sirius ställer sig upp.

"Något rörde mitt ben!"

"Va?" Sirius och Remus kastar sig ner på golvet och kollar.

"Du!" morrar Sirius och grabbar tag i något eller någon och rycker fram det eller den.

"DU! VARFÖR SMEKER DU MITT BEN?" skriker Harry gällt och kippar efter andan, chockad över att finna att det är Krake som är den skyldige till att ha smekt hans ben.

"Krake letar efter stöldgods. Krake vet att du stulit det!"

"Krake försvinn till ditt skåp", morrar Sirius lågt.

"Sirius, var inte så hård mot honom", utbrister Hermione. "Han måste ju ha en anledning till att han anklagar Harry."

"Ja att han är en idiot", säger Sirius kort.

"Krake? Varför anklagar du Harry?" försöker Hermione lirka ur Krake.

"Krake pratar inte med smuttskallar och krake behöver inga anledningar."

"Krake ditt skåp!"

Krake lommar iväg medan han blänger på Harry och muttrar långa ramsor av glåpord.

Sirius sätter sig ingen och fortsätter äta av sin mat. Tvekande sätter Harry sig också.

Han utbyter en blick med Ron var efter de båda tittar på Hermione och alla tre brister ut i gapskratt.

"Det är inte acceptabelt att han kallar dig smuttskalle, Hermione", säger Sirius och utbyter en blick med alla tre.

Hermione skakar på huvudet och fortsätter skratta. Försöker vara allvarlig men misslyckas.

Ett litet leende skymtar förbi Sirius och Remus läppar när deras ögonmöts. Men det kunde lika gärna ha varit en liten ryckning, så fort är leendet över.

Mrs. Weasley försöker återfå den lugna stämningen igen och säger:

"Efter att ni är klara ska ni ungar gå på doxyfeer jakt. Gardinerna börjar fyllas igen. Vi måste ha missat något ställe då de kommit tillbaka."

"Molly det är dagen före julafton borde de inte få ta det lugnt?" frågar Sirius.

"Nej doxyfeerna ska bort", svarar Mrs Weasley och ger Sirius en ilsken blick innan hon med en sväng på staven trollar bort resterna av maten och går efter en paj.

"Vad har hänt på Voldemort fronten?" frågar Harry dämpat vänt mot Sirius.

Sirius börjar säga något men blir avbruten av Mrs Weasley.

"Verkar det som en bra idé att diskutera det här?" avbryter hon gällt.

"Jag ser inte problemet i det", svarar Sirius lugnt och artigt.

"Men jag ser det. Det är inte rätt ämne att diskutera när vi äter och verkligen inte med ungarna."

"De är knappast ungar längre, Molly."

"De är inte myndiga."

"De är Harry vi pratar om."

"Jag vill inte ha den här diskussionen vid matbordet. Och han är inte myndig än och inte med i orden."

"Han är mer _med i orden_ än vi alla här tillsammans är. Om han vill veta så tänker jag berätta för honom."

Remus kastar en blick på Sirius och håller fast sin väns blick tills Sirius sätter sig igen, efter att han häftigt ställt sig upp.

"Sirius det är lugnt", Säger Harry tyst. Försöker förmedla att de sen kan prata i lugnt och ro om Voldemort. Men droppen som fått bägaren att rinna över verkar vara nådd för Sirius.

"Harry är inget barn. Han har lika mycket rätt att få veta på saker som alla andra." Sirius har sänkt sin ton igen.

"Du liknar Harry med James hela tiden", säger Mrs Weasley som fortfarande står med pajen darrande i händerna.

"Det gör jag inte alls. Jag vet mycket väl att Harry inte är James."

"Vet du verkligen det?"

Harry vänder sig vädjande blicken mot Remus. Remus ställer sig upp och går fram och ställer sig framför Sirius och försöker lugna ner den sistnämnde.

Tonks börjar prata.

"Det skulle vara gott med paj sen till fika tycker jag. Jag tycker vi går och letar upp de där doxyfeerna och utrotar dem för gott." Ginny, Fred, George, Harry, Ron och Hermione reser häftigt på sig och försvinner ut från köket.

Deras resa går till vardagsrummet, med de olivgröna väggarna som är täckta med smutsiga gobelänger.

Harry tittar sig omkring och ser de mossgröna gardinerna surrar och rör på sig i vågor. Som de gjorde under hans första besök i huset.

Alla sex tar vant tag i en handuk, knyter den runt mun och näsa och tar varsin sprejflaska fyllda med den svarta vätskan Doxycid.

När den första strålen nuddar gardinerna börjar gardinerna oroligt röra på sig och den första doxyfeen lämnar det mossgröna boet.

Nästan två timmar ägnas åt att sanera de två par gardiner som finns i vardagsrummet.

Ginny och Hermione lämnas kvar i vardagsrummet där de börjar damma och tvätta av fönster, golv och möbler.

Alla rum i huset gås noga igenom med de hittar bara doxyfeer i två oanvända rum på övervåningen. Efter att de har försäkrat sig om att alla är borta tar Fred och George hand om hinkarna med doxyfeerna och Harry och Ron ansluter sig till tjejerna och hjälper till att städa och under en av sofforna hittar de ett bo med levande puffsnurrare.

När klockan börjar närma sig fem och alla börjar bli hungriga har de hunnit städa igenom alla rummen och börjat dekorerat två av rummen.

Alla sätter sig utmattade och svettiga ner på golvet.

Efter ett tag, en halvtimme ungefär ropar Mrs Weasley att de är mat och Fred och George försvinner med två höga pang, resten reser irriterat på sig och lommar sura ner i köket. De är irriterade på att Fred och George skippade trapporna, medan de får gå tre våningar ner.

Resten av kvällen ägnas åt att först äta sig mätta på smörgåsar och sen sattes Harry och Ron i uppdrag att skala potatis. Resten av gruppen gav sig av och satte upp resten av juldekorationerna.

Trötta ramlar alla sen i säng och somnar med bums.

Den 24

Harry vaknar rätt så tidigt nästa morgon och finner den vanliga högen med julklappar i fotänden av sin säng. Han öppnar ivrigt sina.

Av Hermione får han en bok där han kan skriva in sina egna trollformler, ett kapitel för varje "ämne". Och det gamla vanliga av Mrs Weasley, en stickad tröja och lite julgodis.

När alla klappar väl är öppnade går han ner i köket och där serveras han en stor frukost.

Ron hälsar glatt när Harry kommer in.

Ginny anländer strax efter Harry till den lilla klungan i köket.

"Snape är tillbaka", muttrar hon irriterat.

"Är han?" utbrister Harry och han får undrande blickar av alla runt bordet.

"Vad gör den knäppskallen redan tillbaka?"

"Uppdraget är tydligen redan klart", svarar Ginny. "Han är där uppe med Sirius."

Harry reser sig häftigt och rusar iväg upp till Sirius.

"Gör honom inte ill…a…" Han avbryter sig tvärt när han ser att Sirius och Snape inte är själva utan ser att är ett gäng av ordermedlemmar sitter runt ett bord. "Oj…"

"Varför skulle Snape göra Sirius illa?" frågar Remus förvånat.

"Va?" Harry ser helt oförstående ut när han sen kommer på att de tror att han trodde att det var Snape som skulle göra illa Sirius. "Åh…", slinker de ur honom, "Äh, nä jag vet inte…"

"Potter får jag prata med dig?" Snape reser sig hastigt upp och tar tag i Harrys arm och drar med honom. "Jag är strax tillbaka."

"Vad håller du på med?" väser Snape när de kommit in i ett tomt rum.

"Jag trodde… Ginny kom och sa… ja att du var tillbaka och att du var upp hos Sirius. Jag visste inte att ni inte va själva. Jag trodde ni var själva."

"Men, varför skulle han göra illa mig?"

"Ja med tanke på det förflutna ni har haft…"

"Idiot", säger Snape mjukt och rör försiktigt vid Harrys kind. Harry ler brett innan han tar de få stegen fram som skiljer dem åt och kysser Snape. Snapes hand drar Harry närmre sig. Han låter den vila i Harry nacke, låter tummen försiktigt smeka.

"Jag har en julklapp till dig. Kom." Harry drar med sig Snape till deras rum.

Väl där inne tar han fram ett litet paket. Ett grönt litet paket med silver snöre.

Snape tar förvånat emot paket och pillar bort snöre och tejp. Han rullar av pappret och får fram en liten ask.

Harry ler brett mot Snape som tittar förvånat på honom. Han öppnar försiktigt paketet. I asken ligget ett litet hjärta. Ett hjärta med samma färg som Harrys månadssten. En svagt, turkos, blå grön färg.

"Det är min färg. Tänkte att du kan ha den på samma kedja som din kanske… om du vill."

"Den är jättefin." Snape kysser honom snabbt och mjukt. "Vänta har något till dig också." Snape rotar runt i sin väska ett tag.

"Här." Harry tar emot en bok. Det är Halvblodsprinsens bok.

"Tack?"

"Nu kan du inte få underkänt. Och vi behöver inte mer upp på några avslöjande möten hos Dumbledore."

"Och jag är idioten i förhållandet?" frågar Harry Leende och kysser Snape igen.

"God jul Potter."


	24. Chapter 24

Kapitel 24

**Räck upp din hand utan att säga något så kan vi fortsätta**

"Potter du bör inte göra det där!" Snape kommer in i vardagsrummet samtidigt som Harry sträcker sig efter en stor låda högt upp på en bokhylla som han blivit beordrad av Mrs Weasley att ta ner för att gås igenom och sen troligtvis kastas.

"Vadårå…?" hinner Harry börja när han plötsligt vet. Hans revben. Armarna viker sig när smärtan från brösten sprider sig i kroppen.

Snape räddar Harry från att få lådan på sig med en svävarförtrollning.

"Jag tror jag vet varför," säger Harry och grimaserar.

"Har du totalt glömt bort vad Pomfrey sa?"

"Ja tydligen", muttrar Harry till svar.

Snape knäpper upp Harrys skjorta och börjar linda av den sistnämndes bandage.

"Vad tusan håller ni på med?" Snape och Harry tittar båda samtidigt upp. De resterande som bor i huset står i dörröppningen och det är Ron som öppnat munnen.

"Ha-han…" börjar Harry stammande.

"Jag försöker kolla så att han inte har fått några inre skador", säger Snape rodnande och släpper tvärt Harry.

Sirius skyndar fram.

"Varifrån har du fått det här?" frågar han förvånat när han ser de stora blåmärkena och såren på pojken-på-golvets bröstkorg.

"Quidditchmatchen. Jag ramla av kvasten och bröt revbenen. Jag glömde det och jag tror såren gick upp när jag tog ner lådan. Snape räddade mig från att bli mosad av den", Svarar Harry och nickar mot den stora trälådan som står en bit bort.

"Varför använde du inte magi?" frågar Sirius medan han undersöker revbenen och området runt om.

"För att Dumbledore har förbjudit att de som går kvar i skolan att använda magi! _För att minimera risken att vi ska bli upptäckta._ Det spelar ingen roll om vi är myndiga eller inte så länge vi går kvar i skolan och är här", säger Harry.

"Varför har jag inte blivit meddelad om detta?" frågar Sirius.

"Jag visste inte heller om det", säger Remus när Sirius tittar på honom.

"Inte jag heller", säger Snape och tittar sig omkring. "Vilka visste om det?" Mr och Mrs Weasley räcker upp handen. Kingsleys mörka hand skymtas i bakgrunden och en skröplighand som Harry tror tillhör Monsterögat Moody.

"Men varför har det inte tagits upp med alla? Det kan ju vara bra att alla vet om det så att man kan förhindra att de använder magi."

Harry tittar upp på Snape. Han förundras över Snapes snabba återhämtning. Hur snabbt han återgick till det som man förknippar Snape med; det hårda, kalla, stela yttre. Han blir lite skrämd av det också. Det var den personen som Harry ogillade. Den person som inte fanns i somras, den personen som han föll för. Den hårda kalla minen, de kolsvarta stenhårda ögonen. Snape helt enkelt.

Harry blinkar till några gånger och vänder blicken till sin gudfar istället. Sirius tittar på Remus, men han vänder snabbt blicken mot Harry när han känner att denne tittar på honom. Harry ser besvikelsen i hans ögon. Besvikelsen över att Harry inte sagt något. Att han inte fick vara delaktig, igen.

Han är besviken på sig själv. Varför berätta han inte det? Även om han vet svaret på den frågan – han trodde Sirius visste då det är en sak för hela orden – så är han arg på sig själv. Han kunde ju ändå ha berättat, så att Sirius vet att Harry berättar allt för honom, han vill kunna berätta allt. Men allt han gjorde vara att få Sirius att inte känna sig delaktig.

Han vill därifrån, vill bara bort. Han kan aldrig vara ärlig mot de som står i rummet runt honom. De kan aldrig veta sanningen om honom. Om de får reda på det som han och Snape har så kommer de lämna honom. De kommer inte vara kvar hur naiv får man vara? Mödosamt reser Harry på sig och går så fort hans kropp tillåter upp till sitt rum. Låter alla förvånat stå kvar.

Illamåendet väller upp inom honom och tårarna tränger fram. Hur kunde han någonsin i hela sitt liv tro att alla skulle vara okej med att han är tillsammans med Snape. Den Snape som inte är omtyckt av någon.

Han tycker det spänner över bröstkorgen och halsen är trång. Förvånad drar han av sig sin tröja men det hjälper inte. Det är hans egna snabba andetag som gör det svår för honom att andas. Och anledningen till att halsen känns trång är för att han gråter. Han märker det när en liten saltdroppe ramlar till golvet och exploderar, några sekunder senare möter ännu en droppe samma öde. Andningen blir hackig och han får svårt att få luft. Paniken slår knut på hela hans bröst och han andas stötvis.

In, ut. Hur svårt kan det var?

_Lugna ner dig nu för skjutton! _Säger han till sig själv. _In, ut. Du har gjort det sen du föddes!_

Han lägger sig ner på sängen och börjar slappna av. Andningen saktas ner och börjar jämnas ut. _In, ut. _Det var längesen han grät. Han kommer knappt ihåg det. Tårarna på kinden börjar stelna och lämna kvar sina saltränder. Han gnuggar höger handen mot kinden. Det är strävt och fortfarande lite blött. Han gnuggar bort spåren på andra kinden också.

Någon kommer in i rummet när han just är på väg att somna.

"Hur är det?" Snapes röst når hans öron. "Jag såg att du blev upprörd." _Var det någon annan som också sett det?_ Snape kommer fram och sätter sig på sängkanten. Han tittar ner på Harry och den gamla Snape är borta och hans Snape är tillbaka. Häftigt sätter han sig upp och håller fast Snape. Hårt och länge. Det gör ont i hans bröstkorg när han kramar så hårt, lättar då lite på omfamningen för att inte göra revbenen mer skada. Håller om och håller om, vill inte släppa, vill inte att Snape ska försvinna.

När Snape återhämtat sig lite efter att blivit chockad i kraften av Harrys kram så kramar han tillbaka. Håller om, han också. Försöker släppa lite på taget men Harry klamrar sig fast ännu hårdare då.

En hand stryker Harry långsamt över ryggen och lugnat ner honom ytterligare.

Famlande kysser Gryffindoraren Snape, krånglar sig ut kramen får sina armar runt hans hals och kysser honom långsamt. Harry lutar sig långsamt bakåt, sakta för att få med Snape ner.

Snape stoppar det hela genom att sätta ner båda sina händer i madrassen.

"Harry det är inte så smart att göra så här… Alltså att ha min tyngd mot ditt bröst, du kan fortfarande ha fått några skador."

Harry stönar.

"Ska denna fåniga skada få sabba allt?"

Snape ler lite.

"Räck upp din hand utan att säga något så kan vi fortsätta."

Harry gör som Snape säger, han grimaserar till men han säger inte ett ljud.

"Precis. Du får vänta tills någon som KAN undersöka dig kommer."

"Vem skulle det vara då?"

"Tja, Tonks är rätt så duktig, men du har ju…" Snape får tänka efter ett tag. "… nä jag vet inte, men Tonks är väldigt duktig så hon kan ju titta på det imorgon."

Harry ser lite sur ut.

"Imorgon? Tror du jag kommer överleva tills imorgon?"

"Överleva vad?"

"Utan dig?"

"Äh fåna dig inte." Snape ler och kysser Harry igen. "Ska vi ta det lugnt ett tag? Det är snart middag och jag tror inte att de behöver mig där nere."

Harry nickar. Snape tar av sig sin klädnad och kryper ner bredvid Harry.

Kysser honom igen och ler.


	25. Chapter 25

Kapitel 25

**DET ÄR INGA SOM SKRIKER!**

Julen är över och stressen har lagt sig.

Granbarren som Krumben tyckt var kul att leka med, ligger runt om i huset och sticks under fötterna när man går.

Om bara några timmar slår klockan prick tolv och en sekund senare har det nya året börjat. Stämningen är glad och lite spänd. En härlig middag som Mrs Weasley håller på lagar sprider sin ljuvliga doft åter igen genom huset.

Uppe i ett av rummen – mer exakt Harrys och Snapes – är stämningen inte glad och inte bara_lite _spänt mellan dem utan de är jätteirriterade på varandra och det går nästan att skära spänningen med kniv.

Något som Harry omedvetet gör får det att brista för Snape.

"Lägg av!"

"Lägg av med vad?" frågar Harry lika irriterat.

"Att göra ljud!"

"Jag viker _dina_kläder det ger ifrån sig så lite ljud som det bara går! Inget alls!"

"Då är du den enda som lyckas då, för du låter!" fräser Snape.

Harry kastar ner det klädesplagg han håller i handen på golvet. Han tittar två sekunder på Snape innan han vänder på klacken och stormar ut ur deras sovrum.

"Potter du stannar när jag pratar med dig!"

"Du pratar inte med mig du skriker!" Harry klampar hela vägen ner för de två trapporna och genom hallen och in i vardagsrummet. Sirius sitter i en av fåtöljerna och tittar förvånat upp när han hör de höjda rösterna och när de kommer in genom dörren.

"Jag skriker inte alls!"

"Jo det gör du visste!"

Hermione och Ron kommer in i rummet med förvirrade miner.

"Vilka äre som skriker?" frågar Ron.

"DET ÄR INGA SOM SKRIKER!" skriker Harry och Snape i korus.

"Vad bråkar ni om?" frågar Hermione och tittar på Harry.

"Snape säger att jag gör ljud!"

"Vad för ljud?"

"När jag viker hans tvätt!"

"Varför viker du hans tvätt?" frågar Hermione förvånat. Men hon blir inte förvånad över samma sak som Ron, hon blev mer förvånad över att Harry viker Snapes tvätt, medan Ron blir förvånad över att Harry ens vill ta i Snapes kläder!

"Nej en ännu bättre fråga är varför i Merlins namn ni bor i ens samma rum? Alla undrar men ingen får svar!" Ron avbryter Hermiones fråga.

Alla vänder blicken mot Sirius när denna börjar skrocka lågt. Han döljer inte sitt leende och tittar roat på dem allihop. Alla vänder sig tillbaka och återgår att glo på personen de gjorde innan (Snape på Harry, Harry på Snape och Hermione och Ron på både Harry och Snape).

Harry försöker komma på något bra att svara Ron och han försöker få Snape att sluta vara irriterad på honom och hjälpa honom komma på någon bra historia att säga till Ron. När Snape inte öppnar munnen för att säga något stönar Harry till och stampar otåligt i golvet.

"Vi får inte plats någon annanstans, okej?" Svarar Harry vresigt samtidigt som Remus kommer in i rummet med en förvirrad min. Han går fram till Sirius och ställer sig vid sin väns sida.

"Vad skriker de om?" frågar Remus Sirius.

"Tydligen skriker de inte alls", svarar Sirius roat. Han känner på sig att de snart av avslöjat sig.

Snape som tydligen också känner på sig det håller fast Harrys blick en lång stund innan han går från rummet.

"Tro inte att jag inte är irriterad längre!" ropar Snape efter sig.

Remus tittar på Harry ett tag innan något verkar gå upp för honom och han tittar ner på Sirius och upp på Harry igen. Sirius möter Remus blick och tittar roat tillbaka på sin vän. Varulven bara gapar av förvåning.

Sirius som känner på sig att han behöver få med sig Remus bort därifrån innan den chockade mannen börjar babbla. Så därför tar Sirius tag i hans tröjärm och börjar dra med honom därifrån.

"Harry kom."

Harry följer med än villigt med, bara han slipper ifrån Rons blickar.

"Du…! Han…! Du och han…! Han och du…!"

"Det jag tror Remus försöker säga är att han vet om er två."

"Men va i Merlins namn har hänt med världen?" frågar Remus chockad och sätter sig ner på Sirius sängkant.

"Ja du fråga inte mig, jag är lika chockad som du över det här. Jag vet inte riktigt vad det tänker med."

"Hallå? Jag står här!"

De båda vännerna ser nästan förvånande ut över att han är där i rummet.

"Vad tänker du med?" utropar Remus plötsligt och ser näsan arg ut.

"Oj, inte ens Sirius blev sådär arg!"

"Nej och det kan jag inte fatta. Han borde ha blivit det. Han borde skydda dig!"

"Skydda mig från vad?"

"Från Snape. Han är dubbelt så gammal som dig. Över dubbelt så gammal. Han är inte bra för dig."

"Remus! Lugna ner dig lite" Sirius går fram och sätter sig på huk framför honom, låter sin hand försiktigt och snabbt smeka Remus kind.

"Jag låter honom göra det här för han verkar verkligen gilla Snape och tro't eller ej så verkar Snape verkligen gilla Harry också. Vi kan väl låta det gå förbi? Vara där för honom när det går fel istället? Än att vi ska hålla på skälla ut honom nu? Det är väl bättre att vi stöttar honom och slår ihjäl Snape sen?" Remus ler vid de sista orden och nickar mjukt.

Harry backar sakta ut genom dörren och går mot sitt eget istället.

Men så fort som han kommer in genom dörren förvandlades allt till en stumfilm. Han ser Snapes mun häftigt röra på sig. Formar ilskna ord som inte når fram.

Hans ögon är svarta och han gestikulerar ilsket.

Harry vet inte vad Snape är arg eller upprörd över, men där står han och skriker åt honom, igen.

Då går han fram utan att tänka sig för. Lägger sina läppar på Snapes arga mun och kysser honom häftigt.

"Du är så sexig när du är arg." Andas Harry tungt och tittar på den förvånande Snape. Dock återhämtar hans sig snabbt och kysser Harry. De kysses häftigt, letar sig fram till sängen. Harry stannar upp lite och tittar på Snape. Han ögon är mörkare än vanligt. Harry fångar upp Snapes läppar igen och låter sina händer treva över hela Snapes kropp. Smeker allt han kommer åt.

De sliter och river i kläderna för att göra sig fria, det skulle nog kunna liknas mer som en brottningsmatch än som en kärlekshandling. Snape ger Harry en sista blick innan han tränger in i honom och Harry känner att allt som inte har med Snape att göra kan fara åt skogen.

Utmattade faller de ihop bredvid varandra. Harry kryper tätt intill Snape låter bara Snapes andetag och doft få existera.

"Varför föddes du så tidigt?" mumlar Harry plötsligt.

"Försökt inte!" säger Snape mjukt. "Det är du som föddes så sent."

Harry ler mot Snapes hals och placerar en liten kyss. Ritar ett litet hjärta på sidan av mannens bröstkort.

Klockan klämtar plötsligt tolv. Det nya året börjar nu.

"Nått nytt år."

**Som sagt GOTT NYTT ÅR allesammans. Så Flamestodustloverstofriends här har du ditt kapitel! Hoppas du är rätt nöjd. Till alla som inte är "inloggade" när ni kommenterar Tack för era kommentarer de värmer jättemycket! Hoppas ni får en underbar dag imorgon.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okej det är ett kort kapitel, VÄLDIGT KORT! Men jag skrev det här för att jag har hört att det är vissa som vill ha fortsättning ;) Så när det här lagts ut så vill jag att NI ska komma med förslag nu och säga vad ni vill läsa i nästa kapitel eller framöver! :D**

**Kram Angel!**

Kapitel 26

**Och dina kläder bara ramla av?**

"Aj, försiktig, jag är fortfarande öm." Harry ler och flyttar ner Snapes hand från sin bröstkorg. Han fångar upp lärarens läppar och kysser honom häftigt och djupt. Ivriga händer letar sig över kropparna.

Smeker, river, klämmer.

De är i biblioteket. Det var inte meningen att de skulle vara där. Inte tillsammans i alla fall. Harry skulle hämta en bok och där satt Snape i en fåtölj och läste. Och det bara hände. En hand som smekte över axeln. En som höft som sköts fram. Någon som la sin hand på höften och sen kom kyssen bara. Den var inte planerad.

Men vad ska man göra när man är fast i ett kärleksnäste som bara blir starkare av att det är hemligt? Nä juste, det går inte göra något.

"Vad tusan håller ni på med?"

De hoppar från varandra och tittar förvånat på Sirius.

"Jag skulle bara hämta en bok", börjar Harry förklara.

"Och dina kläder bara ramla av och din mun fastna vid Snorgärsens?"

"Jaa…"

Sirius suckar djupt innan han lämnar biblioteket och stänger dörren efter sig.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hej**

**Jag ber hundra gånger om ursäkt. Ena sjukdomen har avlöst den andra under den senaste månaden och sen fick jag lite problem. Men, men jag ber om ursäkt att jag inte har lagt upp något, men som det sett ut här hemma och jag som har legat i sängen hela tiden som har jag inte ens orkat slå på datorn. Så ni får ursäkta den här gången. Jag har försökt att knåpa ihop ett kapitel men det har gått segt. Jag har fått era förlag till vad som ska hända senare/nu i historien o försöker komma på något så att alla blir nöjda. :) jag tar fortfarande emot förslag om ni kommit på något mer :) Jag säger bara att jag inte vet vad det är med mig, men jag ska bättre mig både på att skriva snabbare och skriva kapitlen bättre xD**

**KRAM/**

**Angel**

Kapitel 27

**Uhwww Harry! Du och Sirius? Är du tillsammans med Sirius?**

Harry vet inte om det är bra eller dåligt att Remus vet. Vet att han och Snape är tillsammans. Något säger att det blir lättare nu, men något annat säger att det bara är fel att han vet. Det känns som om Remus fått reda på något jättepersonligt som han ens ska ha något att göra med. Och det har fått Harry att tänka. Om nu han tycker det känns fel att Remus vet, en person han ändå litar på till hundratio procent hur kommer det inte kännas då resten av huset, skolan, världen får reda på honom och Snape?

Tanken får Harry att rysa.

Han tittar sig omkring i vardagsrummet där alla är samlade. Ron som otåligt försöker lära Hermione nya drag i trollkarlsschack, och Hermione som tåligt tar emot informationen och försöker så gott hon kan. Mrs. Weasley som stickar på en tröja. Mr. Weasley som läser igenom någon jobbrapport. Ginny som med jämna mellanrum tittar längtande på Harry, tittar in i brasan, kliar Krumben bakom örat och tittar sedan tillbaka på Harry. Och Snape som med en orörd men uppslagen bok i knät sitter och blänger på Ginny de gånger hon söker upp Harry med blicken, för att sen vrida sin blick mot Harry och blänga på honom för att han låter Ginny titta trådande på honom. Sirius och Remus som i varsin fåtölj sitter i ena hörnet och pratar lågmält.

Harry suckar högt när Snape för hundrade gången blänger på honom.

"Lägg av okej!" utbrister han och får alla att hoppa till.

"Vem ska lägga av, Harry?" frågar Hermione förvånat.

"Människan som blänger på mig…!"

När ingen känner sig träffad och inte vågar fråga något mer återvänder de till det de höll på med, men kastar oroliga blickar mot honom.

Suckande ställer han sig upp och går ut ur rummet och upp till sovrummet.

Han fattar inte varför Snape är avundsjuk och han fattar inte heller varför Ginny måste sitta och rå stirra på honom!

"Sluta bläng på mig!" Harry böjer sig ner och tar upp en tröja som han viker ihop och lägger på en stol.

"Varför skulle jag det? Ser du inte hur hon glor!"

"Jo, jag ser hur hon _glor_. Och har du märkt att jag inte hånglar upp henne mot väggen?"

"Hur ska jag kunna vet att du inte gör det?"

"Är du verkligen seriös? Om du på något helt fenomenalt vis lyckats undgått det så spenderar jag all min tid med DIG! Men du verkar inte märka det så… jag går." Harry orkar bara inte hålla en diskussion men Snape när han inte ändå lyssnar.

Han går ner i köket där det dukas fram och lagas middag.

Han sätter sig ner och fingrar på kniven framför honom. Låter fingret smeka eggen. Han stelnar till när han känner att Snape kommer in i köket. Han gillar känslan av att han vet om när Snape kommer in i samma rum som honom.

"Är de bara jag eller blev det plötsligt kallare här inne?" Fred tittar från Snape till Harry.

Den sistnämnde ler snett mot Fred.

"Harry kan du hjälpa mig?" Ginny sticker in sitt huvud i köket.

"Visst…" han reser sig följer med Ginny upp för trappan och in på hennes rum.

"Kan du hjälpa mig och ställa upp de där lådorna där uppe?" hon pekar först på några papplådor och sen uppe på garderoben.

"Okej." Han känner att hon har något i baktanke med detta men skakar av sig den känslan och lyfter upp lådan.

"Harry?" Sökaren snurrar runt och möter hennes blick.

"Ja…?" hinner han påbörja sin fråga innan hon trycker sina läppar mot hans och kysser honom.

"Vad gör ni?" frågar en röst lugnt.

"Vad gör du?" frågar Ginny chockat. "Varför står du och tittar på oss…?"

Snape ger henne en kall blick innan han vänder sin svarta blick mot Harry och höjer frågande sitt ögonbryn.

"Det är inte…"

"…Det har inte du med att göra!" avbryter Ginny argt. "Varför står du och tittar på oss?"

"Snape jag… det är inte som det ser ut…"

"Det _är_ visste som det ser ut!" säger Ginny ilsket innan hon kommer på vad Harry säger. Hennes ögonsmalnar och riktas mot Harry. "Vad menar du med det? Och varför försöker du bortförklara kyssen?"

"Det var ingen kyss, Ginny! Du kysste mig okej? Jag ville inte kyssa dig…! Nej jag menar inte så… eller jo! Fast nej!"

"Vad menar du?"

Harry struntar i henne och vänder sig emot Snape.

"Det är inte som du tror. Hon kysste mig, jag kysste inte henne jag ville inte kyssa henne."

Med ett tjut springer Ginny ut ur sitt rum och ner till köket.

"Merlin också!" Harry följer efter henne ner men hon har redan talat om allt. Han möts av en ilsken Weasley familj. Det är Ron som tar till orda först.

"Vad tror du att du håller på med!"

"Vad _jag_ håller på med?"

"Varför kysser du henne och sen total skiter i henne?"

"Hon kysste mig."

"Du ville ju det!" säger Ginny förtvivlat.

"När sa jag att jag ville det?" säger Harry argt.

"Jag såg hur du tittade på mig idag när vi satt i vardagsrummet."

"Jag tittade inte på dig i vardagsrummet… Åh… Åh!" Harrys blick vandrar till Snape och kommer på att Ginny måste ha trott att han tittat på henne när han satt och tittat på Snape…

"Juste åh! Vad håller du på med? Det är min syster!"

"Ja! Och det finns en rimligförklaring till det också…" Va tusan ska han göra nu? Vad ska han säga? Han kan ju inte tala om det här om Snape…

"… Och det är?"

"En mycket bra anledning…"

"Som du ska komma på först? Vill du att vi ska återkomma med den här frågan om ett år så du kommit på något bra svar till varför du leker med min syster?"

"Nej! Men jag kan ju inte säga att jag och S…" Harry slår händerna för munnen och stoppar sig själv.

"Uhwww Harry! Du och Sirius? Är du tillsammans med Sirius? Hur sjukt får det inte bli!" Utbrister Ron.

"Ursäkta? Va?" Harry måste sätta sig ner. Det blir för mycket. Sirius börjar skratta och Remus drar på munnen han med.

"Hur sjuk får man bli!" Harry tittar upp på Ron.

"Om vi säger att jag är tillsammans med… _Sirius_, skulle ni äcklas av mig och skulle ni hata mig?"

"Det skulle vara små skumt…", börjar Ron.

"… men vi älskar dig ju Harry och vill att du ska vara lycklig så nej vi skulle inte hata dig", avslutar Hermione och syftar på något helt annat, hon syftar på honom och Snape och inte honom och Sirius.

"Okej, men jag är inte tillsammans med Sirius och kommer inte bli heller."

"Det kan jag intyga om!" skrattar Sirius.

"Du tycker det här är jävligt roligt va?" frågar Harry sammanbitet.

"Japp. Men vi sa ju det så länge du är lycklig så kommer vi inte göra något."

"Snällt!" Harry kan höra hur allas hjärnceller arbetar för fullt.

"Så du är inte tillsammans med Sirius…"

"…Och är inte intresserad av Ginny…"

"... Den ens som heter något mer på S är…"

"... Den människa som du levt i samma rum med ett bra tag nu…"

"… SNAPE?"

**Ja jag slutade kapitlet här… vet inte riktigt hur jag ska fortsätta ;) om de ska blir alldeles tokiga av den här nyheten o typ lämna huset o aldrig mer prata med honom… Elr stanna i huset med undvika både Harry och Snape… elr kanske tvinga Harry och Snape ifrån varandra? Elr har ni något mer förslag? För jag tycker det blir för enkelt om det skulle acceptera tanken på Harry och Snape lika fort som när de tror att Harry och Sirius är tillsammans… de hatar ju ändå Snape och är äcklade av honom. Aja jag kanske kommer på något men önskemål är helt okej ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okej för att övertydliga några saker (jag var inte så tydlig i förra kapitlet, så jag kanske bara ska förtydliga ^^) Så var inte Mrs. Och Mr. Weasley närvarande i köket i den sista delen av kapitlet, jag tycker det bara försvårar allt jättemycket. De känns inte så jättepålitliga och kan hålla tyst om en sån sak (ja jag vet att det bara är en historia men jag behöver inte lita på dem ändå ;)) och det känns skumt att de vet. Så DE ÄR INTE NÄRVARANDE I KÖKET xD så alla fattar? Good då fortsätter vi historians gång :)**

Kapitel 28

**År 1979**

Hur går det där gamla talesättet…? Bättre fly än illa fäkta? Det är i alla fall så Harry känner sig just nu. Han känner att han vill fly rummet och allas hemska blickar. Han skäms. Men han vet inte varför han skäms. Han borde ju inte skämmas då han vet att han älskar Snape och att han bara en dag tidigare bestämt sig att han ska stå upp för deras förhållande. Men nu skäms han…

Han skäms så innerligt att han vill sjunka genom golvet och aldrig synas till igen. Han vill springa ifrån allt men hans skosulor verkar vara fast limmade i golvet.

"_Du_ flyttar dig ifrån _honom_!"

Snape flyttar sig genast ifrån Harry när Ron säger åt honom.

"Harry vad är det här? Vad håller du på med? Vad har han använt för förhäxning? Någon trolldryck?"

Det tar två sekunder för Harry att förstå vad Fred babblar om. _Åh!_ De tror att Snape förhäxat honom!

Harry söker upp sin gudfars gråa blick, men det har tydligen gått upp för Sirius vad Harry och Snape håller på med och får inget stöd från honom. Han söker istället upp Remus blick och tittar bedjande på honom, men han viker undan med blicken och backar så Sirius hamnar framför honom.

"Du ska ut härifrån!" Ron pekar med ett finger på Snape. Snape höjer ett ögonbryn innan han med en svepning med sin mantel försvinner.

"Du har ingen rätt att köra iväg honom!" protesterar Harry och blir arg.

"Nej, men det har jag och jag vill inte ha honom i mitt hus…"

"Dumbledore har beordrat honom att vara här!" morrar Harry och vänder sig till Sirius.

"Harry vill du att vi ska ta upp detta med Dumbledore? Vill du att han ska få reda på det här?"

"Få reda på vad? Att jag gillar Snape eller? Jag trodde jag kunde lita på er men det verkar jag inte kunna!" sulorna lossnar från golvet och han försvinner iväg så fort han kan upp till sitt rum och låser dörren. När dörren väl är låst av en förtrollning inifrån kan ingen komma in.

Om de nu inte tänker ställa upp för honom kommer han inte ställa upp för dem.

Okej han kan förstå dem också, de får reda på att han och Snape är tillsammans utan ens någon förvarning, men de verkade ju inte vilja ändra åsikt utan kastar ut Snape ur huset. Hans Snape. Hans egna Snape som han behöver. Som han inte kan leva utan. Han kan ju knappt ens sova utan känna en arm om sig när de ska sova eller att inte höra Snapes andetag bredvid honom. Han kan ju inte ens sova utan honom längre…!

"Harry? Harry snälla släpp in mig." Det är något med Remus röst som får honom att vilja släppa in honom i rummet, men det är även en del av honom som säger att det är en fälla och att han inte ska släppa in honom. "Snälla jag behöver prata med dig, det är bara jag men du måste släppa in mig snabbt om du vill att det ska förbli så." Harry gör som varulven säger och släpper in honom.

"Jag förstår att du är arga på oss…"

"Nej jag är inte arg… eller okej jag är arg men jag känner mig mer sviken än arg på er…"

"Älskar du honom?"

"Snape?"

"Nej jultomten." Ler Remus.

"Ja jag älskar honom."

"Jag förstår faktiskt hur du känner dig."

Harry tittar upp Remus och ser tvivlande på honom.

"Okej jag ska berätta något för dig som jag aldrig har berättat för någon annan. När jag sen har berättat klart så kan du avgöra hur du vill göra… Jag tror att du kommer förstå vad jag menar. Maka på dig."

Harry hoppar lite åt sidan så Remus får plats bredvid honom på sägen.

"För ungefär 19 år sen så hände något fantastiskt men det tyckte inte mina vänner, och inte bara mina vänner, ingen tyckte det!"

**År 1979**

"Ni menar väl inte att ni tänker göra det?" frågar Peter förvånat.

"Varför inte?" Sirius och viftar irriterat bort sitt svarta hår ur ögonen, men det lägger sig strax i ögonen igen.

"Det är klart att vi ska göra det!" James flinar och jag grymtar något ohörbart i bakgrunden.

"Vad säger du Månis?" frågar Sirius och ler sött.

"Är det verkligen en idé att försöka?" frågar jag och ser skeptisk ut men börjar le ett skevt leende när Sirius började klippa med ögonen och gäspa överdrivet och tillslut luta sig mot James axel.

"Tramptass!"

"Vad! Vad!" ropar Sirius och hoppar, lite för dramatiskt, till.

"Måste du jämt spela apa?" frågar James.

"Nää egentligen inte, för det gör ju du så bra själv", säger Sirius och flinar.

"Vänta bara", morrar James. Men effekten är inte lika stor som om Sirius eller jag skulle göra det.

"Äh, ta det lugnt Taggis. Din ilska har legat vid ytan hela veckan, vad är det?"

"Skit i det. Kan vi inte göra klart det här bara?"

När de gjort klart det sista i planen hör de ett högt jamande och där efter ett par dova dunsar av vaktmästarens skor.

Peter förvandlade sig till råttskepnad och Sirius lyfter upp honom medan James tar upp osynlighetsmanteln och kastar den över oss alla fyra.

Snabbt försvinner vi från korridoren upp till uppehållsrummet.

"Hej Crevi!" säger Sirius högt när vi kommer in och ser hur Crevi står och pratar med Lily. Crevi stelnar till och vänder sig om och väser:

"Vänta bara Black."

"Jag har väntat nu i ett år men det har aldrig hänt något."

" Jag förstår inte varför han inte tycker om mig", Säger Sirius undrande när vi kommit upp i våran sovsal.

"Han är kille och charmas inte av ditt vackra yttre och dina underbara kyssar", svarar jag och himlar med ögonen.

"Jag behöver inte hångla med någon utan de tycker om mig ändå. Och mina kyssar är faktiskt himmelska."

"Jasså? bevisa det", flinar jag men ångrar mig nästan direkt.

"Du bad om det!" för jag inser sekunden efter vad jag egentligen har sagt.

Sirius kastar sig om halsen på mig och kysser mig med öppen mun. Jag faller bakåt och landar på rygg på James säng.

"Aj!" utbrister både jag och Sirius samtidigt. Jag för att jag slår i ryggen i sänggaveln och Sirius för att jag, som i fallet, råkar bita Sirius i läppen

"Ni två är ju sjuka i huvudet!" flinar James.

Sirius tittar leende ner på mig och jag kan bara stirra tillbaka.

"Så vad tycker du nu då? Himmelskt va?" frågar Sirius och blinkar.

"Ja-a", andas jag innan jag kommer på vad jag säger och fortsätter, "Helt underbart fantastiskt!" och flinar mot Sirius, men jag är egentligen helt betagen! "Men jag tror faktiskt att han inte gillar dig för att du dels snodde hans tjej och dels för att du gömde hans kläder efter Quidditchträningen.

"Så…", säger Sirius och kliver av mig, "Har du gjort några framsteg med vår kära Lilly idag då?"

"Nej ser det ut som jag hånglar upp henne mot väggen eller?" muttrar James surt och sätter sig på sin säng.

"Men du måste ju göra något drastiskt! Typ hångla upp henne mot väggen! Ta andan ur henne! Annars kommer du ju inte komma någonstans. Annars kommer hon ju fortsätta som hon gör nu, nobbar dig totalt, som till exempel då du tog mikrofonen av Terry och frågade om hon ville gå ut med dig och hon sa att hon hellre skulle dejta djävulen! Eller då du bestämde dig för att släppa henne och kastade ut alla dina bilder och minnen av henne genom fönstret och ångrade dig och höll på hoppa efter! Och vi var tvungna att låsa in dig medan måntand fixade tillbaka dem!.."

"Ja, ja jag fattar, jag älskar Lily och jag måste göra något drastiskt åt det!"

"Precis!"

"Visst men det skulle vara enklare om jag låg kvar och dog", muttrar James.

"Upp och hoppa ingen chans att förlora."

"Men jag vill inte!"

Jag suckar åt mina vänner och sätter mig i en fåtölj och börjar läsa en bok.

"Har du en ny bok igen?"

"Ja vadårå?" frågar jag och tittar Sirius.

"Bibblan kommer ju inte ha några olästa böcker kvar snart!"

"Det är bra att läsa, man lär sig nya saker och kan bli smartare. Du kanske skulle testa."

"Jag har faktiskt läst böcker!"

"Jasså nämn en!"

"Rödluvan!"

"Mugglarboken?" frågar jag tvivlande.

"Jaa! Men det var i ren och skär protest mot min mamma."

"Ja då har vi en till bok att sätta upp på din lista. Få se nu hur många vi har. En, två, tre, fyr, fem... Nej! Vänta nu… Det här är ju måntands och den orkar man inte läsa på en kväll. Här är din… En..."

"Ja…?"

"Jag är klar", flinar James och börjar att spring med Sirius tätt efter sig.

_Jaha då måste man se till att de två inte hittar på något dum_, tänker jag och reser mig upp och följer efter dem…

**Nu tid**

Remus stannar av i sitt historia berättande.

"Nej fortsätt!"

"Snart men vi ska nog äta lite först." Harry kastar en blick på klockan och ser att den är efter sex och han har inte ätit något på hela dagen.

"Okej."

"Vänta här jag går och fixar lite mat."

Remus försvinner ut och Harry låser dörren efter honom.

"Han behöver mat! Tänker ni svälta honom eller?" Hör Harry Remus protestera och förstår att de inte tänker ge honom någon mat. "Sirius jag trodde aldrig det här om dig! Du visste varför gjorde du inget åt det tidigare? Han ska ha mat och sen kan ni döda mig på fläcken om jag måste kämpa för att kunna ge honom mat!"

Harry sjunker ihop på sängen och vill bara dö.

**Okej ett till kapitel va duktig jag är :D Ni kanske tycker de är lite hårda mot Harry men jag vill att de ska vara det och de måste få lite tid på sig att acceptera det också (om de nu kommer göra det) och iom att jag gillar lite RL/SB och jag vet att någon annan gillade att jag skrev det tidigare så tänker jag vara snäll mot den personen (den som känner sig träffas får ta åt sig ;)) och lägga in lite mer sånt ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hejhej!**

**Första jag ska säga är att om ni orkar läsa så kan ni väl orka kommentera? Det förgyller en författares hela dag! Och om ni skriver någon historia vill ni väl också ha kommentarer? Eller?**

**Här kommer ännu en tillbaka blick. Jag har inte riktigt kommit på vad jag ska hitta på i denna "historia". Hur mycket det ska hända och så? Jag vet i alla fall hur det ska sluta… Några idéer? **

**I detta kapitel kommer inte något om Harry och hans problem utan bara om marodörerna. Det är lite kort men just nu kommer jag som sagt inte på riktigt vad som kommer hända… nästa kapitel kommer troligen vara en tillbaka blick också och det måste bli ett längre kapitel, troligen kommer vi hoppa i tiden, små händelser under ett år. Om ni fattar :P ni kommer fatta när ni läser det i alla fall :) för denna story är mkt viktigt för vad som kommer hända sen :D**

**Aja nu ska inte jag störa er längre, R&R.**

Kapitel 29

**Kan du kolla att vi kan röra oss? Och kanske trassla upp oss?**

"Såg du hur hon log?" James kastade sig ner på sängen.

Sirius log åt mig. Han kunde knappt hålla sig för skratt.

"Jadå James! Det var helt underbart", Sirius kastade sig bredvid James.

"Jag tror att hon ändå känner något för mig..." James suckade belåtet.

"För mig också", Sirius suckade han med.

Då registrerade James vad Sirius sa.

"Vad säger du? Säger du att du... att du..."

"Jamiepojken ta't lugnt tänk på blodtrycket", Sirius flinade åt James.

"Åh din… din… din loppbitna hund!"

"Hey jag har inte loppor."

"Kom nu grabbar det är lektion nu."

Jag räckte ut handen mot Sirius och drog upp honom.

Jag tog täten med öronen på spänn. Jag ville veta exakt vad killarna bakom mig gjorde. En bra sak med att vara varulv är att öronen, ögonen och luktsinnet blir bättre. Om Jag skulle välja bort en av dem tre så skulle jag välja bort det sist nämnda, för jag kunde och kan känna Sirius lukt överallt.

Visst jag gillar den, men det är det som är problemet, jag gillar den! Jag vill inte gilla den. För jag skulle aldrig kunna få Sirius, hur ska man kunna få den straightaste killen i världen?

Jag gick i andra tankar och glömde bort trappsteget. Det osynliga trappsteget. Jag föll ner och fastnade.

Sirius föll ihop av skratt och James lika så.

"Ha-ha tramptass kan du dra upp mig? Tagghorn? Någon? Tramptass nu gör du som jag säger, för annars så kommer dina läxor se väldigt blanka ut. Ja det där fick dig att sluta skratta!"

Sirius satte sig hastigt upp och tittade ner på mig.

"Fö'låt Måntand!" Sirius tog tag i mig och drog upp mig. Ena min fot hade fastnat ordentligt och Sirius var tvungen att dra till ordentligt, men han drog till lite för kraftigt och vi föll ner för trappan. James ramlade ihop i ännu en skratt attack och låg och höll sig för magen.

"James! Kan du kolla att vi kan röra oss? Och kanske trassla upp oss? Tagghorn!"

James kravlade sig upp och gick ner för trappan.

"Vad behöver du förstärkta sinnen om du nu ändå inte kan hoppa över ett trappsteg?"

"Ni kunde varna mig!" protesterar jag.

"Jaja vi älskar dig ändå Månis!" Sirius ord fick mig att rodna och titta bort.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hallojsan!**

**Jag känner att jag är jättesnäll idag, plus att jag har skrivit några kapitel som ligger och väntar på sitt öde att komma upp här på sidan ;) så ni får ett kapitel till :D**

**Ja här kommer sista delen i SB/RL berättelsen. Den är uppdelad i små historier då det "viktigaste" är uttaget. Nästa gång är vi tillbaka i nutiden och vi får återse gamla bekanta ansikten ;) Har alltid vetat säga så! xD elr ja skriva :P**

**Hope you like it! R&R :)**

Kapitel 30

**För ****ditt vackra yttre och dina underbara kyssar**

Jag visste inte längre vart jag skulle göra av mina känslor. Det var så hemskt att gå runt och känna alla de här känslorna för ens bästa vän och veta att han aldrig kommer känna så för mig. Jag kunde försöka hur mycket som helst, men i slutänden så kommer jag ändå att förlora. Jag kommer aldrig att kunna få Sirius kärlek. Och det gjorde ont att veta om.

Jag började sluta bry mig om allt. Jag började till och med sluta bry mig om skolan, istället fick jag en väldig besatthet av att verkligen läsa ut alla böcker som fanns i biblioteket. Så det kan ju tekniskt sett räknas som att jag ändå pluggade utan att vet vad jag pluggade på.

Jag trodde att jag gick obemärkt förbi alla, att ingen skulle märka att jag sluta bry mig om skolan och att jag började dra mig tillbaka mer än vanligt. Jag trodde att ingen kunde bry sig så mycket om mig ändå att de skulle märka något.

Men de märkte. Det var ju klart att de märkte.

Allt jag stängde inom mig kom ut under fullmåneskvällarna. Jag var värre än vanligt då. Jag hade sönder hela den spökandestugan och höll näsan på att bryta mig fri. När de andra bestämde sig för att dra sig undan och inte vara med mig på de kvällarna, vart jag värre. Jag stängde inne ännu mer känslor då. Nu kände jag mig sviken också. Och nu var jag arg på mig själv. Och jag kunde inte stå ut att vara ifrån Sirius de få timmarna på kvällen som jag var förvandlad.

När de sen väl började undvika mig när jag inte var förvandlad så stod jag inte ut längre. Så efter en förvandlingskonst timme så stack jag iväg och gömde mig i vid-behov-rummet. Där fick jag vara själv och ingen kunde hitta mig. Jag fick böcker från biblioteket serverat åt mig i en bokhylla i det rum jag bodde i. Jag började läsa som en galning och ägnade mig inte åt något annat.

Jag funderade inte längre på om de brydde sig och jag kom nästan inte ens ihåg mina känslor för Sirius…

"Har du gömt dig här hela tiden?"

Jag hoppar till och spärrade upp ögonen när jag fick syn på Sirius som stod i dörröppningen.

"Vad gör du här?"

"Nej Remus frågan är vad DU gör här. Vet du hur oroliga vi har varit?"

"Tror jag säkert ni har varit", mumlade jag.

"Vad håller du på med och varför gömmer du dig här?"

"För att jag inte orkar vara med er. Jag måste vara själv."

"Jag tycker du har varit väldigt mycket för dig själv på senaste tiden."

Jag satte mig rakare upp och skulle just börja protestera men jag slog istället i bokhyllan och böcker ramlade ner över mig.

"Måntand!" Sirius sprang fram till mig. Han höjde sin hand mot min kind där en av böckerna träffat mig och lämnat ett rött märke efter sig. Jag blundade under hans beröring och lutade mig mot hans hand. Sirius tog bort sin hand och jag öppnade ögonen. Jag blev smått chockad av att upptäcka att han bara var några få centimetrar från mig.

"Du har varit så här sen… sen... kyssen", avslutade Sirius sakta och eftertänksamt och jag förbannade hans bra minne. "Men varför?" Hans andedräkt fick min hjärna att ta semester och lämnade kvar ett tomt skal efter sig som inte alls visste vad det skulle säga.

Jag öppnade munnen ett par gånger men kunde inte bilda någon förklaring.

Sirius låste fast sin blick i min och höll kvar den.

"Varför?" frågade han mig.

"Ehum…" var allt jag kunde ge som svar.

"Åh…!" Sirius tittade på mig och jag såg att han förstod allt som jag försökt gömma undan de senaste fyra månaderna. Jag kännede att jag lika gärna kunde ha varit ärlig från början. Det skulle nog inte ha känts så illa som det gjorde då i den stunden med Sirius blick så nära min, och hans andedräkt som brände mot min hud och hans doft som fyllde hela mig.

"Gillar du mig?"

Frågan kändes onödig.

"Ja."

"Ja men _gillar_ du mig?"

"Ja."

"Verkligen?"

"Ja fattar du trögt eller?" frågade jag surt och blängde på honom.

"Varför?"

"_För __ditt vackra yttre och dina underbara kyssar_", svarade jag surt.

Sirius log lite åt mig innan han blev allvarlig igen. Han bet sig i läppen och tittade fundersamt på mig.

Han höjde sen sin hand och la den om min nacke. Lät tummen försiktigt smeka min hud. Jag slöt mina ögon och rös. Jag sög in ett ryckigt andetag när Sirius läppar snuddade vid mina. Han kysste mig sen mjukt och försiktigt.

"Ni två!" James flyttade sig från sängen där han satt tillsammans med Sirius och mig, och backade mot väggen. "Vad tänker ni med? Det är inte okej!" James tittade en sista gång med avsky på oss båda innan han vände sig om och lämnade vår sovsal.

"Remus jag… jag tror inte det här fungerar. Jag är ledsen men jag kan inte förlora James och även om han lär sig acceptera, så kommer inte resten av världen att göra det. Jag kan inte…" Sirius reste på sig.

Det höll alltså bara i knappt två månader. Två härliga månader som jag trodde betydde något. Men jag blev sviken för att Sirius inte vill känna sig onormal. Jag blev sviken av den människa jag älskar…

Men jag vet hur det känns att bli älskad och jag vet fast Sirius inte vågar, så älskar han mig.

Harry tittar på Remus. Tuggar eftertänksamt på sin tumnagel.

"Har du försökt prata med Sirius?"

"Nej."

"Varför inte?"

"För att jag vill ha kvar honom i mitt liv. Det låter sjukt jag vet, men om jag börjar prata om det, om oss, och tar upp det igen så kanske han försvinner totalt. Nu har jag honom runt mig i alla fall och han vill prata med mig. Eller han pratar i alla fall med mig, om han vill… det vet jag inte."

"Jag förstår inte! Märker du inte hur ni små gullar med varandra utan att tänka på det? Eller den makt du har över honom och kan med en blick lugna ner honom! Han är så totalt ner kärad i dig att han inte vet vart han ska ta vägen! Jag tror det bara blir svårare för honom att du inte pratar med honom. Han kommer inte ta första steget och kommer inte göra det för han tror att du är arg på honom. Han vill att du tar första steget. Han har bara väntat på att du skulle ta det där steget…"

Harry inser plötsligt vad han själv måste och ska göra. "Prata med honom! Snälla."


	31. Chapter 31

**GLAD PÅSK ALLIHOPA!**

**Hoppas ni äter godis så ni får ont i magen! :D**

Kapitel 31

**Går du på något Potter?**

"Och vad tror du att du håller på med?" Rons röst är kall och arg.

"Packar", Säger Harry kort.

"Ja, jag ser det men varför packar du?"

"För att jag inte får vara här. Och jag vill inte vara här."

"Varför måste du överdramatisera allt!"

"Jag överdramatiserar ingenting. Det är ni som gör det. Jag har inte gjort någonting."

"Tror du verkligen vi kommer acceptera dig och _Snape_? Jag fattar inte ens vad du höll på med. Ännu mindre vad du tänkte på."

"Nej jag vet att ni inte kommer acceptera mig och Snape och jag accepterar det så jag åker till skolan."

"Varför?"

"För att ni inte vill ha mig här? Och det verkar inte var jag som inte kan acceptera situationen. Jag accepterar att ni skickat bort Severus och i och med att ni skickat iväg honom så skickar ni iväg mig."

Harry släpper skjortan och går ut i rummet och ner i köket.

"Okej innan jag åker så vill jag tala om något." Han lutar sig emot dörrkarmen och tittar sig runt i rummet. "Jag fick en historia berättad för mig. En historia som var underbar, men gjorde ont att höra. Men i och med att jag fick den historian berättad för mig, så insåg jag vad som är viktigast för mig. Och det är, fast ni inte kan acceptera eller inse det, Snape. Låt mig prata klart innan ni avbryter mig… Historian handlade om bästa vänner som svek för att de inte kunde acceptera en lite annorlunda kärlek. Det gjorde att ena personen svek. Svek den person han verkligen älskade", Harry fångar upp sin gudfars blick, "för att han vill vara normal. Men det han glömde va att han var normal, han var med den han älska. Och om deras inte kompisar inte kunde förstå är det deras problem och de är inte riktiga kompisar. Riktiga kompisar sätter inte upp fåniga regler när det gäller kärlek. Kompisar säger inte åt en vem man ska älska. Kompisar ska stötta, kanske varna, men acceptera. Jag vet nu exakt hur en person här inne i rummet känner sig, hur han har känt sig i 18 år. Hur han blev sviken av sina bästa kompisar. Och hur han blev sviken av den han älskade. Precis som jag svek Severus för en vecka sen. Det låter fånigt men det var ni som bestämde det här, så jag tänker nu säga tack. Tack för att jag fick lära känna er och jag älskar er alla. Men jag tänker vara med den jag älskar. Precis som Sirius borde vara med den han älskar. Och precis som Remus borde vara med den han älskar. Eller Hermione borde vara med hon älskar och Ron med den han älskar. Ni inser bara inte att ni har udda kärlek runt omkring er hela tiden. Det finns ingen normal kärlek. En normal kärlek skulle inte fungera." Harry gör en kort paus.

"Jag kommer troligen bli utkastad från skolan så fort som jag kommer dit. Snape kommer bli avskedad. Dumbledore kommer inte låta oss vara kvar när han får reda på det. Och det lär han snart få. Så vi kommer åka iväg tillsammans. Jag åker till skolan nu för leta upp den jag älskar."

Harry vänder sig om och går upp till sitt rum, slänger i de sista sakerna i sin koffert och sätter på sig sin mantel. När han kommit utanför ytterdörren till Grimaldiplan 12 så transfererar han sig till Hogsmead och börjar gå upp mot slottet.

Medan han går funderar han på vad han ska göra när alla får reda på honom och Snape, när hela skolan får reda på det alltså, eller hela världen! Han vill verkligen inte bli utkastad från Hogwarts. Det hade varit så mycket enklare om de inte blivit upptäckta förrän i sommar när han gått ut skolan. De kunde ha fått reda på det på ett mycket bättre sätt. Och kanske till och med förstått. Och Snape kunde kanske få behålla sitt jobb.

Det är en bra bit för Harry att gå men han är tillslut framme vid slotten.

Det är väldigt tyst i korridorerna när han smyger sig in. Det kanske inte är så konstigt då klockan är åtta på kvällen och alla tycker det är mysigare i sina uppehållsrum eller sovsalar än i de kalla och mörka korridorerna.

Harry öppnar dörren till Snapes kontor professorn vänder sig häftigt om när han hör dörren öppnas.

Harry kan inte göra annat än titta på honom. Något inom honom gör ont och skriker av lycka. Varför var han en sådan idiot och stannade en vecka? Hur har han kunnat stå ut i en vecka utan att se Snape eller vara nära honom? Det gör ju tillräckligt ont att han inte står närmre Snape än de tre meter som skiller dem åt.

Gryffindoraren släpper sin väska och springer fram till Snape. Han kastar sig runt halsen på Snape och håller honom så nära han bara kan.

"Förlåt", mumlar Harry mot Snapes hals. "Jag vet inte varför jag gjorde så, jag fattar inte varför jag gjorde så."

Snape håller förvånat om Harry.

"Förlåt för vad?" Säger Snape lågt och smeker Harry i nacken.

"För att jag lämnade dig, för att jag inte följde med dig utan stannade där borta, för att jag inte stod upp för oss, för att jag lät dem köra iväg dig."

Snape hyssar honom och vänder upp Harrys ansikte mot sitt och kysser honom.

Harry klänger sig hårdare fast vid Snape och kysser honom häftigt.

"Jag kommer aldrig lämna dig igen."

"Går du på något Potter?"

Harry tittar förvånat upp på Snape.

"Vadårå?"

"Tja, du vet att jag inte lyssnar på någon av de där idioterna. Och jag känner att jag skulle vara till större besvär för dig om jag stannade. Det vart mycket lättare för dig att hantera allt när jag inte var omkring dig. Jag har sett hur du slutar tänka när jag är runt dig."

"Tss! Tror du ja! Jag kan visste tänka med dig nära."

"Jo du säger det. Det är mycket du kan ta dig igenom och det vet du själv. Och allt du tar dig igenom vet jag att du måste göra själv. Men att du vill ha oss där som stöd. Därför gick jag."

"Du är en idiot", muttrar Harry.

Snape börjar skratta.

"Varför för att jag gick för att du ville att jag skulle gå?"

"Nej för att jag har gått runt och trott att du varit jättearg och sur och ledsen på mig."

"Du vet inte själv om att du vill klara av dina problem helt själv och att du inte kan tänka klart när jag är runt dig?" Flinar Snape.

"Jo det vet jag. Men jag kan inte tänka när du inte är runt mig heller så jag kom inte ihåg det där!"

Snape börjar skratta igen och går fram till sitt skrivbord och fortsätter sortera sina papper.


	32. Chapter 32

**HEJ!**

**Jag är ledsen att jag varit off igen! Men det är helt och hållet skolverkets och den som uppfann nationellaprovs fel! Så om ni vill skälla på någon så leta upp dem ;) för som många av er vet så har det engelska o matte nationella tider (vissa också kanske språk och svenska!) (Lycka till alla som har nationella och andra prov!) o sen så har lärarna något slags behov att vänta till de här sista veckorna innan de planerar prov o massa inlämningsuppgifter, jag tror det är något lärarsyndrom att efter påsklovet fullboka oss stackars elever med prov! ;)**

**Om det är någon som är lärare som läser den här historien, så är det inget personligt mot just någon person o jag vet att det inte går att planera på något annat sätt men det är ändå jobbigt och man måste få gnälla lite (A)**

**Aja nog pratat nu! Läs och kommentera!**

**Enjoy!**

**Kram/**

**Angel**

Kapitel 32

**Du kanske ska göra något åt den där häftiga utandningen du har…**

De får vara "ifred" i en vecka ungefär, sen återvänder, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred och George till skolan igen.

De träffas igen första gången, efter att Harry lämnade dem, när Harry står och packar upp. Han känner Rons blickar bränna i nacken, Ron förstår att han har bott hos Snape hela veckan i och med att han inte packat upp tidigare.

"Hrm…" Harry vänder sig mot Ron. "Så att du vet", Ron tittar bort och kliar sig i nacken, "så kommer vi acceptera, men vi kommer inte förstå… och vi kommer inte säga något till Dumbledore…"

Harry vänder sig om igen och ler lite svagt.

"Tack."

"Tro inte att vi är vänner igen." Säger Ron. Det hade Harry inte trott att de skulle bli heller, inte så fort i alla fall.

"Tack." Säger han igen och klargör på den punkten att han förstår det men är tacksam.

'''''

Veckorna går och snön börjar ge med sig för den varma vårsolen och snart kan man se början på den gröna gräsmattan.

Harry sitter i en av fåtöljerna i Gryffindors uppehållsrum.

Sen "Den Gyllenetrion" splittrats så har hela Gryffindor varit splittrats. Ingen från sjundeårskursen sitter längre tillsammans. Eller det kan ju hända att man satt sig bredvid varandra eller gör sällskap till maten eller till lektionen eller någon annanstans men man pratar knappt med varandra.

När någon plötsligt börjar fnittra så tittar Harry upp från sin bok, hans blick möts av att Hermione blir ned dragen i Rons knä.

"Äntligen!" utbrister Harry och får alla blickar vända mot honom.

Ron tittar upp och ler, men verkar komma på sig igen och slutar tvärt att le.

Harry suckar och biter sig i läppen. Han reser sig upp och lämnar tornet för att strax dyka upp utanför Snapes dörr.

Harry öppnar dörren och anmärker sin ankomst genom en suck.

"Hej Potter", säger Snape lugnt. Han står med ryggen emot dörren och bläddrar i en bok. Harry går fram till soffan, ramlar ihop i den och suckar ljudligt igen. Snape slår ihop boken och vänder sig om.

"Du kanske ska göra något åt den där häftiga utandningen du har…" säger Snape kort och sätter sig ner bakom sitt skrivbord.

Harry suckar igen innan han snörper på munnen och sätter sig rakare upp.

"Tänker du inte ens fråga vad som är fel?"

"Nej inte riktigt, för jag gissar på att det är något om Weasley eller Granger, och det är inte riktigt mitt problem och jag förstår inte riktigt varför du bryr dig när det inte är ditt fel. Det är de som borde komma till dig."

Harry tittar surt på Snape innan han får ett djävulsktleende.

"Är du säker på att du inte bryr dig?" Han ställer sig upp.

"Ja."

Harry ler och drar av sig sin tröja.

"Helt säker?"

"Ja."

Harry ler ännu bredare och knäpper upp några knappar i sin skjorta.

"Bombis?"

"Ja…!" Snape tittar argt upp på Harry men minen över går till förvåning och han stirrar på knapparna som sakta släpps ur sitt fängelse och blottar naken hud.

"Hur säker?"

"Hrm… Jätte…" Snape sväljer hårt och ser den vita skjortan segla mot golvet och landa i en slarvig hög.

"Så du bryr dig inte alls?"

"Nej."

Harry går fram till Snape och sätter sig grensle över Slytherinarens ben.

"Så du vill inte höra vad som är fel?"

Snape sväljer häftigt och skakar på huvudet.

Harry ler och drar av Snape hans tröja. Han lutar sig framåt och kysser Snapes hals medan han för händerna neråt och fumlar med knappen och blixtlåset på hans byxor. Snapes händer far och ner och försöker få upp Harrys byxor.

Gryffindoraren fångar upp den andres läppar och kysser honom lugnt och djupt men den blir allt häftig ju mer upphetsade de blir.

Harry avbryter kyssen reser sig och backar mot Snapes sovrum. Snape följer efter.

Den grönögde trampar av sig byxorna o lägger sig på sängen. Snape ställer sig bredvid sängen ett tag och bara tittar på Harry.

Otåligt drar Harry ner Slytherinaren på sig och kysser honom. Kysser varenda liten del han kommer åt, vill komma så nära han kan, men kommer inte tillräckligt nära.

Snape stönar när Harry kysser honom precis under käklinjen. Den tunna huden färgas röd.

Deras underkläder åker av och Harry ler mot Snapes läppar när den sistnämnde tränger in i honom.

Gryffindoraren stönar högt och Slytherinaren upprepar rörelsen.

''''''

"De är tillsammans nu…"

"Vilka?"Frågar Snape.

Harry får tänka efter ett tag. Snapes varma andedräkt som smeker Harrys nacke, och Snapes fingertoppar som sakta dras upp och ner för Harrys arm gör det inte precis lätt att tänka.

"Hermione och Ron."

"Okej."

"Jag sa det åt dem, innan jag åkte från huset att de borde svälja sin stolthet och bara erkänna sina känslor. Och de gjorde det också. De tänker inte säga något till Dumbledore och de accepterar oss, men de tänker inte förstå." Harry vänder på överkroppen och tittar på Snape. "Tror du att de kommer förstår också? Tror du att jag kommer få tillbaka dem?"

"Jag kan inte säga vad de kommer göra. Men att de lyssnar på dig, att de accepterar och inte går till Dumbledore är framsteg."

Harry vänder sig om igen och tittar ut i mörkret.

"Mm."

**Om ni kan läsa detta så har ni förmodligen läst allt så jag kanske kan få någon liten kommentar? :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**WIIIIHOOOOOOO! SOMMARLOV! Kommer då lite sent men jag har inte haft tid så vi låtsas att det blev sommarlov igår ;) anledningen till att jag inte har haft tid är att jag VERKLIGEN har njutit av mitt lov, jag börjar nämligen jobba på måndag (imorgon)… känner nada lust till det, men pengar behövs så man är illa tvungen ;) Jag måste säga att jag kommer sakna alla treor på min skola! :( och så vill jag säga: Lycka till alla ni som tagit studenten!**

**Så nu ska jag försöka att skriva så mycket jag kan! :D**

**Kram/**

**Angel**

Kapitel 33

**Har du sett de här ungarna de är ju helt fenomenala och de är livrädda för mig!**

Det droppar från träden, dropparna landar på glastaket ovanför dem. De har örtlära och växthusen är fuktigt och kvavt. Harry skjuter upp glasögonen igen och torkar lite svett i pannan och sneglar upp mot Hermione och Ron. Han är avundsjuk över att de så öppen kan visa sin kärlek, när han själv måste gömma sin. Det han hatar mest av allt är att han inte kan få dela Hermione och Rons lycka, han får inte vara delaktig i det som de går igenom. Inte delaktig i deras bråk. Ingenting.

Harry mumlar till professor Sprout att han inte mår så bra och ska gå till sjukhusflygeln.

Han blir ursäktad. Men han går inte till sjukhusflygeln utan han styr stegen mot Snape. Han tänker inte på att Snape kanske har lektion utan öppnar bara klassrumsdörren och går in. Chockat stannar han till när han upptäcker alla skräckslagna treor och ser Snape stå framme i klassrummet och skälla ut en trea som råkat fräta sönder både sin kittel och golvet under den.

Harry möter Snapes blick och höjer ett ögonbryn. Snape himlar med ögonen, han fattar vad Harry vill säga och han slutar tvärt skälla ut den gråtfärdiga trean.

Gryffindoraren fortsätter in i klassrummet och möter Snapes blick.

"Dumbledore skicka hit mig för att diskutera mitt betyg. Jag väntar på ditt kontor så länge, professorn."

"Det blir bra, Potter."

Harry fortsätter genom dörren längst bak i klassrummet, men han stannar inte på kontoret utan fortsätter in i Snapes sovsal och kastar sig på sängen. Han reser snart på sig och drar av sig sin egen tröja och drar på sig en av Snapes, petar av sig sina skor och lägger sig ner igen. Han drar upp kragen över mun och näsa och andas sakta in Snapes doft. Snart somnar den svarthårige.

'''''''''''

Harry vaknar någon timme senare varm och svettig, han kan inte minnas att han la sig under täcket men tänker inte mer på det. Han gäspar och sträcker på sig. Egentligen känner han inte för att gå upp alls men känner sig tvungen till det. Så att ingen börjar undra om Snape låst in honom…

Så Harry byter om till sina egna kläder och går ut till Snapes kontor och ut i klassrummet. Där blir han stående och stirrar förskräckt på alla de skräckslagna ettor som ställt sig upp när han klivit in. Förvirrat tittar han sig runt men ser inte Snape.

"Äh… Hej? Hur har ni lyckats lura iväg Snape?" frågar han men ingen vågar svara. "Ni får sitta ner." Ingen vågar röra en fena. "Ni behöver inte stå… men _sitt_ för Merlins skull", utbrister han irriterat när ingen vågar göra något. Alla sätter sig ner direkt. "Stå upp!" försöker han och alla ställer sig upp som en man. "Oj, wow…"

"Hoppa på ett ben!" Harry börjar flina åt dem när de hoppar upp och ner på ett ben. "Låt som grodor!"

"Harry vad gör du?" Harry snurrar runt.

"Åh hej. Har du sett de här ungarna de är ju helt fenomenala och de är livrädda för mig!"

"Det är helt lysande Potter. Helt otroligt. Det kanske är för att de är livrädda för dig för att de inte kan se _dig_. Tror du att du kan sluta plåga mina elever och försöka komma på en lögn som förklarar varför du inte har varit på dina lektioner. McGonagall krävde att få varför flera personer har sett att du kommit in hit men aldrig ut…"

"Vadå de inte kan se mig?"

"Jag var tvungen att göra dig osynlig. De letade ju igenom hela mitt rum och kontor efter dig."

"Varför?"

"Följ med mig…" mumlar Snape och går in på sitt kontor. Det är flera stycken inklusive hela Hufflepuffs treor som sett dig gå in till mig men aldrig kommit ut. McGonagall saknade dig på sin lektion och har frågat runt och någon i din klass tydligen dig gå hit och hon började ju fråga runt. Och kom fram till att du tydligen inte lämnat mitt kontor. Det var tur att jag bara en stund innan kastade förhäxningen över dig och la på dig täcket. På så sätt hitta hon dig inte."

"Och vad spelade täcket för roll, förutom att göra mig sjöblöt!"

"Det är ett specialvävt täcke som inte avslöjar det som ligger under det. Så även om McGonagall scannat av rummet med magi så skulle hon inte hitta dig… Potter? Vart är du?" Snape tittar sig misstänksamt runt.

Harry ler när han upptäcker allt roligt han kan ha när han väl är osynlig och inte riskerar att tappa någon mantel. Han drar ganska abrupt ner Snape och kysser honom häftigt. Trolldrycksläraren besvarar den inte till en början, men när chocken lagt sig lite så besvarar han den längtande.

Tre ljudliga knackningar avbryter dem och Snape trycker hastigt Harry ner under skrivbordet.

"Kom…", han harklar sig och börjar om. "Kom in." McGonagall skrider in på kontoret.

"Vi kan inte hitta Mr Potter någonstans och i och med att han sågs här sist så är alla misstankar riktade mot dig, professor Snape."

"Vad jag inte kan förstå är varför jag skulle ha något med Potters försvinnande att göra alls. Han kan ju ha vandrat iväg på helt egen hand."

"För alla vet att du inte gillar pojken, Severus, och ingen har sett till honom. Kan du inte bara säga vart han är!"

"Jag kan inte precis påstå att du hanterar detta professionellt, Minerva. Vad skulle jag tjäna på att gömma honom? Jag kommer aldrig kunna få ut honom i slottet om det är det du tror min mästerliga plan är…", säger Snape syrligt.

"Om Potter inte är tillbaka till solnedgången och har anmält sig på mitt kontor med en förklaring så kommer du fåstå tillsvars för det här, Snape. Och jag skickade iväg dina elever, du borde verkligen tänka över ditt lärosätt, tror du de lär sig något när de står och hoppar på ett ben och låter som grodor?" Med de orden vänder McGonagall på klacken och försvinner från kontoret.

Snape suckar och sjunker tillbaka i stolen. Han masserar sina tinningar och försöker komma på en lösning på allt detta. Harry däremot verkar inte lika bekymrad över detta och han fokuserar på något helt annat, något som är i hans ögonhöjd och som är väldigt lockande. Han lyfter sin hand och låter den sakta glida upp för Slytherinarens lår innan den fortsätter lite högre upp och knäpper försiktigt upp knappen till Snapes byxor och drar ner tillhörande blixtlås.

"Potter…?" är det enda riktiga ord som Snape får ur sig innan Harrys hand kupar sig över honom och få ett stön lämna Snapes läppar. Harry ler triumferat över vad han lyckats åstadkomma och böjer sig framåt för att istället låta sin mun omsluta Slytherinaren. Detta resulterar i att Snape tar ett krampaktigt tag om skrivbordsskivan och tycks hålla andan.

Harry släpper Trolldrycksläraren när han märker det.

"Du måste andas idiot!" Han får bara ett lågt stön till svar, men denne börjar även andas igen, om än lite hackigt och tungt.

Harry tycker väldigt mycket om den här leken, men Snape verkar inte lika förtjust, men för tillfället är han inte riktigt kapabel till att protestera så Harry fortsätter.

Medan hans mun fortsätter med det den gör låter han sina händer förflytta sig uppåt och glider in under Snapes skjorta och smeker det han kommer åt.

"Åh! Merlin… Harry!"

Snape vet inte riktigt vart han ska ta vägen, allt han känner är den våta härligheten som omslutit honom och som suger, och retas. Driver honom till vansinne. Mest för att han inte _får _göra något för Harry och dels för att det Harry gör med sin mun är så underbart, men han gör detta underbara lite för sakta, säkert helt medvetet och det driver honom till vansinne!

Med ett sista "Merlin, Potter!" så kommer Snape och hela han slappnar av.

Harry kysser Snape innan han frågar:

"Så hur länge kommer jag vara osynlig?"

"Tills jag tar bort förhäxningen…" svarar Snape andlöst.

"Och när gör du det då?" frågar Harry.

"Så fort jag är kapabel till det", mumlar Snape.

Harry sätter sig ner och studerar den andre mannen. Vad ska han säga till McGonagall egentligen?

Han kommer inte på något att säga alls…

"Vad ska jag säga till McGonagall?"

"Vad menar du?" frågar Snape och rynkar ihop pannan.

"Var du inte alls närvarande vid hennes tal?" frågar Harry och himlar med ögonen. "Hon sa att jag

måste tala om vad jag hållit hus hela dagen…"

"Men säg bara att du gömt dig", säger Snape kort.

"Och varför har jag gjort det?"

"Men inte vet jag Potter. Jag har inte följföljt någon av mina lektioner på hela dagen så jag måste be dig att lämna mig."

"Visst… får jag låna din spis?"

"Vad ska du med den till?"

"Jag tänker dra över till Remus."

"Visst, gör det", svarar Snape och viftar nongalant mot spisen.

"Tack", säger Harry och ställer sig på tå och placerar en lätt kyss på Snapes kind. Han ler ett snett leende innan han kliver in i spisen och försvinner i de gröna lågorna.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hej alla mina dyrbara läsare! :D**

**Vet ni? Jag läste igenom min egen historia nyss och kom fram till att jag blev arg på mig själv då jag inte skrivit fler kapitel! Då kan jag tänka mig att NI blir jätteupprörda! Jag vet ju åtminstone vad som kommer hända… **

**Men jag upptäckte även massa fel :S vet inte om ni märkt dem… Vet inte ens om jag ska nämna dem ;) Men i och med att ingen kommenterat dem som kanske de inte har märkts så tydligt? Eller? Om ni märkt något så kanske ni kan skriva det? Jag kan skriva i nästa kapitel vad jag har märkt om ingen säger något ;)**

**I alla fall… jag ändrar nog det :P he he**

**Oj långt jag skrev nu!**

**Det jag ville säga vad att det är extremt illa att jag blir skitsur på mig själv för att jag inte har med att läsa, så jag måste ta mig i kragen nu och skriva, skriva, skriva!**

**Jag kanske har tappat motivationen för att jag knappt får några kommentarer längre… Så snälla kommentera? :D Jag blir så glad när jag får en kommentar och finner det mycket lättare att få idéer till min historia. Och som jag skrivit förut, att om ni själva har en historia som ni VET läser den men inte lämnar en kommentar känns för jävligt, så tänkt på det och kommentera :)**

**Nu kommer i alla fall ett nytt kapitel Enjoy**

**Kram/**

**Angel 0 :) **

Kapitel 34

**Ja, McGonagall tror att Snape kidnappat mig… **

"Hallå?" Harry borstar av sig askan som fastnat i klädnaden. Han mumlar och slår till sig själv lätt med trollstaven och en isandekänsla, som om någon häller kallt vatten utmed ryggen på honom, ilar längs ryggraden och han blir synlig igen. Det slog honom bara för några sekunder sen att det måste vara en disillusioneringsförtrollning som Snape utfört på honom.

"Åh, det är _du_… Hej", säger Sirius kort och vänder sig om igen och går ut från köket. Harry följer efter honom upp för stentrappan som leder upp från källaren och upp i hallen.

"Sirius, jag… Sirius? STANNA!" Sirius stelnar till innan han sakta vänder sig om.

"Vad vill du, Harry?"

"Jag vill ha tillbaka min gudfar. Jag vill ha tillbaka det närmsta jag har till familj…" Sirius tittar på honom med ett uttryck som Harry inte riktigt kan tolka.

"Varje dag i hela mitt liv, i alla fall så länge jag kan minnas, så har jag längtat…" Harry avbryter sig och tar ny satts. Han funderar på hur han ska säga det egentligen."Jag har alltid längtat efter en familj som vill ha mig, men det är inte det jag längtat mest efter… varje dag händer det saker som jag vill berätta för någon. Varje dag fram tills jag träffa dig så har min första tanke varit att jag velat berätta för mina föräldrar… när jag sen träffade dig så har jag velat springa till dig. Jag har inte kunnat göra det heller, du har varit på flykt ett bra tag nu. Jag kan inte kontakta dig, då jag inte vill riskera att de ska hitta dig och ta dig ifrån mig… så när jag äntligen kan komma hit på loven så stöter du bort mig…!" Harrys röst bryts.

"Harry, jag…"

"Jag ville bara säga det…" Harry känner sig lite generat och han fäster blicken på sina skor.

"Vad har hänt idag då?"

"Vadå?" frågar han och tittar upp på sin gudfar.

"Du sa att det händer något varje dag som du vill berätta, vad har hänt idag då?" Sirius ler lite.

"Ja, McGonagall tror att Snape kidnappat mig…"

"Va?" frågar Sirius och skrattar till.

"Ja, jag gick från örtläran och till Snape… Men han hade ju lektion så jag sa att jag var där för att prata om mina betyg och gick in på hans kontor… men sen så somnade jag på hans säng och han lät mig sova så jag missade McGonagalls lektion och Flitwicks… och ingen har sett till mig heller, så Snape är misstänkt till att ha kidnappat mig."

"Ja du kan verkligen trassla in dig i allt du. Men säg att du vandrade runt i slottet att ni måste ha gått om varandra… eller säger du som det är…"

Harry tittar förskräckt upp. Han kan inte tro att Sirius just sa det han just sa. Sirius studerar Harry ett tag med ett litet leende som leker i mungipan.

"Vad är du rädd för ska hända?" Harry blir uppriktigt förvånad och lite full i skratt över Sirius tämligen dumma fråga.

"Vad är_ du_ rädd för?" kontrar Harry då. Gudfadern vänder bort sin blick och leendet dör. "Tror du verkligen min pappa skulle ha hatat dig?"

"Nej antagligen inte", mumlar Sirius.

"Varför gjorde du så mot honom då?" viskar Harry.

"Du förstår inte", Sirius fortsätter envisas med att inte möta Harrys blick.

"Få mig att förstå då. För jag tycker Remus gjorde det väldigt klart för mig vad som hände."

Sirius möter tillslut Harrys blick och suckar.

"Har du känt någon gång att det som händer är för bra för att vara sant? Att du… kanske inte _känner_ att det kommer gå åt skogen… men att du vet att det inte kommer fungera i längden, bara för att du inte vill tro på det? För bra för att tro på det?"

"Ja", svarar Harry kort. Jo han har tänkt det massor av gånger sen han och Snape började träffas, att det kan vara alldeles för bra för att vara sant och att han borde dra sig undan innan han blir för sårad. Sen har det alltid slagit honom att han inte borde tänka så, för Snape har aldrig gjort något som kan tolkas som att Snape när som helst kommer dra sig tillbaka och lämna Harry. Och han älskar Snape för mycket för att kunna dra sig tillbaka. Det skulle vara fysiskt omöjligt.

"Då vet du hur det känns."

"Ja, jag vet hur det känns, men jag är inte så feg att jag drar mig tillbaka. Jag har tänkt så många gånger, men jag tänker efter och kommer fram till att jag älskar Snape för mycket och att han inte gett några som helst tecken på att han skulle lämna mig. Och jag vet, eller rättare sagt, jag kan inte tänka mig att Remus gjort några som helst tecken att han inte ville vara tillsammans med dig. Det enda som fick dig att tveka var att min pappa vart chockad."

"Jag…" Sirius tystnar och ser inte ut att riktigt veta vad han ska säga, att han började säga något enbart för att han vill bryta tystnaden.

"Har han pratat med dig?"

"Ja", svarar Sirius lite förbluffat, det är ju inte precis så att de slutat prata totalt…

"Vad sa han och vad svarade du honom?"

"Det kommer jag inte ihåg exakt, vi pratade något om vad som händer i Orden…"

"Nej, det var inte det jag menade", avbryter Harry. "Jag sa åt honom att prata med dig."

"Varför tror du ens att vi har känslor för varandra än?" Frågar Sirius med ett sting av irritation i rösten.

"Märker ingen av er att ni små gullar med varandra utan att tänka på det? Eller hur Remus med en enda blick kan lugna ner dig? Du är så totalt ner kärad i honom att du inte kan se allt det här. Jag sa åt honom att prata med dig för att du inte vågar ta steget."

"Hur vet du ens att Måntand är intresserad av mig fortfarande?" frågar Sirius och Harry hör rädslan i mannens röst.

"Man ser det, hur ni håller på och gullar och så."

"Men hur vet du att _han_ svarar på det _gulliga_?"

Okej Sirius är fortfarande rädd för att Remus inte kan vara allvarlig med att han är intresserad.

"Han sa ungefär samma sak till mig. Han är rädd för exakt samma sak som du är."

Sirius suckar och sjunker ner i en fåtölj. Han masserar lätt sina tinningar medan han funderar.

"Det som jag ångrar mest i hela mitt liv är att jag släppte allt som jag och Remus hade. Jag har spelat det om och om igen i huvudet och jag vet inte ens längre varför jag gjorde så och varför jag var så rädd. Jag tror att det är lite av den anledningen som jag är rädd att göra något åt det hela nu. Att jag inte längre vet…"

"Du vet att det inte är försent, om någon av er bara sväljer sin stolthet och rädsla och pratar om det."

Sirius ler plötsligt.

"Jag är en gammal idiot det vet du va?" säger Sirius sen. "Jag använder det som hände för nitton år sen som argument om varför du och Snape är så fel, varför ni inte hör ihop. Ja sen har vi ju det gamla hederliga hatet mot honom. Jag är så rädd att du försvinner från mig. Att Snape kommer bli din värld."

"Du vet att jag är lika rädd att du försvinner ut ur mitt liv, som du gjorde när du helt plötsligt insåg att jag och Snape bara är fel. Eller vad du plötsligt insåg."

Harry tittar ut genom fönstret och studerar solen som sakta går ner.

"Helvete!" utbrister han när han inser vad de betyder.

"Vad är det?"

"Jag ska vara på McGonagalls kontor nu och visa upp mig. Och jag vet inte vad jag ska säga heller. Jag kan ju inte säga att vi bara gått förbi varandra och jag kan definitivt inte säga som det är."

"Det vara inte det jag menade med att säga som det är", säger Sirius och små ler. "Det skulle vara kul och se hur McGonagall reagerar när du säger _det_ till henne. Jag tänkte att du kunde säga att du varit här hela dagen. Att du inte mådde bra och var tvungen att komma bort och att Snape svurit på att inte säga något, för era bådas säkerhet."

Harry nickar och reser sig. Han ger Sirius en snabb kram innan han kastar sig ner för trappan till köket och in i eldstaden.

"Du är sen Potter", säger Snape lätt utan att titta upp från papperna.

"Jag vet", svarar Harry och Kysser Snape snabbt och hårt. När trolldrycksläraren sträcker ut sin hand för att lägga den runt Harrys nacke och hålla honom närmre så släpper Harry Snapes läppar. "Ses sen."

Harry kastar sig upp för trapporna och får arga rop efter sig när han hastigt tränger sig förbi folkmassorna i korridoren.

"Jag… är… här…", får Harry ur sig stötvis när han tumlar in på McGonagalls lektion.

"God kväll, mr Potter." Säger hon lugnt och lägger ifrån sig sin fjäderpenna och tittar upp på honom.


	35. Chapter 35

**Okej jag skriver vad jag har märkt; jag märkte att jag i början bestämt mig för att Sirius är död… Men att han senare i historian lever? Hur skumt är inte det? Ja när jag för det första VERKLIGEN HATAR ATT J.K. har tagit död på honom… så gör jag det själv… hur dum får man bli? ;)**

**Och så har jag av någon konstigt anledning först skrivit att Hermione ju kom på dem båda när hon gissade namn och allt och sen har jag skrivit att hon inte vet om det? Hur tänkte jag där? Jag kanske tänkte att hon skulle spela att hon inte vet om det? :S hmm… ja jag vet inte alls hur jag vill få till det…**

**Men nu är frågan om jag ska ändra det…? personligen tycker jag att jag ska skriva om det lite, men i och med att ingen ifrågasatt det så kanske det inte märkts? Men kommande läsare kanske ser det…**

**Säg gärna vad ni tycker, men i och med igen sagt något så kanske det inte är någon viktigare detalj?**

**Kram/**

**Angel 0 :)**

Kapitel 35

**Hon säger mitt namn och jag vänder mig om och hon hånglar upp mig mot väggen**

"God kväll, mr Potter", säger hon lugnt och lägger ifrån sig sin fjäderpenna och tittar upp på honom. "Nå, kan du tala om vart du varit hela dagen?"

Harry väljer febrilt mellan de tre historier han har i tankarna, varav två av dem är sanna och en är påhittad... Han väljer tillslut den om att han vandrat runt i slottet och de måste ha missat honom. Den osanna. Att de måste ha gått om varandra. Att han stannat till uppe i uggletornet kollat till Hedwig och sen vandrat vidare. Planlöst och utan eftertanke.

"Jag har varit lite överallt", säger han lite försiktigt. "Vandrat runt, kollat till Hedwig och sen vandrat vidare."

"Så du menar att du ska ha lyckats vandra runt i slottet utan att någon sett dig? Och att du har skolkat från dina lektioner för att du _velat vandra runt lite_, är det, det du menar?" frågar hon skarpt och tittar upp på honom.

Harry tvekar lite. Han skulle ju kunna säga att han haft sin osynlighetsmantel, men han vet inte om det lyckats undgå henne att han äger en sådan så han vill inte äventyra att berätta en sån sak och riskera att ännu en person får reda på att han äger en osynlighetsmantel.

"Ja det verkar vara så…", svarar han istället och försöker undvika eventuella besvärliga frågor.

"Okej. Men det är ju inte något svar, Potter. Varför?"

"För att jag ville…"

"Fem poäng från Gryffindor, Potter. Vill du försöka igen?"

"Jag har haft väldigt mycket i huvudet just nu, och jag har plågats av vissa _mardrömmar_", han lägger betoningen på mardrömmar för att få McGonagall att förstå vilka sorts mardrömmar det var tal om. Han hade visserligen inte plågats av några mardrömmar på ett tag nu, vilket han är evigt tacksam för, Peppar, peppar… inte sen i somras precis innan han och Snape åkte tillbaka till skolan…

Men han tänker att mardrömmarna om Voldemort och dödsätarna och att de har plågat honom, verkar som ett giltigt skäl att slippa undan… tror han i alla fall.

"Vore inte det bättre att komma och prata om dem då, antingen med mig eller med rektorn?" frågar hon kyligt.

"Kanske, men jag fann det bättre att gå till Snape."

"_Professor_ Snape… varför?" frågar hon en aning förbryllat.

"För att som Professorn vet så har han hjälpt mig med mardrömmarna förut och tänkte att han kanske kunde hjälpa igen. Dumbledore har sagt att jag inte ska störa med mina drömmar om det inte är allvarligt. Utan gå till Professor Snape istället. Jag ansåg inte att det var så allvarlig, och därför vart mitt besök hos Snape."

"Harry, jag…" McGonagall ser plötsligt trött ut och hon tar av sig sina glasögon och gnuggar sig trött i ögonen. "Jag vet inte vad jag ska tro. Ingen har sett dig sen du steg in i Snapes klassrum och in på hans kontor. Jag vet vilket förflutet ni har och hur ni känner för varandra",_ Jo det tror jag _säkert _du gör_, tänker Harry ironiskt, "och att vi inte _kan_ ha sprungit om varandra, så måste jag meddela om att enda gångerna du och professor Snape kommer träffas med mindre än fem meters håll är på trolldryckskonststimmarna. Det kommer vara så här fram tills Snape erkänner eller du vågar berätta sanningen. Eller om det nu skulle vara så att du talar sanning", hon verkar vilja lägga till ett _vilket det inte kan vara_, "Så alla gånger ni på ett eller annat vis måste träffas och prata med varandra så måste en annan lärare vara med på det mötet."

McGonagall säger _vaddå? _

Harrys haka faller till golvet. Han kan inte tro sina öron, det kan inte vara sant. Tror McGonagall verkligen att han skulle ljuga för att skydda Snape – jo visst han skulle göra det, men det vet inte hon att han kommer, inte med den anledningen som Harry har då – och hon vet mycket väl att någon Imperius-förbannelsen inte biter på honom.

"Du kan gå, Potter, jag ska samtala med Rektorn nu."

Harry reser sig upp och går chockat genom korridorerna. Hans steg styr honom först ner mot källaren men kommer sen på att det kanske inte är någon bra idé att gå ner dit nu. Så han styr stegen upp mot Gryffindortornet istället.

Han sjunker ner i soffan och stirrar in i elden, tar ingen som helst notis om alla runt omkring honom.

"Harry?" när någon säger hans namn rycker han till och tittar upp. Hermione. "Hur är det?" frågar hon försiktigt.

Varför bryr hon sig egentligen? Visst han måste ju se ut som att han nyss fick reda på att Voldemort blivit rektor på skolan och alla är tvungna att tvätta hans stumpor, eller liknande… Men han har ingen som helst lust att prata med _henne _om det. Vill inte prata med någon av de som förrådit honom.

Någon tar plötsligt tag i hans arm och släpar med sig honom upp för trapporna och in på hans sovsal.

"Harry?" Han rycker till och blinkar några gånger. "Vad har hänt?" frågar Hermione igen när hon ser att hon fått kontakt med honom.

"De tror Snape kidnappat mig…" säger Harry i aningen en förvånad ton. Som om det nyligen gick upp för honom också.

"Va?"

"De tror att Snape kidnappat mig", mumlar Harry igen.

"Varför tror de det?"

Han förklarar hur det hela ligger till. När han förklarat klart så kommer han på vad han gör, han sitter och berättat allt det här för personer som inte vill ha med honom att göra. Det får honom att kravla bakåt på sin säng och försöker komma så långt ifrån Hermione han kan komma. Snabbt tittar han sig om för att försäkra sig om att de är själva.

"Det är bara jag här", säger hon när hon ser att han tittar sig omkring.

"Vad vill du?"

"Prata med dig… -"

"Varför", avbryter han snabbt. "Vart är de andra?"

"Ron gick iväg ner till maten med Fred och George. Harry jag är så le… -"

"Vad vill du?" frågar Harry igen skarpt, orkar inte höra massa ursäkter och böner om förlåtelse.

"Jag såg att något är fel. Och så har ju ryktet om att Snape kidnappat dig susat runt i skolan hela eftermiddagen. Jag ville bara se om du är okej", säger hon lite urskuldande och tittar ner i marken.

"Det är väl klart att jag inte är okej. De personer jag bryr mig om vänder mig ryggen, jag blir anklagad för massa saker! Hur ska jag kunna vara okej då?" Utbrister Harry.

"Harry jag… -"

"Hur kan du bara komma och tro du kan svansa in här och tro att jag vill prata med dig? Hur kan du tro att tänker förklara allt för dig? Hur kan du tro att jag hux flux ska skita i hur ni behandlade mig. Varför kan ni inte acceptera att jag älskar Severus och… -"

"Älskar du honom?" säger Hermione förvånat.

"Vad trodde ni då? Att jag lekte runt lite eller? Är det vad ni trodde?"

"Nej det gjorde vi väl in… -"

"Är det, det ni tror om mig? Att jag leker runt med Snape för att jag vill ha lite kul? Kanske vill driva er till vansinne? Jag kanske planerade att göra er förbannade? Jag kanske ville att ni skulle vända ryggen till? Jag kanske ville höra era hårda ord mot mig? Är det vad ni tror?" frågar Harry. Han har ställt sig upp och tittar på Hermione. Han ser att hennes läpp börjar darra lite lätt innan tårar börja falla.

"Jag är så hemsk!" säger hon och faller ner på knä. Hon snyftar så häftigt att hela hon skakar.

Ilskan rinner av Harry när han tittar på henne.

"Jag fattar inte…" säger Harry lågt och sjunker ihop mot väggen. "Jag fattar inte hur ni kunde göra så mot mig."

"Jag fattar inte det heller", svarar hon och snyftar häftigt. Harry närmar sig sakta, sätter sig ner framför henne och drar in henne i sin famn. "Jag fattar inte varför vi gjorde så. Jag fattar inte varför _jag _gjorde så! Jag visste ju om er. Jag hade accepterat det. Men det blev liksom tydligt… det blev något att ta på när de andra också fick reda på det. Ja, alla tror att ni bara leker runt, att det inte är något allvarlig", hon tystnar och tittar upp på honom med blanka ögon, "Harry du vet att allt skulle förändras om du berättade för alla att du älskar honom. Alla skulle kunna acceptera det lättare. Just nu tror alla att det är något du gör för att göra uppror, eller att Snape tvingar dig. De är lite äcklade av dig, och de är arga på dig. Ron är mest arg för det du gjorde mot Ginny… -"

"Men, jag gjorde _inget_ mot henne, jag kommer in på hennes rum, hon ber mig att ställa upp en låda på garderoben och jag gör det, hon säger mitt namn och jag vänder mig om och hon hånglar upp mig mot väggen. Jag har inte uppmuntrat henne på något som helst sätt!"

"Nej, jag vet. Och Ginny har insett det också, hon är bara väldigt ledsen just nu. Mest på sig själv", lägger hon snabbt till, "för att hon letade och hittade tecken som inte ens fanns."

"Mm", Harry tänker tillbaka det och minns plötsligt något. "Men jag sa ju att jag älskar honom! Så det kan ju inte ändra något, att jag säger det igen menar jag."

"Jo, men de antingen hörde det inte, eller tog det inte så ordagrant."

"De borde ha gjort det", muttrar Harry. "Det är ingen som tar mig på allvar."

"Joho! Det gör det visste, men du måste ju förstå att de var och är en aningen förvirrade. Berätta som det ligger till för dem, och ta det varsamt fram. De hatar dig inte, de älskar dig fortfarande. De kanske känner sig svikna för att du inte velat prata med dem om det? Ron gör det i alla fall, även om han är för tjockskallig för att vilja erkänna det", säger Hermione och ler.

Han möter hennes blick och ler han också. Ett litet leende, med det är ett leende.

**Hello! Wiiihooo ett nytt kapitel. Nu när ni nu har läst detta kan ni väl ge mig en liten kommentar? Det är ju bara den lilla knappen här nere och det sen skriva någon rad! :)**


	36. Chapter 36

Kapitel 36

**Har ni… Har ni **_**gjort det?**_

Harry och Hermione har förflyttat sig till sängen, ja inte av _den _anledningen då, med det har förflyttat sig dit. De har dragit för sängens förhängen och förtrollat dem så att ingen kan höra dem, (fortfarande inte av _den anledningen_...)

De har pratat vitt och brett ett bra tag om allt möjligt, allt som hänt i respektives liv under de här veckorna som gått.

Just nu ligger de tysta, båda åt varit håll i sängen med huvudena i jämnhöjd. Hermione häver sig plötsligt upp på armbågarna och tittar ner på honom. Hon ser lite generad ut men samtidigt nyfiken.

"Har ni… Har ni _gjort det_", frågar hon tillslut. Ser lite förskräckt ut att hon vågat fråga, men ser lika förväntansfull över svaret.

Harry ler lite.

"Mm."

Hermiones ögon vidgas lite och faller tillbaka ner i madrassen.

"Oj… Hur var det?"

"Helt underbart och det blir bara bättre och bättre varje gång", ler Harry.

"Varje _gång_?" frågar Hermione.

"Mm. Man blir väl mer van med tiden, och man lär känna varandra bättre." Harry rullar över på sida och stödjer huvudet i sin hand.

Hon ser ut att ha en miljon frågor minst, men verkar inte vet hur hon ska våga fråga och om hon _får _fråga.

"Vad vill du veta?" Frågar Harry hjälpsamt.

Hon vrider på huvudet och studerar honom som att försäkra sig om att hon verkligen får ställa frågor.

"Han var din första va?"

"Min första överhuvudtaget eller min första som _kille_?" frågar Harry.

"Överhuvudtaget."

"Aa, det var han."

Hon ser inte riktigt ut att veta vad hon ska fråga egentligen. Hon har säkert tusen frågor till som hon vill fråga men vet inte om det lämpiligt att fråga det, och hon verkar inte veta om hon vill veta svaret.

"Du får fråga vad du vill", säger Harry vänligt och faller tillbaka i madrassen.

Nu är det Hermione som rullar över på sida och lutar huvudet i sin hand.

"När hände det?"

"Vilken av gångerna?" frågar Harry och flinar. Hermiones nervositet verkar släppa och nyfikenheten tar över.

"Första gången."

"Kommer du ihåg när jag och Snape stod och skrek åt varandra?" hon nickar jakande. "Strax efter det."

"Hur hände det?"

Vilken konstig fråga tycker Harry, den går att tolka på två sätt, hur det hela hände, alltså varför hände det just _då_? Eller så går det att tolka som; hur _det_ hände. Han ler åt henne och frågar vilken av tolkningar är det som hon menar. Hon svar första.

"Du kommer inte tro dina öron och du kommer inte förstå det heller… Men det var något extremt sexigt och underbart i Snapes utskällning. Hela hans kroppsspråk då han var arg. Jag typ… tände på det eller något. Alltså du behöver inte ställa frågor om du inte vill…" Säger Harry när det slår honom att hon kanske känner sig manad att ställa frågor för att visa att hon är en bra vän.

"Jag vill fråga… och veta. Men det känns lite skumt", hon tystnar ett tag. Tänker efter. Funderar säkert ut något mer att fråga. Eller vet kanske vad hon vill fråga men inte hur?

"Gjorde det inte ont?"

"Jo, lite om man spänner sig för mycket… men det släpper, man slutar tänka på det liksom. Jag tittade upp och där var han, hans ögon var slutna och såg… lycklig ut." Harry ler åt minnet och blundar.

"Vi har inte gjort det än", säger Hermione lågt.

"Du och Ron?"

"Mm."

"Det kommer", svarar Harry och ler. "Älskar du honom?"

"Ja. Ja, det gör jag. Jag antar att jag alltid har gjort det."

Harry nickar sakta och tänker efter ett tag.

"Var du nervös?" frågar Hermione efter några sekunders tystnad.

"Nej." Nej han hade inte varit nervös. Det hände ju liksom av sig själv… När det är _rätt_ tillfälle, och med rätt person som känner det ju liksom naturligt. Han gissar på att om det skulle ha varit lite annorlunda och mer nervöst om det hade hänt _allra _första gången, då Harry hade straffkommendering. Han kommer ihåg att han var lite nervös och väldigt fumlig. Inget av det där kände han kvällen på Grimaldiplan. Det vart naturligt då…

"När det är _rätt_ tillfälle så blir det inte nervöst. Första gången _det_ _höll _på att hända var då jag hade straffkommendering och då var det nervöst och fumligt. Men då på Grimaldiplan så var det rätt, liksom det var då det skulle hända."

Hermione blundar och ler.

Ingen av dem säger något mer.

**Hejsanhoppsan!**

**Jag har någon slags kan-inte-sluta-skriva-syndrom just nu… vet inte riktigt varför men jag sprudlar av idéer så jag har ett par kapitel på denna historia på lager och så har jag en tre delad "one-shot" om Harry och Draco. Det kommer nog upp rätt så snart men det är inte riiiiktigt perfekt… eller ja, i alla fall så som jag vill ha den ;)**

**Men kommentera vad ni tycker så kommer det nog upp ett kapitel i morgon skulle jag tro, eller i övermorgon :P**

**KRAM/**

**Angel 0 :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hejsansvejsan!**

**Angel känner sig snäll idag så hon lägger ut två kapitel på raken, dels för att jag glömde helt att lägga upp ett kapitel häromdan plus att Angel fyller imorgon (10/8) :D så detta är min födelsedagspresent till er så kan jag få några kommentarer så kommer det bli min bästa födelsedag någonsin! :D:D:D**

**Och så måste jag bara fråga; Humlan, vart tog du vägen? Du frågade om kapitel och jag la upp, läser du fortfarande, eller? :)**

**Då kanske man ska gå och lägga sig och sova så att morgondagen kommer lite fortare :D**

**Kram!/**

**Angel O :)**

Kapitel 37

**Miss Brocklehurst var god och gå tillbaka till ditt bord**

Det är middag. Storasalen är full och alla pratar i mun på varandra. För första gången sen de andra fick reda på hans och Snapes förhållande så har han vågat sig till att sitta bredvid dem. Mest för hans och Hermiones snack igår. Han tror inte de varit så nära varandra, som de är nu, någonsin.

Men bara för att han får sitta med dem eller med och med _bredvid _dem i alla fall, betyder inte det att han får känna sig delaktig i sällskapet.

Harry sitter och stirrar på Snape och är vagt medveten om vad de andra pratar om. Ja han är inte _inbjuden_ till att få medverka i deras samtal heller. Så han orkar inte lyssna på dem.

Harry bryter ögonkontakten med Snape när han ser något som rör sig i ögonvån. Han vrider på huvudet och ser en blond flicka, Mandy Brocklehurst tror han att hon heter, som är på väg upp mot lärarbordet.

Snape tittar åt det håll som Harry vänt blicken åt. Han ser hur en blond Ravenclaw elev är på väg upp mot lärarbordet.

Han stirrar misstroget på henne. Undrar vad hon vill…

Det får han snart veta.

"Miss Brocklehurst var god och gå tillbaka till ditt bord", säger McGonagall.

"Ja, professorn, strax", svarar Ravenclawaren. McGonagall ser häpet på henne.

"P-professorn?" säger hon och stannar framför Snape. "Jag… jag… jag älskar dig", mumlar hon fram.

De närmsta lärarna som hör vad hon säger rycker till och ser chockade ut.

"Va?" utbrister Snape och hans röst går upp i falsett. Brocklehurst tar hans _"va?"_ som att han inte hörde och säger därför; _jag älskar dig_, lite högre.

Harry som just tagit en klunk pumpajuice spottar ut den över bordet. Han vänder snabbt och chockat sin blick upp mot lärarbordet igen och möter Snapes blick för ett kort ögonblick innan Snape vänder tillbaka sin misstrogna blick mot flickan framför sig och ser att hennes pupiller är en aning större än de borde vara. Han vågar inte gå fram till henne för att studera henne noggrannare, men kan med största sannolikhet konstatera att det måste vara en hemma gjord kärleksdryck.

Han fnyser högt åt henne och viftar med trollstaven och en liten kristallflaska med en klarblåvätska i kommer flygandes. Han fångar upp den, sen tvekar han. Är det klokt att närma sig henne? Då hela situationen ser ut som att han har en affär med en elev och hon nu bedyrar sin kärlek till honom.

Han sneglar mot Dumbledore som möter hans blick i samfund och nickar kort. Snape bryter ögonkontakten och tittar kallt på Ravenclawaren.

Han går fram till henne och ber henne att dricka innehållet i flaskan.

"Allt för dig!" säger hon andlöst och sveper flaskan. Därefter sjunker hon avsvimmad till golvet.

Snape tittar upp och sveper blicken över folkmassorna. Kallt vänder han sig om och sätter sig ner på sin plats, utan att yttra sig eller kommentera händelsen något vidare.

Inte ens Dumbledore tar till orda. Det är knäpptyst i Storasalen alla är för chockade och förvirrade för att kunna säga något. Den enda som rör sig i salen är Madame Pomfrey som skyndat sig fram för att hjälpa den omtöcknade Ravenclawaren.

Harry kan verkligen se framför sig de stora rubrikerna som kommer pryda The Daily Prophet nästa dag…


	38. Chapter 38

Kapitel 38

**Självfallet. Jag varnade henne och nu har hon gått för långt.**

Och Harry hade ruggigt rätt i att det skulle bli stora fina rubriker i tidningen…

"Har ni sett det här!" utbrister George när tidningen anlänt. Harry sträcker på nacken för att försöka uppfatta något av det som George pekar på, men han ser inte. Han är dock inte ledsen för det en längre stund då Sirius uggla landar framför honom och släpper av ett ex av samma tidning som George har.

Tidningarna kommer hem till alla någon timme tidigare än vad posten till Hogwarts kommer, och där av har Sirius hunnit skicka iväg sin tidning till Harry, som han vet inte har kvar tidningen för att undvika allt som skrivs om honom.

Sirius verkar ha blivit extremt förvånad av vad han sett då det är kaffefläckar på tidningen, troligen från då Sirius spottat ut sitt kaffe i chock.

**HOGWARTS LÄRARE I KÄRLEKSSKANDAL**

**I går kväll under middagen på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom** **skakade hela Den Storasalen av den chockartade nyheten, skriver The Daily Prophets utsände reporter, Rita Skeeter. **

**En bit in under middagen igår gick en ung blond Ravenclaware – miss Brocklehurst vill vara anonym – upp mot lärarbordet och svär sin eviga kärlek till Professor Severus Snape. **

"**Hon kanske gillar farliga killar", säger Eddie Carmichael och syftar på det faktum – även om Rektor Albus Dumbledore fast hävdar att Severus Snape är oskyldig - att han är en av Han-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namns närmsta och trognaste anhängare.**

"**Hon vill bara ha uppmärksamhet", fnyser den unge fröken Pansy Parkinson och försvarar sin Professor och elevhemsföreståndare. Jag frågade henne om hon inte tror att det kan vara så? "Nej, det tror jag verkligen inte", svarar hon högdraget och börjar studera sina naglar. "Jag har aldrig sett Professor Snape umgås något med henne alls. Han spenderar alldeles för mycket tid med Potter för det."**

"**Potter? Harry Potter?"**

Harry kan se ut Kackerlackan nyfiket skiner upp och låter sin giftgröna fjäderpenna snabbt fara över pergamentet för att absolut försäkra sig att inte missar något alls.

"**Ja, Potter. Han har tydligen haft massa straffkommenderingar, vilket inte förvånar mig det minsta så patetisk som han är. Det har även gått ett rykte att Professor Snape kidnappat Potter. Vilket är en total lögn, Professor Snape skulle aldrig, då menar jag aldrig, i hela sitt liv, vilja ta i Potter, än mindre att vilja kidnappa honom…" Fröken Parkinson lämnar mig ganska plötsligt när hon får syn på den unge stilige Draco Malfoy.**

**Kan det vara en kärleksskandal som snurrar runt på Hogwarts? Kan Professor Severus Snape ha kidnappat Harry Potter? Och vad har Albus Dumbledore att säga om det hela? Det kära läsare får ni läsa om i nästa nummer.**

Harry får lust att spy. Han trodde Kackerlackan lärt sin läxa och aldrig ens skulle våga tänka tanken att nämna honom eller någon annan från Hogwarts i tidningen någonsin igen.

Han byter en kort blick med Hermione och ser att hon tänker precis samma sak. Hon reser sig och ursäktar sig med att hon har ett mycket viktigt brev att skriva. Harry tittar upp mot Snape och ser att denne ännu inte sett det som står i tidningen. Eller, ja om han har läst det så döljer han det väldigt väl.

När han tillslut lyckas få ögonkontakt med Snape så pekar han diskret på tidningen. Snape verkar uppfatta vad Harry menar och nickar kort som att säga: _jag vet. Jag har läst det. Vi pratar sen._

Hur kunde det bli så här? Och vem var det som gav Mandy den där kärleksdrycken?

Harry reser sig snabbt och skyndar efter Hermione. Han känner blickarna bränner i nacken från så gott som alla. Tror de verkligen att om Snape kidnappat honom, att Snape skulle släppa Harry igen och att Snape skulle få ha kvar sitt jobb? Vilken idiot som helst skulle kunna räkna ut det!

"Hermione!"

"Gå och prata", svara hon och stannar inte upp i sin raska takt.

"Ska du anmäla en viss Kackerlacka?"

"Självfallet. Jag varnade henne och nu har hon gått för långt."

Harry hinner ifatt henne och faller in i hennes snabba gång. De går under tystnad ett tag innan Harry frågar:

"Tror du att det går att spåra vem som gav Mandy den där kärleksdrycken?"

"Det är klart det gör."

Harry väntar på att Hermione ska förklara närmre hur det skulle gå att spåra vem den skyldige skulle kunna vara. Men hon säger inget på ett bra tag, hon säger faktiskt inget på hela vägen upp till uggletornet, där tar det ytterligare några minuter innan hon yttrar sig. Under denna tid verkar hon i sitt huvud skriva brevet som hon kommer skicka till ministeriet.

"Först och främst tror jag att ingen skulle orka stå och brygga sin kärleksdryck så troligen så har de köpt den från Fred och/eller George. Det kan inte vara så svårt att då kunna göra en lista på vilka som köpt en sån dryck nyligen."

"Tror du att du skulle kunna…-"

"Prata med dem? Det är klart, tror inte de kommer svara dig som det ser ut just nu. Men jag frågar dem så fort jag skrivit klart så."

"Tror du att någon tror på det som står i tidningen?" Harry behöver få höra svaret på frågan, fast han redan vet svaret.

"Ja, jag är rädd för det. De såg ju precis det vi såg igår men de tolkade det på ett annat sätt, ett osäkert sätt som nu fick sin bekräftelse. Eller inte bekräftelse, men det styrkte den teorin som de hade och de litar blankt på den. Tror inte du det?" Hon tittar sorgset på honom. Han orkar inte möta hennes blick så han fäster den eftertänksamt i fjärran. Han låter tystnaden få svara på hennes fråga.

**Hejsansvejsan! Ett nytt kapitel :D och det finns fortfarande en liten knapp där nere ;) Komentera vad ni tycker, och för att förtydliga det hela, så tar jag GÄRNA emot kritik! Jag är faktiskt lika tacksam för det som för bra kommentarer! (Bra kommentarer är väl roligast då ;)) men eftersom jag skriver för ERAN skull så vilja jag ju att ni ska fortsätta läsa och så vidare :) **

**Ha en fortsatt trevlig dag/kväll!**

**Kram/**

**Angel 0 :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hej!**

**Jag har precis kommit hem men tänkte att som det första jag gör hemma är att lägga upp ett nytt kapitel!**

**fortsätt kommentera blir så himla glad! :D**

**Kram/**

**Angel O :)**

Kapitel 39

**Är dumma historier de hittar på när de inte kan hålla reda på **_**Den Utvalde**_

Snape vill lämna skolan och dra sig tillbaka, men att göra det är som att spela dem bollen rakt i händerna. De skulle bekräfta den falska historien ännu mer. Skulle göra den helt oåterkallelig, ingen skulle sen tro att historien inte är sann. För om den inte är sann skulle han inte fly, han skulle stanna och övertyga dem att den inte är det.

Så Snape vill fly, men kan inte det. Om detta hänt för ett år sen skulle han inte bry sig, han skulle låta det passera, kanske skicka några förgiftade praliner till den där satansförbannade häxan vid namn Rita Skeeter, ett namn han alltid kommer hata… Om det hänt för ett år sen skulle han inte brys sig alls, utan som sagt låta det passera, men nu har han Potter att tänka på. Vill inte göra något som kan äventyra deras förhållande.

Just nu sitter han på sitt kontor och väntar fröken Parkinson vilken minut som helst. Han vill diskutera just ämnet _Potter_ med henne.

Det knackar fyra gånger på dörren och han svarar med ett _kom in_.

"Du sökte mig, Professorn."

"Ja", säger han kort, "sätt dig."

Hon gör som hon blir tillsagd och sätter sig tyst ner i en av stolarna framför hans skrivbord. Han sitter tyst ett bra tag och bara stirrar på henne.

"Vad ville, Professorn?" frågar hon tillslut tyst.

"Jag vill diskutera ditt uttalande i tidningen."

"Okej…"

"Jag vill veta vad du bygger allt detta på? Till exempel detta du sa om mig och Potter."

"Men det är ju sant, Professorn", protesterar hon.

"Jag vill inte diskutera vad som är sant och inte sant", fräser han och känner att han börjar tappa behärskningen. _Hon! _Personen framför honom, hon är den som fått hans Potter att återigen hamna i tidningen! Han försöker samla ihop sig själv. "Det jag säger är att det är mycket, _mycket_, dumt av dig att går till tidningen och diskutera saker som du inte har en aning om!"

"Men Professorn måste ju hålla med om det som sas, att det är sant?"

"Om du nämner ordet _sant_ igen så får du straffkommendering."

"Men Professorn!" yttrar hon missnöjt.

Han bryr sig inte om hennes missnöjda protester.

"Som sagt, detta gäller inte det som är sant eller inte sant. Men tidningen, ja framför allt _du, _har inte någon som helst rätt att diskutera andras straffkommenderingar."

Hon himlar med ögonen och pillar ointressant på tumnageln.

"Men…", Snape tänker efter några sekunder och börjar långsamt, "för att reda upp detta för att du inte ska gå och sprida fler osanna rykten så kan du få höra sanningen. Att jag och… vad heter hon Ravenclawaren? Brocklehurst? I alla fall, vi är inget par eller vad du vill kalla det. Vi har aldrig träffats på något annat sätt än de gånger hon har trolldryckskonst. Och vad beträffar Potters straffkommenderingar är inget som rör någon annan än honom själv och mig. Och att det går löjliga rykten i skolan om att jag skulle ha kidnappat honom och Merlin och hans moster allt som cirkulerar, är dumma historier de hittar på när de inte kan hålla reda på _Den Utvalde_. Har jag utryckt mig klart?"

Pansy nickar och inväntar hans _du kan gå_. Men Snape verkar glömma bort henne i samma stund som hon nickar. Två minuter går innan hon på eget initiativ reser sig från stolen och smyger tyst ut ur rummet.


	40. Chapter 40

**Ja visst var det lite kort! Tycker till och med jag. Så därför kommer nu ett kapitel här, och så lägger jag upp en Snarry one-short så läs gärna den också ;)**

**Kram/**

**Angel O :)**

Kapitel 40

**Du menar på ett sexuellt sätt?**

Harry ögnar snabbt igenom den nya artikeln som Rita Skeeter lyckats få med i tidningen, ministeriet verkar antingen inte hunnit fått Hermiones brev eller så har de slarvat bort det då de sorterat det som onödig post…

"**Vad har ni att säga om hela skandalen som ägt rum på skolan?"**

"**Skandal? Vilken skandal?" frågar Albus Dumbledore, rektor för Hogwarts skola för häxkonst och trolldom och ser lite förvånad ut.**

"**Den om att er lärare i Trolldryckskonst har en affär med en av era elever."**

"**Den affären är ingen skandal", svarar Rektorn då och ler så att de blå ögonen tindrar.**

"**Så du anser inte att affären mellan Severus Snape, 38, och Mandy Brocklehurst, 17, är någon skandal?"**

"**Nej absolut inte! Jag tror att de håller på flyttar ihop faktiskt…"**

**Oj, det gick fort? Mandy Brocklehurst som från säkra källor dumpade sin kille för bara några dagar sen har alltså redan planer att flytta ihop med Severus Snape.**

"**Men är inte det mot några regler och lagar att en lärare och elev är ihop?"**

"**Joo… det är det nog, men jag har inte läst dem så noga så det skadar ingen!" säger Rektorn och ler glatt.**

**Stygga, stygga Severus Snape! Ack så många hjärtan som brister nu när den väldigt söta miss Brocklehurst nu officiellt är tillsammans med sin Professor. Frågan vi alla nog ställer oss; **_**Vad ser hon i honom? **_**Miss Brocklehurst är verkligen i sina glansdagar nu och skulle kunna välja vilken annan **_**snygging**_** som helst. **

**När jag var på väg från skolan kom Harry Potter fram till mig och erbjöd mig en intervju. Förvånat följer jag med honom in i ett tomt klassrum.**

**Han ger mig ett av sina bländvita leenden, leendet som han många flickor på fall.**

"**Det går rycken om att Professor Snape skulle ha kidnappat dig vad säger du om det påståendet?"**

"**Att det är ett löjlig påstående, det enda han gjort sig skyldig till är att ge mig onödigt mycket straffkommenderingar!"**

"**Skulle du säga att Snape verkat vara närgående på något sätt?"**

"**Du menar på ett sexuellt sätt? Nja det har han inte varit, men jag är inte bög om det är det du tror! Och vill verkligen inte beblanda mig med dem! Så jag hoppas han inte försöker göra några närmande för då kommer jag anmäla honom! Sånt äckel vill jag inte veta om!" Pojken-som-överlevde blir plötsligt upprörd och lämnar salen. **

**Rita Skeeter är The Daily Prophets utsände reporter som tar reda på de senaste skandalerna som kommer följfölja hela denna händelse. **

Harry kan inte sluta förundras över vad denna kvinna kan hitta på! För som han minns det så gick det hela inte till så!

(A/N; Ja, Harry kan ju inte veta vad som sades under intervjun med Dumbledore, men jag tänkte bjuda på den historien i alla fall ;) förlåt för avbrottet, tänkte bara klargöra det för er!)

Rita Skeeter knackar två skarpa knackningar på Rektorns dörr innan hon öppnar den och bjuder in sig själv. Hon sätter sig ner i stolen framför det stora skrivbordet.

"Ja varsågod att stiga in och sitt ner för all del!" säger Dumbledore kallt.

"Vad har ni att säga om hela skandalen som ägt rum på skolan?" frågar hon rakt på sak och bryr sig inte om Dumbledores kylighet.

"Skandal? Vilken skandal?" frågar han förvånat.

"Den om att er lärare i Trolldryckskonst har en affär med en av era elever."

"Den affären är ingen skandal, för det finns ingen affär. Miss Brocklehurst hade vid tillfället blivit förgiftad av en kärleksdryck. Så den påstådda affären har aldrig ägt rum och finns inte", svarar Rektorn mjukt men hans blå ögon blixtrar.

"Så du anser inte att affären mellan Severus Snape, 38, och Mandy Brocklehurst, 17, är någon skandal?"

"Nej absolut inte, för det finns ingen affär."

"Så det påståendet att de håller på flyttar ihop stämmer inte?"

"Nej absolut inte, om det inte är så att miss Brocklehurst mamma blivit tillsammans med Snape, eller om han fått vårdnaden över henne, vilket jag tvivlar på, så nej de stämmer inte alls", svarar Dumbledore och ett sting av irritation smyger sig in i hans röst.

"Men är inte det mot några regler och lagar att en lärare och elev är ihop?"

"Joo… det är det absolut. Men det är ju ingen skada skedd så länge det inte förekommer någon sån relation", Dumbledore börjar se riktigt arg ut nu och han döljer inte längre irritationen.

Skeeter samlar ihop sina saker och smäller ihop sin väska och lämnar rummet.

Harry får inte syn på henne förrän i sista sekund och då är det försent att fly.

"Åh, så trevligt! Harry Potter. Harry har du tid att prata en stund?"

"Nej, det har jag verkligen in… Wow!" Rita bryr sig inte om hans protester utan tar tag i hans arm och släpar med sig honom genom korridoren och in i ett tomt klassrum.

Harry blänger svart på henne när hon tryckt ner honom i en stol och placerat sig mittemot honom.

"Det går rycken om att Professor Snape skulle ha kidnappat dig vad säger du om det påståendet?" frågar hon rakt på sak.

"Att det är ett löjlig påstående, det enda han gjort sig skyldig till är att ge mig onödigt mycket straffkommenderingar! Det är du som kidnappat mig!" fräser Harry.

"Skulle du säga att Snape verkat vara närgående på något sätt?"

"Du menar på ett sexuellt sätt? Nej det har han inte varit. Varför frågar du det? Jag vill inte ens svara på dina frågor!"

"Vill du att Snape ska vara närgående?"

"Vad är det för fråga? Jag tänker inte svara på det!" Pojken-som-överlevde blir plötsligt upprörd och lämnar salen.

Utan allt hon skrivit är typ två meningar sanna.

Harry kastar argt tidningen in i brasan och sjunker ihop i soffan. Tre dagar till bara, bara tre dagar så är han borta från skolan och alla som glor, de som inte glor nu kommer definitivt göra det imorgon. Nu tror alla att han är någon jäkla böghatare, när det i själva verket är raka motsatsen.

Om tre dagar så är det påsklov och han kommer vara på Grimaldiplan 12 i lite mer än en vecka.


	41. Chapter 41

**Hahaha! Vet ni! Jag satt och läste lite på nätet för att hitta lite inspiration (för nu har jag fastnat i mitt skrivande lite! Icke bra! Så ge tips om ni kommer på något!) så hittar jag världens roligaste sak (eller ja enligt mig och min humor i alla fall ;)) Nu har jag insett hur roligt språk kan vara och i det här fallet är det Norska (Nej jag har inget emot Norska och jag gillar språket men ord från språket kan ju vara lite lätt roligt xD) **

**Här är orden:**

**Quidditch – Rumpeldunk**

**Gyllene kvicken – Gullsnopp**

**Jag tror jag satt och asgarva hela dagen! Så mina kompisar och familj tycker nog jag är lite konstig nu ;) haha**

**Nu ska jag inte störa mer för här kommer nästa kapitel!**

**Kram/**

**Angel O :)**

**OBS! har upptaderat detta kapitel bara, jag har satt alla namn som är "strukna" inom parantes och tagit bort "fetstilen" :)**

Kapitel 41

**Ni tjejer är ju allt bra konstiga!**

"Detta har jag kommit fram till", säger Hermione högtidligt och smäller ner ett anteckningsblock framför honom. Han hoppar till av smällen och stirrar misstroget på blocket som är svart med rosa små blommor på. Hon himlar och slår upp första sidan i boken och pekar på listan som är nerklottrat på lite mer än halva sidan.

Han ögnar snabbt igenom listan.

Han ser fortfarande lika förvirrad ut, hon himlar med ögonen igen och förtydligar vad hon vill säga med listan.

"Detta", säger hon lugnt och sansat, "är listan med namn på de som köpt en kärleksdryck av Fred och George."

Harry tittar ner på listan igen och läser igenom dem, först en gång snabbt och sen en gång till, sakta, då Hermione titta med en blick som tydligt sa _hann du uppfatta alla namn?_

_**Stewart **__**Ackerley **_

_**Millicent **__**Bullstrode **_

_**Marietta **__**Edgecombe **_

_**Luna **__**Lovegood **_

_**Laura **__**Madley **_

_**Natalie **__**McDonald **_

_**Eloise **__**Midgeon **_

_**Orla **__**Quirke **_

_**Demelza **__**Robins**_

_**Lisa **__**Turpin **_

"Ska vi inte skriva vart alla går?"

"Visst, gör det du."

Harry tar upp sin fjäderpenna ur väskan. Han skriver ditt alla elevhem fram till Orla Quirke.

"Vart går hon?"

"Ravenclaw."

"Aha."

_**Stewart **__**Ackerley **__**(Ravenclaw)**_

_**Millicent **__**Bullstrode **__**(Slytherin)**_

_**Marietta **__**Edgecombe **__**(Ravenclaw)**_

_**Luna **__**Lovegood **__**(Ravenclaw)**_

_**Laura **__**Madley **__**(Hufflepuff)**_

_**Natalie **__**McDonald **__**(Gryffindor)**_

_**Eloise **__**Midgeon **__**(Hufflepuff)**_

_**Orla **__**Quirke **__**(Ravenclaw)**_

_**Demelza **__**Robins**__** (Gryffindor)**_

_**Lisa **__**Turpin **__**(Ravenclaw)**_

"Så."

Hermione sätter sig ner bredvid honom och tittar på listan.

"Vilka tror du att vi kan utesluta?"

"Millicent, jag tror aldrig någon från Slytherin skulle göra något sånt. Det är ju ungefär deras stil när det gäller att ställa till katastrofer, men de skulle de garanterat välja en annan lärare än deras favorit- och elevhemslärare, plus att någon som lyckats med något sånt i Slytherin skulle aldrig kunna hålla det hemligt, de är för skrytsamma för att hålla det inom elevhemmet", säger Harry och stryker Millicent från listan. "Vem mer?"

"Luna, jag pratade med henne på vägen hit, och hon sa att kärleksdrycker skrämmer bort Skärklumpar."

"Okej", säger Harry långsamt och vet inte riktigt om han vill veta vad en _Skärklump _är.

"Jag tror ju inte heller att någon Ravenclaware skulle göra något sånt mot en av sina egna. Inte då de själva förlorar på att bli upptäckta. En person som gör så mot sitt eget elevhem blir utstötta, men om man gör så mot ett annat elevhem och åker fast blir man hjälte i sitt bland sina egna."

"Det är sant", Harry stryker ytterligare fem namn, med Lunas namn inräknat.

_(Stewart __Ackerley __(Ravenclaw))_

_(Millicent __Bullstrode __(Slytherin))_

_(Marietta __Edgecombe __(Ravenclaw))_

_(Luna __Lovegood __(Ravenclaw))_

_**Laura **__**Madley **__**(Hufflepuff)**_

_**Natalie **__**McDonald **__**(Gryffindor)**_

_**Eloise **__**Midgeon **__**(Hufflepuff)**_

_(Orla __Quirke __(Ravenclaw))_

_**Demelza **__**Robins**__** (Gryffindor)**_

_(Lisa __Turpin __(Ravenclaw))_

"Då återstår fyra namn. Och jag kan inte se något samband med dem och Mandy", Harry tittar upp på Hermione tittar undrande på henne.

Hon suckar ljudligt och demonstrativt.

"Laura, Natalie och Mandy har bråkat om samma kille i evigheter och Demelza är Natalies bästa kompis. När Mandy väl fick Wayne så blev det ju krig. Laura ansåg att – ja anser väl fortfarande – att det är hon som har rätten om honom i och med att han går i Hufflepuff och hon också gör det. Natalie däremot tycker han är _allmänegendom_ och alla har lika stor rätt att få honom, men att Mandy inte är värdig honom då hon avverkar killar på löpandeband och att Wayne inte skulle bli ett undantag fast han är _gudomlig_."

"Ni tjejer är ju allt bra konstiga", säger Harry med en grimas. "Varför bråka om en kille när det finns tusentals på skolan?"

"För att man vill ha det kan inte kan få, antar jag", säger Hermione och rycker på axlarna.

"Så någon av Laura, Natalie eller Demelza skulle kunna ha gjort det som hämnd för att det var Mandy som fick honom?"

"Nej."

"Nej?"

"Nej. Inte som hämnd för att hon _fick_ honom, utan i så fall för att hon dumpade honom. Men jag tror inte det är någon av dem faktiskt. Natalie blev ju tillsammans med Evan Abercrombie."

"Han som ville bli spelare för laget?"

"Yes. Så Natalie bryr sig inte längre om det och så länge Natalie är glad så är Demelza också det."

"Då återstår Eloise."

"Eloise, hamnade på S:t Mungos för två veckor sen, hon har Drakkoppor och har inte blivit frisk än. Så det kan inte vara hon."

Harry tittar ner på listan igen.

_(Stewart __Ackerley __(Ravenclaw))_

_(Millicent __Bullstrode __(Slytherin))_

_(Marietta __Edgecombe __(Ravenclaw))_

_(Luna __Lovegood __(Ravenclaw))_

_(Laura __Madley __(Hufflepuff))_

_(Natalie __McDonald __(Gryffindor))_

_(Eloise __Midgeon __(Hufflepuff))_

_(Orla __Quirke __(Ravenclaw))_

_(Demelza __Robins__ (Gryffindor))_

_(Lisa __Turpin __(Ravenclaw))_

"Du vet att det inte är några namn kvar, va?"

"Nej jag ser det", svarar Hermione dystert.

"Och det kan inte vara så att någon har köpt för längesen och lagt undan?"

"Den kärleksdryck som Fred och George har är bara brukbar i fem dagar och det här är de som har köpt drycken från dagen det hände och fyra dagar tillbaka."

_Jaha, så mycket längre kom man med detta_, tänker Harry och sjunker ihop på stolen. När Hermione kastade blocket framför honom så trodde han att de skulle få ett genombrott och hitta personen som gjort detta. Men nej…

Varför vill han egentligen hitta personen som gjorde detta?

För att han verkligen vill bevisa att Snape är oskyldig till att vara tillsammans med unga tjejer. Men unga tjejer… hon är 17, han själv är 17. Vad är skillnaden? Det finns ingen riktig, laglig, regelrätt skillnad. Skillnaden är att han älskar Snape... Men hon skulle ju faktiskt också ha kunnat älska honom. Eller kanske till och med älskar honom.

Så vad är skillnaden? Skillnaden är att hon är Mandy och han är Harry. Är han galen som ens funderar på detta? Vem är den mest normala? Han som är kille, 17 år, vald till att bekämpa Voldemort, han som fortfarande är ung och naiv, som tror det bästa i alla. Eller hon som är tjej, 17 år, en normal tjej som levt sitt liv, som inte har använt sitt liv till att bekämpa Voldemort, som har kunnat leva ut sitt liv och skaffat sig erfarenhet, hon som är mogen och inte det minsta naiv alls, som kan säga nej – kanske för många gånger – men som faktiskt skulle kunna vara tillsammans med Snape.

Fast Harry argt skjuter undan alla tankar om vem som har mest rätt att vara tillsammans med Snape så finns de kvar. De finns kvar och gnager och äter upp honom inifrån. Äter och växer sig starkare. Tar över bit för bit och kommer tillslut bli det enda Harry kan tänka på – han är inte normal, han är ung och naiv. Harry tror att han gjort sig av med tankarna så därför gör han inget motstånd när de sakta kommer krypandes tillbaka.

Tankarna kommer ta överhand, de kommer sakta förgifta honom tills han tror på det som han försökt gjort sig av med. Försökt sluta tänka på…

Två dagar kvar. Två dagar kvar tills det är påsklov.


	42. Chapter 42

Kapitel 42

**Jag vill ha dig… jag vill ha dig nu**

"Så du är böghatare Potter?" Dracos röst tränger genom Harrys tankar och får honom med ett ryck titta upp på Slytherinaren framför honom.

"Va?"

"Böghatare, Potter, böghatare… Ja du Potter det trodde jag inte om dig. Att du kunde vara lite normal", Draco skrattar till högt och klingande.

"Va?" frågar han dumt igen. _Vadå böghatare? Pratar idioten om?_

"Jag kanske hade fel, Potter, du är inte ett dugg normal."

"Ville du något speciellt, Draco?" Harry rycker till när han hör Snapes röst.

"Nej, professorn", mumlar Draco och tittar ner i marken.

"Du har säkert några läxor att göra va?"

"Självklart."

"Då tycker jag att du ska göra dem."

Draco vänder på klacken och sveper iväg.

"Vad gör du Potter?" frågar på Snape och syftar på Harrys val av plats och ställning. Han sitter på huk mot väggen med armbågarna på låren och huvudet mellan knäna. Och han sitter såhär precis utanför Snapes kontorsdörr.

"Jag… jag vet inte jag. Jag blir galen!" Harry ställer sig så plötsligt och häftigt upp att det för några sekunder svartnar för ögonen på honom. Snape ryggar tillbaka lite och får ett steltuttryck i ansikte när han betraktar Harry och det raserianfall som han ser byggas upp inom Gryffindoraren.

Snape tittar sig omkring innan han tar tag i Harrys arm och drar in honom på kontoret. Han vet att det är bästa att låta Harrys raserianfall gå förbi, låta han skrika och slå sönder saker. Han är som ett åskmoln när han blir arg, han samlar på sig massor och massor och när han sen får nog så släpper han ut allt på en och samma gång. Det vibrerar nästan om pojken när han blir arg och så känner man hur magin sjuder om honom.

"Jag blir galen på allt och alla. Jag blir galen på att McGonagall bestämmer allt som jag ska göra, att jag inte får vara nära dig! Jag behöver dig! Jag blir galen på att ingen vill prata med mig! Att Rita skriver att jag är böghatare! Att jag inte får vara nära dig! Att Ron och de andra är så långsynta att de inte kan inse att jag älskar dig och inte kan acceptera det! Att Mandy kan säga högt att hon älskar dig och det blir en _kort_ artikel och sen vänds allt mot mig när jag inte alls har med det hela att göra! Att nästa artikel nästan enbart handlar om mig! Jag vill inte vara med i tidningen! Jag vill vara normal! Jag vill vara nära dig! Jag behöver dig! Jag vill inte vara ifrån dig!" Precis om han trodde, Harry exploderar när han kommit innanför dörren. Harry sjunker ner på knä.

"Jag behöver dig…", viskar Harry.

Snape vet inte riktigt hur han ska hantera situationen. Men han sjunker ner på knä han också.

"Potter…- Potter titta på mig. Mandy älskar mig inte och ja hon sa att hon gör det högt, men det var för att hon var förhäxad. Du ska inte känna att du behöver säga att du älskar mig högt, jag är den enda som behöver höra det. Potter jag älskar dig och jag kommer alltid göra det, du får vara nära mig hela tiden, när du vill. Du ska inte behöva lyssna på vad McGonagall hon kan inte straffa dig för något som hon eller någon annan inte har några bevis för."

Harry tittar på Snape med blanka ögon. Sakta börjar några tårar rinna när för hans kind. Han lutar sig framåt och kysser Snape, hungrigt, krävande, hårt. Flyttar sig framåt och sätter sig gränsle över Snapes lår och pressar sig mot denne. Tar tillbaka den senaste veckans tid från varandra. Kropparna handlar vant och snabbt. De formar sig eftervarandra. Ger och tar. Agerar och reagerar.

Snapes händer vandrar snabbt och långsamt, mjukt och hårt på samma gång över Harrys kropp. De har en viss takt och händerna har memorerat hur Harrys kropp ser ut och känns under handflatorna, under fingrarna. De vet exakt vart Harry stönar som mest, vart Harry är som kittligast, vart hans hud är som känsligast.

Harry vandrar med sin mun snabbt över Slytherinarens hals.

"_Colloportus_", säger Snape och dörrens lås klickar igen och förhindrar någon från att komma in.

"Harry!" flämtar Snape. Snape bryter sig loss för att lossa lite på Harrys slips och börjar knäppa upp skjortan när deras läppar magnetiskt dras tillvarandra igen. Harrys händer börjar knäppa upp Snapes byxor och handen glider in.

Ett lågt stön lämnar Snapes läppar och han stannar upp i sina rörelser. Allt verkar stanna upp när Harrys hand börjar röra på sig. Lika snabbt som allt stannar till så börjar allt röra sig igen. Snape river av Harry skjortan och kastar bort det trasiga tygstycket. De ställer sig upp som om de var en och samma person. Harry styr Snape mot sängen och knuffar omilt ner honom på den och höjer sig ner över mannen på madrassen. De klättrar längre upp i sängen utan att bryta kyssen som Harry stjäl från Snape. Harrys hand tar sig neråt igen och gör allt i sin makt att få Snape att stöna (vilket han inte har något problem med att få honom att göra). Täcket snurrar ihop sig under dem och trasslar in sig i deras kroppar.

"Ta av mig allt", stönar Harry mot Snape läppar. Snape rullar runt och hamnar överst. Snape ler ner mot Sökaren innan han böjer sig ner och kysser, med stor iver, pojkens bröstkorg. Stannar upp där Harry stönar som mest stannar där några sekunder längre innan han abrupt förflyttar sin mun vidare neråt. När han kommer fram till byxlinningen stannar han upp. Sakta knäpper han upp knappen och drar ner blixtlåset, noga med att röra Gryffindoraren extra mycket, sakta drar han av honom byxorna och följer dem ända ner till fötterna där han drar av byxorna helt och kastar iväg dem som om de bränns.

Han ställer sig upp och drar av sig det han själv har på kroppen. Harry drar ner underkläderna och sparkar av sig dem.

Snape klättrar tillbaka upp i sängen och häver sig ner över Harry. Harry lägger sina armar runt Snape och trycker honom närmre.

"Jag vill ha dig… jag vill ha dig nu", flämtar Harry och möter Snapes blick. Snape drar sig tillbaka lite utan att släppa Harrys blick innan han tränger in i honom. Harry flämtar till och Snape håller sig stilla.

Snape ser hur Harrys ögon mörknar. När Snape sen börjar röra på sig så sluter Harrys sina ögon.

Snape kan inte göra mycket annat än att fortsätta röra på sig och stirra på Harry. På hur vacker han är. Hur fina hans drag är. Hur perfekt han ansikte, hans kropp är. Hur bra hans kropp passar ihop med hans egen. Ser de mörka ögonfransarna som vilar på den lätt bruna kinden rycka lätt när Snape drar sig ut och tränger in igen. Harrys läppar är mörkröda, lite svullna och blanka. Han kan inte motstå att böja sig ner och kyssa läpparna.

Harry rycker till men faller snabbt in i kyssen, låter Snape styra den ett tag innan han tar över den och blir den som leker med tungan. Snape älskar känslan av Harrys läppar mot sina egna när Harry stönar, han liksom pressar dem hårdare mot hans läppar, ja pressar hela sig själv hårare mot honom, men Harrys läppar känns annorlunda när han stönar, och han gör nåt – säkert helt omedvetet – med tungan när han stönar, det känns nästan som han rabblar långa snabba meningar när Snape gör något som den andre tycker om. Han fortsätter nu lite snabbare, gör allt för att få Harry att låta, fortsätta få Harry att låta, fortsätta hålla Harry nöjd. Vill känna Harrys respons på det han gör.

De båda kommer nästan samtidigt och Snape rullar av Harry. Han lägger sig på mage och borrar ner huvudet i kudden. _WOW_! Wow är det enda han kan tänka just nu. De borde fixa någon piedestal där de kan placera det ljuvliga Harrys mun gör när han blir upphetsad och stönar.

Han får plötsligt ett infall att Harry egentligen inte alls är där och knycker snabbt på nacken och tittar upp. Han finns där, ligger där helt stilla med lätt särade läppar och hårt sammanpressade ögon, med en bröstkorg som häftigt häver sig upp och ner.

Han höjer sig över Harry och kysser honom sakta. Han släpper dem och sträcker sig neråt i fotänden och drar upp täcket som han kastar över dem båda. De ligger stilla ett bra tag.

Snape börjar efter ett tag i ren trissess låta sin hand vandra längs Harrys kropp och rita mönster, följa synliga som osynliga linjer. Harry ligger och ler fortfarande med ögonen slutna. När Snapes hand tråkat ut sig vid Harrys överkropp fortsätter den neråt just som den når sitt mål så utbrister Harry i det underbara.

Snape inser att Harry pratar Parselspråk. Eller nej… inte rent Parselspråk han blandar Parsel och någonting annat… deras eget språk? Han uppfattar i alla fall ord som han tror är ord, ord som han förstår.

Snape ler böjer sig ner och kysser Harry.

"Igen?" ler Harry och öppnar sina ögon. Han ler med hela ansiktet och alla ilska är som bortblåst. Snape ler lite plirigt och kysser Harry häftigare.

Imorgon. Imorgon så åker de.


	43. Chapter 43

Kapitel 43

**Men hon varnade honom för att Billywigar brukar hålla till i rustningarna**

Harry springer som en tok upp och ner för trapporna i slottet. Upp till Gryffindortornet och ner i fängelsehålorna. Han försöker samla ihop allt som han behöver under lovet. Letar efter en borttappad socka, en slips. Någon bok som han tänkt sig läsa. Men han känner sig för stressad för att stanna upp två sekunder och underlätta för sig själv genom att samla ihop allt han hittar i sin sovsal och sen gå ner och samla ihop allt som är utspritt hos Snape. Så därför springer han upp och ner för trapporna som en idiot.

Marodörkartan upplyser honom om att han kommer krocka med en hel skock Ravenclawflickor om han rundar hörnet. Panikartat kastar han sig bakom en staty och står blickstilla. Håller andan och försöker göra sig så osynlig som möjligt.

Såhär har Harrys hela förmiddag sett ut, kutat trappor upp och ner och kastat sig bakom första bästa föremål för att gömma sig. Vid en av rundorna neråt kastade han sig bakom en rustning så häftigt att han råkade slå ner den, som tur var det bara Luna, som glatt hälsade på honom när hon upptäckte honom och tyckte inte alls att det vara det minsta konstigt att han stod bakom en halvt nedslagen rustning, men hon varnade honom för att Billywigar brukar hålla till i rustningarna.

Harry tackade för tipset och smet förbi den argt skramlande rustningen som böjt sig ner på knä för att plocka upp sina olika delar.

Harry gick några steg innan han tvärstannade, Billywigar finns ju bara i Australien! Han vände sig om för att tala om det men såg att Luna redan försvunnit. _Nåja, hon får väl tro att de finns här då_, tänkte han och fortsättsatte ner i fängelsehålan och in på Snapes kontor.

Ravenclawflickorna försvinner tjattrande förbi honom och han kan andas ut och fortsätta ner.

Han fortsätter så i nästan en timme med två avbrott till, så han är tvungen kastat sig bakom något.

Flämtande står han nu vid porten och väntar in de andra. När alla tillslut slutit upp sig till honom, där Hermione måste vara förmedlaren mellan dem då alla dels vägrar prata med honom och dels vägrar lyssna. Han möter Hermiones blick och hon ler snett, leendet speglar den sympati hon känner. Han rycker på axlarna, som för att säga _vad ska man göra?_ Hermione vänder bort sin blick när Ron tar Hermiones hand. Han ger Harry en mörk blick innan han rycker i Hermiones hand, som en hundägare rycker i kopplet för att få sin hund att gå. Hon kastar en sista blick på Harry innan hon börjar gå.

Harry tittar på dem. Hon ler och tittar upp på Ron, säger något, lägger sin andra hand på Rons högerarm och lutar sig mot den. De ser lyckliga ut. De _är_ säkert lyckliga. Han skulle ge allt för att kunna ha ett förhållande, ett liv så normal som deras. Men han kommer aldrig få ett normalt liv. Dels för att han är utvald att döda Voldemort, dels för att han är tillsammans med Snape. När de får reda på det så kommer den lilla gnutta normalitet som finns kvar i hans liv att försvinna.

Vägen ner till tåget är fuktig och lerig, den smutsar ner mantelns nederkant. Han går längstbak och är helt försjunken i tankar. Och plötsligt sitter han på tåget.

Tågresan känns oändligt lång då han inte har någon att samtala med. Han sitter tyst och tittar ut genom fönstret. Han har krupit upp på sätet med knäna under hakan. Sitter och tänker på Snape, på vad han egentligen vill. Tankar om att han inte är värd Snape. Att Snape borde ha något som är mer mogen, som inte är lika ung och naiv som han är. Tankarna är mörka och äter upp honom bit för bit, infekterar varje cell, en efter en. Hans kropp skriker åt honom att sluta, den skriker efter Snape, skriker åt honom att lägga av. Men tankarna är för starka för att han ska få dem att sluta. Nu kan han inte ens skjuta undan dem utan de håller sig kvar i hans tankar och har ättsar sig fast, får honom sakta, sakta att tro på den mörka sidan som säger att han är oduglig, att han är blåögd, alldeles för godtrogen, att han inte kan tvinga sig på Snape som han gör, utan Snape ska vara med någon som… som inte är han. Kanske Mandy. Ja varför inte Mandy?

Det var dumt av honom att sänka garden och tro att han gjort sig av alla tankarna. Där speglas återigen hans naiva sida.

Han gillar inte känslan som kryper sig på honom. Känslan av mörker. Känslan av ett gift som sakta slår ut hans motstånd och tar sakta död på den del av honom som vill kämpa. Han behöver Snape och han behöver Snape nu.


	44. Chapter 44

**Först så måste jag väl be om ursäkt för att jag inte har skrivit något på sååååååå länge! Känner mig jättehemsk! Men här kommer ett nytt kapitel :) och jag lovar att jag ska bättra mig!**

**Jag har en fråga innan ni får läsa vidare! Jag kommer lägga upp en one-shot varje advent, och iom att det är första advent idag så är det ju klart att det ligger en one-shot uppe, så läs det tycker jag ;)**

**Okej, åter till frågan, snart är det ju första december och jag kommer göra som förra året, lägga upp en liten julkalender till er, men jag vet inte riktigt vilken/vad jag ska skriva. Ska jag skriva något nytt? Eller fortsätta på någon gammal? Kanske den här igen?**

**Det är ni som väljer, så skriv vad du vill läsa hela december!**

**Kram/**

**Angel O :) **

Kapitel 44

**Jag älskar dig, Måntand**

"Harry!" Sirius kommer leendes mot honom och kramar honom hårt. Hela han strålar och han har nya kläder på sig. Ett par svartabyxor och en vitskjorta, inte alls olik Hogwartsklädnaden. Han ser nästan ut som den unga marodör han en gång var.

"Wow! Du ser bra ut! Vad har hänt?" Harrys blick förflyttar sig från Sirius till Remus som tornar upp sig i dörröppningen bakom honom. Han ser avslappnad ut, alls stress och allt som plågat honom verkar ha runnit av honom. Han ler mjukt men ser ut att hålla tillbaka det jätteleende som han vill brista ut i.

Han tittar fram och tillbaka mellan Sirius och Remus innan han själv brister ut i ett jätteleende.

"Äntligen! Snacka om att man kan vara envisa. Det var väl inte så svårt! Och titta va lyckliga ni ser ut."

"Ja det kan man ju inte säga om dig. Vad är det som är fel?" frågar Sirius och studerar honom ingående. Han rycker lite på axlarna och hans glada humör rinner av honom och mörkret lägger sig runt honom bäddar in honom och gör honom… _trygg_. Det känns tryggare att vara i mörkret än att fortsätta i lyckan. I mörkret är han på sin vakt och kan värja alla svårigheter som kan tänka sig att vilja utmana honom.

"Vad är det Harry?" Sirius böjer sig ner för att fånga upp Harrys blick, han håller fast den och kräver att Harry ska berätta vad som är fel. Harry sliter bort sin blick och fäster den blankt i slutet av hallen.

Han vill inte berätta. Om han berättar så försvinner mörkret och tryggheten. Att inte berätta om vad som är fel är de samma som att det inte finns något problem, utan det ska vara såhär. Han ska känna så här. Det _är_ normalt att känna såhär.

"Nej det är inget", mumlar Harry med tjockröst. Han tränger sig förbi Sirius och slår ner blicken när han passerar Remus. Varulven fångar upp Harrys arm och håller fast den. Sakta höjer Harry blicken och håller blick demonstrativt länge fäst på Remus hand innan han fortsätter höja blicken och möter de bärnstensfärgade ögonen. En blick räcker sen vet Remus, Harry vet att Remus vet. Remus har känt såhär som Harry gör nu.

Rynkan mellan den forne professorns ögonbryn skrämmer Harry och hans hjärta börjar banka hårt.

Han måste se livrädd ut för Remus släpper honom tvärt och tittar bort. Han tar två stapplande steg bakåt innan han försvinner upp på sitt rum.

"Det har börjat nu", viskar Remus lågt och lite grötigt.

"Vad har börjat?" frågar Sirius och ser konfundersam ut.

"Vi går till ditt rum", svarar Remus och tittar sig omkring. Sirius ler lite busigt åt honom men håller fortfarande sin allvarliga sida som den starkaste delen av honom.

"Kommer du ihåg när jag drog mig tillbaka?"

"Ja…", svarar Sirius dröjande.

"Jag trodde inte att någon märkte det, att jag drog mig tillbaka."

"Det var ju mycket idiotiskt", säger Sirius och flinar han gör en ansats till att fånga upp sin väns läppar men denne värjer undan.

"Avbryt mig inte och lyssna på vad jag har att säga, det är viktigt", mumlar Remus rodnande.

"Okej." Sirius knycker på nacken och lägger sig halvsittandes på sängen.

"Jag trodde som sagt inte att ni märkte något. Jag drog mig tillbaka för att jag började känna mig onormal, börja ifrågasätta hur vidare jag förtjänade dig – som vän, som mer – jag föll ner i ett mörker där jag kände mig trygg. Om du inte kommit den där dagen du gjort så tror jag att jag fallit ännu mer och stannat där för alltid. Det är en trygg plats där man inte känner eller ser det som andra känner eller ser. Man kan skapa sin egen verklighet man kan göra saker ogjorda. Man börjar inbilla sig att den värld man lever i kanske inte existerar att man glömmer vem man är. Du såg hur Harry var idag…-"

"Tror du att Harry… att… han…?"

"Nej jag vet inte. Jag tror att han börjar tvivla på att han är värd Snape, att Snape kan få någon mycket bättre. Allt som har stått i tidningarna har fått honom att börja tänka. Tänka att, ja, att han kanske helt enkelt inte är värd Snape. Att det är fel på honom, att det är därför alla sviker honom, att ingen tror på honom, att ingen vill vara med honom. Om detta fortsätter så kanske han förlorar förståndet helt, han kommer säkert göra slut med Snape, kommer bli deprimerad. Om det går tillräckligt långt så kommer han bara känna till sin egen mörka och trygga värld så kan kommer sluta tro på den han lever i. Kommer tro att den han lever i kommer vara den han hittat på."

Sirius har satt sig käpprakt upp i sängen och stirra förfärat på Remus.

"Går det inte att stoppa?"

"Jo men då måste vi komma på ett sätt som kommer övertyga Harry. Vi måste få alla att bli vän med honom igen, han måste känna sig älskad. Och vi måste få Snape att förstå detta så han kan göra något åt saken. Men om detta nu inte stämmer så kanske vi gör ett stort misstag i att lägga oss i och försöka stoppa något som inte behöver stoppas. Vi kanske till och med startar upp det som inte funnits och han börjar tänka såhär."

"Så vad gör vi?" frågar Sirius och tittar ner i golvet.

"Vi låter det gå några dagar, vi ska vara som normalt och vi ska studera hur Harry beter sig. Han kanske bara var trött idag."

"Så vi ska alltså luta oss tillbaka och inte göra ett skit? Bara observera?"

"Precis", Remus känner att Sirius inte kommer låta det vara. Han vet mycket väl att Sirius inte är den personen som lutar sig tillbaka och observerar saker innan han tar till handling. Han går fram till Sirius och sätter sig bredvid honom. "Sirius du måste lova att den här gången så måste du, då menar jag _måste_ du, luta dig tillbaka och observera. Att ta till handling nu kommer bara skada honom mer än hjälpa honom."

Sirius muttrar något ohörbart och Remus ler mot honom. Han lutar sig framåt och kysser sin väns läppar. Känner sig som en blyg tonåring varje gång som han kysser Sirius läppar och inte som en fullvuxen man som kysst den andre mannens läppar minst en miljon gånger. Sirius fingrar flätar sig in i Remus hår och förflyttar sig snabbt och smidigt, så att han hamnar grensle över varulvens ben och trycker omilt ner denne i madrassen. Remus ler och nafsar lekfullt Sirius i läppen.

"Jag älskar dig, Måntand", viskar Sirius ömt och kärleksfullt. Remus tror att han ska spricka av lycka.

"Jag har alltid älskat dig, Tramptass!"


	45. Chapter 45

Kapitel 45

**Duschar du med kläderna på?**

"Vem?" ropar Harry in genom badrumsdörren.

"Vem tror du?" svarar en röst som han väl känner igen.

"Tandfen?" säger Harry retsamt och kliver in. "Ska bara borsta tänderna", förkunnar han och greppar tandborsten i ena handen och tandkrämen i den andra. Han blöter tandborsten och klickar på tandkräm och börjar borsta.

Han hinner borsta i tio sekunder innan duschdraperiet får händer och rycker in honom under vattenstrålen. Förvånat tappar han tandborsten och finner sig själv stå och spotta vatten. Han torkar bort tandkrämsrester runt munnen med baksidan av handen. Snape böjer sig fram och kysser honom häftigt och trycker upp honom mot kakelväggen.

"Du smakar tandkräm, Potter."

"Konstigt", flinar han och generas lite över att ha Snapes nakna kropp så tätt tryckt mot sin. Denna tanke får ju, inte helt oväntat, hans mer intima delar att reagerar. Detta känner Snape som flinar.

"Flina på du, men du är lika hård du också!" muttrar Harry surt.

Snape ignorerar Harrys kylighet och fångar upp Harrys läppar igen. Kysser honom så häftigt att Harry nästan tappar andan.

"Vad tusan har hänt med dig!" frågar Harry andfått när Snape släpper hans läppar ett par minuter senare.

"Akut Potter brist", mumlar Snape mot Harrys hals. Visst är det här Snapes första dag i huset och han har varit ifrån Harry i två dagar ungefär, men kan man verkligen få akut Potter brist så fort?

"Jasså? Men vi har inte varit ifrån varandra så länge."

"Tillräckligt! Jag börjar ju sakna dig efter någon sekund när du inte är hos mig."

Harry brister ut i ett jätteleende och fångar upp Trolldryckslärarens läppar.

"Så. Nu är det nog Potter, jag ska duscha klart", säger Snape plötsligt och puttar ut honom från duschen relativt hårt. Harry stapplar till i förvåning. Han börjar förbanna människan i duschen, och muttrar något om _"han ska alltid få som han vill" _och _"Ignorant idiot till Slytherinare!"_ han plockar upp sin tandborste från golvet och sköljer av den och ställer tillbaka den i tandborstglaset.

Utanför dörren stöter han ihop med Sirius.

"Duschar du med kläderna på?" frågar Sirius full i skratt.

"Jo tydligen", svarar han frånvarande.

"Var inte Snape där inne?"

"Jo tydligen" säger han återigen frånvarande och flinar för sig själv.


	46. Chapter 46

**Hola! Jag sa ju att jag skulle ge er en julkalender och här kommer första luckan ;) Jag skulle ha hittat på någon ny historia men jag kunde bara inte komma på någon… så jag valde tillslut att jobba vidare på den här. Att skriva de sista kapitlen som denna julkalendern alltså. **

**Jag vet att det är typ påsk hos dem just nu, men jag har tänkt mig att sista kapitlet kommer vara "några år senare" och vara jul då ;) annars så får jag hitta på något annat storslaget om det nu inte kommer vara jul.**

**Aja.**

**KRAMAR/**

**Angel O :) **

**Ps. jag hoppas på några kommentarer ;)**

Kapitel 46

**Det enda jag kan tro är att han är störd som hånglar upp det där äcklet!**

"Hej sötnos."

"Hej gulleplutt…" svarar Snape utan att titta upp från sin bok.

"Åh var han här…" Sirius upptäcker Snape i ett hörn.

"Du kanske ska testa idén om att titta dig runt om i rummet innan du öppnar munnen, Black."

Sirius morrar irriterat innan han böjer sig ner och kysser en leende Remus.

Äcklat smäller Snape ihop boken och reser sig ur fåtöljen och lämnar rummet. Han fortsätter korridoren ner och svänger höger, går ner för trappan och ner i köket. I köket ser han Harry stå vid köksbänken och stirra in i väggen, i ena handen håller han en kniv och i andra en halv lök. Han smyger sig upp bakom Harry och lägger armarna om midjan på honom.

"Hej, sötnos."

"Sötnos?" svarar Harry skeptiskt och lägger ner kniven.

"Det är tydligen så vi hälsar på varandra i detta hus och sen kysser vi varandra."

"Du har upptäckt att Sirius och Remus är tillsammans va?" säger Harry och vänder sig leende om.

"Mm", svarar Snape och böjer sig ner och kysser Harrys hals och trycker upp honom mot bänken.

Gryffindoraren låter Snape hållas ett tag innan han svänger runt på dem så han når vattenkranen och han kan tvätta av löksaften. Harry fångar upp Snapes läppar istället och svänger runt igen och hoppar upp på bänken.

"Jag har saknat dessa läppar", mumlar Snape när han släpper kyssen och tittar upp på Harry.

"Du fick ju _smaka _på dem i duschen imorse!" säger Harry och skrattar.

"Imorse är ju en evighet sen!" protesterar Snape och ler upp på honom. Deras läppar möts igen och leker med hungrigt med varandra. Sökarens hand försvinner under Snapes skjorta. Glider först upp och sen ner.

"Skaffa er ett rum va!" säger någon surt vid dörren. Harry släpper Snapes läppar och tittar förbi den svartklädde mannens axel.

"Ron", säger Harry tyst. Nästan bara en utandning. Snape tittar upp på Harry när Harrys hand tar ett krampaktigt tag om Snapes tröja.

"Ta det lugnt", viskar Snape lågt.

"Prata med honom."

Gryffindorarens käke spänns.

"Prova prata med honom i alla fall." Snape backar ifrån Harry innan han lämnar köket.

"Varför gick pojkvännen då?"

"Ron…"

"Jag vill inte prata med dig Harry."

"Va bra att _jag_ tänker prata då!" fräser Harry irriterat och hoppar ner för bänken och går framåt.

"Vad vill du egentligen Ron? Vad vill du mig? Du kastar bort vår vänskap för vad? Sju års vänskap för vad exakt?"

"Titta bara vad du kastar bort ditt liv på! En jävla Du-Vet-Vems favorit medlem i klubben 'Alla som hatar Potter!'" Det är droppen som får Harrys ilska att rinna över. Han knyter sin näve och låter den landa på Rons näsa. Ett _knak _hörs och blod börjar rinna.

"Vad fan gör du? Jävla Psykopat!"

"Jag? Verkligen Ron? Kallar du mig psykopat? Du slänger bort vår vänskap för att jag är tillsammans med en kille?"

"Nej för att du är tillsammans med Snape!"

"Ron är du helt jävla dum i huvudet?" skriker Harry. "Är du en enda som inte fattat att jag älskar honom! Jag kan inte fatta vad Hermione ser i dig? Jag kan inte ens fatta att jag varit vän med dig!"

"Ta tillbaka det!" morrar Ron med blod som rinner längs hakan.

"Nej jag tänker inte ta tillbaka det jag sa!" morrar Harry tillbaka. Han kastar en blick på dörröppningen och ser att hela husets inneboende har samlats i dörröppningen. "Jag kommer inte ta tillbaka det förrän du kan acceptera att jag älskar honom!"

"Slog du till Ron?" Hör Harry Fred säga.

"Ja det gjorde han!" svarar Ron irriterat.

"Bra jobbat!" hejar George på.

"Hejar ni på Harry? Han har nyss slagit till mig!" fräser Ron och blänger på sin bror.

"Du är lite tjockskallig ibland så det behövdes nog", säger Fred.

"Jag är inte tjockskallig! Står ni alla och säger att ni accepterar det som föregår?"

"Vad exakt föregår, Ron?" frågar Hermione och bryter sig ur klungan.

"Vad menar du?"

"Det jag menar är…" börjar Hermione lugnt och håller fast Rons blick, "…vad är det du har problem med? Vad tror du att Harry håller på med?"

"Jag vill inte veta vad Harry gör med det äcklet! Men jag har en gissning, för när jag kom in så stod Harry med handen innanför Snapes byxor!"

"Är du barnslig eller Ron? Tror du att det är det värsta de har gjort?" fräser Hermione irriterat. "Vet du Ron om du inte kan acceptera att Harry älskar Snape och att Snape älskar Harry, så kan jag inte tro på att du älskar mig."

"Varför kan du inte tro på det?"

"Varför kan du inte tro på att Harry älskar Snape?"

"Det är inte samma sak!" utbrister Ron desperat.

"Vad är skillnaden då?"

Ron svarar inte på frågan utan blänger ilsket på Harry.

"SNAPE!" Ropar Harry irriterat och blir frustrerad över det han måste komma att behöva göra.

"Du skrek Potter", suckar Snape och tornar upp i den andra dörröppningen till köket.

"Kom hit!"

"Moget, Potter. Tror du att jag är en hund eller?"

"Nu! Tack…" Harry går över köket och möter upp honom halvvägs. Kastar sig över Snape, hoppar upp och lindar sina ben runt Snape och kysser sin forne lärare häftigt och kvävande. Snape stapplar några steg bakåt när Harrys tyngd träffar honom, han återfår balansen och kysser tillbaka.

"Jag älskar dig, jag kommer alltid älska dig!" Harry dimper ner på golvet igen och ler mot Snape.

"Kan du tro honom nu då, Ron?"

"Det enda jag kan tro är att han är störd som hånglar upp det där äcklet!"

"För helvete Ron! Kan du inte svälja din jävla stolthet och tro på det Harry säger och gör! Om du inte gör det så är det slut och du kommer aldrig få prata med mig igen. Du är en sån stor ljubelidiot! Jag fattar inte! Satan Ron!" Hermione exploderar och får Ron att tappa hakan av förvåning.

"Så… du menar alltså att han verkligen älskar honom?"

"Ja det är _det jag menar_!"

"Du är verkligen korkad ibland men vi älskar dig ändå, käre bror."

"Jag är ledsen för att jag bröt din näsa", säger Harry och tittar skuldmedvetet ner i golvet.

"Eh… Det… är lugnt", säger Ron kort och vänder sig om och går.

"Han kommer behöva lite tid bara", säger Hermione lågt och ger Harry en kram.

"Tack för att du ställde upp", viskar Harry och kramar tillbaka.

"Eh… Det… är lugnt", fnittrar Hermione till svar.


	47. Chapter 47

**Hej mina favoriter! :D**

**Till m – tack för din kommentar! Den gjorde mig jätteglad! Hoppas jag får ha kvar dig som läsare.**

**Här kommer andra kapitel i julkalendern då ;) Det är lite kort, och kanske deprimerande. Men alla kapitel kommer inte var jättelånga och detta måste vara lite deprimerande för att vi ska komma till mitt tänkta slut ;) **

**KRAMAR/**

**Angel O :)**

Kapitel 47

**Kommer inte kunna**

Sedan bråket igår så har alla tassat på tå förbi Harry och Ron, gör allt för att inte hamna emellan. Allt för att inte välja sida.

"Han är ju bara så… ÅH!"

"Ja du, Hermione. Det är Ron vi pratar om, min bror är lite trög ibland", säger Ginny och lägger ihop sin bok när Hermione kastar sig ner i soffan bredvid Harry. Hon tittar upp på Ginny som sitter i fåtöljen.

"Men varför måste han vara så envis?" frågar hon ynkligt.

"Du det har vi alla undrat!"

Hermione suckar tungt och gömmer ansiktet mellan Harrys arm och soffryggen.

"Han fortsätter ju vara sur på mig!" hörs hennes dova röst.

"Hermione han kommer inte ändra sig, vad du än gör. Han kan ju inte ändra sig för mig heller", Harry tittar ner på hårmassan och suckar. Hon hummar lågt till svar.

Klumpen i Harrys mage börjar växa igen. Växer sig stor och stark.

"Ginny jag…-"

"Det är lugnt Harry. Det var mitt fel. Jag har Dean nu."

"Men jag…-"

"Jag menar det Harry, det är lugnt!" säger hon igen och ler mot honom.

Ett tjut från Hermione får dem båda att hoppa till.

"Varför kan inte Ron vara som er!"

"Du kunde ju ha valt…-"

"-… En av de bättre bröderna Hermione."

"Men du tog den som har ett humör som en treåring."

"Ni gör inte saken bättre idioter!" fräser Ginny och blänger på Fred och George som just kommit in i vardagsrummet.

"Men det är sant!"

"Ron är en idiot."

"Och ni har betett er bättre, menar ni?" frågar Harry.

"Nej…-"

"-… Men vi är inte så långsynta att vi inte kan erkänna att vi har fel."

"Fred har rätt, Harry. Vi har inte betett oss bättre än Ron har gjort, men vi ber om förlåtelse och vi ångrar det vi gjorde. Men… Vi kommer nog inte förstår varför du har valt Snape…-"

"-…Så vi kommer alltid fundera på om du är mentaltstabil!" avslutar Fred och flinar.

Hermione tittar upp från sitt bo och ler lite mot Harry. Han ler tillbaka och lutar sig ner och kysser hennes panna.

"Jag älskar dig, Hermione."

"Jag vet", viskar hon tillbaka.

Harry reser sig upp och går upp till sitt rum. Att alla nu accepterar Snape borde vara något bra, men han kan inte släppa känslan av att det inte är rätt. Att det inte är rätt mot Snape, att han borde släppa honom så fort som han bara kan. Inte kan hålla kvar för att han är barnslig nog att tro att han älskar Snape. Vad vet han om kärlek egentligen?

Vad är kärlek? Är det att ljuga för sig själv? Hitta tecken som inte finns, lura hjärtat att allt är bra, att det är bara en dålig dag idag och att imorgon kommer det en ny dag. En dag då kärleken är äkta. Vad kommer efter solskenet då? Jo regn.

Allt han gör för Snape är för att få honom att vara kvar. Men gör Snape något för honom? Det vet han inte.

Han mår så dåligt över att han inte kan tro på att Snape kan älska honom. Att han inte kan tro på att han älskar Snape.

Han kommer inte kunna håll kvar.

Han kommer inte kunna älska.

Han kommer inte kunna ge.

Han kommer inte kunna.

Kommer inte kunna.

Inte alls.


	48. Chapter 48

**Jaha då är det tredje december nu då. Andra advent imorgon. Jag borde skriva min Svenska uppsatts men gör jag det? Nope. Jag skriver ett nytt kapitel till er och så försöker jag knåpa ihop en one-shot till imorgon. Har ni läst förra veckans one-shot föresten? :D**

**Till Lunan95- det går inte att skicka PM till dig. Så jag kan tyvärr inte maila dig… Så svar på din kommentar; det som kommer hända får du veta om du fortsätter läsa ;) Hur menar du med tipsa alla? Prova maila mig och se om det får! Annars förklara i en kommentar :)**

**KRAMAR!**

**Angel O :)**

Kapitel 48

**Innebär detta att du är tänd på mig nu?**

"_Potter du är äcklig o ful! Hur kan någon älska dig?" rösten från Ron ekar i stenrummet. "Äcklig och ful!"_

"_Du är inte tillräcklig för mig! Du kommer aldrig kunna älska mig som jag förtjänar." Snape kommer fram och ställer sig bredvid Ron. "Du kommer inte kunna ge mig det jag behöver._

_Hermione dyker också upp och går fram och kramar Ron. _

"_Varför kan du inte älska mig som de älskar varandra?" Snapes röst är kall och hård."Jag behöver inte dig Potter…" Det sista han ser av Snape är hans svarta mantel som försvinner ut ur rummet._

_Det tomma stenrummet förvandlas till trolldrykssalen. _

"_Idag ska vi studera Potter och varför han inte är kapabel att älska någon." Det är Malfoy som håller i lektionen. Varför håller Malfoy i lektionen? Vart är Snape._

_Harry tittar sig runt i rummet och ser Snape i ena hörnet, vaggandes av gråt. När han ser den synen får Harry lust att skratta. Men skrattet som kommer ur hans strupe är inte hans eget skratt. Skrattet är hårt och kallt._

"Älska mig, Potter. Tråna mig efter mig, Potter. Snälla tyck om mig, Potter. Du är patetisk Severus. Du kan inte bli älskad. Ingen älskar dig. Din mamma ville inte ens ha dig, Severus." _Orden som kommer ur Harrys mun inte är hans egna ord. Han är inte Harry längre, han är Voldemort._

_Orden _"Din mamma vi inte ens ha dig, Severus"_ får den lilla del som finns kvar av Harry i Voldemorts kropp växer sig starkare och Voldemort krymper ner och försvinner sen tillslut. _

"Din mamma ville inte ha dig. Jag älskar honom! Jag kommer ge honom det han vill ha!"

"Harry. Harry! Lugna ner dig!"

Harry rycker till när han känner att han inte kan röra sig. Han sprattlar och försöker komma loss.

"Harry. Lugna dig, du kommer väcka hela huset. Så ja. Lugn."

När Harry inser att det är Snape som håller i honom så slappnar han av.

"Hade du en mardröm?" frågar Snape tyst.

Gryffindoraren nickar och kryper ännu närmre Snape.

"Vill du prata om den? Jag vet att den handla om Du vet vem. Vi kanske skulle börja med ocklumeneringen igen?"

Harry skakar på huvudet.

"Nej håll bara om mig", mumlar han.

Snape nickar och håller honom närmre.

"Vill du duscha?" frågar Snape och ler.

"Ja tack", svarar Harry och ler han med när han ser Snapes leende.

"Kom då", säger Snape och kysser Harry.

Snapes hand släpar med Harry in i badrummet. Väl där inne fångar han upp Harry och Gryffindorarens läppar. Snapes händer vandrar neråt och drar av honom pyjamasbyxorna.

Harrys hand letar sig också neråt och låter den glida upp för Snapes nakna lår. Denne ger ifrån sig ett lågt stön. Han sliter in Harry i duschen. Kysser honom varmt och djupt under vattenstrålen.

Harry tumlar skrattande in i köket, drar skrattande ner Snape emot sig och stjäl en kyss. Stjäl en till. Känner hur lycklig han är. Känner hur benen nästan ger vika och hur hjärnan snurrar när han kysser Snape, känner dennes smak och kropp emot sig.

Någon harklar sig och de släpper varandra tvärt.

"Hej", säger Harry och håller tillbaka ett leende.

"Du kanske ska knäppa skjortan", säger Sirius. "Ordermedlemmarna är på väg."

Harry tittar ner på Snapes vita skjorta. När blev den uppknäppt. Han höjer ett ögonbryn och tittar upp på Snape som ler oskyldigt. Snape sätter sig ner och drar med sig Harry i knät.

"Som sagt ordermedlemmarna är på väg", säger Sirius igen. "Och det finns tillräckligt med stolar."

Den svarthårige Gryffindoraren flinar till svars och glider ner på stolen bredvid Snapes.

"Varför har mötet ändrat datum?" frågar Snape och tar en bit rostat bröd.

"För att höja säkerheten för alla."

"Har det hänt något i och med att ni flyttar mötet framåt och inte några dagar bakåt?" frågar Harry och riktar sin uppmärksamhet mot Sirius.

"Nej, men Molly har förbjudit oss att ha mötet efter imorgon, det blir tydligen stort påskfirande. Och hon hälsar att alla som inte är med i orden ska städa huset och att hon och Arthur kommer imorgon kväll."

Ljudliga suckar lämnar Fred, George och Ginny.

"Ät upp o sen så får ni börja städa på övervåningen."

"Vi ses sen", Harry böjer sig framåt och kysser Snape innan han reser sig upp och går upp till sitt rum.

"Kan vi inte använda liiiite magi?" gnäller Ron och tittar bedjande på Hermione.

"För hundrade gången – Nej! Vi kan inte använda magi. Och vi har ju bara det här rummet kvar."

Ron suckar och kastar sig ner i soffan.

"Varför är det alltid vi som ska städa? Kan vi inte byta plats. Ordermedlemmarna kan städa och vi kan sitta i köket och prata och dricka kaffe. Vem ska städa när vi alla väl blir medlemmar? Tänk om vi aldrig blir medlemmar, då är vi ju dömda att städa detta hus tills vi dör! Fast det förstås om orden löses upp så borde alla tekniskt sett vara så att alla måste städa då… Eller… Tänk om…-"

"RON!"

"Vad? Vad?"

"Du babblar igen!"

"Men det är ju bara så trååkigt!"

"Äh låt han babbla. Jag gillar när han babblar. Och jag har saknat det…" Harry tittar på Ron för att se hur denne reagerar när han säger så.

"Menar du verkligen det?" frågar Ginny skeptiskt och föser undan sitt hår.

"Ja. Han pratar ju bara!"

"Menar du det?" frågar nu Ron, sätter sig upp och tittar med stora ögon på Harry.

"Ja, Ron. Bara för att du hatar mig betyder inte det att jag hatar dig."

Ron lutar sig tillbaka och studerar Harry ett tag. Ser ut att diskutera med sig själv. Två minuter går innan han plötsligt ställer sig upp och går tveksamt framåt.

"Förlåter du mig?"

Harry nickar och ger Ron ett halvt leende.

"Får man en kram?" Ron ler och ser tveksam ut om vart annat. Harry spricker upp i ett leende och ger Ron en kram.

"Innebär detta att du är tänd på mig nu?" frågar Ron när de väl släppt varandra.

"Eh… Nej… Du är störd!" Säger Harry och skrattar.


	49. Chapter 49

**Hejsansvejsan allihopa!**

**För att förtydliga hur jag gör med kapitlen jag lägger ut Snape Harry varje dag förutom söndagar då det kommer en One-shot!**

**Och jag ber så mkt om ursäkt att det inte las upp något kapitel igår, men jag kunde inte logga in igår! Jag fattar inte varför, jag provade flera gånger och med flera datorer! Så jag ber om ursäkt! Men det var inte mitt fel.**

**Till Lunan95, kan fortfarande inte Maila dig, så skicka din hotmail så kan jag skicka min! :)**

**Har inte så mycket mer att säga idag så jag tar väl och skriver bara ;)**

**Kramar/**

**Angel O :) **

Kapitel 49

**Nej vi föddes för att…**

"Fred!"

"Jag är George! Jag är oskyldig."

"Nehe! Jag är Geogre!"

"Mamma hur vet vi att han är George och jag Fred eller jag George och han Fred?"

"Tänk om ni blandade ihop oss?"

"Eller vi blandade ihop oss!"

"Ni föddes enbart för att plåga mig va?" fräser hon.

"Nej vi föddes för att…"

"Om du avslutar den meningen så kommer jag förhäxa dig tills du inte kan sitta på ett år!"

Fred flinar och ger sin tvillingbror en menande blick. George blinkar snabbt tillbaka och de två kutar ur rummet.

"De föddes enbart för att plåga mig, va?" frågar mrs Weasley rakt ut i luften, till ingen till alla.

"Kan vi göra något, mrs Weasley?" frågar Harry hjälpsamt och fångar upp ett glas som faller från traven i hennes famn.

"Nej då, Harry. Det går så bra så", säger hon stressat. "Ronald Weasley! Vart tror du att du är på väg?"

"Gå? Kanske?" säger Ron tveksamt när han stannar mitt i ett steg.

"Ser det inte ut som om jag behöver hjälp?"

"Men du sa ju!"

"Men jag säger ju nu. Duka bordet."

"Jag kan ta servetterna", säger Hermione och ler mot mrs Weasley.

"Nej då, det går så bra så."

"Men…" protesterar Ron.

"Sa jag inte åt dig att duka?"

Ron slår ut med armarna och ser häpen ut.

"Ha så kul Ron", skrattar Harry och lämnar köket.

"Ha! Ha!" muttrar Rons surt och går ut i matsalen med knivar och gafflar i högsta hugg


	50. Chapter 50

Kapitel 50

**Om det hjälper, så ja, jag är tre!**

"Tror du att Harry har blivit bättre?" Sirius häver sig upp och lutar sig mot sänggaveln och tittar ner på Remus.

"Nej, jag tror inte det…"

"Och vi kan inte göra något?"

"Helst inte."

"Inte ens prata med Snorgärsen?"

"Nej. Han måste bevisa det själv. Utan att veta om något. För om han vet om något så kanske han säger fel saker. Eller börjar överbevisa sig själv… "

"Men jag klarar inte av att veta att vi kanske utan att göra något låter honom gå rakt in i en vägg!"

"Det kanske vi gör fast vi gör något åt det."

Sirius suckar. Han drar upp knäna och lägger armarna runt dem.

"Jag vet att du inte klarar av att inte göra något när du vet att någon du bryr dig om inte mår bra. Men i det här fallet kanske du måste backa."

Remus sätter sig upp han med. Han låter sin hand vila på Sirius kind ett tag innan den glider ner för hans hals, nyckelben, axel, arm och ner till fingrarna där han flätar ihop deras händer.

"Jag kan ju ge dig annat att tänka på!" säger Remus efter ett tag och ler busigt. Sirius tittar tvärt upp med ett stort leende.

"Du har verkligen energi veckan innan vargmånaden!" säger han och flinar. Remus struntar i kommentaren och klättrar över Sirius och sätter sig grensle.

Deras läppar möts och kysser varandra lätt. Nästan lite blygt. Som om läpparna lär känna varandra på nytt. Remus backar lite och får med sig Sirius så pass att han kan trycka ner den sistnämnde i madrassen.

Ett triumferat leende sprider sig längs varulvens läppar innan de blir upptagna av att kyssa Sirius hals.

Långsamma och försiktiga fingrar letar sig över varandras kroppar. Retas, leker, smeker.

I ett annat rum i huset…

"Potter!"

"Jaaa?"

"Kan du ta och lägga dig och släcka!"

"Men om jag lägger mig så kommer jag ju inte kunna släcka! Knappen är för långt ifrån!"

"Släck först och lägg dig sen!"

"Då kommer jag inte kunna se något!"

"POTTER!"

"Ja, ja!" muttrar Harry och släcker lampan. Han går fram till sängen och lägger sig ner.

"Vad gör du, Potter?" frågar Snape lugnt.

"Eh… Rör dig…", säger Harry tveksamt.

"Varför?"

"För att jag älskar din seeeexiga kropp", Harry flinar ut i mörkret.

"Och varför kan du inte bara tänka på den…"

Harry börjar ångra att han rört vid Snape och allra helst stället där han har sin hand just nu.

"Jag ska sova. Och du väljer att röra mig?"

"Men jag vill ju inte sova", säger Harry busigt. "Kan vi inte… hitta på något?"

"Jag ska sova, så rör mig inte."

"Okeeej. Vilken är din favoritfärg?"

"Vad gör du nu då?" frågar Snape ansträngt lugnt och med slutna ögon.

"Fokuserar på att inte röra dig. Nå? Vilken är din favoritfärg?"

"Är det inte ganska uppenbart, Potter?"

"Jo… Okej då… Vill du spela klädpoker?"

"Jag har bara underkläder på mig…"

"Desto snabbare får vi av oss kläderna och kan…"

"Potter!"

"Förlåt då, mr surpuppa."

En tystnad breder ut sig. Men inte för under så lång tid.

"Vill du leka en annan lek?"

"Men vid hela Merlins namn!" Snape sätter sig upp tar sin kudde och täcke och reser sig upp.

"Vart ska du?"

"Till ett rum där du inte finns!"

Harry ställer sig på knä i sängen och kryper fram till Snape. Han lägger armarna runt halsen på Snape och håller fast.

"Men jag kan inte sova utan dig!"

"Jobbigt!" svarar Snape och tar ett steg från sängen, men Harry som håller fast sina armar runt Snapes hals följer med.

"Släpp mig."

"Nej!" säger Harry och håller fast hårdare och drar upp benen.

"Hur gammal är du! Tre?"

"Om det hjälper, så ja, jag är tre!"

"Så bra, då är vårt förhållande olagligt och vi kan inte fortsätta ses."

"Meh!"

Snape böjer sig ner och kysser Harry. Denne blir så chockad att han släpper taget och faller ner på fötterna. Han sträcker på sig och kysser Snape intensivare.

Abrupt släpper Snape Harry och vänder sig om.

"Vad gör du?"

"Jag sa att jag ska sova någon annanstans!"

"Men…"

"God natt, Potter."


	51. Chapter 51

**Hej hej!**

**Jag har varit ute och kört i snö och slask så jag kom hem för en halvtimme sen typ, så detta kapitel blir inte så långt. För jag måste hinna plugga också innan jag ska sova :) hoppas ni förlåter mig! :D**

**Och tack så mycket för era kommentarer! De värmer så mycket!**

**Kramar/**

**Angel O :)**

Kapitel 51

"Är det säkert att komma in?" frågar Hermione och knackar på Harry och Snapes dörr.

"Mm, Snape är inte här."

Hermione öppnar dörren och kliver in.

"Vart är han då?" frågar hon förvånat.

"Han ville sova och det ville inte jag."

"Åh."

"Nej inte så… eller ja… jag var inte trött och jag kunde ha hittat på vad som helst egentligen."

"Ah, okej. Men mrs Weasley säger att det är frukost nu så det är väl bäst att du stiger upp."

Harry nickar lojt och reser sig ur sängen. Han sätter på sig kläder och följer efter Hermione ner för trappen till köket.

När Harry ser att Snape sitter i köket och dricker kaffe stirrar han sur på honom tills Snape märker honom och sen vänder han i dörren.

"Harry!" suckar Snape och reser sig upp. "Ni får ursäkta mig…"

"Mm."

"Visst."

"Aja."

Snape struntar i de muntra personerna i köket och skyndar efter Harry. Hinner fram till dörren innan den smälls igen i ansiktet på honom.

"Harry?"

"Ja?"

"Vad gör du?"

"Ja vad gjorde du igår?"

"Är du fortfarande sur av det?"

"Nej, nej! Jag är sprudlande glad! Hoppar runt och sjunger som en lärka."

"Ironi är inte din starka sida, Potter. Du kunde faktiskt inte respektera mig igår. Jag ville sova."

"Men jag kunde inte sova. Jag sa att vi kunde göra vad som helst. Vi kunde ha pratat ett tag, tills jag kunde sova. Du kunde bara ha hållit om mig!"

"Säger du nu ja. Du hintade om heeelt andra saker."

"Ja det kanske jag gjorde", muttrar Harry.

"Du kan inte vara arg på mig."

"Varför inte?"

"Varför ska du?"

"Ja varför ska jag inte?"

"För att jag inte har gjort något!"

"Jag kan inte sova utan dig!"

"Så du menar att du inte sovit något på hela natten?"

"Nej!"

"Okej, förlåt Harry. Men kan du öppna? Jag kan lägga mig bredvid dig så kan du få sova…", lockar Snape med.

Harry öppnar en glipa i dörren o kikar ut på Snape.

"Menar du det?"

"Ja."

"Okej, kom in då!"

Snape ler mot Harry när han får komma in.

"Och jag är ledsen."

"Det… är lugnt", svarar Harry och kysser Snape. "Får jag sova nu?"

"Självklart!"


	52. Chapter 52

**Hej!**

**Jag har inte dött… tyvärr…. Elr tyvärr och tyvärr, jag kan säga att det har varit en extrem svår period och därför känt att det var viktigare att ta hand om mig och de runt omkring mig, och tyvärr blev ni drabbade. Inte snällt av mig kanske, men om ni vill ha en pigg och glad "författare" så var det nödvändigt.**

**Jag kan bara säga att jag är jätteledsen och att det bara är att ta nya tag =)**

**OBS! Jag har en fråga till alla er som läser, är det någon som skulle vara intresserad av att korrekturläsa min bok? Isf, skicka ett PM till mig så hör jag av mig =) Ni som inte har en inloggning skriv att du är intresserad så försöker vi lösa det :) Jag tar gärna emot flera läsare :)**

**Och till Lunan95 Jag kan inte se din mail, försök att skriva ut den med mellanrum mellan alla bokstäver elr liknande. För det är bara ett citat tecken. Har inte dissat dig :)**

**Kram Angel**

Kapitel 52

**Jag har inga Draculakläder**

"Snape?"

"Kan du inte bara kalla mig Severus? Jag tror vi känner varandra tillräckligt för det", muttrar Snape och suckar. Harry kan känna hans andedräkt kittla honom i nacken vid varje andetag.

"Nej, jag tycker Snape är mycket sexigare", säger han med ett leende och vänder sig om så han kommer åt att kyssa Snape på halsen. Snape rör på sig och lägger armarna tajtare om Harry.

"Vad ville du Potter?" mumlar han grötigt, sömndruckenheten tydligt urskiljbart i rösten.

"Kan du inte bara kalla mig Harry? Jag tror vi känner varandra tillräckligt bra för det."

"Kul, Potter, mycket kul."

"Tack." Snapes hals är gosig och varm och Harry vill aldrig lämna den.

Tystnaden lägger sig och Harry hör hur Snapes andetag blir lugnare och jämnare för varje andetag.

"Du Snape?" säger han igen och ler mot Snapes hals innan han ger den små lätta kyssar. Men Snape svarar inte, även fast Harry är helt säker på att han är vaken.

"Sna-ape?" Fortfarande inget svar. Försöker han sova räv? Harry slog upp ögonen och log elakt.

"Älskling, har du somnat?" Snape svarar fortfarande inte och Harry kysser hans hals mer intensivt.

Han krånglar händerna under nacken på Snape och höll honom närmare Harry. Om han låtsas sova så får han skylla sig själv, tänkte Harry och började ge honom ett sugmärke mitt på halsen.

Det tar några sekunder innan Snape förstår vad Harry gör och rycker till och drar sig bort från honom.

"Helvete, Harry! Det är inte meningen att alla ska börja ställa frågor! Hur ska jag dölja det här?"

"Kanske men en annan av dina svarta kåpor och Draculakläder?"

"Jag har inga Draculakläder!"

"Nej, nej. Absolut inte."

"Vadå, har jag det?"

"Tydligen inte."

"Seriöst, Potter!"

"Harry, var det, va?"

"Potter!"

"Ja, professorn?"

"Åh, vill du leka rollspel?"

"Hur kan det vara ett rollspel när du faktiskt är – wow! Easy, cowboy!"

"Var det inte du som ville hitta på något?"

"Varför pratar du fortfarande?"


	53. Chapter 53

**Nytt kapitel Tjoho ^^**

**Jag håller på får tillbaka inspirationen så nu kommer det komma kapitel rätt så regelbundet! :)**

**Hope u Enjoy!**

Kapitel 53

**Att ni tror jag har ett sugmärke?**

Det är ingen vanlig dag. För en vanlig dag skulle innebära att det var knäpptyst på Trolldryckslektionen.

Men det är inte tyst.

De flesta sitter och viskar med varandra och de som inte viskar sitter och stirrar häpna och fascinerade fram mot tavlan.

Rättare sagt på någon som står framme vid tavlan. Denna någon är Snape.

Harry tittar sig runt i rummen när han upptäcker viskningarna.

"Vad glor ni på?" frågar Harry och lutar sig mot Ron och Hermione.

"Har du gjort det där?"

"Gjort vad?!" Den förvirrade Gryffindoraren vänder sin blick framåt och ser det alla andra tittar på. Sugmärket. Det vart ett sugmärke alltså.

Harry sätter sig rak i ryggen och börjar försöka få kontakt med Snape. Viftar och pekar på halsen.

"Potter! Vad håller du på med?"

Blickarna lämnar Snape och fäster sig på det nya objektet.

"Nå, Potter?"

Harry skakar på huvudet och försöker få Snape att inte fråga mer.

"Potter, jag frågar bara en gång till."

"Du..."

"Jag vad?"

"Du har ett sugmärke på halsen, sir. Alla undrar nog hur du fått det." Det sista lägger han enbart till för att jävlas med Snape, för att han Snape struntade hans varningar.

Snape spärrar förskräckt upp ögonen och försöker samla sig snabbt.

"Så det är det ni alla varit så intresserade av? Att ni tror jag har ett sugmärke? Jag kan tala om att det är så här det kan gå om en kopparsnigel får chansen att hoppa och fastna på huden." Snape studerar sin publik i några sekunder innan han fortsätter.

"I och med att ni har studerat mig så noga så hoppas jag på att ni även lyssnat på vad jag sagt. För ni får en 15 tums hemläxa om det jag har pratat om idag. Jag vill ha den inlämnad på fredag. Ni kan gå. Potter, Granger, Weasley ni kan stanna och städa upp det där", Snape knycker med nacken åt det material som Snape använt i sin demonstration.

Muttrande lämnar alla förutom den Gyllenetrion klassrummet.

"Du får faktiskt skylla dig själv!" muttrar Harry när han börjar plocka undan.

"Du kan väl inte mena allvar att vi faktiskt _**ska**_plocka undan?!" säger Ron förfärat. "Jag trodde det bara var en täckmantel för att du ska skälla ut Harry eller nått."

"Sen när började _**jag**_ vara _**du**_i din mun, Weasley?"

"Sen du börja sticka _**din**_ tunga i _**hans **_mun", säger Ron och knycker med nacken mot Harry.

"Ron!" Hermione tittar surt på Ron.

"Det är ju sant!"

"Men behöver du prata om det högt?"

"Vadå högt? Det är normal samtalston?"

Harry suckar och himlar med ögonen. Han börjar ta upp Snapes silverkniv när ärret börjar sticka och de svartnar för hans ögon.

"_**Jag vet inte Herre. Han har så många i sitt liv, det är svårt att säga vem som är det mest älskade han har. Black står honom väldigt nära, och det gör även den där Granger och Weasley också."**_

_**Den ormliknande mannen vänder sig från elden och studerar Slingersvans. Den sistnämnde vrider lite på sig, obekväm av att bli studerad.**_

"_**Det måste finnas någon som sticker ut. Någon som är hans allt, som han skulle dö för. Ta reda på det. Ta reda på vem han skulle dö för, gör vad som än krävs för det."**_

_**Voldemort vänder sig mot elden igen. Samtalet är avslutat.**_

Harry blinkar till och stirrar upp i tre oroliga ansikten. När hans blick landar på Snape blir han livrädd. Det käraste han har. De kommer leta tills de hittar Snape. De kommer använda Snape mot honom. Det får inte hända.

"Vad hände Harry?" Hermiones röst får honom att ryckas ur sina tankar.

"Jag vet inte."

"Såg du Du-Vet-Vem?"

"Nej, jag vet inte." Det är första gången han ljuger för Snape sen de blev tillsammans.

På skakiga ben tar Harry sig upp.

"Du kanske ska gå till sjukhusflygels." Blicken Ron ger honom säger massor. Vet Ron? Kan Ron fatta vad han nyss sett och förstår vad han måste göra?

"Det låter som en bra idé", säger Snape, kom ner hit sen du kanske kommer på vad som hände. Det är ett under att Snape inte ser att han ljuger.

"Jag följer med dig", Ron hänger sin och Harrys väska över axeln och leder Harry ut genom rummet.

De går tysta ett tag. På fjärdevåningen saktar Ron in, tittar sig runt tar fram marodörkartan ur Harrys väska och studerar den en stund innan han går förbi tre dörrar och drar in Harry.

"Vad sa Du-Vet-Vem?"

"Att de ska leta upp det mest värdefulla i mitt liv."

"Snape?"

"Ja."

"Du vet att du måste göra det, va?"

Harry nickar.

"Ja. Det finns inte något annat val."

"Det blir bäst i längden."

"Ingen får veta."

"Jag kommer inte säga ett ord till någon. Inte en chans. Inte ens under tortyr. Plus att jag kommer

inte veta något, du kommer inte säga något. Du vet vad du måste göra, jag vet vad du måste göra, men hur du väljer att göra det, det vet jag inte."

"Hur vet jag att jag inte gör fel?"

"Du kan inte göra fel. Du visste i samma stund som du vaknade vad du behövde göra. Jag såg det på dig."

"Ron, tänk om det blir fel. Alla tror jag flyr."

"Ja vad gör det om du nu flyr? Vad är det som är så farligt med det? Du räddar oss, du räddar Snape. Du vet lika väl som jag att du inte flyr från det du måste göra. Bara från att leda Snape till döden. Och vem vet vilka de måste fånga in innan de kommer fram till Snape? Sirius står nog högt på den listan. Jag och Hermione kommer strax efter. Ginny. Fred, George. Någon kommer prata, alla pratar."

Harryandas tungt ut och tittar upp i taket.

"Stanna här och bestäm hur du kommer göra. Här. Jag säger till de andra att jag lämnade dig vid sjukhusflygeln och gick."

Ron räcker fram Harrys väska och Marodörkartan. Och sen går han.

"Du, vi ses kompis." Säger han innan han stänger dörren efter sig.

Tungt sätter Harry sig ner på en stol och gruvar sig över det han måste göra. Han kommer inte ens få säga något, till någon. Inte till Snape.

Han kommer gå under jorden.

Harry James Potter, kommer försvinna.

**O gissa vad? ^^ Jag är klar med kap 54 också Yey me ^^ Det var därför det tog lite tid med det här kapitlet, allts om händer härnäst måste stämma in på pricken :) Nyfikna? **


	54. Chapter 54

**Hej! Jag hade faktiskt tänkt att lägga upp en julkalender så som jag gjort de senaste två åren. Eller ja, Första året genomförde jag det. Förra året så vart det för mkt händelser i familjen och med vänner för att jag skulle orka eller hinna.**

**Och idag vaknade jag typ till och insåg på riktigt att det är för sjutton december! Va tiden går fort. Så det kommer två kapitel idag.**

**Jag har ju brukat skriva one-shots på söndagar till advent alltså. Och sen en jul-one-shot och ett juligt kapitel på någon historia… Så frågan är ska jag skriva enbart på denna? Eller även one-shotar? **

**Jag vet redan hur hela denna historia ska sluta så det är bara att köra på och skriva. Förhoppningsvis så kan jag dra up på denna historia ända fram till jul om inte så tar jag vid där mina andra historier blivit drabbade!**

**Säg hur ni vill göra!**

**Detta är kapitlet för igår, dagens kommer alldeles strax! :)**

**Kram Angel**

Kapitel 54

**Ovetande. Orolig. Obekväm**

Det är hemskt att vara instängd med sig själv. Att inte har någon att prata med. Att behöva försöka reda upp sina problem utan att själv kunna vända och vrida på dem.

Han är helt själv nu. Instängd. Man vänjer sig kanske någon gång.

Det har gått en vecka sen han gick under jorden och det jobbigaste med det hela är inte att han är själv, utan att han tvingas se alla han bryr sin om går runt och fundera på vad som hände, varför han rymde. Varför han är så feg att han inte stanna och slogs mot Voldemort.

Han har hittills undvikit Snape, inte velat veta vad som hänt med honom. Inte se om Snape förfallit totalt.

Det närmsta han kommit Snape och hans namn på marodörkartan. Han har sett att Trolldrycksläraren vankat av och an i sitt rum. Stannat till några minuter och sen fortsatt vandra. Han verkar inte sova heller.

Konstigt nog klarar Harry av att hantera det. Han vet att han gör det för att Snape ska vara trygg, att han tillslut kommer få återvända.

Harrys dagar består av att han vandrar runt i slottet, under sin osynlighetsmantel, med marodörkartan i högsta hugg för att kunna undvika alla. Han brukar smyga sig in på olika lektioner och titta på. Smyger ner i köket och skaffar mat, ibland om han inte lyckas sno något i köket och är desperat så tar han sig in i matsalen, sätter igång en avledningsmanöver och snor mat.

Han tror att en liten skräckslagen förstaårare i Ravenclaw såg hans hand för någon sekund, men han är inte säker. Och om det skulle vara så, så tror jag han inte att Ravenclawaren trodde sina ögon, när en han helt plötsligt dök upp och snappade åt sig en smörgås och försvann.

Han vågar inte bo i Vid-behov-rummet, ifall att någon i desperation skulle försöka hitta honom där.

Han sover i biblioteket. I soffan. Smiter in innan stängning.

Så han är ett spöke som glider runt i slottet. Ser och hör allt.

Se och höra allt är en del i hans plan. Han ska försöka ta sig in i Slytherins uppehållsrum och försöka få reda på om någon är så stor i käften och berättar om vad Voldemort har i görningen.

Mycket måste passa in, han måste komma in utan att någon märker det, helst när det inte är så mycket folk, större chans att någon vågar skvallra.

Antingen när de är ett så pass litet gäng att de i förtroende skvallrar eller om någon kanske blir tillräckligt full på någon fest.

Han måste prova båda alternativen.

Suckande släpper han sin fjäderpenna och tittar ner på pergamentpappret. Hans plan.

Mitt i står ett stort Voldemort. Från det namnet har han dragit sträck och ett namn bredvid sträcket.

En stor tankekarta har vuxit fram på en vecka. En plan som måste utföras innanför slottets murar. Slå ut de dödsätare som finns inne i slottet.

Spela ut Slytherinarna mot varandra. Se till att den nya generationen inte kan hjälpa inifrån slottet. Ta reda på vad det är för uppdrag Malfoy kan tänkas ha.

Han vet inte ens hur länge detta kommer ta. Vad han vet är att han har cirka två månader på sig att förstöra allt inne i slottet. Men sen vet han inte om det kommer hända något innan dess.

Ovetande.

Orolig.

Obekväm.

Det kan hända imorgon. Det kan hända om ett år. Någon gång så kommer något att hända. Annars måste han göra något.

Men vad?


	55. Chapter 55

Kapitel 55

**Han har ju två experter**

Han behöver en plan! Han har kört fast totalt. Slytherinarna har inte försagt sig det minsta. Han har försökt på fester, när de varit ensamma i små grupper. Allt! Men de babblar inte. Antingen så vet de inte ett skvatt eller så är dem verkligen bra på att behålla en hemlighet.

Sannolikheten för det sista trodde han var lika med noll. Så Slytherinare är stolta och vill vara med i gruppen, styra gruppen. Skryta med vem som vet mest och så vidare. Kan de ha varit tvungna att svära på att inte skvallra? Svurit den obrytbara eden? Blivit hotade med att om de skvallrar så… händer något dåligt. Typ?

Harry låter sitt finger smeka över Snapes namn medan han tänker. Tankarna är ett virrvarr i hjärnan.

Planer krockar med frustrationen av att Slytherinarna inte babblar, med att han inte kommer på några steg i sin plan, med tankar på Snape.

Frustrerat reser han på dig.

Om han ändå bara ska sitta där och bli argare och argare så kan han lika gärna gå och äta.

Precis när han ska vika ihop marodörkartan så fångas hans blick av något intressant. Malfoys namn precis innan det försvinner från kartan.

Vad ska Malfoy göra i Vid-Behov-Rummet?

Stegenstyrs mot korridoren på sjättevåningen istället för köket. Nyfikheten och hoppet om att det kan vara en ledtråd tar över.

Han sätter sig ner bredvid öppningen och väntar på att Malfoy ska komma ut. Det går sekunder.

Minuter.

Timmar.

Och under hela tiden sitter Harry och tittar på Barnabas den barnslige och hans försök att få trollen att dans ballett.

Just när Harry håller på somna till så öppnas väggen och en mycket nervös Malfoy tittar sig runt i korridoren.

Han kravlar sig snabbt upp på fötter och smiter förbi Malfoy innan dörren stängs bakom honom.

I samma stund som han tagit steget in i Vid-Behov-Rummet så finner han sig hänga i ett mörker. Det är inget rum han hamnat i utan ett mörker. Eller ett _intet, _ett tomrum. Det är inte ett mörker och inget ljus. Inga saker eller väggar. Bara ett stort tomrum.

Paniken stiger. Han förstår att detta var absolut inte det Malfoy hade frågat efter. Och det går upp för honom att man inte kan hoppa in i någon annans rum utan att fråga.

Paniken gör det svårt för honom att tänka klart. Han vet att han måste tvinga sig själv att lugna ner sig och försöka tänka ut något.

Rummet vill bara skydda sig själv, det har ett speciellt syfte och håller sig till det. Syftet är att man ska visa sitt behov och visa rummet vad man vill ha. Vad man behöver. Om man inte gör det så förstår inte rummet. Om han gått förbi tre gånger och berättat vad han velat ha så hade han fått det.

Varför tänkte han inte på det innan? Han vet ju att det är så rummet fungerar.

Sen slår det honom. Rummet måste ju fungera trotts man är i det. Måste bara ge det order.

_Rummet Malfoy var i. Visa rummet Malfoy ville se. Snälla._

Han hade rätt. Rummet tar sakta form och han slår i marken när golvet tog form en decimeter under hans fötter.

Stönande reser han på sig. Känner efter om han brutit något. Verkar inte så.

Han tittar sig runt. Det är rummet han gömde trolldrycksboken i.

Draco kan ha haft mer sig vad som helst om han gömde något. Hur stort eller litet som möjligt. Och det är säkert mer än en miljon saker.

"Vad kan Malfoy ha gömt för något…?" mumlar han för sig själv och tittar på högarna med saker. När meningen är uttalad så skjuts alla saker åt sidan och en bred gång uppenbarar sig fram till en hög med saker. Den tydligaste saken ett stort klädskåp.

Han känner igen det. Det var ett sånt där skåp som Fred och George puttade in Montague i när han försökte ta poäng från Gryffindor för ett par år sen.

Det tar några minuter innan Harry inser vad skåpet betyder. Vad Dracos mening med det är. Han tänker använda det som en väg mellan skolan och en annan plats. Vilken annan plats det än är spelar ingen större roll, vägen in i slottet är mycket värre än vart den leder.

Han måste förstöra skåpet. Men hur? Att läsa på om skåpet kommer ta evigheter. Vart finns alla experter när man behöver dem?

Svaret kommer nästan fortare än han hinner ställa frågan.

Han har ju två experter.


	56. Chapter 56

Kapitel 56

**Vi trodde du gått under jorden och flytt till Kina typ**

Han hoppas att han var tydlig nog. Att de skulle fatta vad han menade.

_Undrar hur spökande stugan ser ut inuti. Vet ni?_

_/Jag har alltid fuffens på gång. _

De är inte dumma så de borde verkligen fatta.

Förhoppningsvis…

Han skrev meddelandet på en bit pergament och skickade det med en av skolans egna ugglor. Det skulle inte gå att spåra meddelandet till någon och ingen skulle förstå. Han skrev till och med lite darrigare handstil om nu någon skulle känna igen hans.

Timmarna går. Han antar att meddelandet är levererat och att de förstår. Att de skulle släppa allt förstår han att de inte skulle göra, men ju längre tiden går ju nervösare blir han att de inte skulle komma. Att de inte skulle fatta meddelandet. Att hans enda chans just nu försvinner ut i tomma intet.

Han lugnar sig lite med att de troligen väntar till det blir mörkt ute. Att de försöker lista ut vilken tid det är bäst att komma. Kanske är bättre att vänta ett tag? I fall ministeriet tror att någon ska göra inbrott.

Nej de kan väl inte vara så dumma att de tror att någon skulle göra inbrott? Eller jo… De är nog så dumma.

Harry rycker till när han hör ett knakande. Han har tydligen somnat till. Hastigt sätter han sig upp när det knakar igen. Det låter precis som när man bryter bort plankor. Osynlighetsmanteln åker på och trollstaven hålls beredd. Han backar in i ett hörn och väntar.

Ena fönstret blir rensat på plankor och ljuset från nymånen letar sig in och fyller stugan med ett mjukt ljus.

Två mörka gestalter klättrar in och sekunden senare flyger alla brädor ljudlöst upp till sin ursprungliga plats. Och någon mumlar "Lumos".

Med en lättad suck sänker han staven innan han kommer på att det kan vara bedragare.

"Vad hände strax innan Ron sa_ hejar ni på Harry?_" frågar han och förflyttar sig tyst efter att sagt det.

"Du slog till honom", svarar en av personerna.

Ännu en gång suckar han av lättnad och drar av sig manteln den här gången.

"Fred George så skönt att se er!"

"Ännu skönare att se dig!"

"Vi trodde du gått under jorden och flytt till Kina typ."

"Och fegat ur totalt!"

"Nej inte riktigt…" Han sätter sig ner vid det rangliga bord som står mitt i rummet. En av de två möbler som rummet förövrigt är prydd med. Tvillingarna gör samma sak och Harry börjar förklara vad som hänt den gångna veckan.


	57. Chapter 57

**En sak jag undrar över är: hur tänker alla människor som läser historierna på den här sidan men inte ger någon kommentar? Lite kritik, uppmuntran. Jag skriver för ER skull och jag vill veta vad NI vill läsa. Är det för att man är lat? För att man läser en mening och tycker de suger?**

**Helt ärligt kan jag säga att alla historier jag läser på den här sidan ger jag en kommentar på. Kanske inte på alla kapitel om jag läser många. **

**Även om den inte skulle falla mig i smaken så läser jag klart i alla fall första kapitlet och ger en kommentar. Är det jag som är extremt snäll eller så?**

**Lite kvälls funderingar xD **

**Alla författare här lägger oftast ner sin själ i sina historier och ger kapitlen för eran skull. Tänk på det. För om ni skrev vill väl ni ha en kommentar?**

**Kram/**

**Angel**

Kapitel 57

**Till den mest självklara platsen på denna jord egentligen…**

"Så Malfoy håller på lagar bortförtrollningsskåpet", säger George och lutar sig tillbaka i stolen.

"För att för in och ut personer i slottet. Inte så dumt tänkt av honom egentligen. Han kan då föra personer till Du-vet-vem så han kan förhöra dem…" fortsätter Fred sin brors tankegång.

"…Eller till någon annan plats där Malfoy själv kan förhöra dem."

"Det hade jag inte ens tänkt på", säger Harry. "Det enda jag tänkte på var att han skulle enkelt kunna föra in och ut anhängare i slottet."

Alla tre hade kommit överrens om att inte utmana ödet genom att säga Voldemort eller Dödsätare.

"Den idén är inte dum…", säger Fred sakta.

"Det har du rätt i käre bror."

"Vad menar ni?"

"Är det inte ganska smart att ta in dödsätarna? För dels är skåpet sönder och dels för att Du-vet-vem inte är så dum att han skulle föra in dem i slottet i kväll. Och vi kommer ju ha kontrollen över det när de väl kommer. Plus att det är bättre att de bli bekämpade inne på vår mark än ute på deras", förklarar Fred.

"Det har du faktiskt rätt i", säger Harry eftertänksamt. "Så skåpet ska fungera in men inte ut?"

"Så är planen."

"Kan ni fixa det?"

"Absolut!"

"Så ni fixar det och jag ser till om jag kan luska ut lite mer information. Vart är det lättast att mötas sen och när?"

"Fjärde våningen, bakom spegeln."

"Tillräckligt stort att träffas och vi slipper ta oss ut hit."

"Ska vi säga att vi träffas imorgon bitti vid åtta? Kan ni jobba i natt?"

"Absolut."

"Ni hittar i slottet tillräckligt bra och osynligt för att ta er runt utan marodörkartan? Eller vet ni vad. Ta den ni nu, jag har osynlighetsmanteln och jag gissar på att alla Slytherinare sover nu." Harry kastar en blick på kartan och fastställer att ingen är uppe i korridorerna just nu.

"Vad ska du göra nu?" Frågar George.

"Vi lär behöva lite polyjuice-elixir. Så jag ska ta mig in till Snape och ta det vi behöver. Förhoppningsvis förstår han att det inte är jag som tagit något utan att det är någon annan."

"Okej, smart tänkt!"

Det krävs en kraftansträngning att ta sig in på Snapes kontor och lager utan att gå vidare in på Snapes sovrum. Sovrummet som han delade med Snape. Som han kan beskriva i minsta detalj.

Han hittade en kvar glömd skolväska på vägen ner i fängelsehålan. Tänkte att han troligen skulle behöva den för att kunna bära med sig alla sakerna.

Han tar första bästa trolldrycksbok han får tag på och slår upp polyjuice-elixir.

Florsländor, iglar, blodnäva, trampört, pulveriserat horn från en tvåhörning, strimlat skinn från den amerikanska trädormen. Läser han upp.

Han måste ta de sakerna plus lite annat. Inte få Snape på rätt spår.

Han sätter sig ner på en av stolarna och börjar bläddra igenom boken för drycker med samma innehåll.

Efter ett tag lyckas han förtränga tanken om hur enkelt det skulle vara att slänga av sig osynlighetsmanteln och gå in till Snape. Försvinna in i tryggheten. Men som sagt han lyckas förtränga den tanken och sitter i timtal med trolldrycksboken. Läser sida upp och sida ner. Letar efter drycker med samma innehåll men med några extra ingredienser.

Stannar upp några gånger och kollar på klockan. Ser att timmarna blir färre och färre. Vet att han måste ha tagit ingredienserna innan klockan sex då Snape brukar gå upp.

Klockan fem när han fortfarande inte har hittat någon liknande trolldryck så struntar han i vad Snape kan lista ut. Utan går till skafferiet och tar det han behöver och lite på måfå (ej dyra och nödvändiga) ingredienser. Lägger ner allt i väskan. Ser till att det inte låter om väskan, eller att någon kommer gå sönder på vägen till fjärdevåningen.

Väl bakom spegeln sjunker han ner och känner tröttheten komma krypandes. Han brukar ju fortfarande sova på kvällarna och vara aktiv på dagarna. Nu har han vänt på dygnet totalt genom att knappt sovit något på tjugofyra timmar.

"Lumos", mumlar Harry och tittar sig runt i det stora utrymmet. Känner sig lite illa tillmods när han bara ser så långt som ljuset når och enligt rykten så leder tunneln ända till okänd plats i Hogsmead. Vad som helst kan lura i mörkret tjugo meter bort.

Det enda som hindrar Harry från att klättra ut igen från spegeln är tryggheten han får från osynlighetsmanteln. Vet att om han bara är tyst kan ingen se honom och kan inte planera att skada honom.

Klockan åtta prick får han lust att utbrista i hurrar rop när Fred och George klättrar in genom hålet bakom spegeln. I två timmar har Harry suttit och skrämt upp sig själv.

"Ni fattar inte hur glad jag är att se er!"

"Vadå då?" frågar en av tvillingarna.

"Jag har suttit och skrämt upp mig själv", erkänner Harry skamset.

"Vi kanske ska välja en plats utan korridor?" Säger Fred sakligt som om han förstår Harrys oro. Han kikar själv lite oroligt bort mot den tonade gränsen mellan mörker och ljus.

"Lyckades ni?"

"Självklart!" säger Fred med låtsad min av förolämpning.

"Så saker kan komma in nu men inte ut?"

"Japp."

"Provade ni vart skåpet gick?"

"Japp." George sätter sig ner mittemot Harry.

"Till den mest självklara platsen på denna jord egentligen…"

"Inte iögonfallande och inte något konstigt med att skåpet står där."

"Åh!" andas Harry. Han hade sett det andra skåpet. "Borgin och Burkes."

"Exakt."

"Anhängarna skulle kunna ta sig obemärkt dit och skåpet kan stå lagligt där."

"Då har vi i alla fall ett problem ur världen. Nästa problem skulle vara att ta sig upp i Gryffindortornet obemärkt och in i min sovsal. Skulle behöva min trolldrycksbok."

"Lättast är nog att smita in när någon går in. Och med hjälp av kartan ta sig dit obemärkt."

"Varför vill du ha din bok förresten. Duger inte den där?" frågar Fred och nickar mot boken som ligger uppslagen bredvid den stulna väskan.

"Jag är tryggare med min bok. Och jag lär behöva min kittel också så det skulle inte spela någon roll jag behöver dit."

"Skulle det inte märkas, om nu någon skulle vara så smart att se det, om din kittel plötsligt var borta? Det är ju ganska iögonfallande."

"Filch har några beslagtagna kittlar. Vi kan fixa fram den om du fixar boken."

"Men det är nog bäst att vi tar ikväll. Lite lättare att bryta oss in där då utan att bli upptäckta."

"Ska vi förflytta oss någon annanstans och försöka sova lite?"

Tvillingarna nickar som svar på hans fråga och de tar sig obemärkta genom korridorerna fram till tavlan med den rosa elefant, rycker den i svansen och smiter in i gången. Gången leder dem till en tavla bredvid Gregory den äcklige. Gången bakom honom är tillräckligt stor att sova i och tillräckligt kort för att se att de är ostörda och den ska vara nästan oupptäckt inte ens Filch ska ha någon vetskap om den.

Alla tre somnar nästan genast när de lägger huvudet på kudden.


	58. Chapter 58

**Jag känner mig som en dålig författare pga alla korta kapitel. Men jag kom delvis fram till att Jag kommer ju lägga ut massa kapitel och dessa smådelar är lix viktiga för det stora hela och jag tror inte att ni skulle tycka det är så kul att läsa massa utdraget skit.**

**Eller?**

**Kram/**

**Angel**

Kapitel 58

**Det finns ju inga ledtrådar…**

Den vanliga trafiken in och ut genom Den Tjocka Damen verkar ha upphört totalt. Under de tjugosju minuter som Harry stått och vänta på att någon ska antingen in eller ut genom porträttet har noll personer passerat.

Klockan är efter sex och han börjar undra om alla Gryffindorare bestämt sig för att flytta in i något annat elevhem. Det är nästan fyrtio minuter in i middagen och någon brukar rymma så fort de är klara för att få de skönaste platserna.

När han är nära att ge upp så kommer ett gäng tjejer i trean upp för trapporna. De ger Den Tjocka Damen lösenordet lite nonchalant medan de fortsätter prata om någon kille vid namn Adam i Hufflepuff.

Han smiter in bakom dem och går längs väggen mot trapporna upp till pojkarnassovsal. I hörnet vid trappan vecklar han upp Marodörkartan och studerar den. Ingen är i sovsalen och ingen är i närheten av uppehållsrummet. Så han smiter fort upp i salen.

Där uppenbarar sig ett kaos. Saker är utspridda överallt. Och det är bara hans saker. Chockat tittar han sig runt.

Inget verkar dock trasigt eller fattas. Men någon har rotat runt bland hans saker och spridit ut allt.

Det värsta av allt, han kan inte se trolldrycksboken någonstans.

Chocken lägger sig ganska snabbt och paniken över att boken är borta stiger inom honom. Han börjar slita upp bok efter bok och kastar lika snabbt bort dem.

Kastar plagg efter plagg bakom sig.

Vart är den? Mässar han för sig själv.

Dörren till sovsalen öppnas plötsligt och de resterande inneboende kliver in.

"Såg du hans min!?" skrattar Neville.

"Typ ba 'va händer?'", flinar Dean.

Harry backar upp mot väggen.

"Hur är det Ron?" frågar Seamus när dörren stängts.

"Det finns ju inga ledtrådar…" _Han är en duktig skådespelare_, tänker Harry.

"Han skulle inte ge sig iväg om det inte fanns någon bra anledning. Du känner ju Harry. Jag kan sätta mitt hus på att han inte fegat ur."

"Neville har rätt, Ron. Han skulle aldrig lämna oss om det inte var det bästa för situationen. Och han kan inte vara tillfångatagen eller dödad. Du-vet-vem och Slytherinarna skulle skryta om det i samma stund som det hände." Dean sätter sig ner bredvid Ron på sängen.

"Han finns där någonstans."

"Vi får bara ta det lugnt ett tag."

"Men varför sa han inget!?" protesterar Ron häftigt.

"För att skydda oss", säger Neville lugnande. Det verkar inte ha någon effekt.

Just som Ron ställer sig upp och börjar vandra frustrerat runt i rummet så ser han den. Boken. Den ligger insparkad under Nevilles säng.

Han följer väggen, går tätt intill. Väntar tills Seamus passerat på väg till sin säng innan han rör sig ljudlöst över golvet och dyker under sängen.

Ljudlöst tar han upp boken och lägger ner den i väskan.

Nu är det bara att vänta på att någon av killarna är kommer på idén om att lämna rummet.

De verkar inte vilja lämna rummet. De lämnade ämnet om honom gick vidare på att diskutera saker som hänt under dagen. Under veckan. Under den tid han varit borta. Pratar om saker som får Harry att tänka själviskt. Tänka på att han vill tillbaka hit, i denna stund. Vara tillbaka. Vara delaktig. Prata om saker som händer. Om läxor och prov.

När Harry nästan gett upp hoppet om att de någon gång skulle lämna rummet så reser Seamus på sig.

"Ska vi gå ner till de andra? Vi behöver nog muntras upp lite."

Alla nickar jakande och reser på sig.

_Äntligen_, tänker Harry och reser på sig. Och smiter ut med dem genom dörren.


	59. Chapter 59

**Jag vart akutbarnvakt igår så jag var tvungen att släppa allt och dra iväg. Men jag har lovat en julkalender så det kommer två kapitel idag!**

**Ledsen för saknaden av kapitel igår :( Dagens kapitel kommer snart :)**

**Kram/**

**Angel**

Kapitel 59

**Måste jag tatuera in dem i era pannor eller?**

_Vad håller de på med? _

Harry var på väg ner till köket när han såg Crabe och Goyle komma ut ur ett klassrum i fängelsehålan.

Han valde att strunta i maten och följa efter de båda Slytherinarna. Just när de verkar vara på väg någonstans så viker de av från kursen. Fortsätter så ända upp tills de står utanför Vid-Behov-Rummet.

De tittar sig runt innan Crabe går förbi väggen tre gånger. Goyle öppnar dörren som uppenbarat sig. Harry smiter in bakom dem.

De är inne i samma rum som Bortförtrollningsskåpet står i. Och framför skåpet står Malfoy. Blickstilla står han.

"Draco?" vågar Crabe sig på att säga tillslut.

Malfoy vänder hastig sig om och man ser då ilskan i hans ansikte.

"Vad?" fräser han.

"Fungerar skåpet inte?"

"Jo, in men inte ut!"

"Öh…" Goyle möter Crabes blick och de båda verkar inse att det var dumt att komma hit.

"Vad vill ni?" säger Malfoys sen lite mer behärskat.

"Öh…"

"Ni har glömt bort namnen inte sant? Måste jag tatuera in dem i era pannor eller? Nej då finns chansen att ni sätter på er mössor." Han tar fram en bit pergament och börjar krafsa ner vad Harry tror är namn. Namn på de som ska förhöras. Han måste få tag på den där listan. Måste se till att han vet namnen och se till att han får tag i ett hårstrå från varje person.

Men hur? Hur ska han få tag i listan?

Mitt i sin tanke gång stramar han snett och vinglar till. Han stöter in i en boktrave som ramlar om kull.

Alla tre vänder sig blixtsnabbt mot oljudet med höjda stavar.

"Lamslå!" förtrollningen missar honom med några millimeter. Han skyndar sig snabbt så han hamnar bakom Slytherinarna.

"Vem du nu än är, så kommer du inte levande ut härifrån… Det är bättre att visa dig."

_Jo tjena_, tänker Harry. Hur ska han nu komma ut härifrån? De kommer se till att ingen kan smita ut härifrån.

Även om de inte ser mig så kommer de känna honom. Han är fast. Och vem vet hur länge de tänker stå utanför dörren.

Vänta nu… Han är ju i Vid-Behov-Rummet. Han kan helt enkelt vilja ha en egen dörr! Det borde gå även om det är Malfoy som valt rummet.

Han rundar en stor hög med saker och fortsätter i labyrinten med saker tills han känner sig säker. Han ställer sig framför en vägg och känner sig löjlig. Vad ska han göra? Knipa ihop ögonen och verkligen hoppas på en dörr? Han måste ju försöka.

Han ber rummet om en ny dörr. Ber om att fixa det. Förstå att det gäller liv och död. Han vet inte om han ska våga öppna ögonen och se att det inte finns någon dörr. Att rummet verkligen inte vill förstå och ge honom en utgång.

Ett djupt andetag och han öppnar ögonen och möts av en dörr.

Han öppnar dörren och möts av frihet. Och förmågan att andas igen. Han är ute och på andra vången som det ser ut.


	60. Chapter 60

Kapitel 60

**Så genigaliskt**

"Det här, Harry, är vår nya uppfinning." Fred håller upp ett pergamentpapper.

"Ett pergamentpapper?" frågar Harry tveksamt.

"Inte bara ett pergament papper" säger George.

"Nej, två…?" säger Harry när George också håller upp ett.

"Ja okej det är pergamentpapper, men speciella pergament papper" Fred lägger ner sitt på bordet och skriver sitt namn på det.

George flinar och vänder på sitt papper där Freds namn dykt upp.

"Detta är hur vi ska få tag i listan. Och se till att vi får de namn som läggs till."

"Ni är helt briljanta!"

"Vi vet, vi vet."

"Hur ska vi kunna byta ut listan då?"

"Kommer du ihåg ert andra år?" frågar Fred och tar upp en muffins ur byxfickan.

"Vi ska sno den av dem, medan de sover sött." säger George och flinar ännu bredare.

"Ni är genier!"

Ända sen Harry berättade om sin situation i Vid-Behov-Rummet så har han knappt sett till Weasley-tvillingarna då de i samma stund de hört om händelsen fått någon briljant idé. Och här var idén i form av två pergament bitar.

Så genigaliskt.

**Som sagt. Asså kapitlen kommer vara korta. Det är svårt att pussla ihop historian när det ska vara 17 kapitel till :) Och fram tills de riktiga händelserna så är det ganska många små delar som pusslar ihop historian. Hoppas ni står ut för jag har en plan med hela historian :)**

**Kram/**

**Angel **


	61. Chapter 61

Kapitel 61

**Den förbjudna skogen**

Del 1

Det är intressant att studera Tvillingarna i action. Det är som om de läser varandras tankar. Fred tappar sin stav och George är där och fångar upp den i fallet. Byter staven mot en av muffinsarna. Det är inte hackigt. Inte fumligt. De är som en person. Tar vid där den andre upphör. Kompletterar varandra.

Tänk om det inte går som han planerat? Tänk om han inte lyckas. Att det slutar med att Voldemort ändå vinner. Att han förlorar alla. Förlorar Snape. Han kommer inte kunna lyckas rädda alla om han inte får planen att fungera.

Han vet att negativt tänkande inte kommer hjälpa honom ett dugg. Inte ens ge honom motivation. Ingenting.

Han skulle ge vad som helst för att åka tillbaka ett år i tiden. Sitta på Snapes lektion och se den hånfulla blicken av trolldrycksläraren. Se de mörka ögonen få den där glimten som säger att han ligger risigt till. Vad som helst. Bara se honom i ögonen.

"Vi är klara nu."

Harry rycker till.

"Va?"

"Vi är klara…"

"…Bara att vänta på att Dum och Dummare tar sig hit."

Är trygghet att veta att inget kommer förändras? Att man inte behöver vara rädd att de man älskar ska försvinna? Att veta morgondagen inte kommer leda till död. Att veta att framtiden inte kommer innebär död. Att allt kommer vara likadant dag ut och dag in. Vi har varandra och det kommer förbli så.

Eller är trygghet att veta om att framtiden inte kommer se ut som i denna sekund. Att döden ligger runt hörnet och lurar? Att just nu är sista gången man kanske ser den man älskar. Eller att för två veckor sen var sista gången Harry fick kyssa Snape. Sista gången han fick prata med någon annan än Fred och George. Att veta att framtiden inte är likt nuet?

Oavsett detta så är det värsta Harry kan komma att tänka på att han har övergett Sirius. Inte Snape. För han vet att Snape kan förstå. Ja Sirius också. Men det är ändå något som känns fel när han tänker på Sirius.

Kanske det att han vet att Sirius skulle göra det mest korkade i hela världen om det gällde att rädda Harry, Lupin eller någon i orden. Men mest överilat skulle det gälla Harry eller Lupin. Minsta lilla tecken på att han skulle vara i fara skulle Sirius störta dit.

Och Voldemort är inte dummare än att han försöker med det igen. Lurar bort Sirius. Och kanske dör han den här gången. För första gången sen Snapes klassrum känner Harry det desperata behovet av att prata med någon. Någon annan Fred och George. Han behöver en ordermedlem som inte gått under jorden. Han kan inte avslöja sig till någon. Inte ens till Ron. Ron kan inte veta han heller.

Som om någon slagit honom i huvudet så kommer han på svaret.

"Jag måste dra! Vi ses i gången sen. Ta kartan. Om jag inte är tillbaka om en timme så kom efter mig." Harry kastar marodörkartan till Fred och kastar sig ner för trappen. Han håller fast osynlighetsmanteln med sin vänsterhand och hoppas på att manteln inte ska fladdra upp.

Han tar så många genvägar han kan för att ta sig snabbare ner till entréhallen. Där nere tar han sig förbi ett gäng Hufflepuffare. Han känner hur hela gänget vänder huvudet mot honom när han öppnar porten och rusar ut.

De verkar inte förvirrad allt för länge, inte så konstigt med tanke på att hela slottet ändå är fullt med spöken. Det var väl helt enkelt Peeves som ville skrämmas.

Ute på gräsmattan springer Harry. Förbi Hagrids stuga och in i den förbjudna skogen.

Den förbjudna skogen. Han hade nästan glömt bort att skogen existerar. Han har inte lämnat slottet på evigheter, gått åt andra hållet bara mot örtläran. Skogen låg där men fanns inte.

En meter in i skogen tvärstannar han och hämtar andan.

En timme. Han kanske sa för kort tid? Hur ska han kunna hitta något i den här skogen? Rättare sagt någon.

Var det här en sådan bra idé trotts allt? Han börjar tvivla.

"Godkväll, Harry Potter."

Harry hoppar till.

"Hur kunde du veta var jag var?" frågar Harry och drar av sig manteln.

"_Kentaurer_ behöver inte synen för att se."

"Är det därför de _visaste_ kentaurerna är blinda?"

"Ja. Föds man blind anses man vara bättre. Vad gör du här?"

"Vet du inte det?" frågar Harry förvånat.

"Att veta vad du gör här är att vara synsk, vi kan bara förutspå saker."

Ännu ett typiskt Firenze svar.

"Är det inte samma sak, att vara synsk och kunna förutspå saker?"

"Inte riktigt vi _kentaurer_", Harry hörde den bittra tonen på kentaurer, troligen för att Firenze blev utkastad ur sin grupp, "förutspår saker vi försöker komma fram till vad som kommer inträffa i framtiden med hjälp av att läsa stjärnorna och genom fakta kan vi resonera kring hur det troligtvis kommer utlöpa. _Kentaurer_", där var bitterheten igen, "är inte dumma, vi inser att om man vill korsa en strömmande flod så kommer man bli blöt", det högfärdiga i Firenzes ton passar inte honom.

Harry förstår att det är inlärt i hans natur att inte dra sig för att skryta. Eller skryta är fel ord skryta… att vara saklig passar mer. Kentaurer är smarta och de kan lägga ihop ett och ett bättre än människor.

"Att vara synsk är att ha förmågan att kunna se in i framtiden, utan att behöva tänka och ibland inte heller tolka. Vilken varelse som helst kan vara synsk. Och de håller oftast på med sådant ande tjafs." Firenze gör en paus tar blicken från stjärnorna och vänder de djupblå ögonen mot Harry. "Jag antar att det har med att du har gått under jorden."

"Jag behöver någon som kan se till att husets herre är säker."

Firenze studerar honom så pass grundligt att Harry fick känslan av att Firenze inte förstod vad han menade.

"Jag ska hälsa rektorn att någon bör vakta husets herre."

Det känns som om en sten släpper från brösten och Harry kan slappna av.

"Jag hade en dröm här om natten", fortsätter Firenze innan Harry hinner tacka. "Det var en saga. En trollkarlssaga. Det kändes fånigt att drömma om en myt, en spökhistoria." Han tystnar och tittar upp på himlen igen. Han är tyst så länge att Harry är på väg att fråga om en fortsättning.

Han behövde inte.

"Hur många trollkarlssagor har du läst?"

"Inga faktiskt."

"Jag drömde om Elisa Wooder och hur hon lyckades ta sin fars krafter."

**Hoppas ni har haft en fin dag och att ni får en fortsatt fin kväll. Kommentera vad ni tycker!**

**Kram/**

**Angel**


	62. Chapter 62

**Min Fanfic-sida har inte velat lägga upp mina kapitel. Jag ger inte upp. Bara tekniken som inte vill fungera. Här kommer alla kapitel som inte kunnat läggas upp.**

**Hoppas ni förlåter :)**

**Kommentera gärna. Jag vill veta vad ni tycker! Har ni haft tid att läsa så har ni väl tid att skriva en kommentar? :)**

**Kram/**

**Angel**

Kapitel 62

**Den förbjudna skogen **

Del 2

"Elisa Wooder var en häxa som lyckades ta sin fars krafter."

"Är det en sannhistoria?" frågar Harry.

"Det är en spökhistoria skriven för barn. Jag förstår inte riktigt vad historian vill lära barnen. För hennes pappa lät henne ta sina krafter. Hennes dröm var att lyckas bevisa att det går att ta någons krafter. Samma berättelse fick hon höra varje natt innan hon skulle sova under sin barndom. En berättelse om de fyra grundarna. Goddrick Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff och Salazar Slytherin. Hur de såg till att ingen skulle kunna komma ostraffat ifrån att gör något ondskefullt. Hon jobbade hårt. Kämpade för att lyckas med sin dröm. Forskade. Letade. Det vart hennes dröm på riktigt när hennes pappa vart sjuk. Hon var tvungen att vara hemma och hjälpa sin pappa och hon hade all tid i världen att läsa." Firenze stannade upp i sin berättelse.

Hur Harry än försöker tänka logiskt eller knyta ihop historien så kan han inte komma fram till något svar. Varför Firenze berättar om drömmen när han inte förklarar?

"Varför…?" han blir avbruten av ljudet av hovar. Han vänder blicken mot ljudet, vänder tillbaka blicken när hovar nära honom hörs. Firenze är på väg bortåt. Harry kastar på sig sin mantel och trycker sig mot stammen. Han sneglar ner mot klockan. Det har bara gått trettiominuter.

Han vet att manteln inte kommer hjälpa ett dugg. Kentaurerna kommer känna hans närvaro ändå. Veta att han är där.

De kommer närmare och närmare. Febrilt tänker han vad han kan göra.

En vind får manteln att blåsa till och honom själv att rysa. Trotts att det nästan är sommar så är det kyligt ute.

Hovarna är nära och han hör kentaurerna prata.

Han hör Bane vidarebefordra Magorians order och hovarna sprider sig åt alla håll.

"Jag vet att han är här. Pojken är här någonstans i närheten. Han vet att han inte ska vara här. Och mulåsnan var här också", Banes röst är några träd bort bara.

Vinden tar tag i manteln igen och blåser upp löv. Och där är lösningen.

Han riktar trollstaven mot lövhögar tjugo meter bort. Koncentrerar sig på formeln i huvudet och skickar upp löven i luften, får det att se ut som att någon springer igenom högarna på flykt bortåt.

"Där borta!" Bane och hans gäng sätter fart mot de virvlande löven och Harry springer åt andra hållet.

Pulsen bultar i öronen. Han ser inte vart han springer, det flimrar framför ögonen. Vita fläckar skymmer hans sikt.

"_Säg mig Slingersvans, varför skulle jag låta dig leva?"_

"_He-herre, snä-nälla."_

"_Jag bad _dig _om en viktig sak, så du kan inte be _mig _om en viktig sak."_

"_Herre-e…"_

Harry återvände till medvetande och inser att han fortfarande tar sig springande mot skogensöppning.

Han springer in i en gren och griper tag i manteln när han känner att den är på väg att glida av.

"_Be inte om nåd, Slingersvans. Nåd är för ynkryggar. Du kunde inte fixa det jag bad dig om."_

"_He-herre-e!" kvider Slingersvans vid Voldemorts fötter. "Jag lovar att jag fixar detta. Jag lovar!"_

"_Varför skulle jag ge dig en till chans?"_

Han snubblar till och vankar upp mitt i fallet. Förstår inte vad som händer innan han landar på marken. Stönande försöker han resa på sig, men kastar sig lika snabbt på marken igen när en pil far förbi honom.

"Han är där! Jag hörde honom!" En av de yngre kentaurerna pekar nästan rakt på honom när han tittar bakåt på flocken.

Han kommer linkande upp på fötter. Haltande tar han sig framåt och känner sig mer och mer lättad ju glesare träden blir. En av pilarna träffar hans högra arm samtidigt som han glider ur medvetande igen.

"_Herre."_

"_Vad är det Lucius?"_

"_Skåpet ska vara klart nu."_

"_Lyckades han fixa det helt?" frågar Voldemort kallt. Han ger Lucius en kort blick som säger att han inte ska ljuga för sin sons skull._

"_Nej, Herre."_

"_Då är han väl inte klar, eller kapabel till att bära märket för den delen heller?"_

"_Herre, behöver vi komma ut ur slottet?" frågar Lucius i samma tonfall som Voldemort. Han visar tydligt att han inte är stolt över sin son. Han bort ha kunnat göra bättre. Han är inte värd märket._

"_Hur ska vi ta oss från slottet om vi behöver?"_

"_Tror du ens vi behöver komma från slottet Herre?"_

_Voldemort ser för första gånger på flera dagar med ens lite intresserad ut över vad som berättas för honom och han vänder sig mot Lucius._

"_Inget vet att vi kommer komma. Inget vet om skåpet, om något vetat om skåpet skulle Draco blivit stoppad för länge sen. Vi behöver bara komma in i slottet och vi kommer kunna gå ut genom grindarna. Som de rättmätiga segrarna och du kommer äga världen."_

_Voldemort verkar gilla bilden Lucius målar upp. Han har fäst blicken i taket och verkar ha drömt sig bort. Lika fort som det fanns i Voldemorts blick så försvann det._

"_Tack Lucius."_

_Lucius vänder sig lite besviket runt och lämnar rummet. Han hade hoppats på lite mer än ett _tack Lucius.

Harry flämtar till av smärta. Tanken av varför han har ont, blandas med att bilderna han nyss sett, frågorna över vad han nyss sett – Voldemort gav alltså med sig, skåpet behövde inte fungera åt andra hållet? Var Lucius verkligen så naiv? Varför har han ont? Vad hände med Slingersvans, är han död?

För några sekunder kände han medlidande för Slingersvans, han hade ju trotsallt några egenskaper som passade ihop med hans pappa och hela Marodörgänget. Lika fort så försvinner medlidandet, Slingersvans förrådde hela Marodörgänget, hela Fenixorden och framför allt sina bästa vänner och Lilly.

Varför gör det ont? Frågan poppar upp i hjärnan igen och vänsterarmen far upp till högerarmen omfamnar det som gör ont. Förvirrat släpper han taget och tittar ner. Blod. Är manteln sönder? Är hans nästa fråga, följd av – vad träffade honom, en pil? Är den förgiftad? Gör kentaurer sånt? Är manteln sönder?

Han stannar till och studerar manteln några sekunder. Det finns ingen reva. Lagade manteln sig själv?

Pulsen börjar slå hårt igen. Han ryser till och börjar kallsvettas. Han är tvungen att ta emot sig mot ett träd, försöker få världen att stå still. Tjugo meter. Tjugometer är allt som återstår innan han är i frihet. Innan han kan lägga sig ner. Det dunkar av smärta i såret, följer den snabba hjärtrytmen. Får giftet att pumpa fortare ut i blodet. Han vet att han måste hålla sig lugn. Försöka få ner pulsen. Ju högre puls ju snabbare död.

Han vet att inom de närmsta tio minuterarna – kanske kortare tid – kommer Fred och George hitta honom. Men i vilket tillstånd han är i då vet han inte.

Tanken på att inte få träffa Snape igen får honom att vilja gråta men inga tårar kommer. Varför kan han inte gråta? När han känner efter så är han torr i munnen också. Vad är det för gift? Det var ju det här han inte skulle göra. Drabbas av mer panik. Bara försöka lugna ner sig. Han behöver ju överleva! Han behöver. Han behöver rädda Snape. Han behöver rädda alla! Han behöver rädda världen. Han behöver rädda Voldemort från att ännu en gång göra ett misstag.

Han hinner inte tänka mycket längre innan allt svartnar och allt tystnar. Det sista Harry tänker är att Voldemort inte får göra ett misstag igen.


	63. Chapter 63

Kapitel 63

**Nej, jag gav dig materialet till att bli vem du själv vill**

_Jag sätter mig panikslaget upp i sängen._

"_Far?" _

_Tystnad._

"_Far?" varför kommer han inte?_

"_Far!" Paniken stiger och jag skriker efter min pappa i desperation och i skräck. Jag får egentligen inte skrika._

"_Elisa, vad är det?" Han dyker upp i dörren med andan i halsen. Först ser han rädd ut och sen arg när jag inte ger någon förklaring._

_I samma stund som ger ser att han blir arg börjar jag gråta._

"_Men gumman, Schyyy", hyschar han mig och sätter sig ner bredvid mig i sängen, han lägger upp ena benet och lägger armen om mig." Mardröm?" frågar han mjukt och stryker mig över håret._

_Jag nickar och hickar till._

"_Om… om mamma?" frågar han tyst. Vill inte säga orden högt, men plikten som pappa måste han fråga. Måste trösta._

_Jag nickar igen._

"_Kan du inte berätta historian igen?" Jag tittar upp på min pappa och ler lite, en skugga av ett leende, men han uppfattar det. Han har själv samma leende han skulle kunna urskilja det ur en surmin till och med._

_Jag lägger mig ner igen och han börjar berätta._

_Jag Elisa Mimmie Wooder bestämde mig tidigt att mitt namn skulle bli ett namn att komma ihåg och inte för att jag var en stackars flicka. Min mammas namn glömde alla fort trots att hon mördades brutalt framför mina ögon. Under hela min uppväxt har alla tittat snett på mig, tänkt stackars liten._

_Jag gillar inte att andra tycker synd om mig. Så jag var vid tidig ålder besluten över att bli ett namn att komma ihåg._

_Jag visste ganska hela tiden vad jag skulle göra också. För den där historien som pappa berättat för mig hela mitt liv måste väl vara sann? Eller?_

_Mitt namn ska bli känt, det svär jag på._

"_Elisa!"_

"_Jag kommer." Drömmande reser jag mig upp utan att ta blicken från boken._

"_Slutar du aldrig läsa?" frågar han när jag kommer in i köket._

"_Det var du som fick upp intresset för historier."_

"_Jag visste att jag aldrig skulle ha börjat berätta massa för dig", säger han och ler. "Titta på resultatet, du med näsan i böcker." Skakar på huvudet med låtsad besvikelse._

_Jag ler mot honom och lägger ner boken._

"_Du vet att du gjort mig till den jag är va?"_

"_Nej, jag gav dig materialet till att bli vem du själv vill. Stark, intelligent och god."_

"_Alla ska komma ihåg mitt namn, jag tänker se till att bevisa för alla som skrattat åt mig i alla dessa år att historien är sann. Att historien om de fyra grundarna är sann."_

"_Du kommer klara det. Ingen tvekan. Och jag kommer stå vid din sida hela tiden."_

_Jag förstår vad han menar, att jag kan använda honom och experimentera på honom. Jag ignorerar det underförstådda och frågar istället vad han ville från början då han ropa._

"_Jag undrade om du kunde gå ut och hämta några ägg, vi äter omelett till kvällsmat."_

"_Självklart, far."_


	64. Chapter 64

Kapitel 64

**Vi måste försöka utan honom**

Fred och George har fått klara sig sen det i skogen hände. De är tvungna att fortsätta utan Harry.

De fortsatte med polyjuice-elixir tills det var klart och fortsatte med de planer som de redan bestämt, vad de skulle göra sen har de ingen aning om.

Planen är att mata Malfoy med falsk information. Sen de lyckades med att byta ut Dum och Dummares namnlista kunde så kunde de utan problem leta upp näste persons hårstrå låta en av dem förvandlas till personen ställa sig utanför klassrummet som fått agera förhörssal och invänta att Dum eller Dummare ska upptäcka en av bröderna och föra in _personen _till Draco.

Därefter inleddes ett förhör, samma förhör. Oroliga för framtiden blev de mer irriterade på förhören. På hoten och sedan på det försök av glömskeförtrollning som de enkelt parerade då Draco alltid var lika nervös. Han märkte inte ens att formeln inte lyckades. Samma sak i en vecka.

Tre veckor har alltså gått och en vecka utan Harry.

"Vart är Potter?" Malfoys bleka ansikte är tre centimeter från fejk Nevilles- och den riktiga Freds ansikte. "Svara mig!"

"Jag vet inte. Ingen vet."

"Du ljuger!"

"Varför skulle jag ljuga? Jag sitter fastbunden här utan trollstav och med dig i samma rum."

"Varför skulle du tala sanning?" frågar Malfoy nästan lite förvånat.

"Varför väljer du den onda sidan?"

"Varför väljer du den goda?"

Fred granskar Draco en stund. Han har lagt märke till att ju fler intervjuer ju otåligare och ju närmre är Draco på väg att knäckas.

Samtidigt som Draco ser ut att vara på väg att knäckas rycker han upp sig igen och får tillbaka det kalla i sin blick.

"Jag frågar igen, vart är Potter?"

"I ett mörkt hål under din säng."

"Lek inte med mig, Longbottom."

"Du leker ju med mig."

"Jag leker inte med dig, jag försöker bara ta reda på vart Potter kan ha tagit vägen."

"Sen när är du intresserad av vart Harry är?"

"Jag börjar få långtråkigt behöver någon att plåga och Potter burkar vara ett sånt tacksamt offer."

"Så det är inte din husse som vill veta vart Harry är? Så fort du får reda på det så springer du snubblandes tillbaka till din älskade och skvallrar?"

"Ni måste veta! Ni går ju knappt ens på toa utan att berätta för varandra!" fräser Draco.

"Du verkar inte heller så pepp på idén på att Harry inte berättat för dig vart han är. Så han skulle nog jättegärna vilja att Harry berätta för dig när han går på toa."

Intervjun fortsätter så en timme till. Efter det försvinner Fred trött i slottets korridorer och sjunker strax ihop i en korridor nära köket i väntan på att George ska ha snott till sig lite mat. Han känner hur Nevilles kropp stickande försvinner och ger tillbaka Freds egen igen.

"Här..." George räcker fram några mackor mot Fred och sjunker ner mittemot sin bror.

"Vad gör vi nu?" frågar Fred.

"Kan vi göra så mycket mer nu? Är det inte ganska kört? "

"Säg inte så. Vi måste komma på något mer att göra. Försöka komma framåt. Göra något framsteg."

"Alla namnen är slut. Vi har hjälpt Malfoy med skåpet, vad mer kan vi göra nu vi har inte Harry längre."

"Vi måste försöka utan honom. Vi måste försöka det han börjat på."


	65. Chapter 65

Kapitel 65

**Han hade velat det**

Våren har officiellt gått till sommar. Den tycktes vilja hoppa över den svala försommaren och kasta in dem i den varma sommaren. Både med fördelar och nackdelar.

Slottet är under elevernas lediga timmar tomt. Så fort man fick rast kastade man sig ut i skuggan. Slottet var helt omöjligt att vara i. Ute blåste det åtminstone så värmen gick att stå ut med om man var utomhus.

Fördelar: ett tomt slott gör det lättare för Fred och George att arbeta. De kom fram till efter två dagar av att inte göra något, att göra något. De bestämde sig för att gillra fällor. Fällor som kan vara bra att ha när kriget väl startar.

De var tvungna att använda sånt som kunde utlösas på kommando och inte av sig själva.

Nackdelar: De är inte heller immuna mot värmen. Slottet är olidligt. Men de måste göra det här för Harrys skull. Han hade velat det.


	66. Chapter 66

Kapitel 66

**Så var jag tvungen att korta ner hans liv**

_Hostattacken avbryter mitt läsande. Jag har blivit avbruten av de hostattackerna många gånger den senaste tiden._

_Ju närmre slutet man kommer ju mer säker är man. Och min far förstod detta. Han förstod att han skulle kunna hjälpa mig med att få min dröm att gå i uppfyllelse. Han hade sagt det själv. Men jag sa åt honom att han är starkare med sina krafter._

_Han skulle kunna vara mitt fall och han skulle kunna vara det som hjälper mig. Min far är allt jag har. Jag vill att han ska överleva. Att uppfylla min dröm är samma sak som att ge min far dödsdomen. _

_Han vet att han inte har lång tid kvar. Jag vet det, men genom att uppfylla min dröm så var jag tvungen att korta ner hans liv. _

_Men det är kanske inte säkert._

_Några dagar senare bestämde han åt mig. Han bestämde att jag skulle uppfylla min dröm. Jag skulle se till att mitt namn skulle kommas ihåg. _

_När du läser detta så är jag troligen redan död jag också, men jag har dokumenterat varenda litet steg av min väg och när jag skrivit detta här har jag lyckats. Jag lyckades. Vad jag lyckades med? Har ni inte listat ut det än, så får ni läsa hela boken._


	67. Chapter 67

Kapitel 67

**Men han kan inte för han är borta**

Känslan av att inte kunna andas. Man vet hur man gör. Man vet att kroppen borde veta hur man gör.

Men det händer inget. Men det som är mer läskiga känslan är att man inte behöver andas. Det är ett lugn över hela situationen.

Är det, det här som händer? Man dör och man hamnar i en viss dvala, inget behov av något. Inte andas. Inte äta. Inte sova. Han känner inte ens sin kropp. Eller rättare sagt, han känner sin kropp men på ett mer luddigt sätt. Den är avslappnad, stark och lugn.

Hans tankar och själ känns mer än vad kroppen gör. Det är det som blivit hans mittpunkt, inte längre måsten och krav och känslor. Han tänker på känslorna men kroppen reagerar inte efter dem. Väljer inte att bli ledsen

Harmoni är nog det som sker efter döden.

Något inom honom vill sparka och gråta. Den känslan kommer i vågor. Vill inte infinna sig. Fastna.

Han vet att han borde vilja gråta o skrika och sparka. Vill skrika att det är fel han borde få sörja Snape, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius, Lupin, Hagrid, Fred, George, Tonks. Alla han borde få sörja dem. Borde fått tagit farväl. Borde få gråta för att han inte kommer få se dem längre. Inte få hålla om Snape, kyssa Snape, prata med Snape, ligga med Snape, uppleva livet med Snape.

Han vill ha Snape.

Han vill bo i ett hus med Snape, med fula tapeter och ett rum han är förbjuden i. Han vill trotsa Snapes ord, vill gå in på Snapes kontor, titta på alla flaskor få hjärtat i halsgropen när han är nära att välta en av flaskorna. Kanske välta en av dem. Få en utskällning av Snape.

Se det där som han älskar, se det där underbara i hans ögon när han blir arg. Känna energi riktad mot honom. Känna att han får hela uppmärksamheten mot sig. Le mot Snape för att sen kasta sig över Snape och ha deras nya listetta i försoningssex.

Alla dumma saker Fred och George kommer hitta på.

Alla bråk med Ron och Hermione. Alla bråk mellan Ron och Hermione. Försöka förmedla mellan dem. Se hur det börjar lossna mellan dem och de börjar känna att de börjar sakna varandra, men att båda är för stolta för att vilja be om ursäkt.

Men han kan inte för han är borta. Finns inte.


	68. Chapter 68

Kapitel 68

**Han har kört fast lite**

Just när han känner att allt inte spelar någon roll – för det är som det är. Han mår bättre här. Ingen smärta, inga bekymmer. Han vet att normalt sett skulle han få panik över att inte kunna hjälpa till. Han skulle aldrig kunna tänka _inga bekymmer _utan att få dåligtsamvete. Han kan inte lämna över till andra. Vill inte förlora dem.

Men inget spelar roll just nu.

Just här, just som han tänker det och börjar göra sig till ro. Börjar acceptera tanken. Så rycker han till han lyckas ta ett andetag. Förvirrad försöker han hålla andan. Luft betyder bekymmer.

Lungorna tvingar honom att andas. Dra in luft, tillsätta syre i blodet.

"_Harry!"_

Han hör hur någon ropar på honom, men det låter som att personen är bakom en vägg och ropar på honom.

Han vill tillbaka till där syre inte spelade någon roll. Han vill få ro igen. Känna den där tryggheten han aldrig haft.

"_Harry!"_

Sluta ropa!

"Harry?"

Han sätter sig häftigt upp och tittar sig runt.

"Harry, lugna dig", en av tvillingarna försöker tvinga ner honom på madrassen igen.

"Vad…", mer får Harry inte fram innan rösten bryts och han börjar hosta.

"Lägg dig igen." Han gör som han blir tillsagd. Men måste rulla över på sida för att återigen drabbas av en hostattack.

"Vet du hur rädda vi har varit! Gör aldrig sådär igen, vänta bara tills Snape får höra detta!"

"Va… Vad hände", får han ur sig hest.

"Du blev träffad av en pil. Vi hittade dig nere vid skogen. Vi trodde du var död först för du andades inte. Men sen rörde du på dig och vi hittade puls."

"Vi kom på att vi hade experimenterat med något liknande gift till en ny uppfinning. Vi försökte få fram något som skulle få en att kunna hålla andan en längre stund, men vi kom inte förbi att testpersonen hamnade i koma en stund."

"Giftet fungerar så att man hamnar i en koma som gör det enkelt för fiender att göra vad de vill med kroppen. Antingen träffar pilen rätt och personen dör inom en stund. Eller så träffar pilen så att personen bara blir skadad och han blir inte mer levande än Huvudlöse Nick. Du existerar och din kropp fortsätter pumpa runt ditt blod."

"Men du är inte medveten om något", avslutar Fred.

"Hur länge har jag varit borta?"

"En vecka drygt."

"Va?!"

"Lugna dig. Du kan inte göra något åt detta. Vi fortsatte som vi planerat. Vi gav Malfoy svar på sina frågor."

"Vi gillrade även några fällor som inte kan utlösa sig själva."

Harry nickar.

"Du drömde något när du var borta, för du mumlade i sömnen."

Harry tänker efter en stund. Han kan inte riktigt komma ihåg vad det var han drömde. Bara att flickan i drömmen och hon hette Elisa Wooder.

"Kan ni ta er in i Biblioteket just nu? Vad är klockan egentligen?"

"Hon är strax efter två. Och inga problem. Det är värmeslagsvarning inne i slottet så alla flyr ut. Vi skulle kunna ta med dig på en promenad och skrika ut ditt namn i hela slottet och ingen skulle märka något", flinar George.

"Vad vill du ha?"

"En barnbok av eller om Elisa Wooder."

"Okej…"

"…Vi fixar det."

"Vill du ha något annat?"

"Något att dricka kanske…?"

Gryffindoraren nickar åt tvillingarna och de försvinner.

"Det här var allt vi hittade." Fred släpper ner två böcker bredvid Harry. Han sätter sig mödosamt upp och tar upp böckerna och tittar på dem.

"Vad ska du ha de till?"

"Jag drömde om henne. Och Firenze pratade om henne också, han drömde om henne. Det var så jag fick reda på henne tror jag."

Fred och George nickar.

"Jag tog med Honungsöl."

"Tack."

"Vi går och fixar lite till med fällorna"

Harry nickar lite och bläddrar i böckerna. Han vill veta varför den här personen var så viktig.

Han fortsätter läsa och ligga kvar på madrassen i gången tills han känner att han har kraften att resa på sig och börja gå runt i slottet. Han går själv till Biblioteket och letar upp nya böcker som nämner Elisa Wooder. Men han vågar inte ta fler böcker från biblioteket så bibliotekarien troligen skulle märka böckernas frånvaro och börja bli misstänksam.

Han läser verkligen allt han kan komma över gällande Elisa. Han hittade till och med en bok med E.W. skrivet på bokens insida. Till hans besvikelse var det någon Eric Wilding.

Han har kört fast lite.


	69. Chapter 69

Kapitel 69

**Topphemligt och extremt trovärdig**

"Vi har kört fast." Fred sjunker djupare ner i stolen.

"Vi kan inte ha kört fast. Det är omöjligt. Det händer ju massor."

"Nope, Harry, det händer _**samma **_saker hela tiden. Vi blir tillfångatagna och ger puckona information vi vill att de ska ha. Vi saboterar för Malfoy. Och du läser på om Elisa Wooder."

"Okej vi har kört fast. Vad kan vi göra?"

"Inte vad _vi _kan göra." Fred tittar skeptiskt på sin bror några sekunder innan han ler och nickar.

George nickar tillbaka.

"Utan vad _du_ kan göra."

"Vad menar ni?"

"Jag tror att du ska få leka anonymkälla. Vi ska mata Voldemort med lite insiderinformation. Topphemligt och extremt trovärdig. Du ska skriva en artikel." Tvillingarna nickar leende mot Harry.

"En artikel om vad?"

"Om dig och Snape!"

"Va?"

"Ja, hur ska vi få hit Voldemort?"

"På något annat sätt?"

"Om du skriver denna artikel så kommer Voldemort ta sig hit för att fånga Snape. För Snape kommer inte lämna slottet. Vi vill att kriget ska starta så nu kan du få kriget hit när du vill. Och om det inte funkar så ser Dumbledore till att Snape får skydd från arga föräldrar och elever. Snape kommer inte komma till skada."

"Om han gör det då."

"Det kommer han inte."


	70. Chapter 70

Kapitel 70

**Nu är kriget officiellt igång**

**SNARRY – SANT ELLER FALSKT?**

**Redaktören på ****Daily Prophets ber om ödmjukaste förlåt för detta sena nummer, men historian som jag Rita Skeeter fått nys om var **_**stoppa pressarna bra**_**.**

**Det har nämligen kommit till min känning att vi kanske har en ännu större skandal på gång än den att Harry Potter flytt. Dessutom gäller den självaste Harry Potter. Källor som står Harry Potter nära säger att Potter och Severus Snape skulle vara ett par.**

**Enligt denna anonyma källa så ska Potter vara förälskad i sin lärare medan Snape däremot håller ihop tillsammans med Potter enbart för att få skydd mot Ministeriet. Vår källa säger även att Harry är så förtrollad av Snape att man kan börja undra om det är just en förtrollning som ligger bakom hela denna såkallade romansen.**

_**Hur länge ska Potter och Snape ha varit tillsammans nu?**_

**Källan säger att det ska ha pågått i snart ett år. Men att folk närmast Potter själv ska ha vetat det lite mer än ett halvår.**

_**Varför kommer du ut med den här informationen nu?**_

**Det är viktigt för samhället att veta vilken typ Snape egentligen är. Oavsett hur kär Harry nu är så tvivlar alla på att Snape känner samma sak.**

_**Så Harry Potter är super förälskad i sin lärare? Det kan inte röra sig om en enkel förtrollning?**_

**Nej Harry är förälskad i Snape. Ingen förtrollning där inte. Ingen skulle ha tillåtit det. Vi skulle ha märkt det också. Och Snape kan inte ha förtrollat Harry då han skulle råka mer illa ut än om han inte skulle blivit tillsammans med Harry.**

_**Hur menar du?**_

**Ja, även om ministeriet är efter honom så kommer han lindrigare undan med dem hack i häl, än att han förhäxar Harry.**

_**Skulle du säga att Snape är det viktigaste Harry Potter har i sitt liv?**_

**Han har nog aldrig haft något så viktigt någonsin…**

**Hur kan Severus Snape fått den unge stilige Harry Potter på fall? Hur många hjärtan är nu inte krossade för det? Detta måste vara Hogwarts största skandal på riktigt. Och jag Rita Skeeter kommer följa denna utveckling så mycket jag kan.**

Harry är inte så stolt över sin historia. Den kunde vara bättre och den kunde inte existera i tidningen alls.

Men det är en historia och han hoppas på att Voldemort nappar på den. Vad har han att förlora egentligen?

Voldemort vet själv att Skeeter aldrig skulle gå på en historia som inte har den minsta sanning bakom sig. Ja hon spär på historier. Ett träd som brinner ner kan helt plötsligt bli en skogsbrand i hennes text. Voldemort kommer nappa på den. Harry vet det.

Frågan är bara när.

De är egentligen inte beredda. Fast kommer de någonsin vara beredda? Han har inte heller fått fram något matnyttigt om Elisa Wooder. Bara hela den historien som han drömde. Han har försökt förstora sitt letande. Leta efter de fyra grundarna och någon koppling. Men utan bibliotekariens hjälp så tar det en evighet att hitta rätta böckerna.

Vad händer när kriget väl är här? Har han startat något som inte går att vinna? Ingen annan är de tre vet detta. Är Hermione eller Sirius eller Remus så smarta att de kan lista ut att Harry själv skickat in artikeln?

Vad har han gjort emot Snape egentligen? Han måste gottgöra honom sen.

Nu är kriget officiellt igång.


	71. Chapter 71

Kapitel 71

**Försöker du plåga mig till döds eller?**

"Varför måste du leka banvakt?" frågar Sirius irriterat.

"För att alla verkar ha insett nu att du gärna vill leka hjälte", svarar Remus för hundraelfte gången.

"Vad menar du med det?"

"Ja, vad menade jag med det förra gången du frågade?"

Remus slår ihop boken och lägger ifrån sig den. Han tittar på mannen framför sig. Han förstår frustrationen, han har själv känt den. Kände den hela sitt liv fram tills Marodörerna räddade honom.

"Kan du stå still för en sekund?" frågar Remus och ställer sig så han blockar vägen för Sirius. Han fångar upp Sirius tröjärm och fångar upp Sirius blick.

"Varför har han försvunnit?"

"Du vet att han inte försvunnit. Du vet att han är för lik James för att försvinna och du känner Harry. Han skulle aldrig överge någon. Han gör detta för han har en plan. Du måste bara lära dig att slappna av. Försöka lita på Harry. Du är fast här med mig som barnvakt för att du inte ska göra något dumt. Dumbledore och Harry vet att du kommer göra något dumt om ingen vakar dig. Jag håller bara koll för att jag älskar dig. Och alla ordermedlemmar som går ut och in här hindrar dig från att förhäxa mig eller smitta eller nått."

"Jag skulle aldrig förhäxa dig", svarar Sirius och tittar upp på Remus igen.

"Jag vet, Tramptass, jag vet. Jag menar bara att du skulle kunna smita iväg utan att Molly eller något märker, så jag måste ha koll."

"Jag klarar bara inte av att bli vaktad och inte ha kontroll. Du vet det."

"Ja det gör jag, så därför kanske vi ska försöka att få detta att inte verkar som ett fängelse?" frågar Remus och puffar menande till Sirius på armen.

"Vad menar du?" frågar Sirius oskyldigt och flinar.

"Typ… det här kanske…" Varulven drar Sirius emot sig och kysser honom mjukt. Låter ena handen glida upp mot den mörkhåriges nacke, den andra handen far mot äventyr under den sistnämndes tröja. Gör allt plågsamt långsamt.

"Försöker du plåga mig till döds eller?" frågar Sirius hest.

"Allt för att distrahera dig."

Sirius fångar upp Remus läppar igen.

Remus lyckas med att få Sirius på andra tankar.


	72. Chapter 72

**Jag har ett erkännande :P**

**Jag är inte hemma på julafton… Så frågan är vill ni ha kapitlet den 23:de eller den 25:de?**

**Och kommentera gärna!**

**Och hoppas ni ursäktar att kapitlen blir lite korta. Måste dra ut på det i fyra kap. Annars hade de blivit längre :) **

**Kram/**

**Angel**

Kapitel 72

**Under hela den här tiden varför berättade han inte?**

Hur kan man vilja slappa och vänta på att något händer?

Det är precis det tvillingarna gör just nu. De säger att det inte är någon idé att göra något om de inte kommer på något jätteviktigt de måste göra. Och just nu finns det inget mer att göra. Malfoy förhör inte längre någon. Det är visserligen hysteri gällande Snape, alla hans lektioner är inställda och han håller sig i bakgrunden.

Men de har rätt, de kan inte göra mer än att vänta. Finns inget att göra. Hans drömmar har blivit värre och värre, tyder på att de närmar sig ett krig. Voldemort blir mer och mer redo att ta sig in i slottet. Men tänk om hans hjärna bara hittar på? Visar det han vill se?

Han tittar ner i boken igen, läser ett stycke innan han kommer på att han redan läst det. Ögnar igenom sidan innan han hittar där han var.

Böckerna har blivit färre och färre. Och hoppet av att hitta något har börjat slockna. Vad han söker vet han inte riktigt bara något som skulle kunna hjälpa.

"Hur funkar fällorna?" frågar Harry efter ett tag när uträkningar och teorier tråkat ut honom totalt.

"De runt om i slottet?" Fred tittar upp från kortspelet.

"Aa."

"De ska se till att slottet blir avspärrat så vi centrerar alla ner till stora salen." George kastar ner två kort på högen och får hela högen plus Freds kort att försvinna med en knall.

"Har du tråkigt?" frågar Fred och ger Harry en kort blick.

"Ja. Jag klarar inte av att bara sitta och vänta. Vi har ju gjort det i snart två månader. Och vi vet ju inte heller om Ni-Vet-Vem har nappat på artikeln."

"Han är inte dum, Harry. Han har läst det och han lär nappa på det. Han kan garanterat lista ut att det faktiskt ligger sanning i det."

"Det är ju evigheter sen han var nära Du-Vet-Vem. Han har ju dragit sig undan totalt. Han är ju inte spion längre."

"Är han inte?" frågar Harry förvånat.

"Nej. Han vill inte äventyra dig. Han hade berättat allt för Sirius, han sa att han sagt till Dumbledore att han inte längre tänker vara dubbelspion, att Mörkrets Herre börjat lista ut att han vara dubbelagent och han hoppades på att inte behöva riskera att avslöja allt och alla för att de vill ha information. Han sa att han ljög om det. Han slutade för att han inte ville riskera att du skulle komma till skada. Han slutade spionera för din skull. Han visste även att du inte gillar att han är dubbelagent."

"Berättade Sirius detta för er?"

"Nej, för Remus. För att få reda på något i det huset så var vi tvungna att spionera. Även fast vi var medlemmar så sa man inte mycket på mötena. Alla hade sina små möten. Ingen har fått all information."

"Hur länge har det varit såhär?"

"Sen ni åkte tillbaka till skolan."

"Håller orden på att splittras?"

"Nej… eller kanske. Jag tror att man börjar tvivla ens egen säkerhet."

"Tror de att det finns en spion inom orden?"

"Kanske, det är några som säger det. Men största funderingarna är nog gällande Snape och varför han hoppat av. Försöker han verka oss mer trogen och springer sen till Mörkrets Herre med mer smaskig information."

"Men så länge Dumbledore är säker på sin sak, så kommer hysterin inte sprida sig", säger George med ryggen vänd mot Harry.

Så Snape slutade spionera för hans skull. Men varför har han inte sagt något? För att han inte ville bli övertalad? Men om han tog sitt beslut så kunde han ha berättat efteråt. Varför berättade han inte efteråt? Varför höll han tyst?

Under hela den här tiden varför berättade han inte?


	73. Chapter 73

**I know, I know, jag är** **sen, men min syrra var på bal o jag hämtade upp henne och lämnade henne o kom nyss hem :) Här kommer det. Hon var jättefin!**

**Imorgon är sista dagen att berätta hur ni vill ha det med kapitlen. Sen väljer jag att det kommer den 25 :) **

**Kram/ Angel**

Kapitel 73

**Dumma bro till att vara kort**

Trotts att morgonen därpå var stormig och kall beslöt sig Harry för att spendera en tid utomhus. Han orkade inte sitta inne längre. Läsa om samma böcker två gånger för att lyckas hitta en bok till på biblioteket som kanske kan ge honom något svar.

Han vet att det inte finns något större hopp gällande böckerna. Han kan bara lita på sig själv, att han lyckas lösa detta. Orden verkar ju gå helt åt skogen. Snape som gått och ljugit för honom. Eller okej inte ljugit, han berättade inte. Ja, ja Harry berättade inte för Snape att han skulle gå under jorden. Men han vill ju bara skydda Snape… Och Snape vill ju bara skydda Harry.

Det är bara en cirkel av alltihopa. Han kan inte vara sur på Snape för Snape har lika mycket rätt att vara sur på Harry.

Men han kan väl få vilja att Snape ska förklara varför? Och om han inte har en bra anledning, då bli sur?

Nej han kan inte bli sur för det är ingen bra anledning att bli sur eller ens bli irriterad just nu.

Fast han vet att det är fel så vill han ändå bli sur. Det hjälper lite att vara arg, få lite utlopp för sina känslor. Så det är därför han försökt träffa trädet på andra sidan sjön i en halvtimme nu. Han börjar få slut med stenar.

Det är enklast att få ut sina känslor på något eller någon. I det här fallet varför Snape inte berättade något för honom om att han slutade vara spion.

Han känner inte längre att det regnar. Han är blöt och kall ända in i märgen, men det känns inte längre, kroppen är bortdomnad.

_Du borde gå in så att du inte blir förkyld_, säger en röst i hans huvud.

Jag vet, säger han tillbaka.

_Nu_, svarar rösten hotfullt.

Är du min mamma eller? Suckar han åt sig själv, men börjar vandra mot slottet. Han försöker dra ut på det. Vill inte gå in ännu. Han går in i skogen en liten bit för att ta en _genväg_ (försöker lura sin hjärna).

Går svängen bakom Hagrids hus. Fang upptäcker honom och börjar skäll, men Hagrid verkar inte vara inne för han säger inte till Fang att vara tyst som han brukar.

Undrar vart Hagrid kan vara?

Det är nog bäst att se till om jag kan se honom…

Harry tar en sväng in i skogen igen. Går till den vanliga lektionsplatsen. Där är han, han tittar mot sitt hus några gånger och undrar säkert varför Fang skäller.

Jaha då var det bara att gå raka spåret till slottet då…

Han går tillbaka samma väg som han kommit, fortsätter denna gång förbi Hagrids hus och börjar gå upp för kullen till träbron. Det tar honom tio minuter att komma upp för kullen på grund av lera.

Några gånger halkar han ner medflit.

Uppe på kullen går han de tre trappstegen upp mot träbron. Det är kanske mer som en lång inhägnad. Välvda glasfönster med järnmönster. Dumma bro till att vara kort. Han är alldeles strax framme vid slottets portar.

Ja, ja han måste väl gå in…


	74. Chapter 74

Kapitel 74

**Han kunde ta sitt feta Slytherin arsel och kyssa Merlin**

"Jag tror vi kommer behöva förstärkning", Harry sätter sig hastigt upp när tanken slår honom.

Tvillingarna som spelar ett parti schack tittar upp på honom.

"Hur då? Av vilka?"

"Jag tror vi ska prata lite med Firenze och se till att DA har ett litet möte."

Harry känner efter i fickan och får upp det lilla myntet.

"Här", han kastar myntet till George. "Ni kan kalla dem till möte."

"Ska vi på mötet?" frågar Fred.

"Vi ska bara samla alla och se till att de förstår att de ska vara beredda. Vi kan inte prata med dem. Vänta… Har ni ert mynt på er?" De känner efter i sina fickor.

"Jag har", säger Fred.

De kan ju se vem som kallat till möte, så om du gör det så är det inte jag. Jag tror att det inte är så smart att jag kallar till möte i fall någon skvallrar. Använd ditt mynt." Harry tar emot sitt mynt och drar på sig sin kappa. "Ni kan gå och ställa er och hålla koll om ni vill. Ni vet om gången mittemot som har den lösa tegelsten va? Bra. Jag går ner till skogen och kollar om jag kan hitta Firenze."

"Du behöver nog inte det. Dumbledore tog in Firenze igen, han är i klassrummet på bottenvåningen."

"Har han?"

"Aa, Firenze sa att han skulle kunna vara där ute för att visa Mangolian och Bane att han inte brydde sig. Men Dumbledore sa att han behövde Firenze vid liv så han flyttade in igen."

"Jag är på bottenvåningen då", Harry tar av sig kappan igen och drar osynlighetsmanteln om axlarna." Jag kommer kanske upp till er sen om det går snabbt med Firenze.

Harry kikar på marodörkartan ser att det är fritt fram och går ut. Där skickade Fred ut meddelandet, hans mynt blev nyss varmt.

Det har nästan blivit en vana ny för Harry att ta sig runt i slottet med hjälp av alla gångar och genvägar som senvägar. Fastän han vet att det knappt är några människor ute i korridorerna nu och han är osynlig så tar han så många gångar han kan.

Ett porträtt på andra våningen tittar skrämt mot hans håll när han nyser personerna i korridoren bryr sig inte så värst mycket, antar att det var någon i korridoren som nös. Någon säger till och med prosit.

"Idiot till Slytherinare", hör han en känd röst mumla bakom honom. Han vrider på huvudet och mycket riktigt det är Ron som pratar.

"Ron", suckar Hermione. "Bara för att Snape kastade ut oss betyder inte det att han är en idiot till Slytherinare. Glömde du att du förolämpade honom också?"

"Är du min mamma nu eller?" frågar Ron surt.

"Ska du vara på det viset så kan du gå och dränka dig i sjön", svarar Hermione kyligt.

"Ja men han är _ju _en idiot!"

_Snape? Idiot? Näää… Nu måste Ron ha drömt eller nått,_ tänker Harry och faller in i Ron och Hermiones steg. Harry märker att Hermione sneglar mot Harrys position flera gånger.

"Du kanske har den åsikten, ja, men att du säger åt honom att han inte kan älska Harry då han inte bryr sig om DA, att man blev kallad till DA, att vi skulle behöva prata med rektorn och att han kunde ta sitt feta Slytherin arsel och kyssa Merlin, så tror jag att han med rätt kunde kasta ut dig."

Harry måste bita sig i läppen för att inte börja skratta.

"Men han _kan _ju inte älska Harry när han inte bryr sig."

"Ron, var du ens med på Snapes kontor. Han sa och jag citerar – Att DA-medlemmar blivit tillkallade till möte och att det är dina bröder får det hela att rikta sig mot det vi alla tre tror. Det håller jag med om. Men jag kan inte göra mycket mer än att säga till Måntand och Tramptass för rektorn är inte inne just nu. Men självfallet blir han informerad snarast. Han sa ingenting om att han inte brydde sig. Vad skulle han göra? Sticka till ministeriet och kräva att Dumbledore avbryter sitt möte och lyssnar på denna brådskande information?"

"Ja är det för mycket begärt eller?" frågar Ron.

"Men ja, allra helst när Snape har vissa problem…" säger Hermione menande.

"Det är väl inte mitt…"

"Problem?" avbryter Hermione. "Det är det väl för Merlins skull visste!"

"Hur då?"

"Ja Snape tillhör vår familj just nu. Och våra spekulationer som vi har haft och vad som sades idag hos Snape säger ju en hel del eller hur?"

Harry blir fundersam om varför Hermione och Ron inte gått till mötet ännu. De måste ha velat meddela rektorn först.

Vad var det han skulle göra egentligen? Juste! Meddela Firenze, men det verkar ju inte behövas just nu. Han ska nog följa Ron och Hermione ett tag i stället.

"Det säger inte mig någonting", muttrar Ron.

"Sluta vara så tjurig!"

"Jag är inte tjurig!"

"Jo det är du visste."

"Nej! Jag är bara orolig för Harry."

"Och det tror du inte Snape är? Eller vi andra? Tänk efter innan du svarar", säger Hermione när Ron öppnar munnen.

"Jo, du o alla andra i alla fall."

"Och Snape?"

"Måste vi räkna in honom?"

"Harry älskar ju honom!" väser Hermione fram när de passerar en tavla med skvallriga tanter.

"Så _jag _måste acceptera honom?"

"Ja."

"Varför?"

"Behöver jag ens svara på det?"

"Nej kanske inte", muttrar Ron.

"Nej precis!"

Det är skönt att vara tillbaka, tänker Harry och ler.


	75. Chapter 75

**Jag vet inte vad det är fel på mig elr på sidan, jag är så säker på att jag la upp kapitlet innan jag stack. Men tydligen inte. Så himla ledsen att det var strul och förvirring i min hjärna att jag inte dubbellkollade.**

**Jag lägger upp gårdagens kapitel lite senare idag. **

**Jag har bestämt nu att jag lägger upp ett kapitel idag och så får ni julaftonskapitlet den 25:de :)**

**Så jag passar på att säga God Jul nu!**

**Ge mig gärna en julklapp :) En kommentar alltså :) Och för att vara lite elak då det varit brist på kommentarer och vad ni tycker så blir detta väldigt kort.**

**Så **_**Aurora Alexius**_** hoppas du förlåter att du blir drabbad! :) Det kommer längre kapitel efter det här.**

**Kram/**

**Angel**

Kapitel 75

**Kriget är igång**

Harry hajar till. Läser om det han nyss läst. Det finns ett annat sätt. Han hittade just sitt svar. Hans letande har gett resultat. Han vet hur han ska göra nu.

"Vi såg Malfoy gå in i Vid-Behov-Rummet nyss. Jag tror att de är på väg", Säger Fred andfått.

Harry tittar upp från boken.

Det är igång nu. Kriget är igång. Dödsätarna är på väg.

"Börja spärra av slottet och väck upp alla. Börja högst upp, vi ska ha ner dem i källare. Ta kartan och om ni blir skadade så kommer jag göra ert liv surt. Och om ni blir ni dödade så kommer jag återuppliva er och döda er!" säger Harry och tittar allvarligt på dem.

"Jag säger detsamma", George ger sin bror en blick och i samfund så sticker de iväg ut i slottet.


	76. Chapter 76

**Kriget bli i flera delar :) Mycket inspiration just nu :) Vet inte om nästa del kommer imorgon vi får väl se hur det blir med kommentarerna.**

Kapitel 76

**Sn-nälla, gö-gör mi-mig inte i-illa**

Han ser de mörka gestalterna komma ur skåpet en och en. De samlar upp sig. Ställer sig på rader. Draco går igenom allt. Berättar positionerna för vart alla ska. Skickar iväg Dödsätarna två och två för att slå ut lärarna.

De ger inga ljud ifrån sig. Helt tysta tar de order och skyndar iväg lika tysta. _Som döden_, tänker Harry.

Han ser de sista dödsätarna lämna Vid-Behov-Rummet och han själv sticker också iväg, han mot Ravenclaws uppehållsrum, följer efter den största klungan dödsätare. Dödsätarna närmar sig Fred och George position. Sprider ut sig allt eftersom alla korridorer grenar sig. En hög knall får Harry att hoppa till trots att ha vet att det skulle smälla. Avlägsna rop talar om att några av dödsätarna som var på väg mot astronomitornet är ute ur leken. Antingen försvunna i ett hål i marken, eller in dragna i väggarna, eller försvunna i bottenlösa hål. Trotts att kanske max fem av dödsätarna satts ur spel så är de många fler.

I samma stund är Harry mycket medveten om att de är mitt uppe i ett krig. Personer han älskar är här i slottet och strider för sina liv på grund av att en enda människa vill ha makt. För att en enda person ville ha evigtliv. Han undrar hur det varit om Toms mamma aldrig slutade med de där kärleksdryckerna. Att Tom haft ett lyckligt hem, en glad uppfostran. Han hade helt enkelt bara blivit ännu en dryg och självupptagen Slytherinare som ville skryta om sina pappor och mor- och farföräldrar. Tävla om vem som har den mäktigaste föräldern. På sin höjd tävla om att bli kung i elevhemmet.

Ilskan som fyller Harrys kropp är obeskrivlig. Ilskan får Harry att vilja döda första bästa dödsätare. Voldemort leker med Snapes liv. Snape blir garanterat fångad när som helst. Kanske redan blivit det.

En dödsätare får honom att glömma ilskan några sekunder. Från andra hållet störtar Thomas Dean fram och i kör ropar både Harry och Dean _Impedimenta_. Dean stannar upp och tittar sig förvirrat runt, höjer sen sin stav när han inte ser någon.

"Vem där?" frågar han.

Harry backar sakta och tyst bakåt. Det vore så idiotiskt att bli upptäckt nu, även om det är av en av _hans _personer. Dean ser plötsligt förvånad ut och sänker staven en aning. Förvirrat vänder Harry sig om. Bellatrix kommer förbi svävande med ett förvånat uttryck i ansiktet. Harry antar att det är någon annan från DA eller fenixorden som är i närheten.

"Oj, gjorde du det där Dean?" Ernie Macmillan rundar hörnet. Dean tittar förvirrat från dödsätaren på golvet som slagit huvudet i väggen och är alldeles blodig, till Bellatrix i luften.

"Ja… Jag gjorde nog det. Gjorde du det där?"

"Äh det var bara en liten_immobulus _förtrollning, svävar förtrollning du vet", säger Ernie och ser lite mallig ut. "Vet du vem som spränger hela slottet egentligen? Såg att några dödsätare föll genom ett hål i golvet och sen var hela astronomitornet igen bommat. Det är som om de försöker centrera dem till någon plats!" Dean skakar på huvudet.

Harry måste säga att Ernie inte är så korkad som han verkat. Han har sina ljusare stunder.

"Kom, det är inte så säkert att så här. Vi letar upp alla andra." Dean tittar sig runt i korridoren. De båda elevhemsrivalerna ger sig iväg åt det håll Dean kom ifrån och Harry fortsätter åt andra hållet.

Vart kan ordermedlemmarna ta sig in? Skolområdet är bevakat och lika så Vid-Behov-Rummet. Genom Hogsmead? Spökande stugan? Varför funderar han på detta? Orden har två marodörer som kan skolan utan och innan de är i trygga händer.

Apropå marodörer, Harry trodde sig just ha sett Slingersvans… Nej det kan det inte ha varit? Eller? Han rundar sakta hörnet, vet att det är riskabelt att smyga sig på en marodör som känner till manteln. Han måste hålla tillbaka ett skrik när en av rustningarna håller på faller över honom.

"Jag vet att duuuu är dääär, Potter", sjunger Slingersvans och tittar sig misstänksamt runt i korridoren. "Du har manteln, jag kan inte ta den av dig. Men jag ska nog lyckas hitta dig ändå."

"Du förrådde mina föräldrar", säger Harry och förflyttar sig snabbt iväg från stället. Slingersvans skickar iväg en förbannelse åt Harrys håll. "Du vet att du inte kommer kunna klara dig ur det här va?"

"Jag har gjort det hittills, ingen vet ens att det var jag som gjorde det och inte Tramptass."

"Du får inte uttala hans namn!" ryter Harry och smiter bakom Slingersvans rygg.

"Tramptass var för blåögd för att lita på sin insikt att det var fel att lämna över till mig. Visste du det? Att Sirius faktiskt kände på sig att det var fel, att han inte borde lita på mig? Ändå litade han på mig för vi var kompisar och vi var marodörer, i ur och skur, i gott och ont och i nöd och lust."

"Håll mun!"

"Aotch, jag trampade visst på en öm tå. Du kanske känner lite hat mot din gudfar för att han litade på mig…?"

"_Expelliarmus_. Sirius gjorde det som alla tyckte var rätt, både min far och Remus. Du var en marodör och du förrådde dem. Du gjorde fel inte de andra."

"Sn-nälla, gö-gör mi-mig inte i-illa", Slingersvans faller ner på knä och ber ut i luften.

"Slingersvans du kommer inte få nåd, du ska göra rätt för dig. Du ska rentvå Sirius och det ska jag se till. Det är allt jag någonsin vill ha dig till. Sen får de göra vad de vill med dig. _Lamslå_." Harry stänger in slingersvans i en städskrubb och låser dörren så varken någon kan komma in eller någon ut och lägger sen en skyddande förtrollnings så det inte går att spränga dörren.

Skrik får Gryffindoraren att söka sig neråt i slottet. Han ser DA medlemmar och dödsätare strida och in bland dem dyker order medlemmar. Remus, Kingsley och Moody. Vart är Sirius? Varför inte Sirius med Remus? En störtande rustning får Harry att vakna upp och ge sig in i striden också.


	77. Chapter 77

**Hej!**

**Jag hade tänkt skriva ett avslutande kapitel efter det här kapitlet, men vet ni vad? Jag kom på massa som kommer hända! :D Yey meee! Och jag hade tänkt vänta lite mer med att lägga upp kapitlet men jag klarar inte av att vänta längre xD**

**Jag märkte att jag bytt ordningen på Dean Thomas namn xD Jag satt och funderade en lång stund vad som lät fel när jag läste igenom och kom på att det ska vara tvärtom, och det roliga är att jag enbart skrivit Dean sen så jag vet ju att det ska vara tvärtom :P he he**

**Tack AuroraAlexius för dina kommentarer! Om det är någon som är bäst så är det du som kommenterar och gillar historien! :D**

**Till er andra skriv vad ni tycker jag vet att det är många som läser :) **

**Kram/**

**Angel**

Kapitel 77

**Snape **_**är **_**väl viktig?!**

Hela striden stannar nästan upp och tittar sig förvirrat runt när en av dödsätarna flyger in i stenväggen fyra meter bort och ingen är skyldig till händelsen. De tittar sig runt några sekunder innan de börjar strida igen. Remus fattar, Harry ser att Remus fattar. Han tittar till och med rakt på Harry för några sekunder och han tycker att den forna läraren nickar åt honom.

"_Incarcerus_." Remus undvek förhäxningen med några millimeter. En blå stråle från Remus stav träffar väggen bakom en dödsätare. Väggen får plötsligt liv och med ett vrål kastar den ut sina armar och greppar dödsätaren framför sig och drar in honom i väggen.

"_Incendio_." Förhäxningen från Moody får två dödsätare att vråla till av smärta när de träffas av elden. Resterande tre anhängare flyr genom muren av eld för att hitta fler som kan backa upp dem.

"_Aqua Eructo_." Vattnet lägger sig över elden och tar död på den. Remus fortsätter titta åt hans håll, men han kan väl inte veta att han är där, eller? Inte ens Moody har sett honom.

"Sirius Black är på andra våningen!" SusanBones kommer nerstörtande för trapporna och ser ut som om hon blivit träffad av blixten och har årets nyhet så samma gång.

"Var han inte_ inlåst_?!" Remus vänder sig mot Kingsley och Moody och ser för en sekund rasande ut.

"Det är Sirius vi pratar om", säger Moody grymtande tillbaka. "Det är ungefär som att försöka hålla vatten i handen."

Remus tittar sig inte om utan rusar upp för trappen för att komma till Sirius, men han kommer lika snabbt tillbaka ner igen.

"Hela korridoren är ju avspärrad. Någon har sprängt sönder golvet på andra vången." Paniken syns i Remus ögon. "Sirius är troligen själv på andra våningen och…", rösten bryts.

Andra våningen. Väg till andra våningen… En annan väg till andra vången! Tänker Harry febrilt. Ja! Han kastar sig mot fängelsehålorna.

"Det är här någonstans… det är här någonstans…", Harry känner efter längs stenväggen, en av stenarna ska vara lösa och öppna en gång till tre våningen. Och där är den. Väggen öppnar sig och sluter sig bakom Harry när han gått igenom. Han rusar genom gången och kommer fram till ett slut.

"Men öppna dig!" Irritationen är stark i Harrys röst och väggen lyssnar faktiskt på honom och en öppning breder ut sig. Synen på andra sida får Harry önska att han inte kom igenom väggen överhuvud tagen. Myrtle…

"Där är du ju Harry! Jag har letat efter dig!"

"Jag har inte tid Myrtle!" han orkar inte ens dölja irritationen.

"Men Harry?"

"Nej!"

"Harry Potter?!"

"Inte nu Myrtle!" utbrister Harry irriterat och försöker vifta bort hennes hand, varje gång han försöker ryser han till av kyla.

"Men Harry", envisas hon. "Snape _är _väl viktig?!"

"Vad menar du?" Harry tvärstannar och tittar upp på henne.

"En långhårig blond sak kidnappade honom nyss. Han blir just nu förd till stora salen."

Lucius! Paniken stiger i Harry och han struntar i att ta sig till andravåningen för att hjälpa Sirius. Han skyndar sig upp till tredje våningen igen för att ta sig genom gången igen. Halvvägs genom gången på väg mot stenmuren reagerar han på något i ögonvrån och kastar sig åt vänster och in bakom stenväggen till pojkarnas toalett. Eld. Mycket eld. Eld?

Han reser hastigt på sig och blickar ut genom fönstret. Drakar? Vem? Varför? Harry går närmre fönstret och tittar ner på skolområdet. Charlie?

"_Confringo_", Harry får stenen tio meter bakom Charlie att sprängas framför en stor dödsätare och får denne att slungas bakåt. Charlie snurrar runt och ser dödsätaren, tittar sig omkring för att se vem som räddat honom. Han släpper det snabbt och återtar kontrollen över drakarna. Harry står fascinerat kvar och tittar på området. Från skolans östra del kommer ett hav av mörker från horisonten och mot skolan kommer flytande. Närmre och närmre.

"Dementorer", viskar Harry andlöst. Det svarta havet stannar upp och skingrar sig. Harry måste hänga ut genomfönstret för att se vad som får Dementorena att skingra sig och fly tillbaka. "Testraler?" Nej han måste se i syne. Han hoppar ner på fötter igen och rusar mot andra sidan för att se närmre. Det är testraler. Testralerna får Dementorena på flykt.

Hela skolgården är ett virrvarr av varelser. Kentaurer slåss vid skogens mynning för att försvara det som tillhör dem. Vad som verkar vara jättar sliter upp trän och kastar iväg dem ute i förbjudnaskogen.

Jättespindlarna från skogen myllar ut i vågor och väljer att kämpa mot kentaurerna. Vill ha tillbaka det som är deras. De vill ha skogen. Harry vill inte ens veta hur det ser ut inuti slottet.

Vad var det han gjorde nyss? JUSTE! Snape! Han rycker till och fortsätter mot väggen. Kastar en sista blick ut på skolgården. Tiden verkar stå stilla. Och han tycker det känns som att han kryper fram och inte rusar i ilfart mot stora salen. Det är som i en sån där dröm där man försöker springa och inte man kan. Ju mer man försöker så saktare går det och snart är monstrerna ifatt en.

En rustning far i golvet när Harry tvärstannar, han har sprungit förbi väggen. MERLIN! Förtvivlat letar han sig tillbaka och tio minuter senare hittar han väggen och den rätta stenen. Han halkar till på en av stenarna. Vatten? Vatten!

"Stäng, stäng , stäng!" utbrister Harry i och panik kastar sig ut igen. En våg av vatten kommer från gångens andra håll. Dånet av vattnet är öronbedövande. Han pressar händerna mot öronen och ser hur vattnet slår emot stenväggen och kastas över honom, innan den stängs igen.

_De stänger till och med ner alla gångar alltså_, tänker Harry och torkar sig själv med en viftning på staven. Fjärdevåningen! En av trapporna han tänkt ta valde just i den stunden at flytta på sig. Han svär åt den och är tvungen att ta sig runt halva skolan för att med den trappen ta sig upp till fjärde våningen, springa runt till andra sidan och sen neråt igen och komma upp i troférummet bakom lärarbordet.

Andfått stannar han upp bland alla priser och tavlor. Tar djupa andetag och försöker lugna sig själv.

Han lyssnar ut mot stora salen men hör ingenting. Sakta låten han manteln falla, han sparkar in den under ett skåp och öppnar dörren.

"Det är Harry!" viskningarna går som en våg genom folkmassan.

Och där är han, Voldemort, Han-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn, du-vet-vem. Harry yttrar sig inte utan granskar hela scenen framför sig.

"Potter! Det var ju en trevlig överraskning", säger Voldemort hånfullt när han vänt sig mot Pojken-Som-Överlevde. "Vad har fått dig att komma till en trevlig afton som denna?"

Harry lägger huvudet på sne och ganskar Voldemort en bra stund. Harry ser att det irriterar Voldemort att han inte käftar emot.

Sorlet bland eleverna har tystnat och de står förstenade och tittar mot de enda två personerna på det tomma golvet. Inte någon av lärarna har vågat sig fram, inte ens Dumbledore.

"Jag hade nästan hoppats på att du skulle göra oss besvikna. Bevisa för alla här att du är feg, Potter."

"Jag är inte feg."

"Om du inte varit feg, hade du aldrig gått under jorden. _Expelliarmus_."

Harry ser sin stav flyga in i Voldemorts hand.


	78. Chapter 78

**Okej här kommer ett nytt kapitel då :D **

**Om ni gillar eller ogillar kommentera!**

**Kram/**

**Angel**

Kapitel 78

**Du hade din chans Tom**

"Ge upp Potter, du är i underläge. Du gav dig in i en lek utan förstärkning. Vad är din plan?"

"Min plan är rätt så briljant. Jag gick under jorden för att hindra dig från att skada de jag älskar. När jag efter några dagar kom till insikt att jag hade världens möjlighet. Jag kunde slå ut alla inifrån slottet. Men för att kunna göra det så var jag tvungen att lista ut hur du skulle få tag i det jag älskar mest i hela världen. Jag antog att du skulle komma hit. Inte på något sätt i världen skulle nu kunna få ut era misstänka ur slottet utan att någon märkte det."

Harry tar några steg åt vänster och Voldemort följer efter åt höger.

"Jag började tvivla på mitt antagande att ni inte skulle kunna få ut dem när Malfoy fixade skåpet. Kunde saker komma till honom skulle väl saker eller människor kunna ta sig tillbaka? Jag var tvungen att stoppa det. Vem eller vilka skulle kunna göra en sådan sak? Det var nu som Fred och George anslöt sig till min sida. Hur mycket Malfoy sen än försökte så kunde han inte få det att fungera. Det tack vare Fred och George. Om ni vill veta vad de gjorde så får ni fråga dem. De lydde bara mina order att försöka göra något åt skåpet. Mina specifika order var att se till att det kunde komma saker in i slottet men inte från slottet och ut. Jag ville ha in er i slottet."

Han gör en paus och studerar Voldemort ett tag.

"När inget kunde få skåpet att fungera så lät ni det vara, för ni hade samma tanke som jag, ni behövde in, och ni skulle garanterat komma ut när ni sen väl hade vunnit, då ingen visste vad som skulle komma."

"Fred och George såg till att Crabbe och Goyle kom till förhörsplatsen med en förhörsperson i taget. Såg till att de båda Slytherinarna fick information, information som vi gav dem. Genom att dricka Polyjuice-elixir gestaltade de varsin person i taget, och i och med att det skrevs en lista på vilka de skulle fånga då de båda är för korkade för att komma ihåg namnet mer än trettio sekunder så vart en lista skriven. Och det vart tillökning på listan vart efter. Det dök helt enkelt upp på pergamentets tvillingpapper. En liten fin uppfinning Fred och George gjort, det som skrivs på ena pappret dyker upp på dess tvilling. Så fort som någon skrev något så fick vi samma meddelande. Vi såg till att Fred eller George var nära någon av Crabbe eller Goyle när de var på väg att kidnappa sitt nya offer. De är inte tillräckligt smarta att förstå att något är lurt när kidnappningsoffret står utanför förhörsrummet varje gång de letar efter en ny person att förhöra."

Voldemort tittar ut över folkmängden för någon mikrosekund innan han vänder tillbaka den till Harry.

"Det var rätt enkelt efter det. Vi fortsatte ge falsk information. Vi fortsatte att förstöra och hjälpa för er på samma gång. När inget hände på ett tag. När vi körde fast, var vi tvungna att göra något och denna briljanta idé om att vi faktiskt kan göda dig med information också kom på tal. Vi skulle få kriget att komma till oss när vi ville, och när vi var helt beredda. Det enda vi behövde efter den smaskiga artikeln Skeeter skrivit var lite förstärkning. Vi visste inte när ni skulle komma så vi fick vänta men vi visste att ni skulle komma väldigt snart. Det blev enkelt att lura iväg lärarna i olika delar av slottet, lite smällare och vi hade alla på den plats vi ville. Innan vi körde fast fick jag höra om denna fantastiska sak. Det var en Kentaur som berättade för mig om Elisa Wooder. Detta var en ren slump att jag kom över den informationen. Men som alla mugglarfödda vet så är alla myter vi hört talas om sanna, alla historier och berättelser. Ni renblodiga trodde inte på något sånt dumt för att för er är det bara en saga. Ni har inget som bevisar att era berättelser är sanna. Därför blev det ignorerat."

"Jag fick två böcker av Fred och George där Elisa Wooder nämndes. En gammal historiebok som sa att det Elisa åstadkommit är verklighet. Och hennes egna bok som kom att bli en barnbok. Boken blev efter århundrade klassad som en barnbok, en påhittad historia för att skrämma barn. I själva verket så var det en faktabok. Hon beskrev det hon lyckats göra mot sin egen far. Tiden fick detta format till en myt och en skräckhistoria. Utifrån dessa böcker letade jag vidare och jag hittade fler och fler böcker om Elisa Wooder. Böcker som ledde vidare till de fyra grundarna. Nu står vi här."

Han gör en paus.

"Och sist men inte minst du missar en fin detalj i det hela jag är inte i underläge det är du… Jag behövde att du att tog min stav. Det skulle inte fungera annars." Voldemort skrattar rått åt Harrys avslut.

"Så du menar att du ville att jag skulle ta din stav så att du skulle få övertaget? Dåre... " Voldemort rycker plötsligt till och tittar skräckslaget på Harrys stav som börjat lysa i de alla fyra elevhemmens färger. Rött och guld, Grönt och Silver, Svart och gult, Blått och Brons. Färgerna ringlar i par upp för staven, över Voldemort arm, upp för halsen och ner för bröstet. Fortsätter ringla tills Voldemort är täckt i färgerna.

"Vad händer?"

"Voldemort hände. Därför händer det här. Jag är tvungen Tom."

Färgerna börjar ringla tillbaka mot Harrys stav tills allt virvlat in i staven igen och den slocknat.

Voldemort faller ner på knä och tappar Harrys stav på golvet.

"Vad har du gjort?"

"Det enda jag kunde göra Tom. Jag kunde inte döda dig. Det skulle faktiskt vara för milt att döda dig. Jag skulle inte göra familj och vänner till de personer du dödat rättvisa. Du skulle slippa undan. Så jag tog din kraft. Du förstörde balansen i världen. Balansen mellan det god och onda. Mellan den mörka kraften och den goda kraften."

Harry tittar ner på Voldemort, vägrar titta på alla runt omkring dem.

"Jag tog din kraft. Du är det du försökt utrota nu. En mugglare. Det här är det enda sätt som familjerna kanske kan finna frid. Att döda dig är för godhjärtat."

Han ställer sig framför Voldemort.

"Du hade din chans Tom. Dumbledore gav dig chanser också. Min mamma gav dig chansen. Du ska inte dö. Inte idag. Du ska få gott om tid att tänka. Vad som händer med dig om ett år två år är inte mitt ansvar. Du kommer bli inlåst där ingen skulle kunna lyckas ta sig in och döda dig."

"Hur?" frågar Voldemort och tittar upp på Harry.

"När grundarna till Gryffindor, Ravenclaw och Hufflepuff såg vad som höll på att hända med Slytherins grundare så tog de beslutet att det är för riskabelt att både ha kvar Slytherin och skicka iväg honom. De kom fram till att de var tvungna att se till att hålla världen fri från ondska. Ett lustigt förslag från Ravenclaw blev sen en myt. De skapade kraften att kunna ta ifrån någon dess magi. Det kunde bara användas om av någon som är renhjärtad nog att aldrig använda sin motståndares kraft. Jag skulle aldrig i hela mitt liv vilja använda din kraft. För att rädda alla andra så får jag i alla fall leva med din magi i min stav."


	79. Chapter 79

**HEJ!**

**Vad har hänt med alla läsare? Ni bara försvann? Visa att ni lever :)**

**Kommentera vad ni tycker! **

Kapitel 79

**Det var ju värre bevakning är Azkaban**

Harry tittar in i Voldemorts ögon. De är inte längre röda, de har fått tillbaka den bruna färgen. Han ser mindre ut. Bräckligare.

"Du hade din chans", säger Harry igen.

Voldemort säger inget mer än att titta på Harry. Han ser förvånad ut, han verkar inte riktigt ta in det som händer och han har svårt att fokusera blicken.

"Det är inte sant?" frågar Voldemort efter ett tag. Harry blir så förvånad att han inte lyckas svara på en stund.

"Det är sant."

Voldemort släpper golvet med blicken och tittar tomt på Harry.

"Vad händer med mig nu?"

"Jag vet inte, och jag bryr mig inte heller", svarar Harry kallt. Det känns skumt att småprata. "Vart är Snape?"

Voldemort tittar bara på Harry. Vägrar svara, ger tillbaka på Harrys _jag bryr mig inte heller_. Någonting inom Harry brister i den sekunden. Om Snape är dödad ska han själv se till att Voldemort inte kommer leva mycket längre. Han tar två steg fram, tar tag i Voldemorts kappa och pressar in trollstaven i bröstet på honom.

"Vart _är_ Snape!" Harrys ilska får Voldemort att rycka till. "Vart är Snape, _Tom_?"

"Kalla mig inte för det smutsskalle namnet!"

"Du är en mugglare, Tom, en smutsskalle! Du är inte mer än det", väser Harry och släpper äcklat taget om Voldemort. Ilskan släppte lika fort som den kom. Tänk om Snape faktiskt är död. Tänk om Snape är någonstans i slottet och ligger… Han ville inte tänka på det.

Merlin.

Han får inte vara dör. Paniken är stor. Han kan inte ha förlorat Snape. Hela hans värld kommer rasar samman. Inget kommer längre hänga ihop. För Snape är hans mitt punkt och det hans liv kretsar runt.

"Harry!" Han snurrar runt och ser Hermione komma emot honom. Hon kastar sig runt halsen på honom och ger honom en kram.

"Vart är Snape, fråga jag!" förtvivlan är tydlig i Harrys röst och det får Voldemort att le.

"Harry…"

"Sluta le!" Harry släpper Hermiones och är på väg mot Voldemort igen, men Hermione släpper inte taget om honom.

"Släpp mig!" utbrister han arg och rycker i sin arm. "Jag ska döda honom!"

"Harry!"

"Vad?!" frågar han utan att vända blicken från Voldemort.

"Harry, Snape."

"Va?" Harry vänder sig runt ändå och tittar dit Hermione pekar.

Där är han. Snape. Hans Snape.

Hela kroppen blir paralyserad. Andan fastnar i halsen och han andas stötvis. Wow. Wow är allt han kan tänka. Två sekunder tar det för honom innan han springer mot Snape, kastar sig runt halsen på.

"Lämna mig aldrig igen, Potter", mumlar Snape och håller om Harry hårdare.

"Förlåt. Förlåt, förlåt, förlåt!" mässar Harry och trycker sig närmre och lägger läpparna mot Snapes hals. "Jag var tvungen. Jag ville inte…", där försvinner alla ord. Allt lämnar Harrys hjärna. Han vet inte ens hur han ska kunna förklara sig. Han kan inte förklara sig. Det finns inte ens något han kan säga som kan försvara det han gjort mot Snape.

Han lämnade ut Snape totalt för tidningen. Han lämnade Snape bara sådär utan att säga något. Han bara försvann.

Det brister för Harry och tårarna börjar rinna.

"Schyy", Snape försöker gömma Harry för alla som tittar. "Det var inte ditt fel. Du var tvungen, jag förstår. Jag är bara glad att du inte är skadad."

"Sluta vara så förstående! Jag vet inte ens hur jag kunde göra så mot dig!" Harry fångar upp Snape läppar och kysser honom.

"Harry allvarligt jag är bara glad att du lever."

Harry skakar på huvudet.

"Jag skrev en sån hemsk artikel", han fortsätter skaka på huvudet och vill inte titta på Snape.

"Var det du som skrev den?" han skjuter ifrån sig Harry en liten bit för att kunna kolla på honom. "Potter?"

"Ja, jag skrev den…"

"Det var extremt korkat, men också briljant."

"Tycker du?"

"Ja. Du är den mest fantastiska trollkarl jag någonsin träffat."

"Varför?"

"Du tog nyss Voldemort krafter! Du gjorde en myt sann."

Harry ler lite mot Snape och blir plötsligt väldigt medveten om alla människor runtomkring sig.

"Jag tror att alla tror på artikeln nu", säger Snape när han ser att Harry tittar sig runt.

"Harry!" Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Remus och Sirius kommer fram till honom. Han får en kram av Ginny.

"Sirius!" Harry lossar Ginnys grepp och ger sin gudfader en kram.

"Remus här fick ditt meddelande genom DA och jag fick inte följa med,", muttrar Sirius, men ler. "Det var ju värre bevakning är Azkaban, i huset", flinar han.

"Du fick inte leka hjälte igen", säger Harry. "Jag kan inte förlora dig. Och du ska inte klaga jag tror ju inte att du hade något emot det? och du smet ju hit ändå!" säger Harry och ler lite smått.

"Det hade han inte", säger Remus och himlar med ögonen åt Sirius, som häftigt nicka på huvudet, jo han hade haaaaaaft det jääääääättemycket emot det.

"Älskar dig med, Måntand!" flinar Sirius och backar mot Remus.

"Vad gör man nu? Vart går man från här?" frågar Harry.

Hela gänget tittar sig runt och möts av människor runtomkring. Personen som gråter av lycka, av sorg och av smärta. Vissa är skadade och några är döda.

Harry vill inte tänka på alla som är förlorade. Alla som dött för att han startade kriget i skolan. Tanken hade aldrig velat fastna tidigare att människor skulle gå förlorade.

Snape verkar märka på honom vad som rör sig i Harrys huvud för han står plötsligt framför honom och tittar ner.

"Tänk inte på det. Inte nu. Det låter hårt men alla du älskar lever. Hedra de döda genom att fira. Imorgon kommer det hållas ceremoni för alla som dött."

"Du…"

"…Förstår inte? Nej kanske inte", avbryter Snape. "Men jag vet att du måste slappna av. Du har under nästan två månader gjort detta. Du _har _räddat hundratals liv. Och just nu vet vi inte vilka som lever och inte. Alla döda jag sett har varit dödsätare... Harry titta på mig."

Harry vänder blicken mot Snape igen, efter att ha vänt ner den.

"Harry jag älskar dig. Jag kommer aldrig någonsin släppa dig. Harry… Gift dig med mig."

"Va?" Harry tittar chockat på Snape, börjar sen le. Han skojar va? Leendet slocknar när han förstår att Snape menar allvar. "Allvarligt?"

"Ja, gift dig med mig."

Harrys uteblivna svar får Snape att börja tveka.

"Ja… Ja!" Snapes leende när Harry ger honom svaret är obetalbart och Harry skulle göra allt för att få Trolldrycksläraren att le så igen.

Jag är förlovad tänker Harry.


	80. Chapter 80

**Oj oj! Nu är vi alltså på kapitel 80! WOW!**

Kapitel 80

**Säg att när de sagt det så kom små utomjordningar och invaderade hela köket**

Harry tar Snapes eldwhiskyglas ur handen på honom och tar en klunk. Han ställer sen ner glaset med en hög smäll mot stenbordet. Snape tittar oroligt mot det antika glaset som inte är gjord för att smällas ner på sten. Glas mot sten är ingen bra idé.

"Jag fattar inte. Jag fattar bara inte!" säger Harry rakt ut, riktad åt den som vill svara och ingen. Han ställer sig och tittar ut genom fönstret några sekunder innan han börjar vandra runt i rummet igen.

Harry har vart såhär i fyrtio minuter nu och Snape vet inte riktigt varför. Han förstår att han inom snar framtid kommer fåreda på svaret, så undertiden så kan han låta pojken vara och fyller på det halvtomma whiskyglaset och tar några klunkar.

Den eldröda vätskan bränner i halsen.

Han sjunker lite djupare ner i fåtöljen och placerar armbågen på ena armstödet och låter huvudet vila i handen, den andra armen som han håller glaset med låter han slappt vila på det resteranden armstödet.

Dagarna från Snapes frieri och nu har varit väldigt lugna. Snape bestämde att han skulle lämna skolan för sommaren och de två åkte hem till Snape för att upptäcka att hela Snapes hus blivit genom letat och helt sönderslaget. Om det var dödsätare eller den inneboende varelsen som återvänt, som letat efter saker och slagit ställer sönder och samman. Så det blev att åka till Grimaldiplan.

Dumbledore hade fortfarande inte kommit för att prata med Harry. Han har antagligen fullt upp med att prata med oroliga föräldrar. Ministeriemän. Trolldomsministern. Journalister. Alla möjliga som skulle vilja få tag på Harry, få svar, vilja döda Voldemort eller helt enkelt ha en bra story.

Snape vet att det tär på Harry att Dumbledore inte kommer. Att Harry aldrig får prata, ställa frågor och svara på frågor.

Dumbledore kanske undviker Harry, men varför i så fall. Borde Harry inte vara första prioriteringen? Inte för att Dumbledore svarar på frågor med riktiga svar, men för att se till att Harry mår bra. Känslan av att Harry kanske utnyttjades kommer krypandes och han tar en munfull eldwhiskey och försöker skaka av sig känslan.

Dumbledore kommer antagligen förbi inom de närmsta dagarna och Harry kommer tvingas berätta allt. Kommer han tvingas att förklara fast han inte vill? Tvingas höra vad som kommer hända? Att han kanske måste prata med tidningen för att alla ska få svar. Tvingas göra flera intervjuer. Prata med Ministern. Tvingas höra vilka som dött och vilka som blivit skadade. Kanske tvingas prata med familjerna till de som skadats eller dött.

Det kommer inte lugna sig på ett bra tag.

När Harry återigen börjar svära högt åt personen eller personerna som förargat honom plus att han börjar argt vifta med armarna för att understryka det han säger så reser Snape sig och fångar upp den ilskna Gryffindoraren och håller honom stilla för att lugna ner honom lite innan han fångar upp hans läppar och kysser honom.

Snape ställer försiktigt ner glaset och Harry faller in i kyssen. De backar mot sängen och faller bakåt.

Men någonstans mitt i kyssen och fallet värjer Harry undan och ställer sig upp igen, så när kroppen Snape lutat sig emot försvinner faller han ner i madrassen och finner sig kyssa kuddarna istället för Harrys läppar.

"Jag fattar bara inte! Hur kan de?"

En frustrerad suck undslipper Snapes läppar när denne vänder på sig i sängen och blänger på Harry.

Snape himlar med ögonen för att säga att _hur ska jag kunna veta det?_ utan att vilja avbryta Harry. Känner på sig att Harrys ilska lätt kommer kunna rikta sig mot honom själv om han vågar yttra sig.

Han sätter sig upp i sängen och sträcker sig efter glaset och flaskan med eldwhiskyn. Han fyller på glaset igen och tar en klunk. Han ska precis ta en till när Harry bryskt sliter åt sig flaskan och halsar flaskans innehåll, vilket kanske inte är så smart. Harry grimaserar när den brännande vätskan rinner ner i halsen.

"Istället för att bränna sönder sin hals och försöka bli full på det lilla eldwhisky jag har kvar så kanske du kan tala om för mig varför du är förbannad", säger Snape i ett försök att få tillbaka den sista skvätten i den droppformade flaskan. Han känner att han kommer behöva den.

"Jo, jag ska tala om varför jag är förbannad!" fräser Harry hest och släpper flaskan när Snape greppar den och rycker den åt sig.

"Ja snälla gör det", fnyser Snape.

"De sa att jag är för ung för att gifta mig!"

Snape stönar.

"Snälla Potter, säg att när de sagt det så kom små utomjordningar och invaderade hela köket! Det är ju lika troligt som att du inte _än_ har förstått att de ogillar alla beslut du tar!"

"Ha ha", muttrar Harry.

"Hur gammal är du Potter?"

"17…"

"Är du myndig, Potter?"

"Ja…"

"Vill du gifta dig med mig?"

"Ja!"

"Vad är ditt problem då?"

"Du är mitt problem", muttrar Harry och blänger surt på Snape. Irriterad på att Snape har rätt.

"Hur gick jag från den som inte retat upp dig till fiende nummer ett?" suckar Snape.

"Du förstår inte."

"Harry, skit i vad de tycker. Alla har åsikter till och med de som älskar dig. Om du tycker du är för ung så får du visa att de har fel. De kan inte bestämma över dig."

"Men jag vill att de ska tycka som jag", säger han och plutar med läppen.

"Jag vet, Potter, men du kan inte få dem att tycka precis som du hela tiden. Jag förstår att du är arg på dem. Men de vill att du ska vara lycklig, jag vet det. Det är bara det att de har åsikter."

"Dumma dig."

"Är jag dum nu?" frågar Snape roat.

"Ja!"

"Varför?"

"För att du ska inte säga sådär kloka saker när jag är arg, för då slutar jag ju vara arg…"

"Du är så logisk, Potter… Kom och lägg dig istället. Du fick mig att kyssa kuddarna så du är skyldig mig en kyss."

Harry ler och lägger sig ner bredvid Snape och kysser sin blivande man.

**En liten kommentar kanske? :D**


	81. Chapter 81

**GUUUUUD! Jag tror vi ska typ sätta ett datum där ni kan få kasta tomater på mig eller något! Det har gått en evighet sen jag skrev och la upp! Förlåt! Här kommer ett kapitel till och sen börjar det verkligen närma sig ett slut, ett kapitel till. Fast vi får se :)**

**En än gång förlåt! Hoppas ni gillar't!**

**Kommentera gärna! :D**

Kapitel 81

**Nähä, det gör jag tamejtusan i Merlins kalsonger inte!**

"Lugna dig", Snape går framåt mot Harry. "Det kommer bli bra. Du vet hur bra du ser ut va?"

"Det kommer inte alls bli bra?" Harry drar lite i sin kostym. Blir förvirrad av den smaragdgröna slipsen, drar knuten ifrån sig så den hänger löst runt halsen.

"Jo", Snape går mot Harry samtidigt som Harry backar och blir stoppad av väggen. Snape ställer sig med några centimeter mellan dem. Harrys andning blir tyngre och han känner värmen från mannen framför honom. Han låter blicken svepa över Snapes kropp, de svarta byxorna. Skjortan som ännu inte stoppats ner i byxorna och den svarta slipsen hänger oknuten runt halsen, tyget korsar sig lite längre ner.

"Du är en av de vackraste människorna på jorden, Potter." Ärligheten i Snapes röst får det hela att inte bli klichéigt och drypande av sliskig romantik. Snape låter sin hand glida ner för Harrys kind och ner för armen. De sista centimetrarna försvinner när Snape lutar sig fram och kysser sin fästman.

Harry drar in ett darrande andetag och lägger sin hand runt Snapes nacke.

"Det kommer faktiskt inte…" Snape avbryter Harry igen med sina läppar.

"… Det kommer det visste", mumlar Snape lågt mot Harrys kind. Kysser huden lätt och fortsätter neråt, ler lite när han känner att Gryffindorarens kropp börjar darra.

"Nej…" Snape svarar inte på det utan kysser Harrys nacke och trycker sig närmre den sistnämnde. Han växlar mellan att smeka halsen med läpparna och kyssa den intensivt. Låter tungan kittla Gryffindorarens halsgrop. "Slappna av", Snape låter sitt finger glida ner för Harrys bröstkorg.

Harry vrider upp Snapes huvud mot sig och kysser honom hungrigt. Snape måste ta emot sig med handen mot väggen bakom Harry för att stödja sig. Blodet rusar i Harrys kropp, känner att Snape vill när deras höfter möts. Det får honom att stöna och trycka sig närmre.

"Bröllops… genomgång … vi… göra… oss… klara", säger Harry osammanhängande mellan kyssarna. Snapes varma kropp, tungan i hans mun, varmt, vått. Allt får Harry att glömma bort allt som har med gäster, bröllop och plikter att göra. "Vi borde kanske…"

"Nej, inte än…"

"Jo…"

"Nej… Alla kan vänta…"

Jo, alla kan vänta. Det är visserligen nästan ett dygn kvar men de ska gå igenom det sista med prästen. Försöka lugna ner Mrs Weasley i hennes panik med maten. Försöka fixa allt kaos som kan inträffa.

"Men vi borde inte…"

"Jo, vi borde… det är _vår_ dag…" Snape låter sin hand glida in under Harrys tröja och smeker från magen och uppåt.

Harry flätar in ena handen i Snapes hår och tvingar Snape mot sängen. Harry vet varken ut eller in. Han tror inte att det är möjligt att älska någon såhär mycket. Känna mer sockerdricka i kroppen, än blod. Bli yr av bara doften av Snape. Han skulle kunna stanna i denna stund för evigt, Snapes kropp och tyngt mot honom, Snapes läppar mot hans, tungan som leker med hans. Händerna som smeker, masserar hans kropp. Ena handen som vandrar neråt.

"Sluta inte", stönar Harry och drar bort slipsen runt Snapes hals och börjar knäppa upp skjortan.

"Aldrig." Handen under Harrys skjorta vandrar neråt.

"Jag älskar dig, Severus", Harry öppnar sina ögon och tittar upp på Snape. Båda två stannar upp. Snape öppnar sina ögon också och tittar in i Harrys gröna. Harry stödjer sig på armbågarna och kysser Snape utan att bryta ögonkontakten. Ilningar far genom Gryffindorarens kropp. Ömheten får de båda att kasta sig in i en mindre brottningsmatch. Nära är inte tillräckligt nära.

Från att ha varit jätteförsiktiga med kläderna så bryr de sig inte längre, knappar far åt ena hållet och tyg far åt andra.

De hade dagarna innan ändrat bröllopsplatsen från Kråkboet till Hogwartsskolområde. Kråkboets trädgård skulle bli alldeles för litet för alla gäster.

Det var Dumbledore som kom med förlaget att de kunde ha bröllopet på Hogwarts. Han hade tillslut kommit för att träffa Harry. Han verkade stressad över att träffa Harry. Att han inte alls var bekväm med att prata med Gryffindoraren om det som hänt.

Han började med att berätta allt som hänt runtomring, vad ministern hade sagt, vad journalisterna förväntade sig, vad föräldrarna ville. Efter det la sig en tystnad över dem och ingen verkade riktigt veta vad de skulle säga. Harry hade massor att säga, visste inte vart han skulle börja bara. Och Dumbledore gjorde inget bättre av att inte riktigt vilja öppna munnen och fråga. Han satt bara där och tittade på honom med sina blå ögon.

"Är det mitt fel?" frågar Harry tyst efter ett tag och slår ner blicken i marken.

"Vad är ditt fel, Harry?"

"Är det mitt fel att alla dog? Skulle jag bara ha överlämnat mig och inte gjort honom arg?"

"Det du gjorde var det modigaste och smartaste någon någonsin kunnat göra. Alla dödsfall är det bara en enda människa som kan ta ansvaret för och det är personen som dödade dem. Att du skulle lämnat över dig till Voldemort ger ingen garanti för att de inte skulle ha dött, troligen skulle många, många fler ha dött."

"Men det är ingen garanti för att Voldemort faktiskt skulle ha dödat någon om han fått makten."

"Harry, varför tänker du såhär?"

"Tänk om vi ser allt på fel sätt? Tänk om allt är tvärtom, tänk om det skulle ha varit bättre eller sämre. Hur vet vi att vi lyckats tygla monstrerna? Att det bästa jag kunde ha gjort var att ta ner Voldemort från makten? Att jag inte bara bredde plats för att någon ny ska kunna ta platsen?"

"Vad har du lärt dig av det här, Harry?"

"Vad menar du?" Harry sätter sig rakare upp i stolen och ser frågande ut.

"Vad har du lärt dig av att studera Voldemort?"

Frågan får Harry att börja gå igenom alla sina år där Voldemort varit närvarande. Vad har han lärt sig?

Dumbledore tar till orda efter en stunds tystnad igen. "Förstår du varför Voldemort gjorde allt?"

"Ja, det gör jag."

"Att det handlade mer om makt? Att det också handlade om rädsla också?"

"Ja." Han förstår inte riktigt vart Dumbledore är på väg med detta.

"Om du förstår varför Voldemort gjorde det och du ser det jag inte kunde se, tror du inte att du skulle lyckas se tecknen i en annan människa? Att du ser vart gränserna går och att det kan stoppas i tid. Du är…", han gör en paus. "… mer begåvad än jag någonsin var. Du litar på vad du ser och du tvivlar inte på ditt omdöme, Harry. Du ser det goda i människor, men även den mörkare sidan."

"Jag vill inte se mig själv som begåvad eller som en människokännare. Jag hade fel om Snape."

"Du är mänsklig och du kan få fel intryck av människor, men du ser alltid personers rätta jag. Du ser ju vem Snape är nu."

Harry känner sig inte bättre till mods av det ändå. Han vet att det finns människor som anklagar honom fortfarande, att han inte alls är en bra människokännare. Han stoppade Voldemort. Punkt. Han vill inte vara hjälte för det.

Både Harry och Dumbledore känner att det är bäst att glida från ämnet och det var då de kom in på ämnet bröllop och kråkboet och det var då som rektorn kläckte ur sig att de kunde vara på Hogwarts.

"Du Harry?" säger Snape mjukt.

"Mm?" svarar Harry sömnigt.

"Känner du dig tvungen till giftermålet?"

"Nej, gör du?" Harry sätter sig upp i sängen och tittar ner på den andre mannen.

"Nej", ler Snape.

"Varför frågar du?"

"För att göra mig säker på att du verkligen vill det här. Att du inte känner ett tvång att göra det för att visa alla att du verkligen älskar mig, hänger du med?"

"Du vet att du sa emot dig själv där lite? Att _'jag vill gifta mig med dig för att bevisa att jag älskar dig för alla människor'_."

"Du vet vad jag menar!"

"Nähä, det gör jag tamejtusan i Merlins kalsonger inte!"

"Jo, men att du känner dig redo för att gifta dig med mig och att det bara inte är för att du känner ett tvång från allmänheten?"

"Jag skulle aldrig ha gått med om det här datumet om det inte var för att jag vill det", ler Harry och kysser Snape. Han lutar sig tillbaka i sängen och tittar sig runt i Snapes sovsal. Han har nästan spenderat fler nätter här än i sin egensovsal detta år. Det börja nästan kännas som hemma. Det känns lite sorligt att behöva lämna stället, att starta om på nytt någonstans och kanske aldrig få återvända hit. "Ska vi börja röra oss neråt?" frågar Snape efter att ha kollat på klockan. Harry nickar och håller sina tankar för sig själv. För en stund i alla fall. Han kanske berättar till kvällen.

Och imorgon så är de gifta.


	82. Chapter 82

**Hej! **

**Detta kapitel kommer bli långt, i alla fall längre än det brukar vara :) Kanske mest på grund utav att detta kanske blir det sista kapitlet :( Jag har fått undringar om jag ska göra en del två. Alltså efter bröllopet och något år senare. **

**Har ni några önskemål då? Vad ni vill att det ska handla om och så? :) troligtvis har jag annars en epilog som jag tänker lägga ut :)**

**Kommentera vad ni tycker!**

**Första låten är "You are everything" med matthew west om någon vill lyssna på den :)**

**Andra låten är "All the man that I need" (låten jag använt som titel :) med Whitney Houston om någon vill lyssna på den.**

**Kram/**

**Angel**

Kapitel 83

**Han är ju hundra gånger dummare än han ser ut!**

Harry sitter med vidöppna ögon, stirrar ut i intet och känner för att gråta. Kanske dränka sig lite smått i sjön också. Troligtvis så kommer han inte komma mer än halvvägs innan någon skulle förfärat släpa tillbaka honom till slottet och irriterat förklara för honom att han absolut inte får smutsa ner sig.

Allt började tidigare under dagen, dagen med stort D. Hans och Snapes dag. Bröllopsdagen.

"Hur känns det Harry?" frågar Hermione mjukt.

Ska han ljuga? Ljuger han så kanske han lyckas tro på det själv?

"Det är… B-bra", sväljer Harry nervöst.

Det ser ut som Hermione är på väg att protestera, men kommer på sig själv. Kanske dum idé att göra Harry nervösare.

"Vart är ringarna?!" utbrister Harry så plötsligt och högt att Hermione hoppar till och tappar sitt glas.

"R-ron, har dem ju. Han fick dem igår, kommer du ihåg?", säger hon efter att ha lugnat sig, viftar till med staven och tar upp det nu hela glaset från golvet.

"Okej, okej… okejokejokejokej", mässar han nervöst.

"Jag tror det skulle vara bra för dig att ta av dig kavajen och gå ut ett tag", föreslår Hermione försiktigt.

Harry nickar frånvarande och börjar göra som hon säger.

"Får jag gå ut då?" frågar han när han hennes ord når fram och lyckas kopplas rätt. Han stannar upp och vänder sig mot henne.

"Varför skulle du inte?" frågar hon förvånat.

"Jag trodde ni skulle strypa mig eller något sånt, om jag gick ut om jag skulle råka smutsa ner mig."

"Nej då, det går att ta bort fläckarna i så fall. Gå nu", viftar hon åt honom så han ska börjar röra på sig igen.

Han nickar frånvarande igen och börjar gå ner för trapporna och ut. Det verkar plötsligt som en dålig idé att ha bröllopet på Hogwarts. Att ha det på en sån betydelsefull plats och så kan detta sluta i sån katastrof. Han skulle aldrig kunna komma tillbaka Hogwarts då.

Fyra stora tält står uppradade. Två av dem står för förvaring, ett för kök och det sista där de senare ska firas som gifta, genom tal, mat och fest.

Hetsiga röster från kökstältet drar till sig Harrys uppmärksamhet och han går dit.

"Stör inte nu!" utbrister Mrs. Weasley och vänder sig hastigt om när han drar öppningen åt sidan. "Åh, Harry vännen. Jag trodde du var inne i skolan och att det var Neville som störde igen. Vad gör du här ute?" hon flackar med blicken och försöker få Ginny att gömma ett papper.

"Vad är det för fel?"

"Fel? Nej, nej det är inget fel. Se så gå in i slottet igen och gör i ordning dig", säger Molly svävande.

"Ginny?" Harry ser varnande på henne.

"Blommorna vi har beställt kommer inte komma i tid", sjunger Ginny så fint när hon gett med sig.

"Ginny!"

"Förlåt, mamma", säger hon skamset.

"Det är inget att oroa sig för", det lugnar inte Harry särskilt. Hon knuffar bryskt ut honom ur tältet. "Neville!" ropar hon när hon ser honom innan hon drar ihop öppningen bakom honom.

Ett nytt skrik får honom att rycka förhängena åt sidan igen. Tårta överallt. Tårtan ligger krossad på det provisoriska golvet. Grädde, hallonmousse, choklad och glasyr ligger utspritt överallt.

"Du ropa", säger Neville bakom Harrys rygg. "Oj!" säger han sen lite chockat och kan inte slita blicken från tårtan.

"Vi får inte blommorna i tid!" utbrister Ginny.

"Jag ser vad jag kan göra", säger Neville och tittar rädd på Harry. _Är han okej? _Mimar han åt Ginny och får en skakning till svar.

Harry ger ifrån sig ett kvidande ljud innan han rusar upp till slottet igen.

"Det var definitivt ingen bra idé att gå ut!" skäller Harry på Hermione när hon kommer ner för stora trappan.

"Vad har hänt?"

"Tårtan är sönder och blommorna kommer inte! Jag slår vad om att Ron tappat bort ringarna eller nåt!" Just som han säger det kommer Ron ner springandes för trappen. Harry tror han ska få en hjärtattack.

"Jag hittar inte min strumpa!" säger Ron och tittar plågat på Hermione.

_Tack gode Merlin!_ Tänker Harry för att ringarna inte är borta och just då hörs ett ljudligt _RIIIITSCH_.

Harrys vänstra skjortärm hade fastnat i portarna när de slagit igen och nu när han tar ett steg framåt rivs hela ärmen bort. Han tar några stapplande steg.

"Oj." Ron glömmer bort sitt strump-problem.

"Det går enkelt att laga!" skyndar Hermione sig att säga. "_Reparo_. Ser du?" säger hon och ler uppmuntrande och drar lite i ärmen för att visa att den sitter fast.

I samma ögonblick ser Harry något annat.

"Vad… Är… Det… _där_?!" Säger Harry och stirrar ut genom fönstret. "Det står ju _fel_! Vem har skrivit det? Peeves eller?"

Hermione tittar förvirrat ut och upptäcker det Harry ser. Molnen bildar ord och det som står är _Severus Snorgärsen älskar Harry Pottan_.

"RON!" tjuter Hermione och snurrar runt. "Du skulle fixa det där! Jag sa åt dig att ta med dig Dean och fixa molnen! Gjorde du inte _det_?"

"Nja… Jo…", mumlar Ron.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!"

"Nej, okej, jag skickade Peeves. Det fanns ingen annan tillgänglig. Jag vet inte hur man gör och jag hittade inte Dean."

"Inkompetente idiot!" skäller Hermione. Hon viftar till med sin stav och texten blir genast rätt. "Under alla dessa år så har du inte lärt dig NÅT! Skicka Peeves som praktiskt taget döpt om Harry till POTTAN! Du trodde han skulle göra något rätt den här gången eller?!"

"Förlåt!" mumlar Ron och ser ut som om han hellre velat träffa på Voldemort i en mörkgränd än Hermione just nu.

"Hermione jag vill inte ens ha någon text!"

Orden får Hermione att stanna upp i sin utskällning. Hon rynkar ihop ögonbrynen och tittar granskande på honom en stund.

"Vill du inte?" frågar hon tillslut.

"Nej! Jag vill inte skylta med mitt bröllop."

"Men…"

"Nej, inga men. Även om det bara är vi här på slottet som ser det så spelar det igen roll. Jag är inte någon uppblåst idiot som vill ha uppmärksamhet. Äntligen så kanske jag kan få ett lite normalt liv utan någon jäkla extra uppmärksamhet."

Surt viftar hon till med staven och molnen skingras till normala vita fluffiga moln. Hon vänder på klacken.

"Kom Ron så letar vi efter din strumpa."

Ron blickar förvånat till. Han tittar på Harry med chockat uttryck i ansiktet. _Hur gick detta till?_ Verkar han tänka.

Harry suckar och går in i stora salen och sätter sig ner och lutar sig över bordet med pannan mot bordskivan.

"Är det något fel, Mr. Potter?"

Harry tittar trött upp på McGonagall.

"Allt går ju åt skogen."

"Du ger inte upp va?" frågar hon förvånat och höjer ögonbrynen.

"Nej, det går bara åt skogen. Först kommer inte blommorna, sen åker tårtan i golvet och sen rivs min skjorta sönder i porten och så skriver Peeves Snorgärsen och Pottan med molnen. Något mer kommer gå fel jag svär!"

"Peppar peppar."

Ett **BOOOOM**! Avbryter Harry och McGonagalls diskussion.

"Jag sa ju det!" säger Harry förtvivlat.

McGonagall vände sig mot ytterportarna när en aningen svartbränd Seamus kommer in stapplande.

"P-professor k-kan jag få tala med dig", stammar han fram.

"Stanna här, Potter."

"Allt är lugnt Harry!" försöker Seamus försäkra.

Harry är inte övertygad.

"Den går ju inte att öppna!"

_Åh, nej_, tänker Harry när han hör Rons röst.

"Den måste ju gå att öppna, Ron. Vad har du lagt dem i? Mok hud?"

"Kanske…", svarar Ron tveksamt.

"Vems påse är det då?"

"Inte vet jag, hurså?"

"Ja, det är bara ägaren som kan öppna påsen. Mok hud drar ihop sina fjäll för att inkräktare inte ska kunna stjäla innehållet. Vart hitta du den?"

Harry går ut i entréhallen var ifrån rösterna kommer.

"Ringarna ligger i den där va?" frågar han andlöst.

"Ron vart hittade du den?" envisas Hermione utan att ta någon som helst notis om Harry.

"I vår sovsal."

"Såg du inte att det var Mok hud?"

"Nej."

"Ron du frågar _alla_ vems det kan vara. Du ska få ut ringarna där ur och det är nu!"

"Är det din?" frågar Ron försiktigt och håller fram den mot Harry. Harry svarar med ett tjut och sjunker ihop på golvet.

"Jag tar det som ett nej", säger Ron och duckar för ett slag från Hermione och skyndar sig ut för att hitta ägaren till påsen.

"Mok hud! Han är ju hundra gånger dummare än han ser ut!" suckar Hermione. "Inget av det här hjälper dig va?" frågar hon sorgset och ska precis sjunka ner på golvet bredvid honom när hon med ett tjut stelnar till.

Harrys hjärna hinner tänka _regnar det?_ innan han tittar upp och skrattar till när han ser en dyblöt Hermione stå framför honom och Peeves som hänger ovanför i luften.

"Oj, Peeeeveees ber om ursäkt, han missade ärrskallen och träffade mugglarungen", skrattar Peeves skadeglatt.

"PEEVES! DU ÄR SÅ DÖD! MER ÄN DU REDAN ÄR! KOM TILLBAKA!"ryter Hermione och skyndar sig efter den försvinnande Poltergeisten.

Harry bestämmer sig för att sitta precis där han sitter och inte röra sig ur fläcken. Vägrar.

En vecka tidigare började planeringen. Eller rättare sagt, Harry kom med i planeringen, han hade varit portförbjuden, varken han eller Snape fick vara med på planeringen till sin eget bröllop – resten av själva planeringen hade Hermione och Ginny och Mrs Weasley (till viss del) hållit på med i tre veckor nu.

När han väl blev insläppt var det mer för att de ville ta reda på lite praktiska saker, som vilka som skulle bjudas, vilken tårta han skulle gilla, vart bröllopet ska hållas och så vidare.

De bestämde sig för ett litet bröllop (efter mycket om och men). Bara med de närmsta sörjande. Ett litet kärleksfullt bröllop. Utan journalister och fotografer, eller ja de hade inte fått komma även om det skulle ha blivit ett stort bröllop. Kråkboet blev den bästa platsen för att få vara ifred på.

Han hade försökt få vara med och planera lite Hermione hade bara arg avbrutit honom och sagt att han inte skulle anstränga sig till sin dag, med det menade hon _du kommer bara fööööörstöraaaa_!

Det var nära att Harry inte fick igenom att det skulle få ha ett litet bröllop. Hermione var helt uppe i taket och krävde att det skulle bli stort och överflödigt för att riktigt visa kärleken.

Harry fick lust att spy när hon sa det.

"Kärleken är inte stor. Kärleken är liten och ömtålig. Den är varm och sårbar. Bröllopet ska vara litet. Litet och sammanhållet är starkare än ett stort och utspritt. Många gäster skulle bara göra mig ännu en gång till en allmänbeskådan. De skulle titta ut Snape också. Det skulle äcklas av oss eller hylla oss. Dessutom skulle vi aldrig ens hinna prata med hälften av alla gäster om det skulle bli ett stort bröllop. Snape och jag skulle kunna gifta oss på en busshållplats, Hermione. Jag skulle inte behöva gifta mig för att svära min kärlek. Jag andas, älskar, drömmer, tänker på honom. Jag är lycklig. Allt jag begär är honom. Jag älskar honom."

Hermione brister i gråt. Harry blir med ens förvånad, sa han något fel?

"Åh, Merlin, Harry!" snyftar hon.

"Vad är det?" måste Harry tillslut fråga när hon suttit och snyftat ett tag.

"Vet du hur gulligt det där var? Det är klart att du ska ha ett litet bröllop. Skriv upp vilka du vill bjuda så bjuder vi dem och bara dem!"

Så hade det låtit de senaste tre veckorna.

Och nu är dagen äntligen här och allt går fel. Han trodde att allt skulle gå bra och smidigt. Att för en gångs skull skulle något i hans liv gå enkelt och rätt.

"Harry?" viskar något och han rycker till. Han tittar sig förvirrat runt och möter Hermiones blick. Hur länge har han suttit här?

"Det är dags nu", ler hon mjukt och varmt.

"Nej", säger han plötsligt panikslagen.

Hon svarar honom inte, utan hjälper honom upp på fötter och leder honom som i trans ner över skolgården och fram till gläntan.

Nu står han där (efter många om och men och protester om vem som skulle gå ner för altargången).

Han ser inte någon förutom Snape. Snape, i sin mörka kostym, står vänd mot honom och ler ett svagt leende med blicken riktad mot marken. Sen utan förvarning tittar Snape upp och Harry ser rakt in i de mörka ögonen. Han vacklar till lite av kraften av Snapes blick. Han känner sig ensam och uttittad trotts det få antal gäster på ceremonin.

_**I am the one with two left feet  
Standing on a lonely street  
I can't even walk a straight line**__****_

_**And every time you look at me  
I'm spinning like an autumn leaf  
Bound to hit bottom sometime**__**  
**__  
_Hela Harry är fylld till bredden av lycka. Han vet inte om han kommer klara av att känna allt på en och samma gång. Snape är hans allt. Allt som kommer hjälpa honom. Allt som kommer rädda honom. Allt som kommer göra honom lycklig. De kommer bråka, de kommer skrika på varandra. De kommer älska varandra, skratta med varandra, göra varandra lyckliga. Snape är allt han lever för just nu. Han är Harrys familj. Ingenting kan få Harry att sluta älska honom.

_**Where would I be without someone to save me  
Someone who won't let me fall  
You are everything that I live for  
Everything that I can't believe is happening  
You're standing right in front of me**_

Harry tar några steg framåt. Inser att han inte kan stå stilla allt för länge, även om han vill stå där för evigt och bara titta på Snape. Tar steg för steg framåt. Rädd att det är en dröm. Rädd att om han gör något litet fel så kanske försvinner allt detta. Rädd att om han tar blicken från Snape så kommer han vakna upp ur sin längsta dröm någonsin och inse att det är helt vanlig onsdag och Ron är i fullfart med att kasta kuddar på honom för att få honom att gå upp, se äter de frukost för att sen gå på lektioner och få läxor och snart börjar en ny dag, och att han hatar fortfarande Snape lika mycket som han alltid har gjort.

Merlin vad han hoppas att det verkligen inte är någon dröm!

Gräsgången är kantad av vita stolar, med personer han älskar, personer vars ansikten inte lämnar honom. Han rodnar lite lätt under deras blickar.

Hermione, Ginny och Molly har verkligen fått till det mest underbara bröllopet någonsin. Det är precis i skogsöppningen tjugometer från sjön. De är omgivna av träd och vildvuxna blommor. De är på den sidan där sjön och stranden krockar med en bergsvägg. Så tio meter från där Snape står börjar marken försiktigt slutta innan den dramatiskt kastar sig ner i vattnet. Att blommorna inte kom fram i tid gör absolut ingenting då de naturligt växande blommorna – eller han misstänker att Neville haft något med saken att göra – gör platsen vackrare än den skulle ha varit med köpeblommor och arrangemang. Det är så enkelt och så vackert.

Han måste komma ihåg att berömma Neville för det han gjort med blommorna.

_**With arms wide open  
All I know is  
Every day is filled with hope  
'Cause You are everything that I believe for  
And I can't help but breathe you in  
Breathe again  
Feeling all this life within  
Every single beat of my heart**_**  
**

Han har tagit sig fram nu. Fram så han står vänd mot Snape med bara några decimeter mellan honom och Snape.

Snape kan bara häpnas av Harry. Häpnas av att han nästan älskar Potter mer i denna sekund då han står där, nervös, rodnande och vacker. Han undrar i sitt stillasinne vad han någonsin gjort för att förtjäna Harry. Han kan inte komma på något bra alls. Han är ju knappt ens bra på att älska Harry ordentligt. Men ingenting spelar någon roll när Harry tittar på honom med sina gröna ögon. Utan Potter är han ingenting. Utan Harry skulle ingenting vara bra. Han vet det nu. Vet att det är så. Vet att Harry gör honom till en bättre person. En blick och han är allt han kan vara. Han är… ren. Han är älskvärd.

_Potter, du räddar mig_, Snape känner ögonen tåras och han blinkar snabbt bort dem.

_**I am the one with big mistakes  
Big regrets and bigger breaks  
Than I ever care to confess  
Oh but, You're the one who looks at me  
And sees what I was meant to be  
More than just a beautiful mess**_

Oh, where would I be without someone to save me  
Someone who won't let me fall

Harry ler mot Snape när han ser att Snapes ögon tåras. Merlin. Merlin va Snape är fin. Han tar ett djupt andetag och han fylls med Snapes doft.

_**You are everything that I live for  
Everything that I can't believe is happening  
You're standing right in front of me  
With arms wide open  
All I know is  
Every day is filled with hope  
'Cause You are everything that I believe for  
And I can't help but breathe you in  
Breathe again**_

"Inför Merlin är vi samlade här till denna vigsel mellan er två, Severus Tobias Snape och Harry James Potter. Vi är här för att be om magi över er och för att få dela er glädje", börjar den kvinnliga prästen.

Harry släpper inte Snape med blicken.

"Äktenskap är en gåva. Den bringar glädje och lycka. Den fördjupas av personernas mörka och ljusa dagar. Att leva som man och… man är att leva i förtroende, kärlek och värme. Äktenskap är ett magisktband som Merlin vittnar. Ni ska trofast stå vid varandras sida i glädje och sorg. Ni ska i Merlins namn kunna förlåta varandra och förstå varandra", prästen pausar och tittar upp från sin bok.

"Inför Merlin och vittnena här idag frågar jag dig, Harry James Potter – Tar du Severus Tobias Snape till din make och älskar honom i magi och lust?"

_**Feeling all this life within  
Every single beat of my heart  
You're everything good in my life  
Everything honest and true  
**_

"Ja."

"Inför Merlin och vittnena här idag frågar jag dig, Severus Tobias Snape – Tar du Harry James Potter till din make och älskar honom i magi och lust?"

"Ja."

"Ringarna?" frågar prästen.

Ron kommer fram och ger prästen ringarna.

"Dessa ringar är tecken på er kärlek. Att ni gett löfte om ömsesidig kärlek och trohet. Merlin."

Ett _Merlin_ mumlas genom publiken efter prästens Merlin. Prästen räcker över ringarna.

_**And all of those stars hanging up in the sky  
Could never shine brighter than**_

You

are everything that I live for  
Everything that I can't believe is happening  
You're standing right in front of me  
With arms wide open

"Jag lovar att jag ska välja dig igen, och igen, och igen, och igen… I all evighet är du min", säger Snape när han trär på Harry ringen.

"Att älska någon annan är omöjligt, du är min. Jag lovar att dela glädje och sorg med dig och vara dig trogen tills döden skiljer oss åt", viskar Harry och trär på Snape hans ring.

"Ni har nu ingått äktenskap med varandra och fått det bekräftat av Merlin och inför dessa vittnen här idag. Ni är nu man och man. Merlin."

"Merlin", susar publiken.  
_  
__**All I know is  
Every day is filled with hope  
You are everything that I believe for  
And I can't help but breathe you in  
Breathe again  
Feeling all this life within  
Every single beat of my heart**_

_**You are  
Oh, You are  
Merlin, You are  
You are everything**_

"Du kan nu kyssa din make."

Harry tittar upp från sin ring och ler mot Snape. Snape lutar sig framåt, lägger en hand på Harrys kind och kysser honom. Han drar häftigt efter andan.

Han är gift! GIFT! Fatta…!

De drar sig ifrån varandra lite och ler mot varandra.

"FEST!"

Harry släpper Snape med blicken och vänder den mot vem han tror är Fred.

GGGG

"Kära Brudpar…" Sirius har ställt sig upp och slår försiktigt med sin kniv mot dricksglaset. "Övriga gäster… Och Dobby", ler han. "Jag tänkte vara den första som gratulerar er. Tänkte att ni kanske åtminstone lyssnar på min om jag börjar, säkerligen stänger ni av efter ett tag när alla gratulationer och visdomsord står er upp i halsen.

Kommande tal kommer innehålla tips, förmaningar och pinsamma avslöjanden om ert förflutna. Jag tänkte påminna er två om alla små sakerna som händer i er vardag som bör älskas och uppmärksammas.

_**Kramen**_. Ni vet, den där invanda och nästan obetydliga kramen efter en lång dag ifrån varandra. Manteln som släpps på golvet, ett leende och en fråga om hur dagen har varit samtidigt som armar lindas runt varandra. Njut av kramen. Njut av att ni finns för varandra och sluta aldrig ge varandra den kramen.

_**Doften**__._ Ni vet, den där doften från den du älskar när ni är nära varandra, när du sitter och läser eller när du vaknar på morgonen och din man har lämnat sängen för att jobba. Doften som finns kvar i kudden. Njut av den doften.

_**Beröringen**__._ Ni vet, den där beröringen när ni snuddar varandras händer när ni är ute och går, eller bara råkar nudda varandra. Eller den sakta smekningen över kinden när du håller på somnar. Beröringen som ni tar för givet. Glöm aldrig bort den. Sluta aldrig att röra och beröra varandra.

_**Känslan**__._ Ni vet, den där känslan som ni upptäckte när ni insåg känslorna för varandra. Första gången ni kom på er själva med att sitt och le fånigt. När tiden sen plötsligt går för fort, när livet är på rutin. Blunda då och spela upp den dagen och ert minne i huvudet och kom återigen ihåg känslan ni kände då.

Dessa små och simpla saker gör livet värt att leva.

Jag höjer mitt glas för en skål för brudparet", Sirius ler stort och höjer glaset.

Harry ler med tårar som hotar att rulla fram i ögonvrån och ser på när alla höjer sitt glas för honom och Snape. Biter sig i läppen för att undvika att tårarna ska börja rulla. Strax efter Sirius tal fylls borden med mat och ljudnivån höjs allt eftersom.

"Hur känns det?" frågar Snape efter ett tag när han upptäcker att Harrys sitter och fingrar på sin servett.

"Bra", mumlar han och tittar sig runt.

Snape lägger sin hand över Harrys och flätar ihop deras fingrar så Gryffindoraren är tvungen att sluta fingra på servetten.

"Du fingrar på servetten, något är det", mumlar Snape och lutar sig mot Harry.

"Allt har bara gått så bra nu på en stund så det känns som om något kommer hända. Hela dagen har varit kaos fram tills vigseln och fram tills nu har det inte hänt ett skvatt. Något illa kommer hända… Jag bara vet det."

"Potter, snälla, försök att inte tänka så. Allt dålig har nog redan hänt", viskar Snape och kysser honom på kinden. Den enkla beröringen får det att susa och dåna i Harrys öron och han känner sig bedövad i hela kroppen.

Gryffindoraren vänder sig leende mot Snape och verkar slappna av. En stund senare glömmer han faktiskt bort tankarna helt. Allt han fokuserar på är längtan efter det nya livet. Den kittlande känslan i magen som sprider sig ut i fingertopparna och får honom att le som ett fån.

"Jag kan inte dansa", muttrar Harry lågt när Hermione alldeles för glatt meddelar att det är dags för vals.

"Du behöver bara följa mig, Potter", mumlar Snape och tar Harrys hand i sin och drar upp Harry från stolen. De går ut mitt på golvet och Harry rodnar över allas blickar. Snape verkar kunna ignorera allt utom Harry.

_**I used to cry myself to sleep at night  
But that was all before he came **_

Börjar låten och Snape placerar Harrys hand på sin axel och sin runt Harrys midja. De två lediga händerna flätar han ihop med varandra. Trolldrycksläraren ler mjuk för att lugna den nervöse Gryffindoraren.

_**I thought love had to hurt to turn out right  
But now he's here  
It's not the same, it's not the same**_

Snape böjer sig framåt och fångar upp Harrys läppar och lutar sig sedan mot sin makes panna när han släpper dem igen.

"Jag älskar dig, Potter", säger han halvhögt och får ett _awwww _från de närmsta i publiken.

Harrys leende bli om möjligt ännu bredare. Han låter sin hand glida upp till Snapes kind och låter den glida ner på Slytherinarens bröst och sen upp till axeln igen. Snapes hand glider från Harrys midja till dennes armbåge och se upp till Harrys kind.

"Du är jättevacker…"

_**He fills me up  
He gives me love  
More love than I've ever seen**_

"Men du är vackrare", mumlar Snape samtidigt som han snurrar runt Harry innan han fångar in honom i sin famn igen.

_**He's all I've got,  
He's all I've got in this world  
But he's all the man that I need **_

"Du är allt jag behöver, Sev."_****_

_**And in the morning when I kiss his eyes  
He takes me down and rocks me slow  
And in the evening when the moon is high  
He holds me close and won't let go  
He won't let go  
**_

"Får jag bryta upp?" frågar någon och Harry rycker till och tittar sig runt i rummet. Golvet är nu fullt av dansande par.

"Självfallet", säger Snape och släpper sin make med en kyss och går iväg för att sätta sig vid de andra lärarna.

"Du är jättevacker Hermione", ler Harry när han granskar henne. Hon biter sig leende i läppen och tittar sig över axeln på Ron som ler stort åt henne.

"Det är faktiskt Ron som valde klänningen…"

"Jag tänkte inte direkt på klänningen, men den är fin också. Jag menar att du ser vuxnare ut och kvinnligare. Vacker."

Hon rodnar och mumlar ett tack.

"Är du nöjd över hur allt blev?" frågar hon lite ostadigt med rädsla i rösten.

"Hittills är det perfekt."

Hon ler lättat och blir strax kidnappad av Ron som vill ha en dans av sin flickvän. Harry ger leende över henne till Ron och står för en liten stund handfallen. Tittar mot Snape som sitter i samtal med McGonagall. Han börjar gå framåt men något i ögonvrån får honom att titta åt vänster. Först trodde han bara att det var solen som spelade honom ett spratt, men när han tittar närmre så ser han Remus som står i skuggan.

"Hej, vad står du här för?" frågar Harry när han dragit sig undan mot Remus utan att något ser honom.

"Behövde lite luft…"

"Mer än det finns i det öppna tältet menar du?" frågar Harry och skrattar till.

"Allt jag någonsin önskat mig är det här som är ditt idag", säger Remus sorgset och stirrar tomt framför sig. "Jag ångrar att jag inte kämpade hårdare med Sirius. Då kanske jag fått din dag."

"Allt är väl bra mellan dig och Sirius va?" frågar Harry oroligt.

"Ja, ja! Merlin ja. Men jag menar bara att jag ångrar att vi inte fick all tid vi kunde ha haft. Allt kanske hade varit annorlunda. Kanske han aldrig åkt till Azkaban om vi fortsatt varit tillsammans för att vi hade vetat vad som hänt."

"Jag önskar det lika innerligt som du", säger Harry och sjunker ner och lutar sig mot stammen. "Men jag tror ändå att det är menat att det ska vara såhär. Du får fria till Sirius."

Remus vänder sin blick hastigt mot Harry just som han säger det.

"Han kommer garanterat säga ja", ler Harry och sträcker på sig lite.

Remus ler lite för sig själv.

"Gå tillbaka till de andra, nu och njut av dagen", säger han och ler ännu bredare. Harry möter leendet och går tillbaka in i tältet, han tittar sig runt i rummet och upptäcker Deans, Seamus, Neville och Ron sitta med ryggarna mot honom vid ett bord. Han krånglar sig fram och kastar ur sig "hej" och "tack" åt alla möjliga håll på vägen dit.

"Du gjorde ett jättebra jobb med blommorna Neville."

Alla fyra hoppar till och vänder sig om.

"Hej!" utbrister de i kör.

"Tack, det var inte särskilt svårt, bara att locka med sig blommorna till dit man vill ha dem", mumlar Neville och rodnar under berömmet.

"Det blev jättefint." Harry klämmer ner sig på bänken med de fyra andra Gryffindorarna.

"Så…"

"Så vadå?" undrar Harry och vänder blicken mot Dean.

"Ja, men hur många poäng fick vi extra? För inte kan du väl ha valt Snape av andra orsaker än att vilja få ihop mer poäng?" frågar Dean flinandes och blinkar.

Harry skrattar till.

"Vi förlorade nog mer poäng med Snape i mitt fångeskap än vad vi skulle ha gjort annars."

Seamus suckar dramatiskt.

"Kunde du inte ha raggat upp McGonagall, hon hade nog villigt gett oss mer poäng! Vi kunde ha slagit rekordet genom tiderna om vi fått hundra poäng mer!" säger Seamus och försöker dölja sitt leende.

"Försökte men det var bara Snape som var dum nog att nappa…" Harrys kommentar för de övriga fyra att börja askratta och Harry känner, om möjligt, större lyckan än vad han gjorde innan. Han vet att ingen – ingen han bryr sig om i alla fall – hatar honom eller äcklas av honom.

Han tittar bort mot Snape och ser att det här är absolut det vettigaste han någonsin gjort i hela sitt liv.

Hermione kommer och sätter sig ner i Rons knä, hon ler och lägger en hand på Harrys axel. Han drar in ett djupt andetag och lutar sig bakåt mot bordet.

"Är det inte tårtdags snart?" hör han George fråga högt.

Jo det är nog tårtdags nu. Och dags för resten av livet. Och det kommer bli underbart.

**Nu kan jag väl få en liten kommentar? :)**

**Förstår inte varför det skulle vara så jobbigt att skriva någon rad bara :) ni har ju ändå orkat läsa hit ;)**


End file.
